Mama Yang
by F.M.D
Summary: RWBY, Fairy Tail, Jojo's Bizarre Adventures, Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Senran Kagura, and many more, mashed together, into an interesting, new world filled with new threats, challenges, and pleasures. No Spoilers on shipping's for the story. May become M-Rated later on. Summer Rose is alive in this.
1. Scythe

Mama Yang

Scythe Trailer

The night was calm and collected as a young Faunus child, was running through the Emerald forest, scared out of his mind, as he was being chased by a large monster that looked like a scorpion the size of a bus. The child looked around seven years old, with scarlet red hair, dressed in rags, he had slightly pointed ears with three cartilage spikes on each, as well as scales along his cheeks, along his jawline. His eyes were emerald green with cat like pupils, and sharper, longer canines.

"Why is this happening? Please just leave me alone." The boy cried out.

To his dismay, the boy's fear kept attracting the Death-Stalker, along with three fairly large pack of Beowolves, and at least six Ursa Minor's and two Ursa Major's.

"Please, I just wanna be left alone." He cried, before tripping over a root.

Falling to the ground, he looked back to see the Grimm closing in on him. In a desperate attempt to survive, he let his instincts take over, and let loose a torrent of energy from his mouth.

"Etherion Dragon: ROAR." He called out hitting the Ursa Major's with the attack.

With the sudden appearance of light, the Grimm's senses were knocked off balance, as they couldn't instantly adjust to the light.

Taking this to his advantage, the boy began running for his life once more. Though it wasn't enough to last long, as an Alpha Beowolf leapt over him and swiped down with its claws.

Instinctively, the boy raised his arms for protection, revealing the dragon scales on his arms, which made contact with the Beowolf's claws, resulting in a high frequency ringing, and a howl of pain from the Alpha Beowolf.

The Alpha Grimm stood there, howling in pain as the ringing hurt its hearing, and the claws that made contact with the boy's scales, were stuck in the scales, but were no longer attached to the Grimm.

Taking this opportunity, the boy ran around the Grimm, just as the rest caught up, before stopping at the ruins at the edge of the forest, finding himself trapped in one of the old crumbling buildings.

As the Grimm closed in on him, he felt something hit him in the back before he was suddenly pulled up away and over the Grimm, and hung up from a tree before being pulled up and sat on the branch.

"Stay here." A woman's voice said before the boy felt himself strapped to the tree trunk as the silhouette of the person went down to fight all the Grimm.

Though he couldn't see anything going on, the boy could still hear the sound of battle between the Grimm and his rescuer. Using his fire, he burnt away, what he found was webbing, holding him to the tree, but just as he broke free, the person came back.

With the night vision of his Faunus traits, he was able to see it was a sleek woman, roughly seven-foot-five, in a black suit, with a hood, Grimm teeth along the edge of the hood, with a smile that didn't fade as her eyes were nothing but white, with a red web markings, and a white tribal spider on her back between her shoulder blades, and chest.

"W-what are you?" He asked fearing her.

The right side of the mask opened up, revealing it was some sort of organic slime covering a girl's face.

"We, are Venom." The girl underneath and the slime said in unison before the slime began to retract into the girl's body, bringing her down a couple sizes, until she was five-foot-seven, wearing a white and black hoodie with a spider web design on the black portion around her torso, skinny blue jeans, and a pair of pink ballet shoes.

"But I'm mainly known as Gwen Stacy." She exclaimed sitting across from him. "What are you doing out here on your own kid, what's your name?" She asked in a caring tone.

"S-Scythe." He said with a bit of a stutter.

Scythe was a little skeptical about being near her as he was still scared of the thing she became.

"Hey it's alright, Venom is completely harmless." Gwen said as a glob of the slime with the teeth and face, with red web markings on across its surface, came out from Gwen's back. "Look, see? She's totally safe to be around."

Scythe hesitantly reached out his hand and Venom pushed her head into the palm of his hand, and gave off what Scythe thought was a purr.

"See? She's harmless, she actually likes people, unlike other Grimm."

"She's a Grimm?" Scythe asked.

"Yep, one of a kind actually, that is until she reproduces." Gwen explained.

"Re-what?" Scythe asked.

"Nice going genius." Venom said with a smirk and a mocking tone.

"Crap. You're too young to know what that means. But, tell me what are you doing out here in the middle of the night when the Grimm are most active?" Gwen asked.

"I was trying to find something to eat." Scythe explained.

"What are those in your arm little one?" Venom asked seeing moonlight shine off of him.

Gwen took his arm gently and gasped a bit on inspection.

"Beowolf claws?" Gwen asked.

Instantly, Venom wrapped around Scythe's arm, and removed the claws, while also repairing the damage that they had done to his scales.

"There you go, good as new." Venom smiled.

"You're a Dragon Faunus aren't you?" Gwen asked.

Scythe slowly nodded his head, expecting her to hate him, like everyone else he's met.

"Well, you don't have to worry. You're in good company." Gwen smiled, lifting her sleeves to reveal her wrists and tiny holes that came out of them. "I'm a spider-Faunus. These are where my webs come out of." Scythe looked at the tiny holes in her wrists in awe as she demonstrated her web shooting. "I can also climb walls, and have the proportional strength and speed of a spider."

"I know what that means." Scythe smiled. "If a spider were as big as you, their strength would increase to match."

"Kid's smart." Venom chuckled. "But yeah, that is the gist of it."

"What's your semblance?" He asked.

Just before she could answer that, Venom enveloped Gwen in the suit, grabbed Scythe, and jumped out of the tree, into another one, before the tree they were just in, was sent falling down the cavern it was beside.

"Danger sense. It allows me to sense danger coming before it happens. Pretty handy." Gwen said as Venom retracted the mask. "Looks like symbiote webbing broke." Gwen stated as the Death-Stalker was the one to knock the tree down.

Jumping through the air, Gwen landed in another tree, Scythe on her back as the other Grimm she had strapped down with her symbiote webbings, gave chase after breaking free.

"Crap, I can't keep him safe and fight at full force at the same time." Gwen complained.

"Gwen. I have an idea, it's a bit risky, but the kid would come out with nothing more than a couple scrapes." Venom said.

Whispering her plan into Gwen's ear, Venom wasn't expecting Gwen to agree with it, but to her surprise, the blonde did, reluctantly, but she still agreed.

"Alright, Scythe. I need you to trust me." Gwen said as Venom picked him up off her back.

"What's going on?" Scythe asked.

"I'm gonna need to wrap you in a cocoon of webbing, after that, you're going to be safe." Gwen exclaimed. Scythe was hesitant, but he didn't see any other choice than to trust her.

"Alright." Scythe exclaimed.

Jumping up higher into the trees, Gwen had Scythe curl up in a fetal position, and began wrapping him up in multiple layers of webbing, making sure there were air holes for him, until she had a ball of webbing, the size of a yoga ball, with the final layer being webbing Venom made.

Scythe was scared, as he felt his cocoon of webbing move, most likely Gwen was preparing to put him in a safe location. Suddenly, there was a large jolt and he felt weightless, with the air whistling through the holes left for him to breath, before he felt his cocoon land somewhere, that smelt like metal, and Dust.

Deciding to keep still, Scythe waited for what felt like hours, before he heard and felt, the engine of an airship starting up, before it took off. Using a scale, Scythe cut open the webbing from the inside, and looked out, finding he was indeed on an airship, and was dreading it.

"I'm just gonna sleep." Scythe exclaimed, knowing he felt sick whenever he was on a moving vehicle.

_**~Two hours later~**_

Scythe woke up with a jolt when he felt the cold metal floor against his skin, staying quiet, Scythe looked up and around to find he was in the landed Airship, but found no one else on board.

Choosing it best, Scythe snuck through the shadows of the ship, before running off, into the city of Vale nearby.


	2. Jotaro

Mama Yang

Jotaro Kujo Trailer

"Good grief. I'm finally back in town." A muscular young man said, standing at six-foot-three, wearing a modified trenchcoat-length with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain.

Underneath, wearing a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts. He also wears a pair of leather cowboy boots. His cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair.

This is Jotaro Kujo, a very stern, and assertive young man, with a power most people can't actually see.

"But, I guess being away from home so long is the price to pay for a training mission." He smiled softly, before his smile turned into a look of pure anger. "Now to find the punk who thinks he can get away with what he tried to forcefully do with Yang."

Jotaro began his search by looking into some dive-bars around town. Junior's was out of the question since Yang had told him it was shut down for renovations, which only left three choices, and thanks to a friend of his from the police, and the speed of his power, he swiped a photo of the deadbeat without anyone noticing.

The first stop was a dive called 'Jojo's Bar and Grill.' With a bit of an idea of what he was gonna do to the scumbag in mind when he found him. When nearing said establishment, Jotaro heard a ruckus coming from behind the building. Normally something like that wouldn't bother him, or he wouldn't bother with interfering, but he chose to, as he wanted to check every corner for the scumbag he was looking for.

Upon turning the corner behind the building, he saw a group of men, one of which was kicking something, that kept giving off a pained yelp. He thought it was a dog, but upon closer inspection, his eyes narrowed upon angered realization it was a Faunus child they were beating on.

"You damned animal, what gives you the right to go digging through the garbage of my brother's establishment huh?" The man shouted, each kick getting harder.

Upon winding up for a final kick, the man was pulled back, by someone grabbing the back of his shirt, and pulled him away from the Faunus kid, with confusion in the eyes of his gang.

"Now then, what the hell do you think you're doing to that child?" Jotaro asked, as he was now clutching the man by the back of the shirt, looking directly at him, only to realize something. "Hang on." Jotaro said pulling out the picture he swiped, finding it to be an exact match. "So it's you, Jackson Mars. Seems you not only like to try and drug teenage girls to try and have your way with them, knowing full well what you're doing, while they're out of it, but you also like to beat up on helpless children, when they're looking for something to eat. People like you disgust me."

"What the hell are you talking about man?" Mars questioned looking at him in anger.

"A friend of mine was gonna be your latest victim about a couple weeks ago. If it weren't for the fact her semblance allows her to burn through any kind of roofi, or date-rape-drug out there. Then when that didn't work, you tried forcing her into the men's room at Junior's about a week before it needed 'renovations' and have your way with her, only for that to backfire as she kicked your ass into next week. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you just got out of the hospital from that incident didn't you?"

"Oh, you mean that pretty slut with the I-Cup titties that you could motorboat for hours? Yeah, that bitch put me in the hospital, and when I see her again, I'm gonna have my way with both her sister, her mother, and finally the slut herself." Mars exclaimed with a perverted grin, before he was suddenly thrown against the wall of the building, creating several cracks within the bricks, suddenly facing a very angry, Jotaro.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life by pissing me off." Jotaro exclaimed as a silhouette of the upper half of a purple skinned muscle man appeared, with flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head.

The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color, and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. It wore a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back.

Of course Jotaro knew that he was the only one who could see his power, which he named Star-Platinum, after his Taro card, the Star.

Jotaro turned to the rest of the gang, who had surrounded him and had weapons at the ready for fighting him. He counted four in total, including the man he was holding, made five.

"I'm giving the rest of you a chance to leave, otherwise you're going to be in a world of pain." Jotaro warned, which made the rest of them laugh.

"You can't be serious punk. There's five of us, and only one of you." Mars smirked.

"Good grief. Have it your way then. But I did give you fair warning." Jotaro sighed. "Ora."

Star-Platinum pulled back his fists, and slammed it into Mars's face, cracking his jaw and knocking out a number of what few teeth remained.

Turning to the rest of the gang, who now looked pissed, but also confused as to how he knocked out their boss without even punching him, Jotaro's gaze wondered to the boy that was lying still on the ground, the only motion visible being his breathing. He took in a deep breath, putting his hands in his pockets, as his eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat, before looking up at the gang of thugs, a burning anger in his soul, that wouldn't be quenched unless they paid for the abuse they put on the homeless Faunus child. Raising his hands from his pockets, he revealed he was wearing identical gloves to the ones Star-Platinum wore, and launched at two of the men, while Star-Platinum went for the other two.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora." Jotaro chanted as he let off a barrage of punches that were too fast for the thugs to see, and too powerful to block, while the ones Star-Platinum were an exact reflection of his, though impossible for anyone who couldn't see the Semblance, to detect.

"Ora." Jotaro shouted with a final punch.

The four gang members fell to the ground, unconscious and bloody, before Jotaro turned to the Faunus child once again, still unconscious, his breathing even more, shallow.

"You people sicken me." Jotaro growled turning back to Mars, as he woke up, clutching his cheek as his Aura began healing the bruise. "That child is barely breathing now."

"Good, one less animal to rote our world." Mars exclaimed.

Jotaro's eyes shrank in anger once more, and used Star-Platinum to press Mars against the wall aggressively, showing an anger he hadn't let loose in a long time.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Jotaro asked as he grabbed a metal pole off the ground. "Every life is precious, I don't care who you think you are. Faunus or human, it doesn't matter, deep down, we're all the same, and it's people like you, who are the reason why the White Fang was created in the first place." Jotaro exclaimed swinging the pole like a baseball bat.

With the force and speed of the swing, Jotaro slammed the pole into Mars's family jewels, hard enough to where the pain was so great, he couldn't make a sound, as saliva bubbled up in his mouth and he passed out.

"Good luck with having kids in the future." Jotaro exclaimed as Star-Platinum dropped Mars.

Jotaro turned to where the Faunus child had been laying, and found he was gone, all that remained of his were several scales and a trail of blood. Using Star-Platinum's precise vision, Jotaro saw the kid fleeing clutching his side in pain, he was already three blocks away.

"Damn, that kid is fast." Jotaro exclaimed. "I know I should go after him, but at this point he'd think I'd be chasing him to finish the job. My stand isn't a healer, it's a destroyer."

With a sigh, Jotaro went to where he dropped his bag, picked it up, and started heading back home, with his mind still wandering to the Faunus kid he had helped. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to just leave him be or not.

"Good grief. Maybe I should have gone after him and taken him to a hospital or something. Either way, now I feel like a total scumbag for not doing anything." Jotaro sighed. "I guess that's not entirely true, I mean I did manage to keep him from being beaten to death, I guess there is something good that came out of it. Still though, I can't help but feel I haven't seen the last of that kid."


	3. Gwen-Venom

Mama Yang

Gwen Stacy/She-Venom Trailer

"Man that was brutal." Gwen sighed as she was walking down the streets, wearing a pair of normal boots instead of her ballet slippers. She and Venom had just finished with their final exams for Beacon's written portion. "My brain hurts."

Gwen Stacy, a young woman standing at five-foot-seven, with platinum blonde hair, and frosted pink tips. Her attire consisted of a pink muscle shirt, underneath her signature black and white spider web design hoodie, while wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans, draping over the necks of her boots. Breast Size: G-Cup.

"Do you think Scythe is anywhere near here?" Venom asked, resting her symbiotic head on Gwen's shoulder.

"I hope so. I mean, we kind just eyeballed the slingshot we used to send him to that airship. For all we know, we could have launched him onto the other side of Beacon, sending him to his doom down the cliffs." Gwen exclaimed.

"I'm sure he landed in the airship." Venom exclaimed.

"I guess you're right." Gwen said before stopping.

"What is it?" Venom asked, looking down the alley Gwen was looking down.

"Seems like there was a crime committed last night." Gwen exclaimed, using her ability to scale walls, onto the roof of the dive bar and look over the edge to the other side, finding multiple people being treated for their injuries.

"Hmm…" Venom hummed looking around. "There's a familiar scent here. Let's see… it belongs to Scythe."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"Trust me, a Grimm's nose is never wrong. Scythe was here, looks like he was beaten to. But judging from what happened, I'd say someone stepped in and stopped the beating, while also dishing a beating of their own." Venom explained.

"But, why would Scythe… the dumpster. This place is a dive bar with hot-wings, fries, and burgers. He was probably here trying to find something to eat." Gwen exclaimed coming to that conclusion.

"Why would he ever want something to eat from a dumpster?" Venom asked.

"He's homeless V, he has no money, so it only makes sense that he would have to go dumpster diving for food." Gwen explained jumping down from the rooftop, back onto the streets. "Plus he's not even ten years old, so no one's gonna hire him so he can earn money. Oh, I wonder where he could have gone, I hope he's all right."

"Well wherever he went, he left a trail of blood." Venom said spotting a trail of dried blood. "Looks like the beating he took left him injured. I can sense his fear and anxiety from here. He's terrified, it's what lead us to him a couple nights ago, he's got a good amount of fear brewing up, and unless we dissipate it, he's gonna cause a Grimm invasion on a massive scale."

"On a massive scale?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Salem knows this, but a Dragon Faunus's fear and anger, are the most potent out of all the human or Faunus species. We need to calm him down, before it's too late." Venom explained.

"Alright, then let's go." Gwen exclaimed following the trail of blood. "You don't suppose Salem is after him for something do you?" Gwen asked.

"Most likely she wants to control him. She's very good at manipulation, and even manipulated the brothers, forcing them to squabble against one another for a bit." Venom explained. "My great-great-great-grandfather just so happened to be one of her fist symbiotic creations. Trying to make an intelligent Grimm using Faunus DNA. Didn't work, as it backfired from her plans. In the end she had to seal us symbiotes away because we proved to be too much of a problem for her."

"Is there a point to this story?" Gwen asked, as Venom directed her in the right direction.

"The point is, I might be able to protect Scythe from her." Venom explained.

"How? If you separate from me, we'll both die. You've been connected to me for too long to live without you, literally." Gwen explained.

"Not me, specifically."

"Then who specifically, your brother?"

"The last of the symbiote Grimm were destroyed upon out escape attempt, leaving only me to survive. But I can…"

"No way. Remember what happened last time you procreated? Carnage hooked himself onto that crazy psychopath, and is now still at large." Gwen exclaimed.

"That's because he was the closest person for Carnage to first connect with, Scythe is pure of heart. I could tell when I healed the scales on his arm." Venom stated. "All we gotta do is be in the same room as the kid, specifically right beside him, the next time I procreate, and my offspring will connect to him without a second thought."

"I don't know V, maybe we should ask him if he'd want to be in a symbiotic relationship with a symbiote Grimm first." Gwen said feeding the symbiote a couple chocolate squares.

"I know. I might be a creature of Grimm, but even I wouldn't want to force this kind of commitment on a child I'll only do it if he agrees." Venom sighed, munching on the chocolate.

Gwen and Venom followed the trail, leading all the way to the docks, ending near a shipping crate, the problem they now faced, he wasn't anywhere within sight.

"So, where is he?" Gwen asked.

Gwen and Venom looked around, before Gwen caught something with her hearing. She turned the corner of the crate, to find several White Fang grunts trying to put someone in a wooden crate.

"Hold still you little brat." One of them said.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, pipsqueak." The other one said, as two more of them were keeping watch.

"Why does Commander Adam want this kid anyways?" One of the guards asked.

"Apparently he's the one who's been causing the Grimm invasions all over the four kingdoms the past two years. He's also got some sort of special power for his Semblance." The second guard asked. "At least according to Commander Adam."

"Grimm invasions?" Gwen questioned.

"It must be due to his fear." Venom exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen questioned.

"Take them out? I could go for a couple brains." Venom smiled.

"No. Scythe would be traumatized, not to mention scared of us." Gwen stated.

"Right, it would be pretty traumatizing for a kid." Venom stated. "So, just restrain and retrieve?"

"Yep. We'll snack on twenty chocolate bars afterwards." Gwen stated as Venom began to cover her.

"Make it thirty. They're only half a lien at the Lien Store." Venom said as she fully covered Gwen in the symbiote suit.

Gwen jumped up from the ground, just as one of the guards looked in her direction, alerting his companion, just as the two stuffing Scythe in the crate, nailed down the lid to the wooden box.

"Hmm, something wrong?" He asked.

"I thought I saw something over there." The guard said.

"Hey, what the hell?"

The guards turned around to see the crate webbed down, by a black webbing.

"What the hell is this stuff?" One of them asked.

"It's webbing. Just like Commander Adam's." The first guard exclaimed before they all looked up, just in time for Venom to land on the crate, grabbing all four of their heads with webbing, and pulling them together, slamming their heads together, rendering them unconscious.

"Mask off." Gwen said as the mask retracted back into her body.

"Let's get him out of there." Venom said, popping her little head out from Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen gripped the edge of the lid, tearing the wooden lid of, shinning the light on Scythe as he was cowering in fear of who might be there to either come and hurt him, or end him.

"Hey, it's alright. It's okay." Gwen said, taking him into her arms.

Scythe recognized her voice and instantly hugged her, crying into her embrace. Neither of them aware of who was behind them.

"Get your hands off the child and step away." The man said pointing a blade at Gwen.

Gwen and Venom recognized the voice of the man who just spoke, and turned to see a man with red hair, bull horns, wearing a black suit with a red tribal rose on the back of the jacket, and a Grimm mask over his eyes, with a katana in his hand, pointed towards Gwen and Venom.

"Adam Taurus." Gwen and Venom said in unison, with poison in their voice.

Adam smiled a bit as Gwen stood up, with Scythe still in her arms.

"V, shield Scythe for as long as you can." Gwen exclaimed holding him close.

"On it." Venom stated, removing herself from Gwen's torso, and began wrapping herself around Scythe.

Scythe felt scared at what was happening, but wrapped his arms around himself, curling up in the fetal position, while being pressed against Gwen's torso.

When Venom was done, Gwen looked like an expectant mother, ready to deliver full term triplets, while Venom reapplied her mask to Gwen's face, as she rested a comforting hand on the area Scythe's head was.

"That's not going to do anything to help him." Adam stated as his body began to cover up in a red and black symbiotic substance.

"Hello, mother." The red and black symbiote smiled, forming a mask over Adam's face, having four slit like eyes, resembling Adam's mask.

"Carnage." Venom growled.

"Give us the child, and we'll only dismember your arms." Carnage smirked, flashing all his sharp teeth.

"Never going to happen." Venom exclaimed, crouching down, without any difficulty.

Venom instantly jumped into the air, over Carnage, landing on one of the larger cargo crates, and making a run for it. Unfortunately, Carnage was on her tail, and closing in fast.

"_Damn it V, we have to lose them long enough to hide Scythe somewhere safe. Do you think you can put him to sleep, like what you do with me whenever I have a restless night?"_ Gwen asked through their mental connection.

"Good thinking, he'll be calm enough to where Carnage won't be able to sense where he is at all." Venom exclaimed as the layer of symbiote covering Scythe pricked his neck, instantly putting him to sleep.

Feeling the now sleeping child relax, Venom ran faster over the large cargo crates, managing to lose the Carnage covered Adam Taurus, and send him off in a different direction.

"Alright, where to hide him?" Venom questioned, before noticing a boat.

Catching sight of a brunet boy in his late teens, Venom removed the mask and detached the portion of symbiote holding Scythe, from the rest of her and Gwen, before it wrapped around the boy fully, and close up around Gwen, thinning Venom out, but not enough to be noticeable. Gwen ran up to the boy, getting his attention.

"Hey, excuse me." Gwen exclaimed. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but do you think you could take this on board for me?"

"What?" The young man asked.

"Please, Mr.…?"

"Allen, Barry Allen." The boy exclaimed.

"Please, in this is something Adam Taurus is trying to get his hands on, and trust me when I say, the White Fang should not have it." Gwen exclaimed.

"Alright, if the White Fang are after it, then I'll take it. I'm trusting this isn't a bomb of any sorts." He exclaimed.

"It's not. But it is very precious cargo, handle it with care." Gwen said. _'Thankfully the layer covering Scythe is too thick for anyone to feel movement from within.'_

"Okay. I'll handle it with extreme care. But what are you gonna do?" Barry asked.

"My pursuer is probably long gone inland of Vale about now. I managed to give him the slip. The cocooning around what's in there will dissolve completely in two ours. Take special care of it." Gwen said before heading off.

Using her webbing to swing from place to place, Gwen managed to travel more inland in the opposite direction that Carnage was at the moment.

"V, are you sure it was wise to leave Scythe with that man?" Gwen asked.

"We didn't really have much of a choice. But I could sense that man's aura, he's got a pure heart. When the cocoon dissolves, I'm sure he'll do the right thing to try and calm Scythe down after waking up." Venom explained.

"Yeah, I know. I guess now all I gotta worry about it the physical portion to the entrance exams of Beacon Academy." Gwen sighed.


	4. Barry Allen

Mama Yang

Barry Allen

"My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world I'm an ordinary teenage cheetah Faunus boy, working at a lab, and applying to Beacon Academy, with a lightning speed Semblance. But secretly, with the help of my friends, I've been able to hide the truth of my power from anyone interested in me. When I was a child, my mother was killed by something impossible, then an accident occurred in a lab I worked at four years ago, and made me the impossible. Before the accident that left me in a coma for nine months, my Semblance was a normal lightning manipulation ability, now after being struck by a bolt of lightning, and drowned in dark matter, I have become the very thing I once controlled like a puppet. I am a living lightning bolt, with speeds far greater than I had ever thought possible. I am the Flash." Barry smiled finishing writing the first portion of his origins down in his journal. "Well, guess that leaves me with only one thing to do now." Barry exclaimed looking at the cocoon he received from a mysterious blonde woman. "Figure out what's in that cocoon thing."

Barry grabbed the cocoon and placed it on a crate, placing it directly at eye level with him. Looking at his watch, Barry sighed as he was anticipatingly waiting for the two hours to be up.

"Half an hour left. I'm gonna grab a snack real quick." Barry sighed as he went running through the moving ship, and was back instantly, with a burger, fries, and soda. "Gotta love Big-Belly-Burger."

Turning around to put his food down on the crate, Barry heard a tearing sound, and quickly turned to find the cocoon open, and empty.

"What the hell?" Barry asked suddenly getting panicked as he looked around. "Oh no. Please don't be a face hugger; please don't be a face hugger, please don't be a face hugger." He stated looking around.

Hearing the rustling of paper, he turned back to where he left his food and found it gone.

"Oh come on, I had to run across the water to get that." Barry sighed. "Well obviously it's not a parasitic alien, gotta stop binge watching those movies; so what else could it be?"

Deciding to look through the shadows, Barry found nothing but the empty tray of his food with only a few fries remaining.

"Well, this is certainly odd. Whatever was in there was a fast eater." Barry exclaimed picking up the garbage, while also finding a note that looked like it was made from a child's hand writing.

"Sorry?" Barry read aloud. "Either I'm going crazy, or whatever ate my food, is a child and felt bad for stealing it."

The pitter-patter of feet alerted him to someone running behind the crates. Using his speed, he not only caught whoever was in the cocoon, he also kept them still.

"Huh, it is a kid." Barry exclaimed before he let go, as the kid bit his arm. "OW, hey what the?"

But before he could do anything, the kid was gone, and he was nowhere to be seen, only sparks of royal blue lightning were seen.

"Don't tell me he's a speedster to. Great." Barry said before running after him around the ship.

For the next ten to twenty minutes, Barry was chasing the streak of blue lightning, confusing the crew until it stopped, with Barry holding the child tight in his grasp, making sure the kid had nowhere to bite him.

"Alright kid, calm down. Tell me what you were doing in that cocoon."

"Let go of me. I don't want to join the White Fang." Scythe growled. "What did you do with Gwen?"

"Gwen, White Fang? Kid no one is going to force you to join that terrorist organization. I'm a normal Faunus." Barry exclaimed.

"You don't smell like a normal Faunus." Scythe growled.

"That's probably the dark matter you're smelling in me." Barry said before something clicked in his head. "Wait, smell. How can you tell the difference in smell?"

"I'm a Dragon Faunus." Scythe exclaimed.

'_Dragon Faunus? But I thought the last of them went extinct several years ago?'_ Barry questioned. "Listen kid, what were you doing in that cocoon? That lady Gwen, blonde hair with pink tips? She gave me the cocoon to protect. Now obviously being an endangered species of Faunus the White Fang would want you for their side."

"Just let me go." Scythe cried.

"Hey listen. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you, I promise I'll keep you safe." Barry exclaimed holding him tight. "My name is Barry."

"Everyone says that, but they lie." Scythe cried in fear.

"I'm not like everyone else. Did you like that food you had?" Barry asked, causing him to stop squirming.

"It, was tasty." Scythe exclaimed.

"Wait right here." Barry stated setting him down. "I'll be right back."

Scythe sat there and waited like Barry instructed, but still felt the need to run away, before Barry was back in a flash of lightning, with several bags of Big-Belly-Burger, and a shopping bag with two bottles of soda.

"Alright I've got, sixteen burgers, twenty-five fries, and three two liters of soda." Barry smiled putting all the food down. "Let's eat." He smiled handing Scythe one of the burgers.

Scythe hesitantly took the burger offered to him and tore off the wrapping before eating it. Scythe relaxed and smiled at eating the burger, finding it was amazing.

"Good right?" Barry smiled as Scythe nodded. "So tell me, what's your name, how did you get your speed?" Barry asked opening his own burger.

"My name is Scythe, I just concentrated my lightning into my entire body. It's fun to run that fast, wish I thought about doing that when I was being chased by a horde of Grimm a few nights ago." Scythe said, seeming a bit down.

Hearing that caused Barry to choke on his food a bit before drinking some soda, and looking at Scythe.

"You were what? Where were your parents during this?" Barry asked.

"I don't have any parents." Scythe exclaimed. "I've been alone for as long as I can remember."

"Hey I feel you kid." Barry said handing him a couple servings of fries. "My mom was killed right in front of me when I was eleven years old, and my dad was arrested and convicted for her murder even though he didn't do it. I felt so alone for the longest time after that. But four years ago, something incredible happened, and I am who I am today, I even found the man who actually killed my mom, and freed my dad."

"That's nice." Scythe said, feeling a bit said.

"Hey, I'm not telling you this to feel jealous. I'm telling you this because I didn't do it alone. I had friends to help me, and I'm sure you'll have friends by your side one day to. You just gotta keep looking and maybe you'll find someone to help you." Barry explained. "Chin up, have some soda."

Barry poured him some soda in a plastic cup he brought with the drinks, and gave it to Scythe, as they began devouring the rest of the food.

"Man, you can really pack it away. I've heard a Dragon Faunus's metabolism was crazy, I didn't think it was this crazy." Barry chuckled.

Scythe laughed with him, but his face went to one of horror when his enhanced hearing caught something.

Turning around Scythe saw the barrel of a gun pointed directly at him, it was a sniper rifle, of someone high up in the rafters of the ship. Following his gaze, Barry picked up speed and grabbed Scythe, moving him out of the way, just in time to avoid the bullet, which instead pierced the empty soda bottle.

"Who the hell is firing at a kid?" Barry questioned, putting Scythe down somewhere safe. "Everything's going to be all right. I promise." Using his speed, Barry went up to the rafters, and pinned the sniper down, finding it was one of the deck hands. "Why are you trying to kill an innocent child?"

"Innocent? That thing is the cause of all the Grimm Invasions around the four kingdoms. Per order of Lieutenant Schnee, he is to either be killed on sight, or captured if possible." The deck hand said, revealing he was an Atlas operative.

"Not gonna happen." Barry exclaimed, knocking him out and running back to where he left Scythe.

Grabbing the frightened kid, Barry ran around the boat, and jumped off the water vessel, and to the closest island to the boat.

"Alright, you'll be safe here." Barry said setting Scythe down on the bedrock of the island's shores. "Just travel a bit inland and they won't be able to fire any guns at you."

"What about you?" Scythe asked.

"I still have some business to attend to, but we'll meet again someday. I'm sure of it." Barry smiled softly at him, before running on the water back to the boat.

Not wanting to risk being shot again, Scythe ran as fast as he could inland, unaware of his surroundings. He ran for a while, until his legs gave out and he fell to the ground, hitting his head against a tree, falling unconscious as he was unaware of a green haired girl walking towards him.

"How intriguing." She said with a soft smile.


	5. Hikage

Mama Yang

Hikage **(OOC & Made up last name)**

"How interesting. A child on his own on Patch?" A girl, inquired kneeling down to feel his neck. "He's got a pulse, it's strong." She said before picking him up. "A Dragon Faunus, it's no wonder he's alone. Humans have probably been hunting him down for as long as he could remember. I should treat his wounds immediately."

The girl was a pale skinned young woman with medium length green hair and amber eyes in a furtive or feral glance and an emotionless expression. She wears a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim that is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage. Because of this, it can only properly cover one of her shoulders.

She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry knives. The blue jeans she wears have gashes and rips. The zipper is down and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red King-Taijitu pattern on the left thigh. She has King-Taijitu tattoos on her left hip, slightly visible through a tear in the fabric of her pants, shoulder and breast. Breast Size: E-Cup.

She carries herself with pride and dignity as she if she were a proud hunter. Unsurprisingly she has snake scales under her right eye and scales along her cheeks in a similar pattern to the ones on the cheeks of the boy she's carrying in her arms, as she is a snake Faunus.

"Poor thing, don't worry, Hikage Taikyokuken, will nurse you back to health." She said with a comforting smile the boy couldn't see in his unconscious state.

Retracing her steps, Hikage found her way back to a cabin she called home, she stuck out her forked tongue for a second, before she turned to peer behind her, finding nobody, but her senses have never lead her astray before, and she wasn't about to let anybody get the drop on her.

'_Judging from the scent in the air, there's at least three armed soldiers from the north, east, and west, making a total of nine armed soldiers. From the scent of them, they're Atlesian, and it seems they're after the boy.'_ Hikage said, tightening her grip on Scythe slightly. _'I won't let them have him. He's under my protection.' _She stuck out her tongue again, and her eyes widened with shock when it touched his forehead._ 'He's running a fever. A Dragon Faunus's immune system is one of the toughest in the world, legendary for being effective for eradicating most diseases they come into contact with, which is why their scales were so valuable on the black market when their species were plentiful, they were sold for cures and other such things. This boy must have an infection somewhere on his body. I'll need to deal with these creeps fast. Otherwise this boy's condition could worsen, and that wouldn't be good for him, nor his species.'_

Hikage entered the cabin, which the soldier's came out of their hiding places in return, slowly making their way to the cabin. Slowly stepping onto the deck, the three soldiers facing the front of the cabin, looked in to see the boy laying by the light fire place, with Hikage putting a fresh cold cloth on his forehead to not only soak up the blood, from the cut he got bumping his head, and to try and cool down the fever.

Once Hikage left for the kitchen, the leader of the three man team signalled for one of his men to pick the lock, while one of them stood guard beside his companion, while the leader remained at the window, watching for when she came back.

(Un)fortunately, for them, she did not return as the lock was picked easily, and the door opened, letting a cool breeze in, which swayed the fireplace. Once the coast was clear, the three went into the living room, as stealthily as they could, while one of them lowered their weapon, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Target secured, restraining him now." He said reaching for Scythe.

"Hurry, the sooner we get him back to the labs in Atlas, the sooner we can start him on mass producing those scales of his for medicine. With his scales, combined with today's medical technology, the results will be even greater than they were when these animals were plentiful."

"What about the Grimm Invasions Lieutenant Schnee is charging him with? His mind could hold valuable information on the White Fang's plans." The third soldier said.

"That won't be a problem for someone with a telepathy Semblance, which he happen to have several people who can use such power back in Atlas Labs."

Before the soldier with the cuffs could grab the young Dragon Faunus. A thin, near invisible wire wrapped around his upper arm, stopping him from reaching the boy.

"So that's what you plan on doing with him, turning him into a factory for your fancy little experiments." Hikage said, stepping through the front door, covered in bits of fresh blood. "Now what's this about you thinking he's a member of the White Fang? He's only a child, he wouldn't even know what the White Fang is unless they were hunting him down like you assholes are."

"Don't move, or I blow this kid's head clean off." The one with the cuffs exclaimed pulling out a pistol.

Hikage moved one of her fingers down, causing the string to tighten before it cut the soldier's hand clean off, causing the soldier to writhe in agony and pain, while his arm holding the gun, fell to the floor.

"You bitch." One of the remaining two shouted aiming at her, only to find she was suddenly behind them, picking up the severed limb. "How did she…?"

"You break into my home, try to kidnap my guest, who is under my care and nurturing of his health, and call me a bitch? I legally have the right to kill you pigs." Hikage said tossing the hand into the fireplace. "So unless you wish to join his severed limb in the fire, leave." She exclaimed, in a deathly calm voice, as she turned her head to glare at them, sending shivers down their spines with how calm she looked and sounded. "I'd recommend you leave with your lives. It's very unwise to piss of a kunoichi, especially if she's a snake assassin."

Without hesitation, the two soldiers run out of there, dragging their dismembered friend with them, leaving Hikage alone before she closed the door, and locked it. See as the child was still asleep, she grabbed a mop and bucket, cleaning up the blood mess her intruders left behind.

Upon finishing, Hikage goes to replace the cloth on the boy's forehead. As she removes the warmed up cloth, the boy starts to wake up, causing her to smile from that.

"You're awake, glad to see there was no permanent damage." Hikage said with a soft smile.

"Where am I, who are you?" Scythe asked leaning away from her skeptically.

"My name is Hikage Taikyokuken, you're in my home; I found you unconscious by a tree." Hikage explained. "Would you like something to eat, or drink?"

"I am a bit thirsty." Scythe exclaimed.

"I'll be right back." Hikage said softly laying him back down. "You just lay down and try to get some more rest."

Hikage smiled as she left to get a glass of water for her tenant, grinding to a bitter halt, when she felt a familiar blood lust within the perimeter of her property. She quickly turned around to see a familiar old friend of her standing in the by the fireplace, a long blade pointed at Scythe's throat, as he laid there in fear.

"Homura." Hikage exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again Hikage."

Homura is a young woman with tanned skin, long black hair that is kept tied by a white ribbon and goes past her thighs. She has dark green eyes, dons six sword sashes to hold the katana's she carries around with her everywhere. Homura stood at a bit on the short side, with a very curvaceous body for a young woman her age. Homura wears a black and red school uniform with a shirt that exposes a sizeable amount of her midriff, a very short miniskirt that doesn't do much to cover her rear end, revealing a plentiful portion of her lower cheeks, especially with a gust of wind or the slightest forward movement. Finishing it off with thick egg white knee high school girl socks and shoes. Breast Size: E-Cup.

"What are you doing here?" Hikage questioned.

"Simple reasons, I was hired by the Atlas military to kill the source of the Grimm Invasions happening all over the four kingdoms, if it were impossible to apprehend it. Or him, I should say." Homura stated inching her blade closer to Scythe's throat.

"Leave him alone." Hikage shouted.

"Or what? You're weak Hikage. You've been weak since the moment you let your emotions flood your mind again." Homura exclaimed. "You were one of the best assassins out there, and you threw away your chance at being the best, all for what? Because you saw a human child, say the exact same thing you said when you were in their position. The White Fang hired you for the extermination of that village, instead you rat them out to the authorities in Vale, leaving the ones who were arrested to rot in a cell for the rest of their lives. You brought dishonor upon your team."

"I brought dishonor upon Hinata's name. She trained me to be an assassin, yes, but to be one of the best that helps make peace between humans and Faunus, not to kill an entire town of innocent people." Hikage stated firmly. "Do what you want with me, but leave the boy out of this."

"Oh, don't worry. I plan on making you suffer for your transgressions." Homura stated, thrusting her blade down.

"NO." Hikage shouted, before the sound of the blade piercing wood echoed through the room.

They both looked at the floor, confused as to what had just happened.

"Where did he go?" Homura questioned.

Hikage sensed movement behind her, and turned around to see Scythe pulling himself out of her shadow, literally out of her shadow.

'_This kid's got a natural talent for being a shinobi.'_ Hikage mentally praised in awe. _'Now to deal with Homura.'_

"Lotus Wave." Hikage shouted sending a wave of blades out at her invader.

Homura turned and ducked backwards momentarily, barely evading the wave of blades, resulting in her right arm being cut by one of the flying sharp projectiles, before standing back up looking directly at Hikage with anger and bemusement.

"Is that the best you got?" Homura asked glaring at Hikage.

"Not even close." Hikage smiled gripping something invisible to Homura.

Homura's eyes widened when she realized what Hikage was grasping.

"A wire." Homura gasped.

Ducking down, Homura managed to evade the blades that came flying from behind her, as Hikage was wielding them like a ribbon dancer.

"Crimson Taijitu style, Hidden Lotus Blades." Hikage said, her weapons flying around her and Scythe. "Kid, get out of here. I'll hold her off as long as possible."

"What about you lady?"

"I'll be fine, just go." Hikage shouted sending another wave of attacks at Homura.

Doing as she said, Scythe jumped out of the kitchen window, and ran out of sight.

"It's just you and me now Homura. Let's finish this." Hikage said the silhouette of a King Taijitu appearing behind her.

"Yes. Let's finish this squabble of ours and prove once and for all, I am the superior assassin." Homura said, the silhouette of a Beowolf appearing behind her as she took a battle stance.

_**~With Scythe~**_

Scythe was scared out of his tiny mind, more than he was the night he was beat up for trying to find some food in a dumpster, more than when the White Fang was stuffing him in that crate. Fear was coursing through him, and it was driving him to run in any random direction for the longest time that day. He felt like he was going to pass out again, but forced himself to keep going.

Finally, after what felt like he had been running for hours, which in fact it had only been half an hour, Scythe tripped on another root, but managed to avoid hitting his head this time. As he picked himself up he heard fighting coming from a direction to his right. He got up and steadily crept over to where the fighting was happening, and what he saw caught his interest, as the two he found weren't fighting out of anger, but he saw they were fighting in a friendly way.

"Ooowwww." The young girl dressed in red and black, exclaimed as she fell on her back.

"Come on…" The other one with golden blonde hair exclaimed standing over her opponent. "You totally could've dodged that." She said reaching out her hand to help her up.

"Wow." Scythe exclaimed, momentarily unaware of what lurked behind him.


	6. Training and Trouble

Mama Yang-1

On the small island of Patch, home to the two half-sisters of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, fighting could be heard echoing around the trees in a clearing, as Yang was sparring with Ruby, and teaching her how to fight without an oversized weapon, and hopefully unlock her semblance.

"Ooowwww." Ruby groaned as she was knocked to the ground.

Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Breast Size: G-Cup.

"Come on…" Yang exclaimed standing over Ruby. "You totally could've dodged that." She said reaching out her hand to help her little sister up.

Yang is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

She wears a tan jacket that bears her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow breast-band with her emblem on the left breast in black.

A brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Breast Size: I-Cup.

"Yaaang, I already told you. I'm just not cut out for hand to hand." Ruby whined like a child not getting the candy she wanted. "Why can't I just use my beautiful Crescent Rose?" The red caped girl asked, gushing like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"That's exactly why I wouldn't let you bring it." Yang stated, causing Ruby to growl at her older sister. "I'm gonna be leaving for Beacon soon. I wanna make sure my little sis can hold her own while I'm gone."

Yang backed up and took a fighting stance, letting Ruby know to give fighting hand to hand another try.

"Fine." Ruby grumbled before ducking under Yang's punch, as the blonde brawler began to fight.

Ducking and moving forward, Ruby dodged a jumping roundhouse kick from Yang, before the older, brawler quickly turned around, facing her younger sister once again, before throwing two punches, to which Ruby blocked and side stepped on the second one. Seeing an opening, Ruby clenches her fist and throws a punch, to which Yang moves her head and evades without even looking, before sweeping her leg back, knocking Ruby off her legs, sending her falling forwards. The instant Yang's about to throw a punch, something in Ruby snaps, and she goes flying off in a blur of rose petals through the shrubbery around their fighting area.

"Nice one, sis." Yang chuckled. "You're not always gonna be able to run away from your problems, though. Sometimes you just have to stand your ground and fight, no matter what." Yang stated walking around a bit. "Alright, enough rest. Get back out here."

Rustling in the bushes causes Yang to turn around, looking in the direction the sound came from. More rustling from the shrubbery came forward, before the sound of twigs and branches breaking, echoed in her ears.

"Ruby?" Yang asked, raising her hand to block the sun, seeing if it really was her sister trying to pull a sneak attack. Unfortunately, it wasn't her sister, as she recognized the sound of an Ursa's growl. "Ruby." Yang shouted in panic, fearing the worst as the Ursa came out of hiding and roared.

Yang crossed her arms forward, before cocking them back, activating her Ember Celica, just as the Ursa came charging at her. Firing a round behind her, Yang used the momentum of the ricochet to send her flying even farther as she jumped at the Grimm, moving herself forward, Yang rolled on her hands, and onto her feet, as she continued to use the momentum to run at the Ursa.

Standing on its hind legs, the Ursa swung at Yang, but given its size and speed, Yang easily dodged it, by ducking under its arm before punching it in the thigh and waist. Roaring in agitation and slight pain, the Grimm swung at her, knocking Yang away like she was a fly.

Rolling backwards, Yang flipped onto her feet, skidding to a stop. Arming her gauntlets, Yang fired two rounds of flare Dust at the Ursa, whom had headed back to where the unconscious Ruby lay, before the Dust ammunition hit it in the back. This agitated the Grimm even further as it changed course and went charging at the blonde.

Preparing for the attack, Yang raised one of her arms, blocking the Grimm's claw as it swiped down on her. Standing her ground, Yang used her right hand to punch upwards, sending a round of Shotgun Burn Dust into the underside of the Ursa's jaw, knocking its head back, allowing Yang to fire a round from each gauntlet into the ground, sending her up into the air, dodging a swipe from the Ursa, and sending another round into the back of its head, before firing off a round into the air, forcing her downwards, and quickly evading another attack from the Grimm. Slamming her feet into its chest, Yang flipped to the ground ten feet away, before grabbing a foot hold and running at the Grimm.

Sliding to the ground, Yang used the momentum of a shot to slide under the Ursa, before standing back up, and firing multiple rounds at it, just as it was turning around to face her again. Using the momentum of the shotgun blasts, Yang went speeding towards the Grimm, slamming her fist into its masked face with a right hook empowered by a shotgun blast. Before repeating it with the left side, and even speeding to the side a bit, before she blocked the claw of the Ursa, and began holding it up as if she were Atlas trying to hold the world on her shoulders.

Twisting around, Yang punched the Grimm in the face, sending it stumbling back and bit as the punch was boosted with the firepower of her Ember Celica. Continuing to use the momentum of her weapons, Yang slid to the side, ducking under a swing from the Ursa's claw, before she used the blasts of her weapon to slide under the Ursa, into the air, past its swinging claws, before she skid to the ground, and used the momentum of the blasts one more time, sending her towards the Grimm only to be swatted away, through the forest, knocking down several trees.

By this time, Ruby began to wake up, and painfully picked herself up off the ground, finding someone kneeling over her, most likely to see if she was injured. When the small figure noticed she was getting up, they ran away, as if scared of her, or fearing she might attack them.

Forcing herself up on to her arms, Ruby staggered to the clearing, remembering how she was attacked by the Ursa, Ruby went to see what was going on and gasped at what she saw, as she supported herself against a tree.

The sudden gasp caused the Ursa to look in her direction as she gave off the feelings of both fear, and dread. The Ursa turned and began sauntering over to her, as she steadily began to back away, before it roared and went running after her.

Coming back from where she landed, Yang saw the Ursa running towards her sister. Ruby, though scared out of her mind without her Crescent Rose, prepared to fight the Ursa, but before she could even think of sending herself towards the Grimm, a torrent of crimson red fire and royal blue lightning passed her, hitting the Grimm dead center in the chest, effectively ending its life as a hole was burnt through its body.

"What the heck?" Ruby asked, turning around, only to see a small head zip back behind the tree it was hiding behind, before the rustling of several bushes let her know the tiny person ran off.

"Ruby, are you okay? What was that?" Yang asked hugging her sister out of nowhere, smothering Ruby in her giant mammaries.

"Gah, I'm fine Yang, but there's someone in the forest. I think it might be a kid." Ruby exclaimed releasing herself from the death grip of Boobzilla.

"How can you be sure?" Yang asked, looking in the direction Ruby was looking at.

"Because the silhouette was too small to be either a teenager like us or an adult like mom and dad." Ruby stated. "Plus, they ran away scared, like they were afraid of being hurt by me or something."

"Wait here, I'll go check it out." Yang exclaimed. "On second thought, go get mom and dad, while I check it out. We might need their help."

Ruby nodded and used her newly unlocked semblance to race across the island towards the two story wood cabin she called home. Yang silently walked through the forest in the opposite direction, finding several tracks belonging to what she assumed was a child, ten years younger than her no less.

"Guess Rubes was right, it is just a kid." Yang sighed following the tracks nearly a quarter mile into the forest, before they stopped at a tree.

Yang snuck up behind the tree and quietly turned it, finding a young Faunus child, as she guess, six to seven years old, with scarlet red hair, three cartilage spikes on his ears, and small scales on his cheeks. He was dressed in torn and tattered clothes that looked like there were strings just barely holding them together. He was silently lying motionless, beside the tree, with bits of a volatile substance around his lips, and the remains of what he was eating sticking out of the ground. Burn Dust.

"No, no, no." Yang panicked, concerned for the child's wellbeing, praying to whatever deity was out there, it wasn't too late to save him.

When Yang stepped on a twig, the sound of it breaking caused the boy to jump, but before he could escape. Trying to put her fingers in his mouth to induce vomiting, she pulled her hand back as he bit down on her ring finger, causing her to flinch and let go of him, before she gave chase and grabbed him once more.

Before he could try and escape again, the buxom brawler managed to get her arms through the boy's arms, and around his waist before she got herself settled into a sitting position against the tree with the boy firmly in her lap. It was obvious he wasn't being hurt by the Dust he consumed, but Yang still wanted to make sure he was okay. Using her greater strength, Yang waited for the boy to tire himself out, using her semblance to absorb the kicks and elbows he hit her with. Though it was surprising how strong such a little kid could be. Eventually he tired himself out, and resigned to himself to his fate.

Focusing on his face, Yang felt her heart break, as she suddenly understood why he tried to fight his way out of her grasp, as she saw the fear and pain chiselled on the features of his face.

"P-Please don't hurt me." The child cried as tears streamed down his dirt covered cheeks. "I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"Hey, hey calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Yang stated in a calming tone as she weaved her arms out of his, and held him in a gentle embrace, turning him to face her, causing him to blush for only a moment as his face was right in her cleavage, before he resumed crying. "I'm just wanting to make sure you're okay, and unhurt, you ate some Burn Dust and that's not good for you." She said pushing him back from the hug a bit to look him in the eye.

"You… you mean that candy in the ground?" The boy asked. "It tastes like strawberries."

"Candy, who told you it was candy?" Yang asked, looking him sternly in his eyes.

"A nice lady who fed me a piece of green candy that tasted like sour apples, though she kinda looked surprised to see me ask for more. She probably gave me her last piece at the time." The boy exclaimed, calming down a bit.

'_Someone tried to murder a child, just for being a Faunus, by tricking him into eating Wind Dust? Oh, if I ever get my hands on her, I'm gonna make her wish she were six feet under.'_ Yang exclaimed, looking away from the boy as her lavender eyes went blood red.

Yang calmed down as she did not want the boy to be scared of her when seeing her eyes turn red, so she held him in a bit of a tighter hug, feeling all over his body for any injuries, finding several sever scars and untreated injuries on his back, arms, legs, and chest. The most concerning scar was one that felt like a branding, shaped like a tribal fairy emblem with a tail etched into the flesh on his back. This particular scar felt old, and felt like it was drawn on his back with a soldering iron on its highest heat setting.

"Alright, as far as I can tell, you've got a few minor treatable injuries, a couple infected ones, and several scars all along your body. Come on, I'll take you to get cleaned up and have something proper to eat besides the 'candy' you found." Yang sighed, looking him in the eye, her eyes back to lavender.

Hesitant at first as Yang put him on the ground to get up, he eventually got the courage to grab her outstretched hand and follow her.

"By the way, my name's Yang."

"My name is Scythe." He stated as they walked through the forest, returning to the clearing just as an older blonde, familiar looking man wearing brown cargo shorts, with a dark brown belt, black shoes, and a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. Her father Taiyang Xiao Long.

Beside him were two very familiar women in her life, the first being her sister Ruby, and the second being a woman, practically identical to Ruby, wearing a similar blouse, corset, skirt, stockings, and a white hooded cloak that was a stark contrast to Ruby's red cloak. This was Summer Rose, Yang's stepmom, and Tai's wife in his second marriage. Breast Size: K-Cup.

"Yang, is everything okay?" Tai questioned as the three of them rushed to her. "Ruby told us what happened. Did you find whoever killed the Ursa?"

"I think I did." Yang exclaimed, looking down to Scythe who was hiding behind her now.

"Well, who's this little cutie hiding behind you?" Summer asked bending down to meet Scythe at eye level. "Don't be afraid little one, it's alright." She said gently reaching out her hand, open palm up.

Scythe looked at her skeptically for a moment seeing the piece of candy in her hand. In a flash of blue lightning, the candy was gone, and the sound of a wrapper opening behind Yang was heard, causing the older Rose, to smile slightly with a hint of affection in her eyes before they all heard a soft 'thank you' as Scythe ate the candy.

"Royal blue lightning, just like in the attack that went past me. He's gotta be the one who shot the Grimm and saved my life." Ruby exclaimed.

"Why don't you all step back a bit? He seems to get overwhelmed very easily, and I don't want a repeat of restraining him." Yang exclaimed as she felt Scythe grab her hand again.

"Where'd he come from?" Tai asked as the five of them now walked back to the cabin.

"I don't know, but he certainly is quite the cutie isn't he?" Summer asked, trying to keep herself from hugging him as tight as she could.

"Mom please." Yang sighed as she felt Scythe move closer behind her. "Personal space."

"I know sweetie, but I just can't help it, he's just so cute he reminds me of you and Ruby when you were that small." Summer squealed in delight.

"Well before you go and make him dozens of outfits, I need to treat his injuries first." Yang exclaimed.

The walk to the cabin wasn't that long, but to the seven year old, it felt like it was taking forever. Eventually they returned to the cabin, Yang asked Ruby to grab the first aid kit while she took Scythe upstairs to get washed up and eventually treated after the bath was done.

"Alright Summer, do you think maybe we should call Ozpin about him?" Tai asked as he and his wife were now alone with one another. "He matches the description of the boy who's been causing Grimm invasions all across the four kingdom over the past three years."

"Tai, look at me." Summer exclaimed firmly. "Do you honestly think, that scared little boy, is something that witch created?"

"No honey, but you saw the scales, you saw the lightning he emitted when he took the candy from your hand, he's obviously been created by something or someone with immense power. Enough to lure in hordes of Grimm." Tai exclaimed.

"Or, it could be he's a scared little Faunus, who's been abused his entire life, and the fear of being hurt again is what draws the Grimm in, whether he knows it or not." Summer exclaimed. "Look, I'm not saying make him part of the family, but at least give him a couple nights here before we take him to Ozpin and Glynda."

"Alright, alright fine. I'll let him stay for a couple nights, granted he is just a kid, and can't really do much on his own, so I suppose you do have a point with what you're saying." Tai exclaimed.

"That a boy." Summer smiled before the sound of footsteps running down was heard, and a panicked Yang came to them, dressed in a sports-bra esque swim top and a pair of skin tight swim trunks that reached halfway down her thighs.

"Mom, dad, we need your help." Yang exclaimed, fear etched onto her face.

Tai and Summer looked at one another before following Yang to the master bathroom upstairs, where they found Ruby sitting on the ground, comforting a crying Scythe, who was covered by a towel.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked as Summer knelt down to help comfort the boy in her daughter's arms.

"It's bad. His injuries are worse than I first thought." Yang exclaimed as she gently removed the towel. "I knew something was wrong when I noticed he looked pale, but I didn't know how bad it was until I saw it."

Under the towel, Tai and Summer gasped, seeing the injuries on Scythe's body, as well as the emblem branded into his flesh between his shoulder blades; the entire thing was infected, and black markings rooting from the branding stretched along his back and onto several unscarred patches of flesh.

"The branding infection on his back has gotten so bad, it's become a blood infection." Yang exclaimed. "We don't know what to do about it."

"I'll call for an ambulance and have them come and pick him up." Tai exclaimed pulling out his scroll. "Someone's gonna have to go and ride in it with him to keep him calm."

"I think he's already chosen who he wants to go with him." Summer exclaimed as Scythe squeezed Yang's arm in a hug.

"Alright, just hold on Scythe we're going to get you help." Yang said, rubbing his shoulder to comfort him as best as she could, while Summer looked at her sympathetically.

'_What are we going to do? There's no known scientific cure for blood infections, it would take a Maiden's power to remove the disease itself with how bad it is now, and we have no idea where one is besides Amber, but she's comatose, with someone out there, running around with half her power. What are we going to do?'_ Summer mentally panicked, unaware of a raven black bird with red eyes looking at the scenery unfold through the window.

_**~Seven hours later at the hospital~**_

"Xiao Long Rose family?" A doctor asked coming into the waiting room, of the hospital, where Ruby, Tai, and Summer were waiting for the news, while Yang was still by Scythe's side. "If you'll follow me please." The doctor exclaimed leading them through the halls. Approaching the bed Scythe was stationed in, the trio shared a sympathetic look on their faces witnessing the sight before them.

There Scythe lay, in the hospital bed, with monitors hooked up to him, all over, and an I.V bag of liquid to keep him hydrated as he slept. Yang was sitting in a chair beside the bed, still in the clothes she had worn so when she was going to bathe with Scythe. Yang was peacefully sitting there, sleeping soundly, with her head resting in her arms, as she leaned on the bed, holding tight to one of Scythe's hands, as he held an equally tight grip.

"Hey Doc? Why don't you tell us out here as not to wake them?" Tai asked.

"Oh course Mr. Long." The doctor stated, understanding his wishes. "We've put the boy under a medical induced coma, so he can receive proper rest, but the blood infection is spreading quickly through his body, and will likely reach his heart within a short period of time. His mild concussion is subsiding gradually, but safely."

"What does that mean exactly?" Ruby asked, worried she might already know the answer.

"We've run some tests, but none of them shows anything we can do to stop the infection from spreading further, the most we can do at this stage is recommend some antibiotics to slow it down and give him a bit more time. Only further testing will show the results." The Doctor explained.

"So what you're saying is, he doesn't have long to live, and we can only prolong his demise with drugs?" Summer asked.

"In laymen's terms, yes Mrs. Rose." The doctor sighed. "I deeply apologize for this. I know it's not easy seeing someone go through something as painful as their own death. It's even worse that the boy was abused and physically, mentally, and emotionally traumatized, Faunus or not he did not deserve this. I truly am sorry."

With that the doctor walked off, leaving three of the four family members to talk amongst themselves.

"Ruby, why don't… why don't you go get some drinks for us?" Summer asked, handing her daughter some lien. "Dust-Till-Dawn should still be open, all the drinks in the vending machines suck anyways. Chat with Mic for a bit."

"Alright." Ruby exclaimed walking off towards the exit of the hospital.

Once they were sure she was gone, Summer and Tai began to converse with one another.

"What if we called in Ozpin for help?" Summer asked.

"His magic is finite Summer, I doubt he'd be willing to use what's left of it on a boy; even his generosity has its limits." Tai exclaimed.

"What about the Maiden's, he knows the locations and identities of three out of the four Maidens, he could ask one of the remaining two to help." Summer exclaimed.

"I understand, that plan does make sense, but I doubt he's gonna risk having another Maiden's power stolen just to heal a boy." Tai sighed.

"Well what if…"

"Summer." Tai exclaimed gaining her attention and interrupting her next idea. "I understand you're intentions, your heart is in the right place, and that's one of the many reasons why I fell for you in the first place. But nothing we do, or say, will help convince Ozpin to bring in a Maiden to use magic to heal this boy. The best we can do, is give him the greatest damn time of what's left of his life, and pray that'll be enough for him to find peace."

"But Tai…" Summer began, tears willing in her eyes.

"This breaks my heart just as much as it breaks yours honey, but we have to be strong, and we have to let him know we're here for him." Tai exclaimed, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he brought his wife in for a hug. "Seeing an innocent boy, laying there, with the blood infection running through his veins, slowly killing him, is heart wrenching, I know, but there's nothing we can do."

_**~At Dust-Till-Dawn~**_

"Hey there Ruby, in for this week's issue of Weapons Weekly?" The store clerk asked.

"No, not today Mic, I might just take a look, to keep my mind off things." Ruby said.

"What's the matter? You seem down tonight."

"A friend of mine is in the hospital, doctor says he doesn't have long." Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh that's too bad cupcake. I know something that might cheer your friend up." Mic said reaching under the counter to pull out a box of sweeties. "Pastries, cupcakes mainly, nut free for anyone with a nut allergy. Take it."

"No, I couldn't." Ruby exclaimed.

"I insist, not only are you a loyal customer, but you're a good listener and talker. I insist you take this on the house, for your friend." The store clerk exclaimed.

"I guess I can't say no when you say something like that. I'll grab it on my way out." Ruby exclaimed going to the drinks and magazine location.

Ruby put on her headphones, and began listening to music, standing there with her hood up, reading a magazine for about half an hour before she felt someone pull down her hood. She turned around to see a man in a black suit with red shades, and a bowler hat.

"Yes?" Ruby asked, not in the mood to deal with him.

"I said, hands in the air." The man exclaimed.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby inquired.

"Yes, then I'm gonna kill ya." The man stated holding up his blade.

"Oooooh." Ruby exclaimed, feeling like she found an outlet for her anger.

Kicking the man in the gut, Ruby sent him flying to the front of the store, where a man in a white suit, with a feathered bowler hat, was examining a Burn Dust Crystal with interest, before his lackey came flying to the front of the store.

Two more lackey's came to Ruby's location as she was still in the back, before she knocked one of them away, and used her semblance to ram the other one through the window, as she flew out of it with him, landing on her feet as she unfolded Crescent Rose, a scowl on her face.

"I'm not in the mood to be dealing with this tonight." Ruby groaned.

"Okay… get her," The orange haired man stated after ashes fell from his cigar.

_**(Que Music… **__**I won't back down: Blake Shelton & Dia Frampton**__**)**_

All three lackey's, including the one whose butt she kicked earlier, ran out at her, with swords in hand. Ruby used her scythe like a gymnastics-horse, even with Scythe's weight on her back, and twirled around, kicking the first one in the face, sending him flying back into the store.

Ruby removed her scythe from the ground before placing it behind her back. Pulling a trigger, she fired off a round from the head of her blade and spun around and flipping, knocking the lackey's away with the force and motion.

Using the motion still, she used the momentum to slam her weapon down on another lackey, causing him great pain and discomfort. A third lackey, most likely the one she knocked out of the shattered window, started firing at her.

With incredible speed, she dodged each bullet leaving behind rose petals, before jumping back and knocking him away.

"You were worth every scent, truly you were," The orang haired man stated reaching into his back pocket. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening; and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." He said nonchalantly aiming his cane at her, revealing its form as a gun.

He fired off at her and she used her gun-scythe to avoid the attack. When she landed she looked around for him before spotting him climbing up a latter on a nearby building.

"You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked the shop keeper.

"Uh-huh." He said sounding tired.

Using her weapon to quicken her pace, she ran and used the backlash of her gunfire to allow her to get to the roof top right after him.

"Hey," She called out.

"Persistent," He stated, before turning around.

Without even flinching, the orange haired man smiled as his Bullhead had appeared from out of nowhere. Sending the air current everywhere. Light's blinded Red as the cargo bay door opened.

"End of the line Red," The orange haired man stated after hopping in and pulling out the burn crystal he was examining before her interference.

He tossed it at her feet and then fired at it, making it explode. Before the explosion could hit her, Ruby was pulled back. Remembering her training, Ruby landed on her feet, and looked to see who had saved her from a fiery death.

The person who had pulled her back was dressed in a corset with a small purple cape, with a pencil skirt, black leggings, and high-heels. A pair of glasses rested comfortably on her nose, and with her platinum blonde hair done up in a bun on her head. Breast Size: I-Cup.

She flicked her ridding crop, and the debri swirled around with a violet hue, and she sent the large chunks of rubble at the air ship, knocking it off course a bit before the man in white went to the cockpit. A minute later, a woman in a red dress, with her upper half, covered in shadows, fighting against the Huntress who aided Ruby.

The woman in red somehow redirected the blonde's attack, and sent it back at her, full force with shards of glass and obsidian mixed in.

Acting fast, the Huntress who aided Ruby in survival, took the flying debri and turned them into several pointed projectiles, launching them to the airship. Soon after, the blonde woman shot a lightning bolt of Ice Dust into the sky, creating a storm and causing large, razor sharp, chunks of ice to come falling out of the sky, with several of them hitting the airship.

Coming out of her stupor, Ruby began firing shot, after shot at the woman in red, who blocked them with just the palm of her hand.

The woman in red grew irritated as she blocked each shot, before she set six locations on the rooftop to explode. Seeing this, the blonde used her Semblance to move herself and Ruby out of the way, right before the rooftop exploded, creating the perfect opportunity for the airship to fly off.

_**(End Song…)**_

The two of them got up, and watched as the damaged airship left. Ruby turned to the woman, looking at her with awe and wonder in her eyes.

"You're a huntress, can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked, temporarily forgetting her depression as she was in the presence of what she aspired to be when she became an adult.

_**~Meanwhile Back at the Hospital~**_

"I think we should probably let Yang sleep here tonight." Tai exclaimed. "She seems close to him, and as much as I hate to admit it, she's protective of him like a mother is of her child; the same way you were protective of her and Ruby for months after Qrow brought them back from their little excursion in trying to find you."

"I know, I see it to." Summer sighed putting her cloak over Yang's sleeping form, like a blanket. "We should let her stay by his side, the doctors are gonna do some more tests in the morning."

Tai smiled as he closed the curtain on the bed before they began to walk to the front desk. As Tai explained to the nurse of why Yang was staying behind with the boy, Summer caught a glimpse of the television, as it was on the news, and recent news at that.

"Tai, Tai look at this." Summer said in a bit of a panic.

Tai finished explaining to the nurse what was going on, and caught a glimpse at the television, understanding why Summer was a little panicking.

"Dust-to-Dawn was just robbed?" Tai asked. "That's where Ruby went for the drinks. That would certainly explain why she hasn't been back yet."

Making a mad dash for the exit, Tai and Summer rush out of the hospital for the police station as they had a pretty good idea of that being Ruby's next location. Moments later, a red portal opened up inside the mini-room, without waking Yang from her slumber.

From out of the portal, a woman stepped through, wearing red samurai gear, and a full on Nevermore Grimm Mask, long black hair and a katana by her side. Breast Size: J-Cup.

Beside her was a woman with tan skin, short brown hair, and icy blue eyes. On her left arm was a tattoo of a bird rising from a flower. Her attire consisted of a brown vest over a torn white shirt with a collar that spikes up behind her neck. On her lower half she wore maroon colored pants, with the right side rolled up to her thigh, with dark brown knee guards, connected to her boots. Breast Size: H-Cup.

"Raven, what are we doing here?" She asked the masked woman.

"This boy is the key to bringing the Branwen Tribe up to its true glory, Vernal. He's not weak, he's strong, but we can't lose him." Raven exclaimed removing her mask, revealing a face similar to Yang's, the only difference, it looked older by quite a few years. Both of them were keeping their voices down as to not get caught or wake up Yang.

"So, what am I doing here?" Vernal questioned.

"If Tai or Summer come in and interrupt us, then it's not good if they see me using the Spring Maiden's powers. So we're going to distract them of the situation. Place your hand on his chest while I put a hand on his head, and run my magic through the boy's body, clearing the blood infection and neutralizing it all." Raven explained.

Peeking out of the curtain, Vernal saw nobody was coming towards them for a bit, still they had to make this fast, otherwise they ran the risk of exposing magic to the rest of Remnant.

"Alright, let's make this quick." Vernal exclaimed. "I get the feeling we're being watched somehow."

_**~At the Police Station~**_

"I hope you realize what you did won't be taken lightly. You put yourself, and others in harm's way. Risking the lives of everyone in the vicinity and causing a lot of property damage." The blonde stated.

"They started it." Ruby said.

"If it were up to me, you'd be given a pat on the back." The woman, known as Glynda, said. "And a slap on the wrist." She slammed her riding crop on the table, causing the hooded girl to flinch back in surprise. "But it's not up to me, as there's someone here who wants to have a word with you." Glynda stated.

Glynda walked to one side of the room, allowing a silver haired man in green attire and black spectacles to step forward, a plate of cookies, with a mug of coffee in the other hand, and a cane tucked under his arm.

"Ruby Rose." He said with a smile looking at her. "You have silver eyes." He stated.

"Uh…"

"So tell me where do you learn to do this?"

Glynda showed the footage of Ruby's battle with the goons.

"Signal Academy." Ruby stated.

"They taught you how to use one of the most deadly weapons ever created?" The man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said taking a juice box for herself.

"I see." The man said putting the plate of cookies on the table.

Ruby hesitantly took one, and ate it, before she stuffed more into her face.

"It's just I've seen only one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

"That's my uncle." Ruby said, her voice muffled, from a mouthful of cookies. She swallowed the treats before repeating what she said. "That's my uncle, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all cool and ninja like." She exclaimed doing a few poses.

"And what is an adorable little girl like you doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The man asked sitting across from her.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby stated.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress, 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought, oh well you might as well make a carrier out of it, he-he. I mean the police are alright, but the huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool and oh-ha-ha, you know?" Ruby explained, getting all excited.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked after a short moment of silence.

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby explained with a smile.

"Hmm… hello." Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby smiled.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin inquired.

"More than anything." Ruby replied.

Ozpin looked at Glynda with a smile she was all too familiar with as he was hatching another 'brilliant' idea.

"Well alright." Ozpin smiled.

_**~The next morning~**_

"Mmm, that was a good night's sleep." Yang yawned, sitting up, and looking at her surroundings. _'Oh right, I'm in the hospital with Scythe. Did I sleep here overnight?'_

"Good morning Ms." A nurse said coming into the curtain room with a smile on her face. "You've been out for quite a while. The Doctor has already come in and extracted a bit more blood for some tests. The food court is open and still serving breakfast if you want to get something to eat first."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Yang exclaimed. As she got up, she noticed her step-mother's cloak fall to the chair. She grabbed it with a smile put it over Scythe like a blanket. To her surprise, Scythe was waking up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Yang questioned.

"Like I'm still sleepy." Scythe yawned.

"That's the sedative wearing off, you should be fully awake again in a bit. I'm just going to the food court for some breakfast, I'll be back before you know it, kay?"

"Kay." Scythe replied.

Yang was happy at the moment, for some reason, she was able to understand what her mother feels when she's around Yang and her sister as they're recovering from being sick at that age.

The food court line wasn't that long, and Yang got enough food for both her and Scythe. She piled on a little extra on Scythe's tray, as it was evident that he was majorly malnourished. Yang was on her way back, when she got a call on her scroll from her dad.

"Hey dad what's up?" Yang asked.

"You're never gonna believe it. But Ruby was granted a full two year skip administering into Beacon because she caught Professor Ozpin's eye last night during a Dust robbery that she put a stop to." Tai exclaimed.

"That's amazing dad. Hey I'm just about to bring breakfast to Scythe I'll call you back." Yang exclaimed.

"Alright, love you sweetie. Take care."

Yang hung up, as she had even more reason to be happy now, her sister was coming to Beacon with her in a week and a half, it was thrilling. Upon nearing Scythe's mini-room, she heard grunting from Scythe as if he were fighting something, and several doctors and nurses trying to do something to him.

Yang dropped the trays and made a mad dash for his mini room, and found the doctor's trying to restrain him, and inject him with something, but he was fighting them tooth and nail.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Yang shouted.

"Nurse, get her out of here." The doctor stated.

When the nurse tried to escort Yang away, she was met with a fist to the gut, as Yang repeated her question.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?" Yang punctuated in a deathly calm tone as her eyes were now blood red, causing the scene to stop before Scythe took that moment to jump off the bed, and into Yang's arms, Summer's cloak in his hands.

"This boy's blood infection is completely gone. Whatever caused it is the secret to ending all diseases. We need his blood, his DNA, his everything." The Doctor said.

"So you're just gonna sedate and dissect him?"

"Not sedate." The doctor said as the nurse Yang punched, closed the curtain behind them. "The syringe is filled with a biodegradable poison that evaporates the instant someone is dead, leaving no evidence to suggest foul play was involved in the person's death, that it was just a sickness they could not shake. There is enough in here to kill a Rhinoceros Faunus. Should do the trick for a Dragon Faunus, and his pesky guardian."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Yang exclaimed holding tightly to Scythe. "You're a monster. You all are." Yang stated to all the doctors who were in on the act of murder.

Above them, none of the doctor's, nor Yang, knew of the crow that had somehow entered the building and was perched above them. The only one to know the bird was there, was the scared boy as he smelt the bird's scent and followed it to the roof.

"Monsters? We're trying to create a better future for mankind, one without disease or sickness. If it requires the death of a few animals then so be it. Now hand the beast over or we're going to start with injecting you first." The doctor said.

"No. I won't allow you to harm him." Yang exclaimed feeling a strong connection to him. "I won't let you harm, my boy."

"So be it."

The doctor ran at Yang with the syringe, ready to inject the blonde brawler with the poison. Freezing in place, Yang shut her eyes and held Scythe close to her, before the sound of cracking echoed right in front of her. She opened her eyes again to find one of the people she knew would never let her down in the whole world.

"Uncle Qrow." Yang exclaimed, tears of relief and joy streaming down her face.


	7. Hiding away, and finding hope

Mama Yang-2

"Uncle Qrow." Yang exclaimed, tears of relief and joy streaming down her face.

The man standing before her, had graying black, spiky windswept hair, which is styled to look like it is composed entirely of feathers; his eyes were a dull shade of red, and slight stubble along his jawline.

On his back, he wore a red, tattered cloak, similar to Ruby's, only older and without a hood; he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. In an old picture of him with his former team, Qrow looked exactly the same, but lacked stubble.

He also wore a ring on his right index finger, with two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing to my niece?" Qrow questioned.

The cracking sound that had echoed in front of Yang's face came from the doctor's wrist, as Qrow gripped it tightly, forcing the doctor to drop the syringe, as the bone was cracking, before Qrow caught the poison filled vile, keeping the glass tube from shattering.

"She is holding a patient of ours captive, and I am just trying to get him back for treatment." The doctor said.

"Really?" Qrow asked, pulling out his scroll, and playing back a recording on it.

The recording was of the entire conversation Yang had with the doctor, the only problem was, the message wasn't projecting from his scroll; it was projecting across the entire hospital's loudspeaker system.

"I think you're lying." Qrow exclaimed with a smile, for once in his life, happy to have his uncontrollable bad-luck semblance. "Everyone in this curtain room, stay where you are. Yang, go ask for the director of the hospital, tell the front desk it has to do with what just played over the speaker." Qrow instructed pushing the doctor down onto the hospital bed Scythe was once on.

Yang said nothing as she went to the front desk and did as requested, only to find the director there, asking the front desk attendant where the doctor from the played back message was. Ironically, the director of the hospital was a Panther Faunus, with coco tan skin, waist length black hair done up in a braid, with an emerald hair band, keeping the end tied together, a black tail sticking out from under her lab coat, a green V-neck shirt and black jeans. Breast Size: K-Cup.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Belladonna, he's supposed to be in the lab running some tests right now, but he's not there." The front desk attendant exclaimed.

"I can take you to him." Yang exclaimed interrupting their conversation.

"You can miss?" She asked.

"I can. I'm the one he just tried to kill to get his hands on my son." Yang said.

She didn't know why she called Scythe her son, but it just felt right for her to do so, like she was his mother.

"My uncle is currently there keeping him and several of his accomplices in place so none of them can get away and make a false story or runaway." Yang explained.

"Show me the way."

Yang lead Ms. Belladonna to the area in the emergency room, while the director had requested every security guard they passed, to follow them. When they got to the room, Ms. Belladonna opened up the curtains and Qrow's face paled, regretting his applause on his semblance.

"S-Sakura, hi." Qrow smiled.

"This is your uncle?" The now named Sakura asked.

"You know him?"

"He and I were a thing, long enough for me to start picking out the china for the reception." Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I'll tell you later Firecracker, but right now…"

"Right now, the security guards are escorting everyone who was gathered here, to my office, in handcuffs." Sakura exclaimed. "Where the police will pick them up from."

"S-so you made a name for yourself here at the hospital huh?" Qrow asked sweating bullets.

"Yes I did, you standing me up at the altar, didn't deter me from rising the ranks of the hospital until I became director. First Faunus director in this hospital really." Sakura exclaimed.

"You left her at the altar?" Yang inquired putting Scythe back in the bed, after calming him down a bit.

"Sakura I don't think now is the time to relive old memories…" Qrow exclaimed.

"Oh I think now is the perfect time for me to get some answers out of you, and for your niece and her son, to…"

"Enough." Yang exclaimed. "I'm just wanting to make sure my boy is okay. You two can hash this out later, when we're gone."

Sakura sighed and grabbed Scythe's chart from the bed, reading over it a few times to make sure everything was alright.

"He's fine. Dr. Evans was right. The blood infection he had is somehow gone completely, not a single hint of it ever being there in the first place. He's going to live a long and happy life if he chooses not to be a Huntsman." Sakura explained. "From these readings, I'd say he's free to leave the hospital later this afternoon. Also the search results on his missing person's case came back. That is, there's not a match to him anywhere, no finger prints, no DNA records, no facial recognition, nothing. It's as if this boy doesn't exist at all."

"So what you're saying is, he was either born in a back alley somewhere, or he just appeared out of nowhere." Qrow exclaimed.

"That's the gist of it yes. Have yourselves a good day, and don't worry about the medical bill, after what Dr. Evans did, the boy's bills are covered. Until next time Qrow." Sakura exclaimed.

When she left. Qrow sighed and sat down in the chair Yang had been in, and turned to see both Yang and Scythe looking at him. Yang was looking at him questioningly, while Scythe was looking at him with skepticism, as if having an unfriendly memory of the old drunk.

"What?" Qrow asked.

"When exactly was this wedding of yours that you stood her up at?" Yang asked.

"About thirteen years ago." Qrow sighed, knowing he should have seen this coming from what Yang heard. "Don't ask…"

"Why you left her at the altar?" Yang finished tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, that." Qrow sighed as Summer and Tai came in.

"Hey Qrow, back in town?" Tai asked earning a glare from the drunk. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to, ruffle your feathers there."

"Tai, sweetie, the jokes are still not funny." Summer exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Well, had some business with old Oz, so I figured I'd stop by to say hello. Found Yang using the, find my friends, app on my scroll, and was a bit surprised to see she was at the hospital."

"I met his ex-fiancé." Yang smiled.

"Sakura's here?" Summer questioned. "If I had known I would have come by sooner to say hi."

"She's pissed at Qrow for leaving her at the altar." Yang exclaimed.

"Qrow, I thought you said she understood why you left?" Tai asked.

Qrow sighed as a secret, he had kept so well hidden, came out for everyone to hear.

"I didn't actually tell her. Today was actually the first time in thirteen years since I last spoke with her before the wedding." Qrow exclaimed.

"What? Qrow, do you know what kind of emotional damage you caused by doing that?" Summer asked.

"I was too scared to confront her alright? I thought she might hate me for leaving, for standing her up. Worst off I had spent six months with Ghira chasing me down for breaking his sister's heart, until he caught me, and forced me to tell him why I left her standing there. The only reason I'm alive right now, and not six feet under because of him, is because he understood why I left, and my fear of returning." Qrow explained.

"Why did he leave her at the altar?" Yang questioned, as she laid in the bed with Scythe snuggling up to her, using her buxom breasts as a pillow.

"That's a story for another time fire-cracker. Right now, I need to talk with your parents for a bit. Why don't you get a bit more rest, we'll come back with some food for you." Qrow explained.

"Alright." Yang sighed curling her right arm around Scythe's back and holding him tight, while using her other arm as a pillow.

When the trio got to the food court, Qrow sighed and decided to change the subject, unfazed by the glares his two academy teammates were giving him.

"Is he the one?" Qrow asked.

"We believe he is the one who's been causing all the Grimm invasions yes, but not for the reasons Ozpin thinks." Tai sighed, still glaring at Qrow.

"We think he might have been unwittingly causing the Grimm invasions because he was afraid of being hurt again." Summer exclaimed, still holding the same glare. "Yesterday, Yang and Ruby were going to clean him up, but we had to bring him here because he was sick and it seemed like he was passing out every few seconds. Turns out he has a blood infection."

"Had a blood infection." Qrow exclaimed to their surprise. "There was a bit of a situation this morning, involving Scythe's DNA being the key to cure all diseases, because there wasn't a trace of the blood infection anywhere left in his system after some more tests were done the blood samples taken earlier. The doctor overseeing his treatment was going to kill him and blame it on the blood infection with a poison that evaporates from the dead body and mixes in with the stench of post-mortem decay, which I just so happened to stick back in his pocket while Yang was out. Bottom line, the infection is gone, and a Maiden's power is what was used to cure it."

"A Maiden's power?" Summer inquired, her glare turning to shock as she and Tai looked at one another.

"Yep, now call me crazy, but last I checked Amber was still in Beacon's hidden basement, and the other Maidens are in different kingdoms. So how could this have happened?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Ozpin came by and healed him?" Tai asked.

"I doubt it, he was in Beacon Tower all night filling out Ruby's transfer papers." Qrow exclaimed. "Congrats on her getting in two years early by the way."

"Thanks." Tai stated. "But this doesn't make any sense, how could the infection just disappear like that, from a Maiden's power? Surly someone would have noticed something."

"Well, maybe, one of the maidens was passing through and took pity on him, clearing away the infection?" Summer asked.

"Whatever the case, we need to keep an eye on him. I'll alert Ozpin that the cause of all those Grimm invasions has been found. Most likely he'll want the kid to be put under watch." Qrow exclaimed heading off. "Oh and by the way, glad Yang decided to add a little color to her hair, the frosted tips look good on her."

"What are you talking about Qrow?" Tai asked.

"You didn't notice? Yang frosted the tips of her hair scarlet red. Makes her look both more dangerous and radiates her beauty, just the thing a Huntress needs when working infiltration missions." Qrow exclaimed before heading off.

Tai and Summer looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders, thinking that perhaps Yang had indeed decided to add a little color to her hair, and that she was trying something new, before heading for the line for the food.

Grabbing a tray each, Tai and Summer loaded them with bits of food, Tai loaded his tray with food he knew Yang would like, and Summer loaded her tray with food she knew would be good for Scythe's health, given his malnourished state.

"So, what do you suppose Professor Ozpin is willing to do to the kid?" Tai asked as they made their way back.

"He won't kill him that's for sure." Summer said before they reached the curtain room Yang was at. "He won't fault a child for being scared."

"For the last time I am not giving him to you." They heard Yang shout. "Leave me and my son alone."

Looking at one another, Tai and Summer quickly went to the curtain room, trays still in hand. Their they found several Atlesian soldiers standing at the ready, their guns pointed to the ground, but ready to point at Yang at a moment's notice.

Yang was standing in the corner of the curtain room with an angered look, her eyes blood red, and her hair on fire, as Scythe was on her back, surprisingly unaffected by the flames licking at his skin.

Standing across from Yang was a woman in navy blue, white and gray colored military clothes, and a white coat with a red brooch that exposes upper arms, pants that have garters incorporated into them and black gloves. Breast Size: K-Cup.

The woman was pointing a rapier, with a slightly curved tip, at Yang, a look of annoyance on her face.

"You are not going anywhere with that child. He is the cause of several Grimm invasions in all four kingdoms, and must be brought in for his crimes." The woman exclaimed.

"He's a child, and a Faunus, if you think he's responsible for those so called invasions, then think about why that is." Yang argued.

"I don't need to. He's obviously a sleeper agent for the White Fang. It sickens me that they recruited someone so young." She stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Yang shouted. "He's a child. His fear was obviously what drew the Grimm in. You of all people should know how Faunus children have been treated lately, Ms. Schnee."

Winter's eyes thinned in anger, to which Yang smiled as she obviously struck a nerve.

"What, didn't think I knew who you were? Former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Winter Schnee, elder sister of both Weiss and Whitely Schnee. Lost the right to inherit the company when you joined the military and ignored your father's negotiations of returning. It was all over the news for two weeks after it first was announced. So what are you really here for, recruiting new 'workers' for your father's Dust mines?" Yang asked as Scythe tightened his grim on his arms.

"Shut your mouth, or I shall remove your tongue."

"Then there's this latest fiasco of your father's. He claimed to have nothing to do with it, but evidence from a deep, thorough investigation has proven his guilt. Not only did he hold Faunus children captive, to force their parents to work for free, if they wanted to see their children again, but he also forced the female children to work as 'relief' for his male employees, while the male children slaved away in his 'education camp' for being 'better behaved,' when really all it was, turned out to be a training camp to turn them into loyal guard dogs when they grew up."

Winter's eyes widened in anger before lunging at Yang, her weapon ready to strike.

"Lightning-Flame-Dragon: ROAR." Scythe shouted sending the same crimson flamed and royal lightning attack Yang saw yesterday, at Winter, only on a much smaller level.

The attack struck the former heiress in the chest, knocking her through the barricade of her guards, giving Yang an opportunity to run through the guards and out the hall, passing her parents, as she did. They stood stunned at what had just transpired, and hoped to the Deity Brothers that Ironwood had a good reason for sending one of his subordinate after the child like he did.

"After her, don't let that woman escape with the criminal." Winter shouted, covering up her exposed, bra covered chest, as her aura protected her from harm by the attack.

"Oh no you don't." Tai exclaimed handing Summer the tray he was holding. "You're not putting your hands on my daughter."

Lighting his fists on fire, his Semblance, Tai slammed his fist into the first guard and to his surprise, it fell to pieces in a pile of hot metal. Tai smiled and laughed a bit glaring at the others that were standing in his way.

"What's so funny?" One of them asked.

"I hold back against people. You're not people." Tai smiled cracking his knuckles.

_**~Streets of Vale~**_

"Gotta keep them from getting their hands on him." Yang exclaimed running through the somewhat busy streets of Vale, her hands holding Scythe up on her back.

Yang turned a corner only to freeze as she saw several more Atlesian soldiers questioning a bookstore owner on if he had seen the child and her, even showing a photograph shared by the androids in the hospital wing.

The man in question caught sight of them, though he didn't react and continued talking to the Atlesian soldiers, as Yang hid behind the corner she just turned. When she turned to look back, she saw he had sent them away, and several minutes after they left, he motioned for them to move quickly into his store.

Skeptical at first, Yang decided to trust him and follow him into his bookstore. Once she was through the front doors, the man in the purple shirt, looked around to see if anyone had caught sight of them, before closing and locking his doors, which still had the closed sign on them.

"Not to be rude, given you just helped us, but why did you help us?" Yang asked setting Scythe down.

"Couldn't leave a fellow Faunus to be taken by the Atlesian Soldiers." The man said looking through the blinds of the window. "My name's Tukson."

"I'm Yang, this is Scythe." Yang exclaimed.

"So, is he your little brother or something?" Tukson questioned going behind his counter to continue what he had been doing before, working through his store's money for the day before opening up shop.

"My son." Yang exclaimed as Scythe was silent, much to Tukson's surprise hearing she was a mother. "Well, he's not really related to me, I didn't give birth to him or anything. It just feels right for me to call him that, and with what Atlas is accusing him of, I'd feel like a part of me would be torn from my soul if he had been taken."

"What's he being accused of?" Tukson questioned, his expression changing to one of understanding.

"He's being accused of the Grimm Invasions that have been happening all over the kingdom, and causing them by being a sleeper agent for the White Fang." Yang explained. "I know that's not the case. If he did cause those invasions, it'd be because his fear attracted the Grimm, and he was scared of being hurt again."

Tukson's eyes widened when he heard that and looked at Scythe with a look of renewed awe, before turning to a look of sympathy and annoyance.

"The White Fang wouldn't do that, they're not so desperate they'd start recruiting children who barely know their alphabets." Tukson exclaimed tossing Yang a book.

"How do you know this?" Yang inquired, looking over the book he gave her.

"I used to be part of the White Fang. But I left the moment I had heard my niece left." Tukson stated motioning for them to follow him to the back. "Family is important, the only reason why I stayed with the White Fang for so long after my sister and brother-in-law left, was because I promised them I'd look after their daughter. Now that she's left, I can run my bookstore in peace. That is until I choose to go back to Menagerie and help my brother-in-law run the country."

"So what makes you so sure the White Fang wouldn't stoop so low as to recruit children?" Yang inquired taking Scythe by the hand and following Tukson.

"High Leader Khan wouldn't do something like that. It's one thing for her to recruit willing teenagers, even if she was the one who suggested the White Fang take the path of violence, but she would rather die than recruit children under sixteen years old." Tukson explained opening up a door to the back room. "She holds children very lovingly in her heart the way a mother would, and would give her life to protect even a single child, human or Faunus. I was her right hand lieutenant before she became high leader, so I know how she thinks."

"So because of that, you know that she'd never do something so cruel." Yang exclaimed. "Hey, where are we going?"

"My store is connected to my home. You can hideout here for the time being. I have some children's clothes that will fit him perfectly. They were mine from when I was his age." Tukson stated opening another door, leading to a multi-room, ground level apartment complete with a fully furnished kitchen, living room, and dining room. "It's not much, but I hope it will suffice. The boxes of clothes are in the guest bedroom, and I have some of my sister's old clothes for you if you want a change of something to wear. Also, each bedroom has its own bathroom for guest convenience."

"Won't the clothes be old and smell funny after sitting in a damp dark place for years in a cardboard box?" Yang asked as Tukson lead them to the guest bedroom they'd be staying in.

"I take them out of storage and wash them every two weeks, I just put them back in the closet last night so they're all good to go." Tukson explained.

"Thank you, I appreciate you doing this, I really do." Yang smiled entering the room with the queen sized bed.

"It's not a problem. Anything to help out a fellow Faunus." Tukson smiled. "I'll be tending to the store, if you want anything to eat, help yourself to anything in the fridge, besides the alcoholic stuff, and please, clean up afterwards."

"Will do, though I'm a lousy cook." Yang chuckled.

"I'm sure you can make something as simple as a sandwich without ruining it." Tukson smiled. "Store closes at ten tonight, I'll be back during my break, and after I close up shop."

Yang gave her thanks once again before Tukson left, sighing in relief before she looked to Scythe, who was rummaging through the box of clothes that were his size.

"Wanna take a bath kiddo?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Scythe exclaimed not looking up at her as his curiosity was driving his attention to the boxes.

"Well, you certainly could use another one." Yang smiled. "C'mon, let's bathe together."

Yang knelt beside him and went rummaging through the boxes as well, finding several packages of unopened, unused underwear, in his size.

"Oh man, dad said this brand of underwear was discontinued due to its high prices because of the material they're made of. The packages look like they've been opened though, Tukson probably washed these along with all the clothes in here. Probably in case he ever had a kid."

Yang pulled out a pair from the package and went to the box Scythe was rummaging through, finding a white muscle shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. The only thing missing were the socks and shoes.

"I'll just buy him some when I can." Yang exclaimed setting his clothes aside, and rummaging through the box with clothes for her.

Grabbing a simple black muscle shirt, and shorts, Yang put them on the bed, and went to go start the tub when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked down to see Scythe standing there, nervously looking down with a blush on his cheeks, while looking like he wanted to say something.

"Yes what is it?" Yang asked.

"Can… can I call you mom?" He asked, his blush growing a bit at the embarrassing question. "Y-you're the only one who's actually put my life before theirs."

"Oh sweetie." Yang smiled brightly kneeling down and pulling him into a hug. "Of course you can."

Scythe hugged her back with a smile, and some tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here don't worry I'm here." Yang smiled rubbing his back as he was crying. "How about we go get cleaned up okay?"

Scythe separated from the hug with a smile and she couldn't have been happier about the smile on his face, from her answer to his question.

Grabbing his hand, Yang pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the tap, letting the water run for a bit before it was at the right temperature, and she plugged the drain.

"Mom, you look pretty like that." Scythe smiled.

Smiling at his nice words, Yang felt a little confused at what he meant. Deciding to look in the mirror, which Yang hadn't done with all that had gone on this entire morning, she thought she could do with making use of it.

To her surprise, she saw her hair was dual colored, with her tips frosted scarlet red, while the gold gave off more of a shine than it ever did before.

"Well, this is new. Did someone dye my hair last night in my sleep? I swear if Ruby pulled another prank at a time like that, I'm gonna be mad." Yang stated. "Though, I gotta admit, it does look good, I'll forgive her for this."

"Mom, the tub's ready." Scythe exclaimed pulling her out of her thoughts.

Yang looked over and saw him reaching to turn off the water, only to slip and fall into the tub.

"Oooh, sweetie are you okay?" Yang asked chuckling a bit.

"The water is hot." Scythe exclaimed. "It's not cold like all my other bath's I've taken."

'_He must be talking about lakes and rivers. Just how long was he in the wild for?'_ Yang questioned pulling the soaking wet hospital gown off of him. "Alright sweetie, let's get you cleaned up."

_**~Noon~**_

"Hey Yang." Tukson said coming in to the living room, finding Yang watching television with Scythe sleeping, his head resting on her lap. "We might have a situation."

"Is something wrong?" Yang questioned.

"There are some people here, claiming to be your parents." Tukson stated.

"Tall blonde man, khaki shorts, tan dress shirt, makes a lot of puns?"

"One of them yes."

"A woman with black and red hair, in a bun on the back of her head, reaches up to the man's shoulders, and has a bit of an obsession for weapons?"

"Yeah."

"Watch Scythe for me please?" Yang asked.

Marching down the hall, Yang poked her head out the back, seeing it was indeed both her father and step-mother. It's a good thing she didn't mention Summer's cloak to Tukson, cause Scythe is currently wearing it.

"Mom, dad." Yang exclaimed walking out to meet them.

"Oh Yang, thank goodness you're okay. Are you hurt anywhere?" Tai asked as they hugged her.

"Oh, our little Sunny-Dragon, is Scythe doing alright?" Summer asked.

"He's doing fine. He's really taken a liking to wearing your cloak." Yang chuckled.

"Oh is that so?" Summer smiled. "I'm glad to hear it.

"Hey Yang, something's been bothering me for a bit." Tai exclaimed. "Earlier at the hospital, you said Scythe was your son. Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean it just felt right for me to call him that. He even calls me mom. It's a bit embarrassing, but for some reason it just fills me with pride." Yang explained.

"Yang, your mother and I are going to talk for a bit." Tai exclaimed. "Why don't you just… stand there?"

Going over to the corner, Tai and Summer began their discussion, but Yang was still able to hear them, clear as crystal, as if they were standing right beside her.

"What are we gonna do Summer? She's obviously not joking about this." Tai exclaimed in a bit of a panic.

"Don't try to think too hard about it. Scythe's an orphan Faunus child, and Yang is probably the very first person to be nice to him since he can remember." Summer exclaimed. "It's only natural that he'd feel that way towards her."

"What about her feeling like it's right?" Tai asked.

"Well, it's not like she had him directly. Be glad she didn't end up pregnant, and that she ended up a mother through adoption."

"But she can't afford to raise a kid right now. She's starting up at Beacon in about a week." Tai exclaimed.

"Tai it's clear she's made up her mind about this. The best thing to do now is to support her the best we can." Summer exclaimed.

"I guess you're right." Tai stated before they went back to where Yang was.

"Yang, where is Scythe now?" Summer asked.

"Tukson is watching him. He's letting us hide out here until this whole thing blows over." Yang explained.

"That may be sooner than you think. I spoke with General Ironwood about this situation after your mother and I beat his second in command into submission. Apparently, she was acting on her own, without permission to do so. Ironwood has sworn that neither you nor Scythe will be hunted down, and that his subordinate will be properly punished for her actions." Tai exclaimed.

"Turns out she was hell bent on proving Scythe was doing the attacks intentionally, in the name of the White Fang. Ironwood, being the sensible one, understood when we explained to him what the actual cause of those Grimm Invasions were. He's pardoned all charges towards Scythe, and is probably trying to convince the rest of the kingdom's to drop their charges as well, since he has new evidence to show them." Summer explained.

"That's a relief to hear." Yang smiled before the door burst open.

"Mom." Scythe cried out hugging her the moment he reached her.

"I'm sorry Yang, he wasn't very happy that you left. I tried to stop him, but the little guy's faster than he looks, especially with that royal blue lightning around him." Tukson exclaimed reaching the shop.

"It's fine." Yang smiled, lowering herself to where she was hugging him.

"I thought you left me alone." Scythe cried, holding her tight.

"Oh sweetie. I promise you, I'll never leave you alone. No matter what you'll always be loved by me." Yang exclaimed, calming him down.

Tai and Summer were touched by the scene, and could see Yang was expressing her own feelings of abandonment from Raven, into her love for Scythe as her child. They could see she made an unspoken vow to never abandon him, like Raven had her.

"Sweetie, I think it's about time we went home." Tai exclaimed putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Yang nodded as she thought it was a good idea as well. She was starting to feel how draining, being on guard all day, was on not only her emotions, but her body.

"Tukson." Tai exclaimed walking up to the Faunus. "Thank you, for helping my daughter, and… grandson."

"Don't mention it." Tukson exclaimed shaking hands with him. "Wait here for a moment."

The minute Tukson left for the back, Tai was a little concerned, but his concerns were for naught as Tukson soon returned with the box Scythe rummaged through for the clothes he was wearing now.

"Here, these are for him. I don't have a use for them, since I'm not gonna be a dad anytime soon." Tukson exclaimed. "I even tossed in a few children's books that I wasn't able to sell. On the house."

"Thank you. We appreciate this." Tai smiled taking the box.

"It's no problem, and thank you for being supportive of the Faunus race." Tukson smiled.

"Hey, human, Faunus, it doesn't matter, we're all the same inside." Yang smiled. "See you around Tukson, I think it's time Scythe got a nap." Yang exclaimed as said boy yawned.

"Take care." Tukson called as they left. _'Nice couple, they even adopted a Faunus and treat her as one of their own. Guess Kali and Ghira were right, there truly are good humans in the world.'_


	8. Welcome to Beacon friends and foes

Mama Yang-3

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever." Yang shouted, hugging Ruby tightly, crushing her face into her cleavage.

It had been a week since the incident that got her accepted into Beacon, and Yang had run from the Atlesian Androids with Scythe; and in that time several things happened. Ruby was thrown a celebration party by her parents, Yang went to the courthouse the day following all the craziness, and made Scythe her official adopted son.

Though word had spread fast that a Faunus Child of a supposed dead species of Faunus was brought into the Xiao Long-Rose family due to a double celebration of Ruby's acceptance and Yang official adoption. The news attracted many Huntsmen who thought Scythe was nothing more than an animal they could either steal or try to kill.

Many of said Huntsmen regretted trying to take on Yang, as she allowed her maternal instincts to take over and defend her child, which resulted in ninety percent of the Huntsmen of Huntresses coming after Scythe, ending up in the I.C.U for extreme burns and bone fractures/breakings. Thankfully, there were Huntsmen and Huntresses who wanted to help Yang in protecting Scythe, which resulted the other ten percent of the bad ones, running away with their tails between their legs like the cowardly dogs they were.

One more weird thing was Yang woke up each morning over the past week, with a new draconic look added to her features, that seemingly had grown in overnight while she slept. The first morning of having Scythe officially accepted into the family, Yang found she had cartilage spikes on her ears, the same as Scythe's.

The second morning, she found her canines on both her lower and upper jaw, had sharpened and elongated; on the third morning, Yang found she had an affinity for fire, and was able to control it. Tai and Summer just thought it was a trait of her Semblance that was now just making an appearance, what they didn't know, was her ability to consume it and feel energized.

On the fourth morning, Yang found scales along certain parts of her body, along her spine from the base of her skull, to the base of her spine, along her arms, and fingers, under her eyes, and around her thighs like garter belts and some on her hips and waist like they were tattooed onto her body. These scales were not any type of lizard scale she'd seen before anywhere, the only place she had seen scales like the ones on her before, was Scythe's body. They were similar in shape to the scales on Scythe's forearms and lower legs like gauntlets and shin guards, only her scales weren't crimson red like his, they were a deep gold with a silver lining, along the edges.

On the fifth day, she noticed her lavender eyes had changed, becoming more reptilian with a crescent red-orange along the bottom, that turned a dark shade of emerald green when the lavender turned blood red.

On the sixth and final day before she had to get ready to leave for Beacon, she noticed, not only had her physical strength increased tenfold without the use of her Semblance, but her natural speed had enhanced as well, to where she could almost keep up with Ruby when she was using her rose petal speed Semblance.

On the seventh day, the morning she had to leave for Beacon, Yang found her skin was tougher, and couldn't be easily penetrated, especially around the area with her scales, without the use of her Aura shield.

She found this out, because Ruby accidentally launching a kitchen knife off the counter with a cutting board when bending down to pick up something she dropped, resulting in the knife hitting Yang in the chest, right in the middle of her collar bone. The skin had barely been scratched, but given how fast it was going with the amount of force that sent it flying, and the fact it was the sharpest knife in the kitchen, Yang should have been dead due to a severed airway.

Ruby spent the next hour apologizing and trying to get Scythe not to be mad at her anymore for the accident. But that all lead up to where they were now, with Yang trying to suffocate her sister between her large pillowy mammaries.

"Please stop…" Ruby asked, sounding like she couldn't breathe, as she struggled out of her sister's death hug.

"But I'm so proud of you…" Yang smiled letting go of the hug, jumping a bit.

"Please sis, it was nothing." Ruby stated. "I'm still a little surprised you're alright with leaving Scythe with mom and dad. He seemed quite upset that you were leaving without him."

"Hey, he's a Xiao Long now, same as dad. He'll be fine. Besides, I warned dad that if Scythe wasn't there when I came for visits, I'd make him watch as I destroy his Elvis Presley China Plate collection, and mom would find her favorite book burning in the fireplace." Yang smiled.

"You scare me sometimes sis." Ruby chuckled nervously.

"But anyways, back to our main topic. What you did to get in was incredible, everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang smiled. "Gaining the attention of the Headmaster, that's something to be proud of."

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby deadpanned.

"What is with you aren't you excited?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited, I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby sighed.

"But you are special." Yang smiled, putting her arm around her shoulder.

Their attention was drawn to the screen playing the news of the robbery that Ruby stopped a week ago.

"The robbery was led my nefarious criminal known as Roman Torchwhick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department." The newsman stated. "Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Zero." The ancho-woman stated. "In other news, this Saturdays Faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" The screen went dark as a holographic image of Ms. Goodwitch appeared before them.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch,"

"Oh." Yang retorted.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As she finished this, Glynda's hologram form disappeared.

"Oh wow." Ruby stated running to see the view from the window. "Look, you can see signal from up here. I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." Yang smiled holding her sister close.

Over in the corner was a blond haired man dressed in a hoodie and armor, about ready to blow his cookies.

"Guess the views not for everyone." Yang sighed.

"It was nice while it lasted." Ruby sighed. "I wonder who we're going to meet."

"Hope they're better than vomit boy." Yang chuckled.

"Yang, you got some vomit on your shoe." Ruby pointed out.

"Oh gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross."

"Get away, oh get away." Ruby stated stepping away from her sister.

After cleaning her shoe, Yang went to where she left her backpack, wanting to grab her earbuds. She opened the bag, and her eyes widened, finding someone she thought she left with her parents.

"Scythe?" Yang asked in shock as said boy looked sheepish at her, knowing she caught him. "What, and how did you get into my bag young man?" Yang questioned sternly.

"I didn't want you to leave mom. I was scared you wouldn't come back for me." Scythe exclaimed, looking upset.

Yang sighed, she couldn't stay mad at him for his reasons of stowing away in her backpack; she understood all too well what it meant having been abandoned by her own biological mother.

"Come here sweetie." Yang sighed pulling him out of the bag. _'How did a seven year old even fit into a five pound bag?'_ Yang questioned. "I promised you I would never leave you behind, that I would never abandon you. I guess you felt like I was breaking that promise by leaving you with grandma and grandpa huh?" Scythe nodded his head a bit, hugging her tightly as she held him close.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore." Scythe exclaimed.

"It's okay honey, I understand." Yang smiled softly. "Do you have your EpiPen?"

Scythe took the pen out of his pocket and handed it to Yang, who smiled, relieved that he had his allergy medicine with him.

"Alright, I don't know how we're going to do this, but you're staying with me at Beacon." Yang exclaimed.

"Scythe, what are you doing here little man?" Ruby asked, finally noticing him.

"I wanted to stay with mom." Scythe exclaimed.

"I'm worried he might have, abandonment issues. So, with no way around it, he's going to be staying with me at Beacon." Yang sighed.

The three of them were so focused on their conversation, neither of them noticed a muscular young man, six-foot-three, watching them with slight amusement.

'_Good grief and just as I was about to go talk to her to.'_ He sighed. _'Jotaro old boy, you sure know how to pick your friends. Though I swear I've seen that kid before.'_

"Is that… it is, it's Jotaro."

Jotaro looked up to see Ruby and Yang, having ended their conversation, and walking up to him, smiles on their faces, while Scythe was walking behind Yang, hiding from him.

"Hey Yang, Ruby, it's been a while." Jotaro smiled.

"That it has, glad to see you're back from your two year, training mission. Took you long enough, but the results were worth the wait." Yang exclaimed looking him over. "Last time we saw each other you weren't nearly as beefed up as you are now."

"What can I say, we all go through changes. You seem like you've changed as well, you look different, more draconic." Jotaro chuckled.

"Well, I can't really take all the credit for these new looks. I don't even know how they happened." Yang smiled.

"Though you should see her fight, she's way stronger than she was before you left." Ruby smiled.

"Who's the little boy behind you?" Jotaro asked, smiling as Scythe peeked his head around Yang to look at the stranger, before ducking back behind her.

"This is my son, adopted, and he stowed away in my bag." Yang exclaimed stepping around Scythe for Jotaro to get a full look at him. "Scythe sweetie, this is my friend, Jotaro Kujo." She said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hi." Scythe exclaimed, waving his hand nervously.

"Hi there kid." Jotaro said leaning forward to look at him. "I didn't know Beacon was accepting trainees your age now."

"No, I'm not learning here, I'm just staying by my mom's side." Scythe chuckled holding Yang's hand on his left shoulder.

"Are you sure, because you look like you could easily take on some pretty nasty Grimm?" Jotaro smiled, not even realizing the irony of what he said.

Yang and Ruby looked at one another, with nervous looks, before they wordlessly agreed to tell Jotaro something.

"Actually… there is something you should know Jotaro." Yang smiled softly. "Scythe, why don't you go with Aunt Ruby and…?"

"Uh Yang, the kid isn't looking too good." Jotaro stated.

Yang looked down at Scythe and realized Jotaro was right, Scythe was beginning to look sick, she recognized that face from whenever Ruby ate too many cookies in one sitting, and washed it all down with a full gallon of milk.

"Gang way." Ruby said, catching this and taking Scythe to a trashcan using her Semblance.

"Looks like Ruby finally unlocked her semblance." Jotaro stated, seeing the redhead rubbing Scythe's back as he hurled his guts.

"Yeah, she actually unlocked it a week ago during training. That was when I found Scythe as well." Yang sighed sitting beside Jotaro. "That also has to do with what I was saying. In the middle of training about a week ago, we were ambushed by an Ursa Major, biggest one I'd ever seen to, probably lived for thirty years. I fought it, and it knocked me away, sending me through some trees, but it went after Ruby and I wasn't going to make it in time to save her."

"What are you saying?" Jotaro questioned.

"The only reason why Ruby and I are still alive right now, is because someone intervened, killing the Ursa with one major dual elemental attack of both fire and lightning. That someone, is currently being comforted by Ruby as he up-chucks his breakfast." Yang explained.

"That kid killed an Ursa Major?" Jotaro questioned.

"Scythe has… elemental abilities, he can use them with his fists, with any form of attack really, but he can also shoot them out of his mouth, like a dragon." Yang stated. "He is a dragon Faunus after all."

"So your new looks?" Jotaro questioned.

"I don't have proof of it yet, but I think when he bit me, he might have also triggered this transformation." Yang exclaimed looking at her left hand. "After the Ursa was killed, I went looking for whoever helped us, the tracks indicated a child, and when I found him, he was sleeping, with shards of Burn Dust around his lips. At first I thought the kid didn't know what Dust was and thought it was some kind of natural candy, thus I proceeded to try and induce vomiting, but that didn't work out so well, as he bit my hand, my ring finger to be exact. After that, changes began to occur every night as I slept for the past week. First it was my hair gaining a new color, then I grew ivory cartilage spikes on my ears, then my canines grew and sharpened, and so on and so forth, until I am what you see now."

"That's unreal." Jotaro exclaimed. "But he's doing all right? No negative effects from eating the Dust?"

"No, turns out the only thing eating Dust does to him, is gives him a boost of energy." Yang exclaimed. "Thus, the reason I try to keep the Dust locked up at night. I've even resorted to locking up my Ember Celica because he'll eat the Dust from the shotgun shells."

"Sounds like a hassle you gotta put up with nightly." Jotaro stated.

"Definitely, but motherhood is never easy, especially when you're a teen mom. But I'm doing the best I can." Yang exclaimed.

"Well, it would appear Scythe gets motion sick, same as vomit boy over there." Ruby exclaimed coming back with a resting Scythe in her arms, while pointing to the blonde, puking in the trashcan that was beside the one Ruby took Scythe too.

"Guess we should have seen that coming. I mean he did get motion sick on the ride home, and on the way to the doctor's." Yang exclaimed.

"Doctor's?" Jotaro asked.

"I wanted to be sure if he had any allergies, found out he's allergic to a specific type of Grimm venom. One sting could put him in cardiac arrest." Yang exclaimed.

"Rapier Wasp venom?" Jotaro questioned.

"Yep. I have him keep his EpiPen on him at all times because they're really buzzing this time of year." Yang exclaimed taking Scythe from Ruby's embrace. "Ruby your cloak's on fire a bit."

Ruby turned to her cloak and panicked before patting the flames, putting out the fire on her shoulder.

"Geeze that was a close one." Ruby exclaimed sitting down.

"Strange how the fire started though." Jotaro exclaimed.

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at Beacon Docs within five minutes, please be seated until then." The captain of the Airhead announced over the speakers.

In a blur of rose petals, Ruby rushed to where she left her backpack and went back to sit beside Yang and Jotaro, both nervous and excited to see what's to come from this year at their new school.

_**~After Landing~**_

"Is that normal?" Jotaro asked Ruby.

"I have no idea." Ruby stated.

Walking in front of them, Yang was trying to settle Scythe down as he was instantly awake and feeling better, suddenly over his bout of motion sickness. It had been two minutes since the airship landed, and it seemed like Scythe hadn't even been sick in the first place.

"Oh, what's that, and what's that, what's that over there? Oh, there's a sword." Scythe awed looking around as he held Yang's hand.

She was literally the only thing keeping him from flying off after the weapons he saw after going chibi.

"Here I thought you were nuts over weapons Ruby." Yang exclaimed, holding tight to Scythe's hand. "I'm going to go and talk with Headmaster Ozpin, I need to let him know I've got an unexpected companion for my time here at Beacon."

"Mom, can I stay with Aunt Ruby?" Scythe asked.

"Of course sweetie, just don't wonder off from her too far." Yang exclaimed. "Jotaro, I hate to ask this, but could you please watch over the both of them?"

"Good grief. Alright, but you owe me a soda for it." Jotaro said with a cheeky smile.

"Deal." Yang smiled giving him a hug before heading off, so fast she caused Ruby to spin.

"Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby asked as she fell over, only for Jotaro to miss catching her, landing on several suitcases of luggage.

"What are you doing?" A pompous voice asked.

"Uh… sorry." Ruby stated as Jotaro helped her up.

The girl who began to yell at Ruby, is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breast Size: E-Cup.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?" The girl dressed in white asked.

"Good grief. Hey leave her alone it was an accident." Jotaro stated getting up in the snooty rich girl's face.

"Uh…" Ruby said holding a suit case to hand to the girl.

"Give me that." The girl stated moving away from Jotaro taking the case Ruby was handing to her. "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uh…" Ruby stated.

"What are you brain deaf?" The Schnee girl asked pulling out a jar of dust, that just so happened to have a crack near the top. "Dust. Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy."

"Hey, leave Aunt Ruby alone." Scythe stated pushing the white haired girl away. "Meanie."

"You stay out of this." The Schnee girl stated shaking around the cracked jar.

Jotaro heard Ruby breathing in more than once without letting a breath out, and that only meant one thing.

"Get down." Jotaro stated, using Star-Platinum to hoist Scythe up in the air.

"Achoo." Ruby shouted as she sneezed, creating a small explosion, which Scythe was free from being scathed thanks to Jotaro's efforts.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The Schnee heiress shouted.

"It was your fault it happened dummy." Jotaro said, using Star-Platinum to put the child in his arms, while also watching his language, noticing the amazement in the boy's eyes. _'He couldn't possibly be able to see Star-Platinum, could he?'_

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby stated poking her fingers together.

"Ugh, you complete dolt, what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Hey." Jotaro stated pushing the Schnee girl back forcefully with one arm while Scythe sat in the other one, causing her to stumble back. "She was personally invited to attend this school by Professor Ozpin himself, Princess."

"It's heiress actually." A new voice stated, causing them to turn and see a young girl about Yang's age, with a book in one hand and the bottle Ms. Schnee was, previously holding, in the other.

The girl standing there was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

For foot and legwear, she wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. Breast Size: H-Cups.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss stated sounding all stuck up.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces, and questionable business partners." The new girl stated with a hint of agitation.

"What-how dare- the nerve of-" Meanwhile, Ruby was giggling away at Weiss's stammering. "Just who the hell do you think you people are?"

"Mean lady." Scythe shouted sticking his tongue out, before turning to Jotaro. "Can you use that purple guy to make her shut up?"

'_He can see Star-Platinum. But how?'_ Jotaro questioned putting him down.

"What the hell are you doing here kid? Lose your mommy?" Weiss asked in a demeaning tone.

"He's actually my nephew." Ruby said, her tune changing drastically. "I suggest you don't try anything with him, otherwise my sister and I will hurt you, and it won't matter who you are."

"Yeah right. Just stay out of my way, and your pet won't be shipped off to the mining quarries." Weiss said, before she felt an invisible force grip her neck, forcing her to look at a very pissed off Jotaro.

"You wanna repeat that?" Jotaro asked. "It takes a lot to get me to my tipping point, but like everyone else, there's a few special switches that get me there instantly. Such as threatening to abduct and enslave a child, Faunus or human, and it's usually a big mistake to piss me off."

"No." Scythe exclaimed jumping up, and grabbing onto the arm Star-Platinum had a hold of Weiss's neck with, making it look like he was holding onto thin air. "Let her go. Mom can deal with her if she tries to do that."

'_He can even touch Star-Platinum on his own. This kid is something else.'_ Jotaro exclaimed, as Star-Platinum let go of Weiss, and brought Scythe, still hanging off his arm, face to face with Jotaro.

"You sure kid?" Jotaro asked.

"I'm sure, otherwise mom will lay the hurt on her." Scythe smiled before swinging from Star-Platinum's arm and landing on the ground. "Besides, I can handle myself now to." He smiled.

'_That kid. Good grief.'_ Jotaro smiled, picking Scythe up and setting him on his shoulder. "Alright, why don't the three of us head to the auditorium for orientation? I'm sure Yang is wanting Scythe by her now, she's probably panicking about you as we speak."

"Agreed…" Ruby exclaimed, the other girl having walked off a while ago.

_**~The Auditorium~**_

"Oh, maybe leaving him with Jotaro and Ruby wasn't such a good idea." Yang said as she was beginning to panic a bit. "I mean, what if they got lost? What if they ran into some trouble, what if Scythe gets stung and they can't administer his EpiPen in time, what if…"

"Hey… calm down, you're beginning to have a panic attack." A blonde woman with pink frosted tips, wearing a black and white hoodie, exclaimed walking up to her. "My name is Gwen Stacy, I thought you could use some help calming down since you were emitting enough fear and anxiety to summon a pack of Alpha Beowolves."

"Thanks, I'm Yang, how could you tell I was that freaked out?" Yang questioned.

"It's thanks to her." Gwen said as a black, and red blob of symbiotic goo, with white eyes, and pearly white sharp teeth, poked her head out to greet Yang. "This is Venom, last of her kind, and just so happens to be a Grimm who fights on the side of protecting us soul-full creatures."

"Whoa that's so cool." Yang smiled.

"So, what were you panicking about?" Gwen asked as she gently pet Venom's head, while feeding her a chocolate bar.

"My son, I brought him with me to Beacon and left him with my sister and a friend of ours." Yang sighed. "I'm just worried something might have happened."

"You're a new mother?" Gwen asked.

"Yep. The adoption went through a couple days after I filled out the paper work, at the court house, I'm just nervous about how he's going to adjust to a life here at Beacon." Yang sighed. "Funny thing is, he started calling me mom, before I filed for the adoption."

"Well, I'm sure he's going to be just fine." Gwen smiled, before noticing Venom was looking off somewhere else. "Hey V, what's up?"

"He's here." Venom said. "The boy is here."

Gwen was surprised to hear that before her Semblance kicked in, but before she could act, she was pounced on by a small figure.

"Gwen." Scythe cheered happily. "Venom, it's great to see you again."

"Scythe. Hey kiddo what are you doing here?" Gwen asked, readjusting her stance to where she was giving him a piggy back ride.

"I'm here with my mom." Scythe smiled.

"Well, it seems I don't have to introduce you to my son. You seem to know him pretty well already." Yang chuckled, though a bit shocked at this revelation.

"Yeah. I helped him out of a couple bad scrapes. The first time was little over a week ago, in the Emerald Forest, actually. Saved him from a bunch of wild Grimm that were hunting him down, if it weren't for V sensing his fear, he would have been Grimm chow." Gwen smiled. "Second time, was when the White Fang managed to nab him, and they would have sent him off to a training camp of theirs, if it weren't for me and V, putting a stop to their plans."

'_There must be a splinter group in Vale, if the White Fang have resorted to doing things like that. Given what Tukson said, High Leader Khan has no idea that Scythe is a target for the Vale Branch.'_ Yang thought, after hearing what Gwen had said.

"But yeah, Scythe and I are pretty well acquainted." Gwen smiled before something snapped in her head. "Hang on, you're telling me Scythe is the boy you adopted?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a story, I'll tell you about it some time." Yang smiled taking Scythe off Gwen's back.

'_Strange, it doesn't look like she's adopted him, it looks more like they're related by blood.'_ Gwen thought.

"Good grief Scythe, don't just run off like that, we couldn't keep up." Jotaro sighed walking up behind Gwen.

Said blonde turned around and to her shock, to where she nearly freaked out, found a giant of a man standing behind her, with a short brunet with red frosted bangs, standing beside him.

"Hey Jotaro, hey sis, how's your first day going so far?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you ran off to find Professor Ozpin, and I exploded?" Ruby asked.

"Yikes, melt down already?" Yang asked.

"No, I literally exploded. I tripped over some crappy girl's luggage, and she shook a bottle of Dust at me, I sneezed, there was fire, maybe some ice, and electricity. Then she yelled at me again, and I just really wanted her to stop arguing to Jotaro, then she made a threat about shipping Scythe off to a mining quarry, and I just wanted it all to end." Ruby raddled off, not even aware that Weiss was standing right behind her.

"You." Weiss shouted, alerting them of her presence, causing Ruby to jump into Jotaro's arms.

"Oh it's happening again." Ruby whined, but still managing to watch her language around Scythe.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss exclaimed firmly.

"Scythe, where are you going?" Yang asked as he struggled out of her grip.

"Look, Ruby said she was sorry, now beat it before the mere sight of you pisses me off." Jotaro exclaimed putting Ruby down behind him. "Or do you want me to get pissed on orientation day?"

"You shut up. This is a matter between me and her." Weiss exclaimed. "Oh, and one more thing, touch me again and you'll be hearing from my lawyers."

"I'd like to see you try and get away with that. We are at a school designed to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, so any lawsuit you try and stick on me, will just bounce off. Now beat it before you make me mad." Jotaro exclaimed.

'_Takes a lot to…'_ Yang began before something snapped. _'Wait, Ruby said some girl made a threat about shipping Scythe off to a mining quarry, is this her?' _Yang pondered getting angry.

"Hey Princess." Yang exclaimed marching up to her. "Were you the one who made the threat about shipping my son off to a mining quarry?" The question caught Gwen and Venom off guard, as they knew the Schnee's could be heartless, but not that heartless.

"So what if I did? I mean, he's only an animal, he should be put to work, if nothing else." Weiss stated looking her up and down. "Oh, I see, you're an animal to. Well you should learn to keep a better eye on your offspring. But aren't you a little young to be a mother? You sure seem like you are the type to sleep around, and at the age you had him at? No wonder you're bringing him to your first year of Beacon."

"Hey, you watch your mouth princess." Gwen said as Venom hissed.

"I mean seriously, aren't your parents ashamed of having you in the family?" Weiss continued to badmouth. "Honestly. Learn some self-control, and with the way you dress, it's not that hard for you to pick up guys is it?"

Yang's lavender-orange eyes, turned into their crimson-green hearing the heiress say that. But before she could punch her, or Jotaro could use Star-Platinum to grab her by the throat again, or Venom could encase Gwen in the symbiote suit, they all began to smell something raunchy.

"Whoa, what is that stench? Smells like burning hair." Jotaro exclaimed.

Yang looked around Weiss and gasped at what she saw, before smiling in amusement. Scythe was standing behind the heiress, putting several balls of fire on her ponytail, with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, Ice-Queen, you might wanna go drench yourself in water, or encase yourself in ice." Yang smiled as Jotaro caught sight of this to, which made him smile.

As Weiss turned around to see what they were looking at, she missed sight of Scythe as he merged with the shadows on the ground, before reappearing behind Yang. What the heiress did catch notice of was her burning hair. She screamed as she went running away, to try and find some water to put the fire in her hair out with.

"Scythe, that was sly. But don't do that again, alright?" Yang asked.

"Okay, but she deserved it." Scythe exclaimed.

"I don't disagree with you on that." Jotaro smiled.

"Ahem… I'll make this brief." Ozpin stated from the stage gaining all his students attention. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills; and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school, will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

Ozpin left, leaving Glynda to give directions.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, you're initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of, off." Yang explained.

"Almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added.

"Hey, I'm going to take Scythe with me, I wasn't able to find Professor Ozpin before, I'm going to go catch him while I can. I'll see you later." Yang said, taking Scythe's hand.

"I'll come with you." Jotaro exclaimed. "Ruby, why don't you find the library, I heard Beacon's selection of weaponry books is top notch."

With that, Ruby was gone in a flash of rose petals, while everyone else was walking away doing their own thing.

"Yang, there's something I need to talk with you about." Jotaro stated.

"What's up big guy?" Yang asked as she carried Scythe on her back.

"It's about Scythe." Jotaro exclaimed. "He's able to see Star-Platinum, and not only that, but he can touch him as well, without being on the receiving end of my attacks."

"What?" Yang questioned in shock.

"I don't know how, but he can." Jotaro exclaimed. "This way to the Headmaster's office."

"So wait, he can see, and touch Star-Platinum. Do have any ideas why?" Yang asked, as Scythe was not paying attention to the conversation one bit.

"Not a clue." Jotaro said as they neared the elevator, finding Professor's Ozpin, and Goodwitch waiting on the elevator to come to them. "Professor Ozpin hold up." Jotaro called out.

"Ah, Mr. Kujo, Ms. Xiao Long, to what do we owe the visit?" Professor Ozpin asked, turning to being called.

"I need to talk to you about something. Jotaro, mind taking Scythe on a tour of the campus?" Yang asked.

"Of course. Come on little man, we're going for a walk." Jotaro said, using Star-Platinum to grab Scythe and set the boy on his shoulder. "We'll be in the library. If we're not there when you arrive, then just wait for a bit and we'll be there eventually."

"Got it." Yang said before turning back to the Headmaster, and his Co-Headmaster. "We need to have a talk."

"Step into the elevator and we'll talk in my office." Ozpin smiled softly as the elevator door opened.

Yang followed the duo into the elevator, stopping short of Ozpin's office, for Professor Goodwitch to step into her own, right below Ozpin's.

"So, what can I do for you Ms. Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked, as they entered his office.

"Well, you see Professor, I'm…"

"A teen mother, who can't separate from her child?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah." Yang said sheepishly.

"Your records don't indicate you took any time off from your studies for maternity leave, and the child seems to be a bit too old for you to have given birth to him naturally." Ozpin said.

"He's adopted. But, he can't leave my side. He even went as far as to stow away into my backpack before I boarded the Airship this morning." Yang exclaimed.

"Then what's the problem with sending him back to his grandparent's?" Ozpin questioned.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid." Yang sighed, taking a seat on the couch across the room from Ozpin's desk. "From what I could gather about him, he's been hunted down, and alone his entire life, treated as some sort of disease, all because of his species of Faunus. So, I'm concerned he might have developed some abandonment issues because of it."

"So what you're telling me is, you're not wanting to risk making those issues worse, correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." Yang stated, her voice full of concern. "Thing is, he's already unlocked his Semblance."

"Oh?" Ozpin asked, his curiosity piqued.

"He calls it Etherion." Yang stated, looking at the gears through the glass floor, missing Ozpin's expression change to one of concern and interest. "He's able to consume, any type of elemental Dust, and it has no lethal effect on him, he even bit me, and I wound up looking like this."

"Fascinating." Ozpin said, the gears in his mind turning at incredible rates. "Here's what I'm going to do Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin stated before pressing a button on his desk. "Glynda, would you be so kind and bring a copy of Mr. Dragneel's journal up to my office?"

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"What I'm doing Ms. Xiao Long, is making a… bit of a gamble, shall we say?" Ozpin explained standing up. "I know you will pass the physical entrance exams tomorrow, as you got the highest scores on the written portion, and judging from your physique your fighting power is nothing short of sensational for a fight. However, you've probably noticed how your power has had a sudden increase of mental fortitude, and elemental control, due to the bite your son has given you." Ozpin said as Glynda came in with a leather bound book. "If what you've told me about yourself and your child is true, then come tomorrow morning, you should wake up, with whichever sided arm of the hand your son bit, covered, in a tribal dragon tattoo, reaching all the way to your shoulder blade. If you're able to channel your newfound power, unlocking it completely, then I'll grant you your request and let your son stay with you, of course that means you'd have to receive a dorm room all your own, separate from your team's, as per protocol with student's who become mothers during their time here at Beacon, and wish to continue their studies. I will also answer any questions you may have after read this." Ozpin stated as Glynda handed Yang the book. "But if you fail, you must figure out the mysteries in that book for yourself, I will not help you, and I will not answer the questions, rattling on through your mind."

"What is it?" Yang inquired taking what was handed to her.

"Nearly two decades ago, about eighteen to be exact, there was an anomaly. Scientists couldn't figure it out, and neither could those who studied the occult. Though three men mysteriously appeared from out of nowhere after the anomaly ended. Their names were Grey Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Acnologia. This is a copy of Mr. Dragneel's journal he kept before his passing nearly eight years ago." Ozpin explained.

"Hang on, this tribal emblem on the cover. It's the same as what was branded on my son's back." Yang stated sternly.

"Branded you say?" Ozpin asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "I see. Well I probably shouldn't keep you for much longer. Go and enjoy the rest of your day with your son and friends. When you pass tomorrow, and if you've unlocked your new abilities, I'll answer all questions you have after reading this."

Yang took a deep breath and nodded, before she stood up and gave a soft smile, expressing her gratitude towards the two professors. When she was gone, Ozpin sat back in his chair, a dark, disturbed look dawning his features.

"Professor?" Glynda asked.

"She said the mark of Fairy Tail, was branded on her son's back Glynda. Mr. Fullbuster obviously found the boy without alerting us of it, and if the mark was branded then… Mr. Fullbuster has allowed his insanity to take hold, and used curses instead of magic." Ozpin said. "I pray to the Deity brother's he has a good reason for this, and that Salem hasn't gotten to him, if she hasn't already."

"If she has, then it's most likely her clutches are already too far in his mind." Glynda sighed. "To torture a boy like that, it's insanity, straight up cruelty."

"It's Salem's work. She obviously wants to condition him into being the ultimate weapon against humanity, just like Acnologia was when she recruited him. It's only thanks to Mr. Dragneel's sacrifice that our world is free of that mad genocidal tyrant." Ozpin sighed.

"How could this have happened? How could he have branded the boy when he's immune to all elements?" Glynda questioned.

"Not so Glynda, not so. Remember, he's still young, he might not feel any negative effects when consuming the elements, but until he learns to control all his abilities, he's still vulnerable to them. Besides, as I said earlier, it's most likely Mr. Fullbuster used a curse to brand the Fairy Tail emblem into the boy's back. Curses, when combined with elements, can render any slayer defenseless against them, experienced or not, and it's most likely, the element of choice was ice. Thus branding the boy with fourth degree frostbite, from an ice-quill."

"Then what are we to do?" Glynda questioned.

"We wait, and we watch as the boy, known as Acnologia's son, grows up and chooses his fate. Whether it be to help humanity, or destroy it."


	9. Stories-Secrets-Betrayal

Mama Yang-4

The night was calm and collected, with all the first year Beacon students gathered within the confines of the ballroom. In the men's room, Jotaro was performing his nightly routine of brushing his teeth, while also keeping an eye on Scythe as he seemed to be mimicking Jotaro's actions for not only brushing his teeth, but flossing, and hair brushing.

'_Good grief how did I end up being the one to watch over the kid for his nightly routine?'_ Jotaro questioned. _'Right, he's too old to go into the women's with Yang.'_

"Mr. Jotaro." Scythe spoke up.

"Call me Jotaro, kid. Calling me Mr., makes me feel like I'm an old man." Jotaro smiled rinsing his mouth.

"Thank you." Scythe stated.

"For what?" Jotaro asked looking at him confused.

"For saving me from those mean men behind that building that one time." Scythe exclaimed.

Jotaro nearly choked on the water from his second rinsing, before coughing it up into the sink, and turning to look at Scythe, realizing where he had seen that kid before.

"That was you?" Jotaro asked. "Good grief kid, you sure know how to time giving someone your gratitude."

Once Jotaro cleaned up the sink he was using, he helped Scythe with rinsing out his mouth, before his eyes looked up in annoyance, as he felt the presence of someone behind him, and could feel from the aura around him, that he did not take kindly to Faunus.

"Well, what do we have here?" A tall, ginger haired young man asked.

"Cardin. I'd say it's great to see you again, but I'm not one to lie." Jotaro exclaimed wiping Scythe's face, much to the child's annoyance. "What can I do for you?"

"For starters Dog-boy, you can exit the bathroom, leaving the freak here." Cardin said, cracking his knuckles. Dog-boy was his nickname for Jotaro, as he was of both Atlesian, and Anima heritage. "I need to teach this animal how to act properly around its superiors."

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option. Even if it was, you wouldn't get what you wanted." Jotaro said, using Star-Platinum to sit Scythe on his shoulder. "His mother just so happens to be a good friend of mine, and I'm not gonna betray her trust in me. If you want the boy, come and get him." Jotaro exclaimed turning around to stare Cardin right in the eye.

"Suit yourself, you were never one to go down easy. Always standing up, and protecting the freaks. When really, you should have been putting them in their places." Cardin stated cracking his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A new voice said.

Cardin turned around to see a tall, young cheetah Faunus, wearing a pair of red flannel pajama pants, with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his chest.

"Why is that?"

"Dragon Faunus are known to be the most powerful species of Faunus to ever roam the face of Remnant. A mother dragon can detect if her child is in danger and will kill anyone in a blind rage. The history books even say that during a war three centuries ago, one mother Dragon Faunus, slaughtered an entire army of human soldiers just to rescue her newborn daughter, decorating the forest in an emerald green essence that shined from the moons light reflecting off her scales at the fight's end, thus naming it the Emerald Forest, which just so happens to be the forest we're taking the physical portion of our entrance exams in the morning. The trees that are there now, fed on the soil of decomposed corpses and drank from the blood of that mother dragon's victims." He explained, much to Jotaro's shock, while Scythe was staring at him intently with a smile on his face. "If one mother could do that to an entire forest's worth of soldier's, than what do you think she'd do to you, as she is here at Beacon Academy?"

Cardin had to admit, that little history lesson had frightened him, and decided to play it cool, and shrug it off.

"Whatever freak, the brat's not even worth my time." Cardin stated, leaving the bathroom, playing it off.

Once Cardin was gone, Barry turned back to face Jotaro and Scythe, only for the latter to jump on Barry, nearly knocking him over.

"Yay, another person I know." Scythe smiled. "Barry."

"Good to see you to Scythe." Barry smiled hugging him.

"You know this guy Scythe?" Jotaro asked, using Star-Platinum to lift Scythe off the cheetah Faunus.

"Yeah, he stopped me from being shot in the head on a boat." Scythe smiled, as if that were an everyday occurrence.

"Yeah, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. But Scythe, there's something I need to talk to you about." Barry said removing something from behind his ear, which removed an image covering him.

Barry stood there, with the same clothes, and scar on his chest, but with the image gone, more features were visible. His right arm from mid-forearm up to his shoulder, and past it to his shoulder blade, had a tribal dragon tattoo with lightning bolts inside its wings. His ears were slightly more pointed, with cartilage spikes; his fangs were sharpened, his eyes were more reptilian with a deep gold crescent moon shape on the right sides, along with golden scales in the same pattern on his face, as they were on Scythe's. His brown hair was a little spikier that usual in a windswept style, with golden frosted tips on the top and sides.

"What in the world did your bite do to me?" Barry asked holding up his arm.

"I don't know. My mom started going through the same thing after I bit her on the hand." Scythe explained, sitting on Jotaro's shoulder. "Maybe that professor guy could help us out, he seems really smart."

"Yeah, I don't think Professor Ozpin is in this late." Jotaro sighed. "Good grief. We'll try and figure this out in the morning. Oh and, how'd you hide your appearance like that?"

"Oh, a little something of my own creation. An image inducer. It allows me to hide what I truly look like to the naked eye, but nothing else really, if someone were to feel my ears while it was active, they'd prick their fingers on the cartilage spikes I've grown." Barry explained as they left the bathroom. "Hey, Scythe I thought you said you don't have any parents?"

"That's a bit of a story. One his mother should tell, but if you must know, he got adopted this past week, and sneakily joined his mom at Beacon." Jotaro explained.

"I see. Well, glad to hear he's got a family now." Barry smiled reinitiating the image inducer. "Wait is his mom a teacher here at Beacon? I was bluffing about her being here."

_**~With Yang~**_

It was quite rowdy in the ballroom, but Yang could care less as her focus was on her arm, and the book in her lap. She couldn't help but wonder if what Ozpin said about the tattoo suddenly appearing out of nowhere was real or not. Yang sighed as she lowered her arm and returned her attention to the book in her lap.

She had spent the last several hours combing over every detail within the first couple of chapters, the logical side of herself kept telling her that some of the information in this book had to have been fictional, or exaggerated. However that was not the case, as it was all starting to make some form of sense to her.

'_Magic, dragons, demons, tyrants, guildhalls. I know I shouldn't dive too deep into this but there are some things that add up too much to where it might not actually be the scribblings of an insane man.'_ Yang thought. _'Acnologia was known as the Etherion Dragonslayer, with unimaginable power, not even the King of the Fire Dragon's Igneel could stop him. It seems nearly eight years ago, before the day of his demise, he fell in love with a Faunus woman, white tiger, huh. Shortly after a night of passion, Acnologia was found by this Natsu guy, and they ended each other's lives in the battle. Leaving the woman heartbroken, and laden with Acnologia's heir. Afterwards, this Grey Fullbuster guy, the Ice-Demonslayer, recorded the events he witnessed unfold in Natsu's journal, before continuing, and finishing it, and sending it back to Ozpin for safe keeping, as an act of friendship and farewell to his fallen comrade.'_

"Interesting read?"

Yang was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by that question and turned her head up to see a black haired girl, wearing a kimono, with a bow on her head, sitting in a chair beside her with a book by the candle light, while the buxom blonde sat on the ground, doing the same.

"Oh, yeah… it's a very interesting read." Yang exclaimed.

"I noticed you reading it every time I walked past you through the halls. You didn't even put it down at diner, and you've been sitting here for three hours reading it. That's got to be some book." Blake smiled softly, holding up her own book. "And I know books."

"It's… full of things that caught my eye." Yang said, choosing her words carefully, before she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her neck, in a tight hug.

"Hi mom." Scythe smiled rubbing his face against hers.

"Hi sweetie, is everything all right?" Yang asked. "Did you brush your teeth properly?"

"Yes, I'm tired." Scythe yawned.

"Then let's get you to bed." Yang chuckled standing up with him in her arms. "It was nice to meet you uh…"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." She smiled.

"Any relation to Sakura Belladonna?" Yang asked.

"She's my aunt on my dad's side of the family." Blake stated, with a quizzical look.

"Huh, you know thirteen years ago, you and I were this close to becoming family." Yang smiled, holding her thumb and index finger apart by a mere centimeter. "Now, your aunt is my son's personal doctor. I don't trust anyone but her at the hospital she runs."

"Huh, good to know." Blake smiled.

"Hi nice lady." Scythe smiled waving at her. "Mom, it's the nice lady I told you about. The one who bad mouthed the mean lady."

"Is that so?" Yang smiled before turning back to Blake. "Thank you, for standing up for my sister today at the courtyard."

"It was no problem. Happy to put a Schnee in her place." Blake smiled.

"Yang, we've got a bit of a situation that we need your help with." Jotaro said before noticing Blake. "Oh, it's you. Good to see you again."

"Likewise." Blake said before going back to reading her book.

"What's the situation?" Yang asked.

"You gotta come and see for yourself." Jotaro said, leading her away.

Yang held the book between her and Scythe before following Jotaro to where Barry was standing, his image inducer active again.

"What's the problem?" Yang inquired.

"This. Show her kid." Jotaro stated.

Barry removed the image inducer, revealing his draconic looks, and the tattoo on his arm.

"What in the world?" Yang asked.

"You said you didn't have any proof that Scythe was the cause of your recent transformation. Well now you do." Jotaro exclaimed.

"Little over a week ago, Scythe bit my arm right here, where this bizarre tattoo starts." Barry said, tapping the tattoo. "I didn't even get this done at a parlor, I just woke up yesterday morning with it, as if it came out of nowhere. Not to mention I look like a cross between a dragon and a cheetah now."

"Has, the element you're connected with… increased in power somehow?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, normally I could just manipulate lightning like a puppeteer with his puppets, but now it's as if I can generate the lightning out of my own aura, and use it in more ways than throwing a lightning bolt." Barry explained. "Before I could just generate small amounts of it, and create large ones by running in a circle, building up friction and centrifugal force, allowing me to throw a lightning bolt, but now I don't need to do that, all I need to do is…" Barry stopped when his right hand began to glow with electrical power as a lightning bolt formed in his hand. "That… all I gotta do is think of a lightning bolt, and it'll appear in my hand." He said as the bolt of lightning disappeared.

"I might know what's going on." Yang said handing a sleeping Scythe to Jotaro as she opened the book, finding a page in the back with different tribal dragon drawings and what element they belong to. "Aha, here it is." Yang stated, turning the book over, revealing a page with the exact same tribal lightning dragon drawn and inked onto the page, as is on Barry's arm. "You're not just a lightning speedster anymore. You're a Lightning Dragonslayer Speedster."

"A what?" Jotaro asked.

"A person with the power to slay a dragon, and I'm not talking about a Dragon Faunus, I'm talking about, an actual, feral, man eating, animal. Walks on all fours and everything." Yang explained.

"Here, let me see that." Barry said taking the book, before using his lightning fast speed to read through the entire book several times. "Alright so, at first glance I thought this was all purely fictional, but after reading the entire thing over a multiple times, I've realized there's more truth to it than I first thought. It's a clear statement that the son of this Acnologia person is…"

"Scythe." Yang and Barry said in unison.

"As a Dragonslayer can only be granted their magic of slaying dragons, by a dragon, from an elemental Dragonslayer magic filled stone called a lacrima, bathing in the magic filled blood of a dragon, having a parent who was a Dragonslayer, or by the power being given to them by another Dragonslayer. Seeing how Acnologia was more dragon than human…" Yang continued.

"His draconic abilities were passed on to Scythe during fetal development, in which case, Scythe isn't just a Dragon Faunus, he's purely half Faunus, half Dragon." Barry finished.

"Somebody please explain to me what is going on?" Jotaro asked, as he was completely lost. "Magic, dragons, you two are starting to sound insane."

"We might be sounding insane, but it's the truth Jotaro. It explains why both Barry and I suddenly became Dragon Faunus." Yang stated.

"According to Natsu Dragneel's journal, which this is a copy of, any Dragonslayer within Remnant's atmosphere, goes from being human, to Faunus within a weeks' time. The way he got his Dragonslayer magic, was from his foster father, a dragon named Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, biting him, breaking the skin just enough to not only draw a small amount of blood, but for some of his magic to seep through the wound, via saliva insertion." Barry explained.

"Which is what Scythe did with the both of us. He bit the both of us, and now we've become Dragonslayers, just like Natsu Dragneel." Yang explained. "Read the journal, you'll understand when you do."

"Alright. I trade you the book for the boy." Jotaro said with a smile.

"Oh you clever boy." Yang chuckled taking the book from Barry and handing it to Jotaro, as he handed Scythe back to her. "Will you be using Star-Platinum to read the book?" Yang asked, holding Scythe against her shoulder as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Not this time, I'd prefer to take my time with this one." Jotaro said. "C'mon Barry, let's return to the boy's side."

"Right." Barry said following Jotaro.

Yang smiled, happy Jotaro made another friend, even if he didn't know it yet. Heading back to the girls side, she was stopped by a ginger haired girl with the biggest smile she had ever seen. Breast Size: E-Cup.

"Oh my gosh, he's just so adorable sleeping there on your shoulder." She smiled.

"Thanks, he's all tuckered out after a day like today." Yang smiled. "He got to go exploring Beacon, and will probably continue tomorrow."

"Oh that's so cute. Is he your little brother, here to support you for the physical entrance exams tomorrow?" The girl asked.

"No, he's my son. He's here because he stowed away in my bag. I think he might have some abandonment issues. But that's not something that should be worried about right now. My name's Yang."

"Nora. How old were you when you had him?" Nora asked.

"Oh, no I didn't give birth to him. I adopted him. It's a bit of a story, but he's been hunted down his entire life. I thought I might give him a break from that kind of life." Yang smiled softly.

"Oh that is so sweet. Well, I should probably get to bed. Enjoy your night." Nora smiled walking off to where her sleeping bag was.

"You to." Yang smiled.

Putting Scythe down in the sleeping bag, Yang heard a commotion going on near Blake, and looked up to find Ruby, arguing with Weiss, whose hair looked as if it hadn't been lit on fire in the first place.

"What the hell does she want now?" Yang growled marching over to them.

_**~Ozpin's office~**_

"You're sure that's what she said Ozpin?" A man, Ozpin was friends with, asked over the intercom.

"I'm sure of it James. Grey might have turned on us, and I'm afraid his moral compass might have been destroyed in the process." Ozpin stated. "If that is the case, then we need to initiate the Demonslayer protocol."

"Oz, that's a last ditch attempt at taking him down if he goes insane." James said.

"I know James. I know." Ozpin exclaimed.

"You know what you're asking of me right? You're asking me not to restrain, or contain Grey Fullbuster, you're asking me to kill him. To put him, six feet under. Could you live with yourself, with his blood on your hands, with the guilt of his death on your conscious?"

"You know I have no choice but to live with it James." Ozpin sighed. "I know I'm asking you to kill a dear friend of ours, but with his power, I'm afraid there's nothing we can really do at this point. His power is on par with Salem's, maybe even surpasses it."

"I want you to tell me, you're one-hundred percent sure you want to go through with the Demonslayer protocol." James stated.

"I'm sure James. According to Grey, he had willingly turned on his best friend, all because he turned out to be a demon, created by a dark sorcerer named Zeref, who was indeed Mr. Dragneel's older brother. If he's willing to ignore all the memories he had shared with his comrade, and try to kill him at one point, then it stands to reason, Salem had no trouble with bringing him to her side." Ozpin stated.

"I understand Ozpin. But know, that I do not wish to take part of this, even though I must." James said before ending the chat.

Ozpin leaned on his desk, deep in contemplation, wanting to try and think of a way around this situation, that didn't involve killing one of his oldest friends, having already lost one of them to Acnologia's hand.

Having been so caught in his thoughts, he barely noticed the blinking notification of an audio message appearing in his inbox.

"Who could be messaging me at a time like this? It's nearly two in the morning." Ozpin questioned before bringing up the inbox.

Ozpin opened the message, finding it was from the man he had just been speaking to Ironwood about.

"Found a trail on Acnologia's brat. Looks like his mother died giving birth, and was left at an orphanage. Seems he's already mastered a couple elements from his father's power." Grey Fullbuster's recording exclaimed as images of a gruesome scene were uploaded, onto Ozpin's screen. Every single image showed people, human and Faunus alike, massacred, and all killed, skewered by one element. "Seems like he's already mastered his ice magic, using it to kill every single living thing within the borders of the village he was born in. I'm tracking him down now, I'll be at Beacon by tomorrow morning. We'll chat then. But until I get there, keep your guard up around campus, Salem might have already brainwashed him into doing her dirty work, and helping whoever stole Fall's power, into finishing the job."

Once the message ended, Ozpin's eyes were glued onto the images of the skewered townsfolk, and knew instantly that Grey was lying about who really killed the people of that village. Time and time again, he had seen that handy work, by one individual who was always started, and finished his battles with that specific attack. He could see, through the coloration of the blood, and the way the ice grew out of the ground, that the true culprit was Grey Fullbuster himself.

"Oh, my dear friend. What has Salem done to you?" Ozpin asked, a look of mourning mixed with dread, etched onto his face.

_**~Morning of the tests in the locker room~**_

"Well you seem to be in a good mood today Ruby." Yang smiled as she finished prepping her gear, while Scythe played with a Rubik's Cube.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk, or 'getting to know you' stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby stated pulling her folded weapon out and holding it like a lover.

"Remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Jotaro stated.

"He's right. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang exclaimed.

"Ugh, you both sound like mom and dad." Ruby groaned. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? Secondly I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." She stated mater-o-factly.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on one of your teams, or something." Ruby stated, sounding a little scared.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asked nervously, playing with her hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked.

"W-what, no, I do I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell." Yang stated.

"What the, I don't need to break out of my shell, that is absolutely-"

"Ridiculous, there's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered having to count that high." A blonde boy, wearing knightly armor, stated unintentionally interrupting their argument.

"Jotaro could you please go help Jaune find where he left his gear?" Ruby asked.

"Good grief. I'm on it." Jotaro said walking off to help the blonde knight he and Ruby met when trying to find the auditorium yesterday.

Scythe's curious gaze followed Jaune and Jotaro all the way to where an unfamiliar redhead and a familiar white haired girl were talking.

"Scythe, could you wait right here for a bit for me?" Yang asked getting his attention.

"Alright mom." Scythe stated, his attention drawn from Weiss and the redhead.

Yang left Scythe with Ruby as the young girl was still making adjustments to her weapon, to make it more efficient.

Entering the women's bathroom, Yang took off her left glove, and held up her arm entirely.

'_No sign of that tattoo Ozpin was talking about. Maybe it will appear when I unlock my power? I should ask Barry about his.'_ Yang sighed.

_**~Meanwhile at the same time Yang left~**_

Scythe's attention was drawn back to Weiss and the redhead, he didn't like Weiss, and didn't like the way she was talking with the redhead. Seeing his aunt preoccupied with Crescent Rose, which he marveled at every time he saw, Scythe slinked away, and went over to where Weiss and the redhead were chatting.

"So, Pyrrha, have you thought of any pairings for the teams?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking of letting the chips fall as they may." The redhead, Pyrrha, exclaimed arming herself.

"Mean lady."

Weiss and Pyrrha looked down to see Scythe looking up at Weiss, trying to look angry, but only looking adorably cute, causing Pyrrha to squea in delight, and gush over his cuteness.

"What do you want brat?" Weiss asked, not affected by Scythe's cuteness one bit.

"Stop being a meanie. Maybe you'll make more friends if you're nicer to people." Scythe stated.

"Listen brat. I don't know who you think you are. But I will keep my promise about shipping you off to the Schnee Mining Quarry if you keep pestering me."

"Weiss." Pyrrha said in shock.

"Damn it." Weiss groaned, realizing she had dropped her nice person act in front of Pyrrha.

Scythe was now standing behind Pyrrha, who had a very disappointed look on her face, mixed with quite a bit of anger.

"That is not some sort of threat you make to a child, I don't care if you're not Pro-Faunus; you don't make those kinds of threats to a Faunus child, just because you don't like them." Pyrrha said.

"Well it'd be what he deserves, he's nothing but a hindrance to those here who are actually trying to study. I'm sure his slut of a mom could just get herself knocked up again." Weiss exclaimed before she was launched back, and into a pillar, pinned there by a red and gold spear. She looked up to see Pyrrha's anger had risen, and was not one you'd want to meet in an alley way. "Well, it seems you're an animal lover to."

"Where is my son?" Yang's voice echoed in the locker room.

Pyrrha turned around and saw Yang frantically looked around, in and under the lockers for her son, before she looked down at Scythe who was still beside her.

"Is that your mom?" She asked.

"Yep. I think I'm in trouble." Scythe exclaimed.

"I'm sure we can fix this if we tell her what went down." Pyrrha smiled picking him up. "I'll be back for my spear later Weiss, just sit back and, hang around."

"Not another joker." Scythe groaned. "Mom's jokes are bad enough."

"Sorry kiddo." Pyrrha chuckled as she walked over to Yang, with Scythe in her arms.

_**~Out at the Beacon Cliffside~**_

Everyone was gathered, and standing on platforms, facing Professor Ozpin, and Ms. Goodwitch.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained.

"Now I'm sure you've heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda stated. "Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"What… oh." Ruby exclaimed, a bit scared.

"These teammates will be here with you for the rest of your stay here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin added. Ruby gave off some more scared noises, not wanting to be paired with someone she didn't get along with. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's world broke around her, as Laxus said that.

"What?" Ruby asked extremely scared.

"See, I told you." Nora stated to her friend.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin stated.

"My kind of day." Yang smiled, Scythe sitting on the ground behind her.

Jaune gave a nervous laugh and gulped in fear.

Scythe sniffed the air, and his fear levels rose up dramatically, as he froze in place, not wanting to attract any attention, as the scent of who he feared, grew stronger, as he grew closer.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple, at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin explained. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um sir-" Jaune started.

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin instructed, ignoring Jaune's inquiry.

"Um sir? I've got, um, a question." Jaune stated. "So this, landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it, you're like dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin stated.

"Oh, I see. So like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, his face going pale.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin stated.

The moment before Ruby was launched, Scythe jumped onto her back, alerting her of his presence, as she was unaware of the fear he was admitting.

"Scythe?" Ruby managed to ask before the two of them were launched through the air.

Ozpin, Glynda, stared with dumbstruck expressions on their faces, as Ozpin dropped his mug, and his glasses now hung from one ear. Glynda's glasses had fallen to the ground and were right beside her scroll-pad as Jaune was launched.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Ozpin and Glynda turned around to see the Ice-Demonslayer himself, walking up to them, wearing his signature black skin tight shirt, with his cargo pants, military boots, white and blue trimmed trench coat, and sunglasses.

'_I see, Scythe must have sensed his presence, and as an attempt to get away from him, clung to Ms. Rose before she launched.'_ Ozpin gasped.

"That brat was here, recently, I can smell his scent. I thought I told you in my message to be on your guard old man?" Grey sighed picking up Glynda's scroll-pad, resetting one of the launch pads.

"Scythe wasn't the one to kill everyone in his home village, and you know it." Glynda said, picking up her glasses.

'_Bold move calling him out like that Glynda.'_ Ozpin exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, of course he was; didn't you see the images I sent with my message?" Grey asked. "Also, what the hell are you calling him Scythe for?"

"It's his name. We did see the pictures you sent, and we've seen what Mr. Xiao Long can do as well. He's nowhere near controlling his ice-magic. He can only produce tiny shards, this was proven at diner yesterday." Ozpin stated. "Another piece of evidence that proves it was you, is the color of the ice used. Mr. Xiao Long's is blue, yours is purple, same color as the ice used to kill all the townsfolk."

"Now the only question is, when did Salem bring you to her side?" Glynda questioned.

Grey was silent, before he began to laugh. It started out small and quiet, until it grew more prominent and insane. Grey reached up his hand, now black as coal, and moved it through his hair, bringing it to the windswept style he had it at when he infiltrated the cult of Zeref worshipers, while revealing the black markings reaching up over his eye.

"So you figured it out huh? Guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, you are as old as the Mistress, right Ozma?" Grey questioned, thus gaining a look of shock from the Headmaster. "Oh you seem surprised I know your true name, well let me enlighten you. Salem told me everything about you. Who you truly are, who you pretend to be, how the tale of the maidens was all false. They were your daughters, and you killed them."

"Salem was the one who killed them in that battle that ravaged our home. They got caught in the crossfire of one of her attacks, and I was too late to protect them. They inherited not only magic from both myself and Salem, but they inherited a portion of my ability to reincarnate. Though dramatically different, their souls still remain with each reincarnation, and I will do everything in my power to protect them, just like I will do everything in my power to protect the boy you hunt." Ozpin stated raising his cane and pointing it at Grey.

"Sorry, but Salem's right. This world can't be saved, thus it must be destroyed. So she's going to need the brat's help." Grey said before the launch pad sent him flying.

"Damn, we don't have time to call off the exams. Let's hope Ruby can defend against him." Glynda exclaimed. "Furthermore, you owe me an explanation to what I just heard from the conversation you two shared."

"I'll explain it all. But for now we'd best hope that Ms. Xiao Long can protect her son, while we let the exams continue." Ozpin sighed.

_**~With Ruby~**_

"What exactly do you have against my nephew?" Ruby asked as she was trudging through the forest with her partner, Weiss Schnee.

"For one, he's a filthy animal who can't keep his nose out of anyone's business. Just this morning he ruined my chances at trying to team up with the most popular girl in Remnant." Weiss exclaimed.

"As I recall, you did that yourself when you let Pyrrha see who you really are. Another thing, Scythe is not a filthy animal, he can actually take out an Ursa Major with one attack all on his own." Ruby stated firmly.

"Please, I highly doubt that." Weiss scoffed.

"I've seen it myself." Ruby stated. "Though you should have seen your face when he lit your hair on fire, and that was only a small fraction of what he used to kill the Ursa." Ruby smiled as Scythe laughed at the memory of it.

"That was him?" Weiss asked turning around to face her instantly. "I had to use a special blend of wind and water Dust to repair the damage that prank did to my hair."

"At least you got it all back." Ruby smiled.

Scythe's laugh was stopped when his ears picked up on something, and it scared the living daylights out of him.

"Ice-Demon: Cold Imprisonment."

"Move." Scythe shouted jumping down from Ruby's back, pushing her out of the way, and into Weiss, causing them to tumble from them.

"What the, get off me." Weiss shouted, before a cage made of purple ice dropped down and enveloped Scythe in its confines.

"Scythe." Ruby shouted running to the cage. She tried to put her hands on it, but drew them back as she felt like they were going to freeze off.

"Don't bother. My ice is so cold that touching it will instantly cause fourth-degree frostbite to anyone not immune to the cold." Grey smiled landing on the cage. "Name's Grey Fullbuster, I've actually been hunting this little brat down for a while."

"Get away from him." Ruby shouted firing off three rounds from Crescent Rose aimed for Grey.

"I see, you actually care for this little abomination. Do you have any idea who his father is?" Grey asked, to which his statement gained Weiss's attention. "This brat is the son of a man named Acnologia, he wiped out all the Dragon Faunus in existence, leaving himself and a friend of mine to be the only ones left."

"I said get away from my nephew." Ruby shouted swinging Crescent Rose in its scythe form.

"Ice-Demon: Death Scythe." Grey shouted clashing his icy blade against Ruby's metal one. "As I was saying. After the intense battle, they had killed each other. Which angered me to no end. Little to my knowledge, he had sired a child with a barmaid who had skipped town after seeing the fight. My team and I had no clue of his existence until three years ago, when we heard that something was causing Grimm Invasions within the country of Menagerie. I've been tasked with bringing this child to Dr. Arthur Watts of the Atlesian Military Science division, for medical, and military weaponry purposes. I recently got back to Vale from the village this boy was born in. Everybody was killed, no one spared. All because he's insane just like his old man." Grey stated tossing a few photographs at Weiss and Ruby's feet, much to their horror.

"No, I didn't kill anyone." Scythe shouted, before the cage was toppled over, silencing him.

"Shut up. Once Dr. Watts figures out how to replicate your full power, we'll be the strongest out of all four…"

Grey was interrupted when spews of ice went shooting out of the ground at him, forcing him to jump away from the sharp projectiles, thus separating him from the cage he made to imprison Scythe.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd see the day, a Schnee protecting a Faunus. What would your father think?" Grey questioned.

"He'd be disappointed. But proud that I found a link to the man who stole millions from us to fund his research." Weiss exclaimed. "Arthur Watts, wanted for multiple counts of homicide, caused by his illegal human experiments, as well as grand theft from the Schnee fortune, stealing 7.5 Million Lien from our family. Another thing, the ice in the photographs are purple, same color as the ice keeping that kid contained, so it's logical to reason that you're framing him for the death of that entire village."

"I see, so I let it slip that I'm working with a known criminal." Grey exclaimed. "I messed up. It won't happen again."

"Neither will you imprisoning my nephew." Ruby shouted, using Crescent Rose, to slice open the cage, the blade laced with burn Dust.

"You're going to regret crossing paths with me Ms. Schnee." Grey stated, and angered look in his eye as Scythe jumped onto Ruby's back.

"Maybe, but looks like we'll have to pick this up another time." Weiss smiled.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Grey questioned.

"Well, you can't really fight us, and a large pack of Beowolves at the same time now can you?" Ruby smiled, grabbing hold of Weiss's wrist with a smile. "Bye-bye…"

Using Crescent Rose's recoil, Ruby launched the three of them into the air, higher and higher with each shot, before clutching onto the talons of a Nevermore.

"Ruby you dunce." Weiss shouted as the Nevermore flew off, leaving Grey on the ground, surrounded by Grimm.

"Those brats." Grey sighed with a growl. "They're starting to get on my last nerve."

Grey took one step forward, before geysers of ice sprouting up from the ground, skewering the Grimm as he followed them in the direction the Nevermore flew.

"It doesn't matter. A demon always catches their quarry."


	10. Fight-Flight-Freeze

Mama Yang-5

"Good grief, where am I now?" Jotaro questioned, talking to no one as he looked around. "Oh well, probably not the first time someone's gotten lost in the Emerald Forest, during the Beacon entrance exams."

_**~With Ruby Weiss and Scythe~**_

"Achoo." Weiss sneezed, still clinging onto the Nevermore talon.

"You okay Weiss?" Ruby asked, yelling over the wind.

"I'm probably catching a cold from this idiotic idea of yours."

_**~Back with Jotaro~**_

"Okay, let's see, where to go from here?" Jotaro questioned.

"Go this way."

Jotaro turned around hearing that voice, finding a girl with green hair, and a somewhat revealing outfit, leaning against a tree, pointing a knife in the opposite direction he was going.

"Ruins are that way. You're just going to Vale in that direction." Hikage stated blowing a bubble with her gum, before it popped as there was a loud girlish scream, causing them to both take a defensive stance.

"What was that?" Hikage questioned.

"My best guess, Jaune grabbing a Grimm instead of a relic." Jotaro exclaimed. "Good grief. I guess Barry won the bet."

"Bet?" Hikage asked.

"We made a bet whether or not Jaune Arc, has a girly scream. I lost. Good grief."

"Jaune Arc, you mean the blonde boy in the knight armor?" Hikage asked, as they started walking in the direction she pointed to with her knife.

"Yeah that's him." Jotaro exclaimed.

"So what's your name big guy?" Hikage questioned.

"Jotaro Kujo. Yours?"

"Hikage Taikyokuken."

"King-Taijitu huh? Never heard of someone named after a Grimm."

"It's an assassin thing." Hikage stated. "So I guess we're partners now huh?"

"Well, you are the first person I met since landing, so I guess it does mean we're partners now." Jotaro exclaimed.

The rest of the walk was of nothing but silence, with a little redirecting Jotaro whenever he was about to get himself lost. After a while, they came out to the clearing, finding Yang and Blake there already, staying in the area as if looking for something.

"Yang, Blake." Jotaro called out.

"Hey Jotaro. Is that you Hikage?" Yang called out as the duo came up to them.

"Yang, it's so good to see you again." Hikage smiled as they hugged.

"You two already know each other?" Jotaro asked.

"Yeah, we're neighbors on Patch, you were still on your training mission when she moved to the island." Yang explained.

"So Yang, how are things? I see you've changed quite a bit." Hikage smiled. "You look so familiar. You know I rescued a boy who had the same scales on his face, the same spikes on his ears, and the same long canines."

"Around seven year's old, scarlet red hair, and dressed in rags?" Yang asked.

"You saw him, do you know if he's doing all right?" Hikage asked. "He had a bit of a fever when I was treating him. But then things got a little hectic with an old teammate of mine and I had him run for safety."

"He's fine, but there's a lot I gotta catch you up on." Yang smiled.

"Uh guys." Blake said gaining their attention.

They turned to see her pointing upwards, and followed it, finding a very unusual sight.

"Heads up." Ruby shouted as she was falling with Scythe on her back.

"Ruby, Scythe?" Yang questioned, before her motherly instincts kicked in. "On no, they're gonna crash, break their necks, or worse."

"Star-Platinum." Jotaro shouted as his Semblance came out, only for him to realize one very crucial detail about his Semblance. "Damn it, they're too far out of Star-Platinum's reach." He said, not realizing as Yang was staring at him, or rather, Star-Platinum.

'_Is that what his Semblance looks like?'_ She contemplated.

"Guys." Blake said again, but this time in wonder.

Yang turned her head up to Ruby and Scythe again, finding they were now gliding down on a pair of dragon wings.

"Whoa this is so cool." Ruby said before landing on her feet on the ground, just missing being hit by a flying Jaune Arc.

"Jaune?" Jotaro questioned.

"Did you sister and son just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, her questioned directed at Yang.

Ruby dusted herself off, and ruffled Scythe's hair, giving him praise for that quick thinking.

"Good job kiddo, I didn't realize you had that kind of trick." Ruby smiled.

"RUBY." Yang shouted grabbing her sister by her shoulders. "What in the world were you thinking bringing Scythe along for this exam? Didn't you hear what Professor Ozpin said before launching us? There's a good chance of death out here. What would you have done if he died? I'd never forgive you for that Ruby." Yang said shaking her sister.

"Mom stop." Scythe cried out, hugging her.

"Mom?" Hikage asked in shock.

"Yang adopted him." Jotaro said.

"Oh." Hikage smiled in understanding.

"Scythe just jumped on my back before my launch pad sent me flying." Ruby said.

"Sweetie, why would you do that?" Yang asked, turning her attention to Scythe.

"I sensed the man who hurt me." Scythe stated.

"You mean the one who put that branded your back?" Yang asked, to which Scythe nodded. "Oh sweetheart. You jumped on Ruby's back as an attempt to get away from him didn't you?"

"Yes." Scythe said as she hugged him.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang, and the sound of trees toppling over. It was revealed to be an Ursa, swinging its arms wildly, before it fell to the ground, with the hyperactive Nora riding its back.

"Aww. It's broken." Nora whined as her friend with the pink bangs came running up from behind, completely out of breath. "Eeeew…"

"Nora? Please… don't ever do that again." He said, only to find she was gone.

Her attention had been drawn to the opposite side of the field where the ruins and relics were located, marveling over a rook piece, before swiping it and singing a song.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle…" She sang.

"NORA."

"Hehehe. Coming Ren." Nora said saluting, with the rook falling from her head into her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake inquired.

"I…" Yang began, only to be cut off as Pyrrha Nikos came running in the same direction Jaune came flying from, being chased down by a Death-Stalker, to which Scythe hid behind Yang.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death-Stalker on her tail?" Hikage asked.

"Grrrrr… I can't take it anymore. Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang shouted, which gave Scythe the perfect opportunity to give her a hug, to try and calm her down.

"Um Yang…" Ruby said patting her arm before pointing upwards.

They all looked up, revealing the giant Nevermore flying above, with a white speck hanging on to its talons.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss asked, as if she were the victim of a heinous crime.

"I said 'Jump'…" Ruby stated.

"She's gonna fall." Blake exclaimed.

"She'll be fine." Ruby retorted.

"She's falling." Ren stated.

Scythe looked up and then back at the Death-Stalker, remembering it from when he was being chased in the Emerald Forest, before grabbing his courage, and running out from behind Yang.

"Scythe, where are you going?" Yang questioned as Scythe spread his wings and flew into the air.

"Is he gonna try and catch her?" Nora asked.

"He's not strong enough. With the force of gravity pulling her, and the speed she's going at, she's most likely gonna break his arms if he tries to catch her." Hikage said in a panic.

"Scythe. Please, stop, we'll find another way to catch her." Yang shouted in worry, only for him to ignore it.

'_Mom and the others are fighting to join Beacon and become heroes like in the stories. I wanna help to.'_ Scythe mentally screamed, forcing himself past his fear of Grimm. _'Besides, the mean lady did save me from the bad man. This way we're even.'_

Upon reaching her halfway, Scythe reached out his hands, and grabbed Weiss by the back of her shirt. Though due to her weight and height outweighing his own, she pulled him down with her, forcing several pops to echo from both his arms.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Weiss asked, having definitely heard those pops and cracks.

"Saving you." Scythe said, pain evident on his face, as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

'_From those pops, his elbows, shoulders, and wrists, all dislocated from the force of my weight on his arms. The kid's brave I'll give him that, but he's foolish as well.'_ Weiss exclaimed, before she found herself in the arms of Jaune Arc, trying to act the valiant hero, only to find he was an absolute idiot, as he began to fall with them.

Acting quickly, Weiss took Scythe in her arms and hugged him close, before landing on top of Jaune, after he landed face first on the ground.

"Weiss, Scythe." Ruby called out as she and Yang ran to them.

Weiss picked herself up and handed Scythe to Yang carefully, as to try and not cause him anymore pain.

"I'm confused Weiss, first you keep him from being kidnapped by that Fullbuster guy, now you give him to Yang without causing him more pain? I thought you hate Faunus." Ruby inquired as Yang took Scythe to an empty pillar in the ruins.

"I'm not heartless." Weiss sighed. "Look, the only reason why I said the things I said earlier this morning and yesterday, were purely out of habit, in all honesty, I might not like the Faunus that much, but even I wouldn't wish them to be forced free labor. I just had to act that way in front of my dad, otherwise I'd be getting a beating every time I showed compassion towards Faunus."

"That's great and all, that you're confessing and trying to start over with a clean slate, but we need to treat Scythe's injuries." Yang stated.

"His shoulders, elbows, and wrists are dislocated on both arms, they need to be popped back into place and kept there until we can get him some medical treatment." Weiss explained.

Before they could do anything else, the Death-Stalker screeched and hit Pyrrha with its giant pincers, knocking her to the rest of the group.

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can all die together." Jotaro said sarcastically.

"Jotaro." Yang shouted.

"Sorry, but someone had to say it, I don't really see a way out of this." He stated.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said racing off.

"Aunt Ruby wait." Scythe shouted.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and went for a collision course with the Death-Stalker, firing off a couple shots before she was knocked away.

"D-Do-Don't worry. Totally fine." Ruby stated steadily getting back up.

Ruby turned around to become face to face with the Death-Stalker, before firing off a round and using the recoil to jump back, before running away from it.

Ruby folded Crescent Rose back up and placed it on its holder under her cape and hood, as she kept running.

"Ruby." Yang shouted as she went running out to help her sister.

The Nevermore from earlier came circling back and used its blade like feathers to block Yang's progress, and pin Ruby down.

"Ruby get out of there." Yang shouted.

"I'm trying." Ruby shouted back, pulling on her cape.

The Death-Stalker came running up at Ruby from behind, its stinger ready to strike her down.

"Ruby." Yang shouted.

Ruby shielded her eyes as to not witness her own murder. Though it never came, there was a loud sound like ice growing out from the ground. Ruby opened her eyes and say the Death-Stalker's tail encased in ice of a familiar color.

"Purple ice?" Yang asked.

"Not good." Weiss exclaimed.

Using her glyph semblance, Weiss made it to Ruby's side, cutting the root of the feather, before pulling Ruby's cloak through it to get her free before using her glyphs again to jump free, right as another glacier of purple ice, encased where they once stood.

"Somebody's learned very fast how to recognize when a threat is nearby." Grey smiled stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, clenching her fists.

"Name's Grey Fullbuster, sorry about making it look like I was trying to save her, but I just couldn't let the Death-Stalker have one third of my quarry."

"So you've added us to your roster of hunted now?" Ruby asked, standing her ground.

"What are you talking about Ruby?" Yang inquired.

"Mom. It's him." Scythe said, hiding behind Yang for safety.

Yang looked down at Scythe, who looked scared out of his mind. The fear she saw in his eyes, was greater than any fear she'd seen a Grimm cause.

"You." Yang stated, the heat rising around her. "You hurt him? Branded him?"

"In a way. The little demon did get branded, but with fourth degree frostbite." Grey smiled, an ice-quill appearing in his hand. "With a little help from my cursed ice."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Yang shouted lunging for him.

"Think again blondie." Grey smiled putting up a wall of ice. Though to his surprise, Yang easily busted through the ice, her hands covered in dark blood red flames. "Hell fire?" Grey asked bending backwards, evading the blow.

That move was a big mistake, as Yang landed on her feet instantly, and shot flames from her hand to increase the momentum of her elbow, slamming it into his gut with the force of a sledge hammer, being swung by a bodybuilder, knocking him to the ground.

"Guess I figured out my element." Yang stated lay on his back out of breath. "I guess the proper term for me would be a Purgatory Dragon, yeah? I mean you did finish Natsu's journal didn't you? Even added a bit of Demonslayer knowledge into it."

"H-how did you get your hands on it?" Grey asked.

"Professor Ozpin gave me a copy of it. It was very enlightening, I haven't finished the whole thing yet, but from what it sounds like, that Natsu guy was a real hero." Yang stated. "What would he think of you now, if he knew you were hunting down an innocent child?"

With that, Yang left Grey's side, making her way back to Scythe's side, only to stop as a menacing aura was resonating from where Grey laid.

"You, think you knew Natsu, you think you knew who he was, or what he wanted, just by reading a few messily pages of his journal?" Grey questioned, getting up on his feet. "You don't know him at all."

"Guys." Jotaro exclaimed gaining their attention. "The Nevermore is circling back again, and the Death-Stalker is getting free. The negativity this guy is giving off, is feeding them beyond anything I've seen."

"Jotaro, grab Scythe and get him out of here." Yang stated turning back around to face Grey again. "Promise me you'll get him treatment, and keep him safe."

"Yang, we're not just gonna leave you to face this guy alone." Hikage said as Jotaro picked up Scythe.

"Just get out of here Hikage." Yang stated. "Ruby, finish the exam and get alert as many instructors as you can."

"Die." Grey shouted throwing an ice javelin at Yang.

"Mom no." Scythe shouted as Jotaro began to run off with him.

"Heads up."

Before the ice javelin could make contact with Yang, it was caught up in web of black symbiotic webbing, before Grey found himself restrained and held down by the same webbing.

"Sorry if we're late." Gwen smiled, dressed in the venom-suit, minus the mask. "But V was hungry and there was a pack of Beowolves nearby, they're her favorite."

"Not a problem." Yang smiled. "You're right on time. Can Venom heal injuries?"

"Anything short of incineration, why?" Gwen asked.

"We're needing some medical attention over here." Jotaro called out, letting them know he was behind a crumbling stone wall.

Gwen jumped over to his location, and was surprised to find Scythe was there with him.

"What's he doing here?" Venom asked, popping out from behind Gwen's shoulder, concern evident in her voice.

"He jumped on Ruby's back trying to get away from ice-head over there." Jotaro explained. "But right now he's needing medical attention."

"Alright, what's wrong with him?" Gwen asked.

"I can answer that." Venom said wrapping herself around Scythe's arms up to his shoulder blades. "Alright, I'll try to make this as painless as possible. Scythe's arms are dislocated in all three major joint areas along the arm. It's an easy fix."

Venom's symbiotic goo warped around Scythe's arms, began to ripple and compress before Scythe's arms were released and looked good as new, and a little bigger.

"They're bigger?" Jotaro questioned.

"I might have added some muscle mass to his arms while I was at it." Venom smiled.

"Guys, we're still in trouble here." Weiss called out.

She was right, as the Nevermore and the Death-Stalker was their way to them, bypassing Grey as if he didn't even exist.

"What are we going to do now?" Pyrrha asked before a red and gold blur went zipping past her, at a speed even Ruby could match, as it went past all of them there.

"Can you guys hear me?"

"Barry?" Yang asked.

"Good, you can. I was worried the devices wouldn't work. I put them in your ears when I ran past you, they'll allow us to communicate while I'm running." Barry explained before stopping in front of the group.

Barry stood there in something that looked like it belonged in a comic book. His attire consisted of a one piece, form fitting, suit of armor, with a golden lightning bolt around his waist like a belt, and around his shins and forearms marking where the mechanical gloves and boots were met with the suit, with a mask covering his face from the bridge of his nose, down past his neck, and a pair of sunglasses.

"You guys all right?" Barry asked

"Yeah, but this doesn't help us with our current situation." Weiss stated.

"It does actually." Jotaro said, rejoining the gang, with Gwen carrying Scythe, as they regrouped around him.

"It's only going to be a couple minutes until that ice demon breaks free of Venom's webs, and comes at us again. We need someone to fight him, while the rest of us deal with the Grimm." Gwen said as Venom made a barrier of webs around them. "This barrier won't keep the Grimm out for long, so we gotta come up with a plan fast."

"I'll face him." Yang stated. "I'm fire, he's ice, we're natural enemies, plus I've got a personal score to settle with him."

"Alright, the rest of us should grab our relics as soon as it's clear. I can use Star-Platinum to clear the Death-Stalker away for a bit, giving us a chance to grab our relics, but as soon as that chance is taken we make a run for it right after." Jotaro explained.

"Sounds like a plan I can get behind." Jaune said.

"Gwen Venom, Hikage, Barry, you're with me. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, you're with each other. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, you're together as well. All three teams will deal with the Grimm while Yang deals with Grey." Jotaro explained.

"Wait, that's Grey, as in Grey Fullbuster?" Barry asked. "What's he doing attacking us, isn't he supposed to be one of the good guys?"

"He's after Scythe. Weiss and I already had a run in with him near the start of the exams." Ruby explained.

"Whatever the case, we need to keep him away from Scythe." Yang said. "Someone needs to take him to safety."

"I'm fast, but I don't think I can spare a second to take him back to the academy." Barry stated.

"I can carry him on my back and keep him safe. With Star-Platinum's speed and accuracy, his weight on my back won't be any type of hindrance." Jotaro explained.

"The barrier's failing. We gotta go now." Gwen shouted before Venom covered her face.

"Alright, everybody go." Jotaro said, using Star-Platinum to put Scythe on his back.

The moment those words left Jotaro's mouth, Star-Platinum broke through the webbing barrier and barraged the Death-Stalker.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora." Star-Platinum chanted barraging the Death-Stalker.

With one of the Grimm distracted, Ruby and Jaune grabbed the white knight and white rook pieces, while Venom and Hikage, both grabbed the black knight pieces.

"Alright, now everybody run." Jotaro shouted leading them to more ruins, while Yang stayed behind staring Grey down as he broke through the frozen webbing.

"I see he's already got a team to protect him." Grey said rotating his shoulder.

"He's got family." Yang said, taking a fighting stance.

"Family? That used to mean something to me. Not anymore." Grey stated.

_**(Cue Music… Who taught you how to hate: Disturbed)**_

"Well, you're about to feel the might of the Xiao Long family." Yang said, her arms engulfed in purgatory flames.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Grey said sarcastically, covering his arms in ice armor.

Yang took one step forward, before lunging herself forward, leaving a footprint shaped and sized hole in the ground, as she slammed her fist into Grey's crossed arms, shattering the ice.

Yang planted her feet on the ground, before bending backwards, and leg-sweeping Grey, knocking him to the Tera below. The moment he hit the ground, Yang twisted around and jumped in the air, slamming her elbow into him, only for it to hit an ice shield, which shattered upon impact.

"You're good girl, but it's about a thousand years too early for you to go up against me." Grey stated, knocking her back with a pillar of ice sprouting from the ground.

Yang flipped in midair before landing on her hand and feet, skidding back until she stopped, glaring at Grey, an idea popping in her head.

"Purgatory Dragon: ROAR." Yang shouted sending the breath attack at the Ice-Demonslayer.

Grey brought up a barrier of ice, and continued to rebuild it as the breath attack was melting it on contact, until it ended.

"You're new to being a slayer aren't you?" Grey asked, as the ice barrier fell, seeing Yang out of breath. "A slayer's breath attack is one of their most powerful tools in their arsenal, which means that they have to manage the amount of magic that goes into the attack, otherwise they just drain their magic reserves faster than they are capable of handling. It's all there in Natsu's journal."

'_Damn it, I feel like I can't even move.'_ Yang wheezed falling to one knee. _'I guess I did put everything I had in that attack. But I can't give up, I have to keep fighting.'_

"Now." Grey said using an ice claw to grab Yang by the head. "You're going to be my bargaining chip to get that little brat."

"Never." Yang groaned, before screaming as Grey was crushing her head. _'Why isn't my Semblance working? Don't tell me I drained my aura with the attack to.'_

"Fine then, I guess your severed head will serve as a warning to those who are protecting that demon spawn." Grey smirked creating an ice blade on his left hand.

"I'll never, give you my son." Yang stated, gripping Grey's wrist with what little strength she had left.

"That motherly pride of yours, is your downfall." Grey stated, pulling his arm back to swing it forward.

'_I'm sorry Scythe.'_ Yang mentally apologized as Grey brought the ice blade down. _'I won't be able to keep my promise to you after all.'_

"NO."

Just before the cold icy-blade could make contact with Yang's throat, an iron blade made contact Grey's, stopping its attempt on her throat.

"What?" Grey questioned. "Impossible, how are you here?"

Yang opened her eyes and looked up, finding a man with black hair, metal piercings in his arms, nose, and eyebrows, standing beside her, with the upper part of his right forearm, transformed into a blade. His shoulders, face, and neck had shining steel scales, revealing he was a Dragon Faunus.

_**~Mini Flashback~**_

"Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, you handle the Death-Stalker with Gwen and Barry, Hikage and I will handle the Nevermore with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake." Jotaro explained.

"What about Scythe? He's not accustomed to all this violence is he?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's been hunted his entire life, I think it's safe to say, he's seen worse things than a Grimm attack." Ren stated.

"Everybody move." Jotaro shouted, as they all separated, to face their respective Grimm's.

Using his advanced speed, Barry ran ahead, and in circles, building up lightning, though it was more out of habit than anything as he didn't require this tactic anymore.

"Thunder Dragon Lightning Bolt." Barry shouted, throwing the lightning at the Death-Stalker.

The lightning hit its target dead on, stunning it for only a second, allowed the six students facing it, to cross the ruins bridge. Finding they were at a dead end, they ran back across the bridge, but found the dilemma they had put themselves in.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" Jaune asked.

"I've got an idea?" Venom stated stringing two lines of webbing and putting the two ends together. "Get on."

"You're not seriously going to slingshot us over the Grimm are you?" Jaune questioned.

"Do you have a better idea?" Barry asked biting into a granola bar. "Because I don't have enough energy left to run all of us over the Death-Stalker one at a time."

"Are you seriously eating at a time like this?" The blonde inquired in a panic.

"Hey, I have to consume a minimum of ten-thousand calories a day, due to my hyperactive metabolism, otherwise I can't function properly." Barry stated pocketing the wrapper.

"Enough bickering both of you." Venom shouted, grabbing Jaune by the hood and seating him on the web-shot. "Barry go to the other side, we all know he's got zero skill with landing strategies, so you gotta catch him."

"Fine." Barry groaned before running to the other side.

Aiming it right, Venom let go of the shot and sent Jaune flying over the Death-Stalker, narrowly avoiding the stinger that shot up in an attempt to intercept.

"Alright. Next." Venom called as Pyrrha sat in the web-shot. "You gonna take a seat ginger?" Venom asked Nora after sending Pyrrha flying.

"Nah, I got my own method." Nora smiled.

"Alright. Ninja-boy, you're up." Venom stated.

Ren took a seat in the webbing, and was sent flying, landing on his feet, sliding a bit back, before he stopped.

"Nora, whatever your plan on getting out of here is, you'd better act on it now." Venom said as the Death-Stalker lunged its tail forward, only for the symbiote woman to grab it with her enhanced strength.

"I will, just tear that stinger off first, and hold it on the head like a nail." Nora shouted.

"Fine." Venom shouted back, freeing one hand long enough to web the Death-Stalker's legs to the stone below it.

After securing the arachnid Grimm's legs, Venom tore the golden stinger from the Death-Stalker's tail, and imbedded it in the layer of tar like skin. Using Venom's back as a springboard, Nora sent herself flying into the air, with the recoil of her weapon in its Grenade Launcher form, before putting it in the hammer form, and closing her eyes, enjoying the wind on her face, before she opened them with a smirk, spinning downwards, using her hammer as a weight. Timing it right, Venom slung herself out of there, just in time for Nora to slam the head of her hammer on the dismembered Death-Stalker stinger, sending it through the Grimm, and shattering the ancient stone bridge entirely.

Flipping over with her hammer, Nora stood on the bottom part of the head, and pulled the trigger, using the recoil of the grenade shot to go flying where everyone else was, landing on her feet with a smile on her face.

"Is she crazy?" Barry asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ren stated.

Meanwhile, Jotaro, Hikage, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were dealing with their own Grimm, while trying to keep Scythe safe.

"Keep her steady." Jotaro called as Blake threw Gambol Shroud, embedding it in a stone pillar, before swinging on it like a vine in the jungle, landing beside Ruby and Hikage.

"What are we going to do? That thing is huge?" Blake asked.

"Well, I do have an idea, but we need to work together to get it done." Ruby said gaining their attention.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Hikage questioned.

As Ruby told her plan to her two teammates, Jotaro, and Weiss were busy trying to keep Scythe safe. Unfortunately that failed as the pillar Jotaro was standing on, shook from an earth shattering vibration, originating not too far from where the rest of them were. This resulted in Scythe losing his grip on Jotaro's shoulders and falling to the abyss below.

"SCYTHE." Jotaro shouted reaching for him, using Star-Platinum. _'Damn it he's already too far out of Star-Platinum's maximum range.'_

"Iron-Dragon: PILLAR."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a man with black hair, wearing a black cloak with a hood, shot out of the forest, two iron beams connected to his feet before they broke off, as he went falling into the abyss as well. The newcomer caught Scythe in his arms, and landed on the other side of the abyss, his feet creating ditches in the rock wall, sending boulders and chunks of the Cliffside down into the abyss, before jumping from the wall, creating more damage to it, and landing on the safe side of the abyss.

"Sorry I'm late." The man stated, his hood down, revealing the piercings on his eyebrows, and nose. "Took a while for me to get from Vale to the Emerald Forest."

"Thanks for saving him, but who the hell are you?" Jotaro questioned as the newcomer put Scythe down behind a rock wall.

"Name's Blacksteel Gajeel. Ozpin called me in to hunt down Grey Fullbuster. Told me where to find him. But I can't seem to pinpoint his exact location."

"He's over that way, fighting a blonde woman who happens to be that boy's mother." Weiss shouted.

"If you're here to help, then get going, my sister might be strong, but she's not strong enough to take on a seasoned elemental Huntsman like Grey Fullbuster, all the stats on his trading card don't lie." Ruby shouted.

"You seriously collect trading cards of Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Blake asked.

"You have your hobbies I have mine." Ruby stated.

"Alright, thanks for the tip." Gajeel shouted, before he went running in the direction Weiss pointed him in.

"Alright, let's get this plan underway." Ruby exclaimed. "Jotaro, Weiss, follow our lead."

"You got it Ruby." Jotaro called out.

"You seriously trust that dult?" Weiss asked.

"She's a childhood friend, she's always been by my side through thick and thin. The least I could do is trust her." Jotaro exclaimed.

"Jotaro, we need to get the Nevermore to the Cliffside for Weiss to pin down with Ice-Dust." Hikage shouted.

"On it." Jotaro exclaimed, jumping to the highest pillar. Waiting for the right moment, Jotaro filled his gauntlets with Burn-Dust, and threw a fire punch at the Grimm, gaining its attention.

Timing it perfectly, Jotaro jumped in the air, and into its open beak, using Star-Platinum to force it to stay open.

"I hope you're hungry." Jotaro exclaimed before he started rapid fire punches. "Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora." Jotaro chanted sending the flaming punches at incredibly fast speeds.

Shrieking in pain, the Nevermore flew right into the Cliffside, just as Jotaro jumped out of its beak, and onto one of the two pillars making for a perfect sling shot, as Blake tossed one end of the ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud to him. Wrapping the ribbon around the pillar once, Jotaro used both his strength, and the strength of Star-Platinum, to make the ribbon tight enough to sling something forward.

Taking this as her cue, Weiss froze the Nevermore's tail feathers in place, before Ruby sent herself flying through the air, and aiming the top part of Crescent Rose at the ribbon. Weiss used a black glyph to pull the tightened string back, bringing Ruby side by side with her and Hikage, who was acting as the targeting system for this fire.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss scoffed.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Can I?" Weiss smirked, sounding confident.

"Can you?" Hikage questioned.

"Of course I can."

After positioning Ruby for the launch, Hikage gave the signal for Weiss to release and launch Ruby at the Grimm. Just as the Nevermore was breaking free of the ice, Ruby pinned it to the Cliffside with Crescent Rose's blade, and keeping a firm grip with her feet to the rock wall.

Weiss motioned to use her glyphs but lost her footing, causing her to fall over and make one appear momentarily. Though it was only for a second, Ruby saw the glyph and began running up the Cliffside without the use of Weiss's help, to all the student's shock, dragging the giant Grimm behind her. She was becoming a blur of red and rose petals, letting out a battle cry as she began to run even faster up the Cliffside, decapitating the Nevermore when reaching the top, landing feet first in a kneeling position, with Crescent Rose's blade imbedded in the ground, and over her shoulders.

Down below, everyone else just stared up in amazement, as Jaune and his group made it to them in time to see the final move Ruby had just performed, a certain Faunus Speedster showing a bit of concern on his face.

'_Could she have been exposed to the dark matter from Particle Accelerator explosion?' _he thought.

"Uh guys." Gwen spoke up in concern as she was looking around. "Where's Scythe?"

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Good to see you again Grey. Though I wish it were under different circumstances." Gajeel smiled, before his face went dark. "I hear ya went and turned your back on what it truly means to be a member of the Fairy Tail family."

"What are you doing here Gajeel, how are you even here? I thought only Natsu, Acnologia, and I were brought through the portal." Grey stated.

"Sorry pal, but Levy and I were brought here as well." Gajeel exclaimed. "Don't know how or why, we just were."

"Mom."

"Scythe?" Yang questioned, hearing his voice coming from behind her.

With that distraction, Grey was able to knock Gajeel away, toss Yang into him, and rush to Scythe, grabbing him by the throat, with an iced claw.

"No." Yang shouted, trying to stand up, only to falter and fall to her hands and knees.

"You're still out of energy from that massive breath attack you did. So you don't have the energy to stop me from taking him." Grey exclaimed with a smirk.

"No. I won't let you take him." Yang groaned forcing herself to her feet. "If I let you get away, I'd never forgive myself. As a mother, I have a promise to keep, and I'm not going to abandon my son and break that promise."

Forcing her foot forward, Yang mustered herself to go beyond her breaking point, and felt a new invigorating power entering her system, as she began to make a run for Grey, with a fury in her eyes that could not be whelmed until she took out the problem that was right in front of her.

"Purgatory Dragon: IRON FIST." Yang shouted, slamming a fire engulfed fist into Grey's stomach, forcing him to drop Scythe as she caught him in her arms, putting him on her back. "Purgatory Dragon: TALON." Yang shouted, kicking Grey on the underside of the jaw.

"Go get him girl." Gajeel smiled, his right hand reverting to normal.

"Interesting fact about a section of Natsu's journal Grey." Yang stated grabbing the ice Demonslayer by the coat. "It has an entire section on his fighting style, his attacks, and his strategies, even the workout Igneel put him through, and he did during the one-year-gap in the guild's disbanded time, with visuals and everything."

"You didn't…" Grey gasped.

"Yeah, I memorized his attacks, and created a couple of my own." Yang smirked, spinning around, in a circle, building momentum before throwing Grey up into the air, and following him, shooting flames from her feet, reaching him in seconds. "Purgatory Dragon: BARRAGE." Yang shouted slamming her fists into Grey's stomach, sending him rocketing down to the ground below, landing in front of Gajeel, who whistled in impressment.

_**(End Song…)**_

"Gotta say kid, you got a mean hook-cross." Gajeel smiled as Yang landed on the ground.

"This isn't over." Grey groaned before he disappeared in a burst of steam.

"Damn it, he used Ice-Demon's mist to cover an escape." Gajeel groaned, waving the vaporized ice and water out of his face.

"He'll be gone for a while. After that thrashing I gave him, he'll be licking his wounds for weeks." Yang smiled, taking a step before falling forward, in pain.

"Hey, stay with me kid." Gajeel stated catching her.

"Mom." Scythe cried out jumping off her back and grabbing her arm. "Mom, please wake up."

"I'm fine… sweetie… I'm just tired." Yang groaned as Gajeel helped her stand up.

"C'mon, I'll help you back to Beacon, the rest of your team should already be back there." Gajeel explained.

_**~The Auditorium three hours later~**_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL [Cardinal]. Lead by, Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced, before the newly named Team CRDL left the stage, leaving it ready for the next four. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR [Juniper]. Lead by, Jaune Arc."

"Huh? L-Lead by…?" Jaune questioned in shock.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin smiled.

Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune in the shoulder, and whether he was just that weak, or Pyrrha hit him too hard, Jaune fell to the ground, causing everyone in the auditorium to laugh.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said, as the four members came out, the blonde brawler having several bandages around her body where she was injured. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY [Ruby}. Lead by… Ruby Rose."

Weiss was shocked to hear someone two years younger than her, would be leading the team instead of her. Something she did not agree with.

"Finally, Jotaro Kujo. Hikage Taikyokuken. Gwen Stacy. Barry Allen. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RNGR [Ranger]. Lead by… Jotaro Kujo."

"Good grief. Looks like I don't have much of a choice." Jotaro smiled.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be a… interesting year." Ozpin smiled. "If Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RNGR, could meet me in my office. I'd like to have a word with you."

"Sir." Jotaro said.

Yang knew what this was about and decided to follow, knowing Scythe was safe with that Gajeel guy who came to her aid against Grey.

Upon reaching the elevator, it was revealed that they had to ride it one team at a time, which took a while. When Team RWBY finally got to the top of the office, Yang was surprised to find Gajeel up there, keeping Scythe occupied with a card game, until she came into the office.

"Okay, now see that's a royal flush, you can win against most hands with that, but there are still a couple hands that can beat it." Gajeel explained.

"Are you seriously teaching my son poker?" Yang asked.

"Mom." Scythe cheered running up to her, hugging her with a smile.

"Just teaching him a skill he'll need for getting information out of stubborn sources. Trust me, I've had to win quite a few games in order to get information I needed." Gajeel explained.

"I see." Yang sighed, knowing he wasn't wrong. Problem was, she didn't know if she was comfortable with the idea of Scythe being a Huntsmen when he grows up or not.

"So, what's this about professor?" Jaune asked.

"Well, Mr. Arc. This is about young Mr. Xiao Long, and Mr. Blacksteel here. As well as Mr. Fullbuster." Glynda explained.

"First, how many of you have read the copy of Salamander's journal Ozpin gave blondie?" Gajeel asked.

"Salamander?" Pyrrha asked.

"Natsu Dragneel. I've read part of it." Jotaro exclaimed.

"I read the entire thing several times." Barry exclaimed. "Super speed."

"I memorized his fighting style, moves, and such." Yang explained.

"I could tell from your sideways Kakato-Geri. You mastered the Talon. Just from seeing the images of it?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, I've actually been trained in martial arts, mainly kickboxing and karate, but I just added fire to my attack." Yang explained.

"Anyhow, I think it would be best for those of you who haven't read it to read it. Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. Allen, Mr. Kujo, please stay. The rest of you, take your copies of Mr. Dragneel's journal, and go to your dorms, you still have a couple days until classes start." Ozpin explained, regaining their attention, as Glynda used her Semblance to hold the binders and pass them on to the students.

With the three teams having grabbed their copies, Hikage grabbing a copy for both Jotaro and Barry, they left, leaving the three teens, one child, and three adults to talk.

"Mom, are we in trouble?" Scythe asked.

"I don't think we are baby." Yang smiled.

"On the contrary it's quite the opposite." Ozpin smiled. "Ms. Xiao Long, would you mind removing your jacket, and the bandages around your left arm?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders, and removed her jacket as well as the bandages from her arm, revealing the large tribal dragon tattoo going from the ring finger on her left hand, all the way to her back, running across her shoulder blades, with the head of the dragon tattoo on her right shoulder, with the tribal designs having a bit of a hellish edge to them.

"Wow, my tattoo doesn't even go that far." Barry said.

"Excuse me?" Ozpin asked raising an eyebrow.

Barry realized he let it slip and just decided to reveal the truth, by removing the image inducer, showing the three adults his draconic form.

"Scythe, bit me over a week ago, trying to get out of my arms." Barry explained. "I'm now a Lightning Dragonslayer."

"Interesting." Gajeel smirked. "Alright, so I guess we should spill the beans a bit."

"I think it is time for the truth to come out yes." Jotaro exclaimed.

"Well, where to start? I know, the beginning." Gajeel stated. "It all started about twenty years or so in the past. I'm not going to go into detail about the battle that took place between myself, Salamander, Fullbuster, and Acnologia. But it ended in disaster, even worse, it dragged the four of us into a different world, Remnant."

"That part we got from the journal." Jotaro exclaimed.

"What it doesn't explain, is my arrival to Remnant." Gajeel stated. "I didn't arrive in the same location or time as those three. I arrived in Remnant, two years ago, with the woman I fell for, who was dragged into the battle."

"Two years ago. But that would mean…"

"A time-space distortion." Barry finished Yang's thought. "Not only did you travel into the future several years, but you also traveled through space, resulting in you arriving in our world in a different period of time, when you were separated from your friends."

"Not long after he arrived, I found him, and gave him his Huntsman licence, allowing him to go through Remnant while legally acting on his own." Ozpin explained.

"Now I've got a question. This Acnologia person, how bad was he?" Yang asked. "Natsu's journal doesn't explain that in detail. I mean I know he committed genocide on a species wide scale, but what else did he do?"

"He was known as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." Gajeel explained, seeing Scythe playing with the cards, knowing he wasn't paying attention. "Acnologia had the power to destroy the world if he wanted to. He wouldn't rest until he erased dragons from the face of the planet. He was ageless, immortal, couldn't die from growing old. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties when we faced him."

"He was that bad huh?" Jotaro asked. _'Kinda sounds like Dio, wherever the bastard is.'_

"Yes he is that bad." Gajeel stated.

"Is? I thought he was dead?" Barry asked.

"Our intel suggest otherwise." Glynda stated.

"Ever since Acnologia's death, several years ago, we've kept his body locked up in a titanium crate. However, recently, it's vanished, even though it's nothing but a dried husk of what it once was." Ozpin explained. "Someone's brought him back to life, or rather they plan to bring him back, as the titanium coffin his body's sealed away inside of, went missing entirely."

"Bring him back to life?" Jotaro asked.

"Oz, you're not going to ask Mr. Kujo what I think you're going to ask, are you." Gajeel asked.

"Mr. Kujo, I know I might be crossing a line in asking you this, but will you allow Mr. Xiao Long to bite you, and give you the power of a Dragonslayer? We need as many Dragonslayers as we can get in order to defeat Acnologia once and for all." Ozpin asked, ignoring and answering Gajeel's question at the same time.

"Good grief. I don't know, I'm a bit torn, I mean it means I'll be able to walk around as a Faunus, but then it means the White Fang is gonna try and recruit me, by force of peacefully." Jotaro exclaimed, before he smiled a bit. "Scythe, what say you?"

"I don't know. I haven't been listening, what's going on?" Scythe asked.

"Good grief." Jotaro chuckled kneeling down and looking Scythe in the eye. "Bite me just like you bit Barry and Yang."

"Are you sure about this Jotaro?" Yang asked.

"I'll be fine, I actually think this could be an experience for me." Jotaro smiled as Scythe took his right hand. "You gonna bite my hand kid?"

"Sort of." Scythe said before biting Jotaro on the ring finger.

"Is that it?" Jotaro asked, seeing the tiny bit of blood coming out of the bite mark.

"That's it." Yang said. "In about a week, you'll look like us."

"Welcome to the Dragonslayer team. Just a word of warning, our only weakness is motion sickness." Gajeel smiled.

"Now you tell me. Good grief." Jotaro sighed as his aura healed the bite on his finger.

"Alright, now get going to your dorms. I believe I have answered the questions Ms. Xiao Long has about her new abilities. There will be a special class for the three of you after school hours for learning to control your Dragonslayer magic, once Mr. Kujo's develops." Ozpin explained pulling an envelope full of lien from his desk. "Ms. Xiao Long. As promised, you have your own dorm, and per-school code, you get a monthly allowance to spend as you see fit for raising your son."

"Thank you professor." Yang said taking the envelope.

"Dismissed." Glynda exclaimed. "I'm going to go see how the other professors are doing for setting up their classes."

As the five of them left, Ozpin pulled up the files to the other teams that had been up in his office.

"Team's RWBY, JNPR, and RNGR. You can't possibly be considering turning them all into Dragonslayers." Gajeel stated.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that. All we need are seven Dragonslayers. I'm just picking candidates for the last four." Ozpin said. "Take a look and tell me who you think would make a good Dragonslayer."

"Let's see." Gajeel said as the files turned around for him to read them. "Hmm, Ruby Rose, she'd make a good Dragonslayer, her mom was quite the ruthless beast on the battlefield, or so I've heard and read from Summer's file, though we don't really need another Lightning Dragonslayer. Although given her connection to rose petals and the sky, she might become a Sky Dragonslayer. She goes into the maybe category." Gajeel said moving her file to a folder labeled 'maybe' between, yes and no. "Weiss Schnee, I'm gonna have to say no on her. She's got skill, I don't deny that, but her racism would cause some major problems." He said moving the heiress's file to the 'no' folder. "Blake Belladonna. Given her skills, and her past as a member of the White Fang, she could be a valuable asset, especially if she becomes a Shadow Dragonslayer." Gajeel said moving Blake's file to the 'yes' folder.

"Jaune Arc. Kid's got little talent when it comes to combat, no surprise there since he faked his transcripts, but his strategic skills are quite impressive, enough to where he could give first master Mavis a run for her money." He said moving Jaune's file to the 'yes' folder. "Nora Valkyrie, she's a no, and like I said earlier, we don't need more than one lightning Dragonslayer." He stated, moving Nora's file to the 'no' folder. "Pyrrha Nikos, the undefeated champion, her hair and winning streak reminds me of Erza. I'd have to say yes, but she might become an Iron Dragonslayer, which is most likely what Mr. Kujo will become. We'll put her in maybe for now." Gajeel said moving the file to the appropriate folder. "Lie Ren. Orphaned at a young age due to a Grimm invasion, a Nuckelavee a top S-Ranked Grimm, even I would have trouble killing it; he has grown up with Ms. Valkyrie since childhood, they've watched each other's backs through thick and thin as they grew up on the streets. I wanna say yes, but picking him and not Ms. Valkyrie might cause a tear in their friendship that I don't wanna be responsible for." He said moving Ren's file to the 'maybe' folder.

"Gwen Stacy. She's already got a Grimm to empower her, so that's a big no." He said moving Gwen's file to the 'no' folder. "Finally Hikage Taikyokuken. She'd make for the perfect Poison Dragonslayer. Just like Ms. Belladonna, she left the White Fang, having enough of their violent ways, and has been an assassin for hire, but she only accepts targets who are corrupt and very wealthy, her fee is the money of her victims. She's a keeper." Gajeel smiled moving her folder to the 'yes' file.

"How'd you know about her trade?" Glynda questioned.

"I've seen some of her work during my travels over this last year. Though I haven't found any of the people who are responsible for Fall's condition, and according to Qrow and Tai, a Maiden is responsible for curing a blood infection in the boy Ms. Xiao Long is raising. Sounds like our missing Spring Maiden is doing good deeds all on her own." Gajeel stated.

"She must be." Ozpin stated. "So we have three yes's, three maybes, and three no's. We'll try to pick out the fourth later, right now we need to get you settled in to your teaching position Professor Blacksteel. You are going to have three students to teach within a week, or more if we find the final contestant for the seventh spot."

"This is going to be a pain, but if it means finding Acnologia's revived corpse, and taking it down for good, then I'm happy to do it." Acnologia stated.

_**~Somewhere in an undisclosed location~**_

It was a dark starless night, as it was always dark within the Grimm Lands. Within the depths of a castle, in the chambers of a training room, sat the scattered remains of a metal box, revealing the shriveled corpse of a man, nothing but skin and bone, his skin dried like sheets of leather over sticks.

Walking around the lifeless corpse, was a woman with a skin of a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Breast Size: G-Cup.

"Soon Acnologia, my King of Darkness, you shall rise, and we shall rule once more." Salem said, pulling a bottle half full of black gunk from her sleeve, and opening it. "For you shall be, just like me." She smiled cutting her wrist allowing a portion of her blood to fill the rest of the bottle. "For now, come back to me, and rest, my beloved."

Salem gently spun the bottle in her hand, mixing the Grimm essence, with her blood, allowing it to become a dark blood red mixture with faint traces of black veins inside. Resting Acnologia's head in the crook of her arm, Salem poured the contents of the bottle into the mouth of the dead man, draining it down his throat.

Acnologia's body remained motionless. But that didn't stop Salem from smiling, she could see it was working. She had mixed the essence of both the brothers Grimm and fed it to the second man she fell for within her lifetime. His skin began to rejuvenate, and fill out, while the veins under his eyes began to go black, the left of him, where his arm was missing, began to glow gold, before it reformed in a flash of the immortality Salem had been cursed with.

"It's working." Salem smiled, laying him down, feeling a pulse in him. "Rest now, my beloved. You have a lot I need to catch you up on."

With that, Salem left, missing the moment she wanted to see as she brought him back to life. His eyes opened, revealing the red iris and black sclera. He took his first breath, and said only one word, a name.

"Scythe"


	11. Morning Disasters and Discoveries

Mama Yang-6

"Ugh, what's going on?" Yang asked, pulling her pillow over her eyes, hating the sunlight shining through it onto her, while a certain seven year old boy was bouncing on her bed, and not his own.

"Mom, wake up. Ren made pancakes." Scythe stated shaking her shoulder.

"Scythe, please let mom sleep for another five minutes." Yang groaned. "Go and have some pancakes, Team JNPR's room is right across the hall thirty feet away. Just make sure to bring your EpiPen with you, and your necklace."

"But mom, it's not the same having breakfast without you."

Yang could practically hear the heartbreak in Scythe's voice, and sighed, throwing the pillow off her head and hitting Scythe with it, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Alright you goober, let's go have some pancakes." Yang smiled picking him up, as they both laughed, finding an open envelop on the bedside table. It was a note, specifically an invite, from Pyrrha to Yang and Scythe to come enjoy some breakfast with them, it even had pictures, most likely drawn by Nora, for Scythe to understand.

"Did you read this?" Yang asked.

"I saw the pictures, and knew what they meant." Scythe smiled. "C'mon or there won't be any pancakes left."

"Alright, I'm coming." Yang chuckled taking Scythe's hand, and grabbing his EpiPen, and a necklace from the desk by her dorm door, before leaving for JNPR's room. "Alright sweetie, now what do we say when we're given something?"

"Thank you."

"What do we say when we want something?"

"Please."

"Now what do we say when we are greeted?"

"Hello."

"Very good." Yang smiled putting the necklace on him. The necklace was a silver Celtic crucifix, on a thick braided leather string. "Are you sure you wanted this one sweetie?"

"Yeah, it makes me look like Qrow." Scythe smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call him Uncle Qrow. He's your family to after all." Yang smiled before knocking on JNPR's door. Unsurprisingly, it was the emerald eyed Pyrrha who answered the door.

"Yang, Scythe, so glad you both could make it." Pyrrha smiled. "My, that's a nice necklace you have on Scythe."

"Thank you." Scythe smiled.

"Come on in. Ren made pancakes on his camping cooktop." Pyrrha said with smile. "Why don't you go see what Nora is up to?"

"Alright." Scythe smiled heading to where Nora was tinkering with a Rubik's Cube.

"So how have things been, did you get enough sleep last night, you seem tired?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine, I just had a hard time putting him to bed last night because of how excited he was about getting that necklace. He views my uncle as his hero, and wants to be as like him as possible. We were out shopping yesterday after Professor Ozpin dismissed us, and he spotted that crucifix, begging me for it. I got it for a couple reasons, one I thought it might be a good idea to give him a taste of what it's like to have his own things; and two he spotted it in a store that sold spy wear in jewellery. The magnetic pieces that hold the leather string together, have a tracker in them, completely unaffected by the waves of magnetic energy the pieces give off. Shop keeper said it was perfect tech for a protective parent."

"Still getting used to the idea of being a mother huh?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm accustomed to it, it's just with what happened with Grey yesterday, and how I unlocked the full scope of my new abilities, I just want to keep him safe." Yang explained.

"You didn't unlock the full scope of your abilities Yang." Pyrrha chuckled. "You've yet to unlock your Dragon Force."

"You read Natsu's journal."

"I have the reading level of a scholar working on five different majors at once." Pyrrha said with a smile. "I finished the journal before it was curfew time."

"Clever girl." Yang smiled.

"Mom look, it's Qrow." Scythe exclaimed, as he was over by the window, sitting on his knees on the book case, smiling at the grey bird perched on the branch. "Hi Qrow."

"No sweetie, that's a bird, not…" Yang stopped when she realized something. _'That crow smells like booze and cheap cologne. It couldn't be.'_

"Something wrong Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh? No, everything is fine, I just need to make a call for a minute." Yang exclaimed. "Would you mind watching him?"

"Of course." Pyrrha smiled as Yang left, pulling her scroll out from inside her shirt, dialing up a number.

"Qrow left." Scythe whined after Yang dialed the number.

'_It can't just be a coincidence.'_ Yang thought before the person she was calling picked up.

"Hey Firecracker. What's up?" Qrow asked.

"Cut the act Uncle Qrow, that was you perched out on the tree outside Team JNPR's window wasn't it?" Yang asked.

"Listen Yang…"

"Save your excuses, I want an explanation and I want it now." Yang stated.

"Alright Yang, listen when your mom and I were still at Beacon, something magical happened to us, I don't know if it was the residual magic from the portal Natsu, and his group made when arriving to Remnant, or what. But it gave my sister and I, the ability to turn into the birds our names represent." Qrow said. "Tai and Summer made me promise to keep it a secret from you and shorty until you were both old enough to understand, but given that you've got magic yourself, you are able understand now. So I hope you can see why I was keeping this a secret from you."

"Well, I appreciate you telling me now. Believe it or not, I only caught on to it, because Scythe identified you." Yang chuckled.

"I believe it. I was perched on that branch remember?" Qrow laughed.

_**~With Qrow~**_

"Yeah, I remember. I'll talk to you later, Uncle Qrow." Yang said.

"Talk to you later Firecracker." Qrow smiled before hanging up, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Sorry kid. I couldn't tell you the truth about how I got that ability. It's not my secret to tell."

"You did the right thing Qrow."

"You say that Gajeel, but do you think you're doing right by Levy and the twins, by taking on this job as an instructor?"

"I know I'm not. But Levy understands the threat level of the situation. It was hard enough for her to adjust to living in another world after arriving, but to actually still be afraid of the threat of Acnologia? It's enough to bring her to tears." Gajeel sighed. "I can already feel it, Acnologia is back from the dead, and he's stronger than ever."

"I see. So we don't really have much of a choice in the matter, but to train a new crew of Death Slayers. Why don't you just turn them, instead of Scythe?" Qrow asked.

"They would only end up as Iron-Dragonslayers, we need as many elements as we can get." Gajeel stated. "I hate having to put a kid through this kind of work, but he's also going to be part of the class for the new Death Slayers."

"Why is that?"

"Acnologia is an Etherion Dragonslayer, so is Scythe. So the kid has the potential to destroy Acnologia beyond any hopes of recognition." Gajeel stated.

"You're hoping to help him achieve that pinnacle of power with some training." Qrow exclaimed.

"Not some training, a whole lot of it. Salamander might be gone, and Grey might have joined Salem's side now. But we still have a hope for the future. That boy is the key to that future." Gajeel explained.

_**~Back with Yang~**_

"Alright, I'm back. What did I miss?" Yang asked.

"Not much. Just the fact Scythe ate a burn Dust crystal he found on the ground." Nora said restraining him, as Ren and Jaune were trying to induce vomiting.

'_They probably haven't even started to read the journal yet. Eating the elements is in the first ten pages.'_ Yang thought. "Hey enough, I appreciate your concern for Scythe's wellbeing, but eating Dust is just a normal thing for him. It actually helps him with regaining his energy faster. The only thing it did was wake him up."

"I tried to tell them that performing first aid wasn't needed." Pyrrha sighed. "But they were in so much of a panic, they didn't even hear me."

"So as you can see." Yang smiled as Nora put Scythe down. "He's fine. It's actually normal for Dragon Faunus to eat the elements they're connected to."

"Oh. Guess we worried over nothing." Nora said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"If you wanna understand it better, then read the journal. It's a fascinating read." Pyrrha smiled.

"I think I'll get started on that after I put my armor on." Jaune stated, grabbing the armor he had yet to put on.

"I apologize for my rudeness." Ren said. "Here, I made a fresh batch of pancakes. Hope you're hungry Scythe."

"Yay, pancakes." Scythe smiled as Ren handed him the plate piled high with the white fluffy food. "Can I have some syrup please?"

"Of course you can, would you like some butter?" Ren asked.

"Yes please." Scythe smiled.

Yang sat beside him, helping him cut his pancakes, before she heard a buzzing noise, and began to worry.

"What is that sound?" Yang asked.

"There's a nest of Rapier Wasps just outside the window on the lower ledge. Nora must have opened the window to let some air in, forgetting about it." Pyrrha stated.

"Sorry." Nora said.

"Close the window and kill it. Now." Yang said bringing Scythe in close.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked closing the window.

"Scythe is deathly allergic to a Rapier Wasp's venom. One sting, and he's seconds away from cardiac arrest." Yang explained, much to the shock and horror of Team JNPR, as they began to search frantically for the wasp.

"Wait, the buzzing stopped." Jaune said.

"Mom."

Yang looked down as Scythe held his arm up, and to her horror, the wasp was on his arm. Before she could react to kill it, the Mini-Grimm stung Scythe.

"No." Yang stated, crushing the wasp in her grasp. "Scythe look at me, you're going to be okay." Yang said as she raced for the EpiPen in her pocket. "Where is it, where is it?"

"Mom, I don't feel…" Scythe stopped talking as he felt a tightness in his chest, as he began to lose his senses.

"He's going under." Nora cried as she laid him down on the ground.

"Hang on baby, hang on." Yang said, finally finding the pen.

Removing the cap, Yang injected the antidote in the same spot on his arm where the wasp stung Scythe, and began to pray it worked as she rubbed the spot of injection. Two minutes went by, but those two minutes felt like eternity to Yang and Team JNPR, before Scythe took in a deep breath, regaining consciousness.

"Oh thank goodness sweetie." Yang smiled, hugging him with tears coming down her face.

"We should probably take him to see the Nurse." Pyrrha explained.

"I'll take him, it was my fault this happened in the first place." Nora said.

"I've got a better idea." Yang stated pulling out her scroll. "Hey Barry, it's Yang. Listen I'm sorry to drop this on you, especially on the day before school actually starts but I need your help. I need you to take Scythe to the Nurse's office. He got stung with by a Rapier Wasp, and he's deathly allergic to their venom. I injected him with his EpiPen, but he still needs medical treatment."

Knock-Knock-Knock…

Pyrrha opened the door and found Barry there with his scroll by his ear.

"Say no more. I'll take him there." Barry stated.

Picking him up, Barry got Scythe to the Nurse's office, within two seconds, knocking on the door rapidly.

"Yes, what is it?" The Nurse asked opening the door, with a bit of a Northern Atlesian, Swiss, accent.

Standing behind the door was a slender woman wearing, white body armor, with angel wings on her back, between her shoulder blades, and an orange cloth on her pelvis like a warrior's loin-flap, and heels. Her hair is a goldish white, with cyan eyes and what looks like pink lipstick. Breast Size: H-Cups.

"I'm extremely sorry to bother you this early in the morning, but this boy is needing a bit of medical attention." Barry explained.

"Of course, it is never too early to treat a patient." She said letting him in. "My name is Angela Ziegler. But please, call me Dr. Ziegler. What seems to be the problem?"

"This is Scythe. He was stung by a Rapier Wasp, and is extremely allergic to their venom, his mother already gave him his EpiPen, but we're still a bit concerned." Barry explained.

"Of course. You did the right thing bringing him to me." Angela smiled. "Lay him down here for me." She said leading him to a medical bed. Barry laid Scythe on the bed, and Angela began her treatment. "It seems most of the venom was neutralized by the medicine, but he will have to spend a couple hours here in the meantime." Angela explained, a bright golden light, emitting from her hand, surrounding Scythe for a moment. "This is the boy Professor Ozpin allowed to join Beacon with his mother Ms. Xiao Long, correct?"

"Uh… yeah, that's right. She should be here in a minute, she had me bring him ahead just to be sure he got treatment right away." Barry explained.

"She must trust you greatly." Angela smiled softly.

"Well, I did stop a bullet from going through his head, so yeah, I guess she trusts me enough to get him medical treatment." Barry explained.

"Would you mind removing your image inducer please?" Angela questioned.

"I'm sorry?" Barry asked.

"Come now Mr. Allen, I'm Angela Ziegler, the Huntress known as Arc Angel. I'm aware of the affairs of Mr. Blacksteel and the rest of his group from Earthland, including Acnologia." Angela chuckled. "I am actually the only one who could treat Mr. Dragneel, Fullbuster, and Blacksteel, after each and every mission they went on. Though it pains me to admit Mr. Fullbuster, a boy I once admired greatly, is now a member of Talon."

"Talon, wait, you're a member of the team, comprised of over twenty Huntsmen and Huntresses from all over Remnant." Barry exclaimed. "Overwatch."

"That is correct. We even offered Mr. Dragneel and Mr. Fullbuster a place in our ranks, but before we could hear back from them, we were betrayed from the inside by seven of our finest who were skilled at working in the shadows. Due to that, all four Kingdoms forced our team to split, and any type of Overwatch activity was looked upon as an act of terrorism from then on." Angela explained enveloping Scythe in a golden blanket of light. "There was one teammate that I lost several years ago, it was when Mr. Dragneel and Acnologia, took each other's lives. He was brave, strong, and had a big heart. His sword is on the stand in that shrine you see behind you."

Barry turned around, and noticed the shrine he saw when he first walked in. Sighing now that he knew what it meant. The shrine was comprised of a dual katana set with a short katana, and a long katana, both sheathed, and sitting on a stand with a picture of a man in his late twenties, green hair, and a headband with a large piece of metal going up and along the curve of his head, as well as several scars on his face _**(A battle worn Genji, Sparrow Skin)**_. On either sides of the stand and picture were green and while candles, giving off the calming smell of cucumber-melon.

"His name was Genji." Angela smiled, though sad at the memory. "He was a Dragon Faunus. One of the three that remained thanks to Acnologia's actions. The other two that remained were…"

"Natsu and Acnologia…" Barry said in realization. "I'm sorry, I never should have brought up your old team." Barry said feeling like a jerk.

"It's fine. I don't mind talking about my days with the man I fell for." Angela said. "If he were here, right now, he'd tell me to be strong, and to keep moving onward, towards my dream of being the world's greatest healer."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" Barry asked.

Angela was silent for a moment as she continued with healing Scythe, before she began to speak again.

"He was Acnologia's last victim." Angela stated. "Genji gave his life to distract Acnologia, while Natsu struck the final blow, putting a hole through Acnologia's chest, while he had done the same to Natsu."

"I apologize for asking." Barry said, seeing the pain in her eyes. "I'll go now."

Just as Barry opened the door, Yang came running in, with a worried expression on her face.

"Scythe baby, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Xiao Long. He's sleeping for now, but he should be fine within a couple hours." Angela smiled.

"Oh, thank you Nurse Ziegler." Yang smiled.

"I recommend you go somewhere to take your mind off things, try and relax, take care of yourself, maybe even get some more sleep?" Angela exclaimed.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave his side." Yang stated, before Angela put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Doctor's orders." She smiled softly.

"Fine. But please alert me the moment he wakes up." Yang stated.

"I'll alert you, don't worry." Angela smiled.

Yang reluctantly left, with Barry following her, while Angela stayed in the nurse's office, doing some more paperwork, before hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in." Angela said.

"Hi, Dr. Ziegler?" A soft voice asked, poking her head in, one of her bunny ears drooping, as she walked in.

She stepped in wearing her combat gear, which is comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected. Breast Size: F-Cups.

"Velvet dear, what happened?" Angela gasped seeing the black eye she had.

"One of the first years, Cardin Winchester, he's picking on me. Even went so far as to say some really hateful, and hurtful things, before he gave me a black-eye." Velvet said, closing the door behind her gently.

"Oh, I cannot believe the amount of racist students that are allowed to attend, if I were running Beacon I'd expel every racist student, on multiple accounts of bullying." Angela said, leading her to a wheelie chair. "Why isn't your Aura activating, and where was the rest of your team?"

"I used it all in training this morning, and they spent the night in Vale, thanks to Coco insisting they go to a party a friend of hers was hosting, they should be back soon." Velvet said as Angela went to pull an icepack from the medical fridge.

"I'm calling this in." Angela said, picking up her scroll. "Of course the battery is dead. Velvet, can you do me, a favor, and watch him for me, while I go report this to Professor Ozpin?" Angela asked handing the rabbit Faunus the icepack.

"Of course Dr. Ziegler, but who is he?" Velvet asked.

"The son of a first year, she's a Dragon Faunus, I think you'd like her, that is if her son likes you. His name is Scythe." Angela smiled. "Now be sure to take that off every two and a half minutes, and leave it off for thirty seconds before reapplying."

"Of course Dr. Ziegler." Velvet smiled as the doctor went to file some paperwork. "Uh, Dr. Ziegler…"

"Yes child?" Angela asked.

"Could you tell me again about the Dragon Blades?" Velvet asked.

"My you do enjoy the story of my late husband's swords. Very well then." Angela smiled turning back to her. "The blades themselves, were said to be forged from the ore dug up and turned into the first steel, by the sorcerer, the very same sorcerer, who gifted the Four Maidens with their powers, and granted life unto the blade itself. Though the blades themselves are nearly weightless, not just anyone can wield them. No matter how hard someone pulls on both the scabbards and the hilts, if they are not worthy, the blades will not open. No, the blades will choose their next master, and forge a blood pack, granting the swordsman unthinkable speed, immeasurable Herculean strength, and the hunting abilities of a falcon, it's sight, it's sensitivity to sound, and the wind, and its incredible agility. But sadly, those of the Shimada bloodline, are no more. Thus the swords, remain as trinkets of old, relics of the past."

"That story never gets old. No wonder I can't copy them into my gallery." Velvet smiled.

"Then again, that is just a legend, a lore of ancient times, a fairy tale to tell children around the campfire. Now I am off to report your incident to Professor Ozpin. Behave and don't touch anything, especially the swords, or they will electrocute you." Angela said as she was heading for the door.

"Yes Dr. Ziegler." Velvet smiled as the doctor left.

Velvet sat there, looking at the boy with a soft smile on her face, and a troubled heart.

'_If he's this old, does that mean someone took advantage of his mother when she was just ten? It's disturbing to think about.'_ Velvet thought, before she was pulled back to reality by the young boy yawning.

"Mmm, where am I?" Scythe asked looking around, rubbing his left eye; stopping as he spotted Velvet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Velvet. We're in the nurse's office. Me for my black-eye, and you for whatever you're here for." Velvet smiled softly.

"I'm allergic to Ra-Rapi-Rappy… Wasp venom, and got stung this morning." Scythe said, giving up on trying to pronounce the Rapier in Rapier Wasp. "Mom must have given me my medicine, because I'm here somehow."

"Oh dear. It is the season they're most active in, this time of year." Velvet said in understanding.

Suddenly, Scythe's head turned to the door, and Velvet followed, both of them hearing something.

"Are you sure this is okay man?"

"Dude, would you relax, the nurse is supposed to by a total hottie." The familiar voice of Cardin Winchester, said outside the door.

"Plus she's a widow. Don't tell me you want to back out now Sky."

"Of course not Dove, but we'll get expelled if she reports us, and we get caught." The now identified Sky, said in a bit of panic.

"Then we'll just have to show her a good enough time to where she won't want report us." Cardin stated opening the door to the nurse's office. "Hey, Nurse Ziegler, we have a…"

Cardin stopped in the door way, his two teammates coming into the nurse's office with him. One of them was a light-brown haired young man that keeps his hair combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint. He wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle. He also wears vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck. This is Dove Bronzewing.

The second young man to come in with Cardin, has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants. This is Sky Lark.

"Well, well boys. Look what we have here." Cardin smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Someone left their pets in the Nurse's office." Dove smiled, cracking his neck.

"We should probably teach these mutts a lesson in respect while we're here." Sky stated, with a smile, feeling better about being there.

Velvet grabbed Scythe and tried to hightail it out the other door, only to open it and find a fourth person in the doorway.

He stood there, with a sudden smile on his face, seeing an opportunity for some fun. Standing there was the fourth and final member of Team CRDL, a teenage boy of average height and a slender build. He stands at the same height as all of his teammates except for Cardin, with his head shaved with a light-green Mohawk.

He wears a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have his silver-colored emblem printed on them.

Beneath the hoodie, he wears a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots, made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees. This is Russel Thrush.

"Well, not the kind of fun I was expecting, but it will do." Russel smirked as Velvet backed up.

"We'll take this off your hands for you." Cardin smirked, gripping Scythe by the back of the neck, and tearing him from Velvet's arms. "Time for that lesson I had planned for you freak." Cardin said, punching Scythe in the torso, knocking the wind out of him, causing him to go limp. "One punch, seriously? I guess that story the other freak told me was nothing but a bunch of bull."

Cardin, already board of Scythe, threw the boy across the room, into Genji's shrine, destroying the shelves, and picture frame, along with knocking the candles, and several flammable chemicals to the ground. Laying on the ground, Scythe saw Genji's two swords in front of him, his mind recalling what he vaguely heard in his semi-sleep state.

'_If I can touch them, and they attack me with lightning, then I'll be fully awake, and will be able to help Velvet.'_ Scythe exclaimed reaching out for a sword, only for a boot to step on his hand, causing his reach to fall short.

"Aw, is the baby freak going to cry?" Sky asked kneeling down in front of Scythe, seeing the tears in his eyes.

Sky stood up again, and kicked Scythe in the face, knocking him away from the swords, with a devilish smirk.

"It's not child abuse, if it's an animal I'm beating on." Sky smirked.

"Stop." Velvet cried out before she was punched in the stomach, the wind knocked out of her. "Leave… *cough-cough* him… alone… *cough*" Velvet wheezed out.

"Oh don't worry, we didn't forget about you. We're going to have plenty of fun teaching you a lesson to." Dove smiled as he and Russel restrained Velvet by the arms, none of them caring that the Nurse's office was lit aflame.

Scythe's vision was blurry, as he was barely holding onto consciousness. His eyes landed on the picture of Genji, not even touched by the flames. In his mind, he swore he could hear two voices calling out to him.

"Get up Scythe." A firm, yet reassuring voice, echoed in his head.

"Are you just going to sit there, and let them do this to you? To her?" The second voice rang in his head, sounding more stern, and wise, gaining Scythe's attention.

He moved his head, to see Cardin pounding his fist into Velvet's face, and stomach, causing her pain, even vomiting the breakfast she had before coming to see Dr. Ziegler.

"No." Scythe whispered as Sky's boot blocked his field of vision.

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't like seeing your fellow pet get hurt?" Sky asked, gripping Scythe by the collar of his shirt. "What are you going to do about it?"

Scythe looked up at Sky, and found the silhouettes of two men standing behind him, both looking sternly at Scythe.

One was a lean, muscular man in his late thirties early forties, of six-foot-six-inches in height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and abnormally sharp canines, just like his, with a body that would put Mr. Gajeel's to shame, and a set of falchions on the small of his back. He has a scar on the right side of his neck, a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, and a jagged scar on his right cheek. He had what he recognized as the mark of Fairy Tail, as he has seen it on Grey before, only his mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder.

His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat that reached down to his mid calves like a coattail, open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, with black leather pants with red silk ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals that looked like leather boots with the toe cover cut off.

The second man stood at roughly the same height as the first, with a slightly lighter skin tone, hazel brown eyes, green spiked back hair, abnormally sharpened eyes, with a well-toned body that looked like it could run for miles without breaking a single sweat, accompanied by muscles that would match Mr. Gajeel's. Along his face, and uncovered arms, Scythe saw multiple scars, from all sorts of battles. Most of them looked like claw marks, while others looked like they came from arrows and knives, while the scars along his face, looked like they came from a sword's blade.

His outfit consists of a sleeveless, skintight muscle shirt, with the neck reaching all the way under his jaw, partially covered by the thin green scarf he was wearing around his neck and shoulders. His pants were a darker hazelnut color than his eyes, with an emerald green sash tied around the waistline like a belt. He wore black socks that reached halfway up his shins, and were tied off with black strings. His footwear, consisted of grass woven sandals with the straps held in place by the big toes and the index toes.

But the most important feature to note about the both of them, were their draconic features, identifying them as Dragon Faunus.

"Are you just gonna stand there and take this?" The pink haired one asked.

"No." Scythe wheezed out.

"Are you just gonna stand there, and let them continue to assault her?" The green haired on asked pointing to where Velvet was being abused.

"No." Scythe declared, his voice getting louder, as Sky pulled back his fist to punch him.

"Then what are you going to do?" They both asked in unison.

_**(Cue Music… Legends never die: League of Legends)**_

"I'm gonna fight back." Scythe shouted, gripping Sky's wrist with his hands.

Both the silhouette's smiled at that response and stood back to watch. Swinging his body forward, Scythe wrapped his legs around Sky's arm, much to his confusion until the continued momentum caused Scythe's body to spin, thus painfully twisting his abuser's arm, to where there were several cracks and snaps, causing him to scream in pain.

Sky let go of Scythe, which allowed him to fall to the ground. Landing on his feet, Scythe ran, grabbing the picture of Genji, before stuffing it in his pocket, and grabbing the hilts of the swords that lay on the ground.

As if on instinct, Scythe slung the larger blade over his right shoulder, and put the smaller one on the curve of his back, bending backwards, just as Dove came to try and grab him, evading the hand that intended to harm him. Sliding on his knees, under Dove's legs, Scythe evaded his grasp, and simultaneously, hitting Dove in the family jewels with the hilt of the longer blade, sending him to the ground, the two silhouette's mimicking his every move, or rather, they were controlling his actions, implanting them into his muscle memory.

"Get over here you little freak." Russel shouted running to grab him with a choke hold.

Sensing this, Scythe and the two silhouette's jumped into the air, over Russel. Gripping the hilt of the short blade, Scythe wiped it out and swung it several times before he landed on the ground, the blade still firmly held in his hand. The moment Russel turned around to try and tackle him, his armor and clothing fell apart, leaving him in his underwear. Russel then fainted at the realization of how those cuts, could have been his body instead of just his clothes.

"What the hell?" Cardin asked, as Velvet was watching in awe, barely conscious.

'_This might be the concussion showing me this, but he's managed to pull the blade from the sheath.'_ Velvet gasped. _'Does that mean he's worthy to wield them?'_

Scythe held the smaller blade behind his back, with his left hand outstretched. His left leg was spread off straight to the side, while his right was bent, supporting his weight. Behind him, the flames that had built began to come flying towards the blade held in his hand behind his back.

"What the hell are you freak?" Cardin asked, holding Velvet as a shield.

Scythe looked up at him, his left eye black, and the other hazel, as he smiled.

"Your worst nightmare." Scythe said, his voice sounding like three different people, before he sent himself running towards Cardin, who still held Velvet like a shield. Screaming his battle cry, Scythe stopped centimeters from Velvet, swinging his blade up, sending a wave of flames, through both Velvet and Cardin.

_**(End Song…)**_

"What the?" Velvet asked, her injuries suddenly gone, including her black-eye, and broken teeth, feeling like she had never been assaulted at all. She felt Cardin's grip on her weaken before it was gone. Turning around, she saw him, battered and bruised, with the exact same injuries she had not too long ago, as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Angela screamed returning to the office. "Velvet, what happened?"

"I'm not too sure myself, but look." Velvet said pointing to Scythe, just as he was sheathing the blade.

"Impossible, nobody should be able to remove the blades from the sheaths. Nobody is worthy, but Genji's bloodline. How is this possible?" Angela questioned in disbelief.

"Ms. Angela?" Scythe asked turning to her, his eyes back to normal.

Still in her stupor of disbelief, Angela sat on the medical bed, trying to collect her thoughts, unaware of Scythe's attempts to get her attention. "Velvet, please go to Ms. Xiao Long's dorm and retrieve her. She needs to see this."

"Yes Dr. Ziegler." Velvet said, running out the door.

"Ms. Angela?" Scythe asked pulling on her arm.

Angela looked to Scythe, and saw the look of sadness across his face, as he pulled out the picture of Genji from his pocket.

"There was a fire, so I grabbed this before it could get destroyed." Scythe said handing it to her. "Sorry that it's crumpled."

"Oh sweet child." Angela said, forgetting all her worries about how Scythe was able to remove the blades from the sheaths. "As long as the picture is intact, I will cherish it always. Thank you." Angela smiled, tears of happiness running down her face, before something dawned on her. "That's it." Angela said, grabbing her scroll-pad, tapping her password in, only for it to die on her instantly. "Of course the battery is dead on this to." Angela groaned, before it came back online. She looked at the charging port to find Scythe's finger in it, producing electricity.

"There you go." Scythe smiled.

"Thank you kiddo. Now let's get those injuries of your treated before your mother gets here." Angela smiled, logging on to the security system and accessing one camera in particular.

Setting her scroll-pad down, as the file was loading, Angela sat Scythe on the bed, and removed the blades from him, putting them down beside him on the mattress of the medical bed.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Angela asked, seemingly unaware of three of the four members of CRDL trying to sneak out of there, dragging their unconscious Team Leader with them. "Where do you think you four are going?" She asked, not turning to face them, as she treated Scythe's injuries.

"Uh we were just…"

"The four of you are injured. Have a seat on the remaining beds, and I'll be with you shortly." Angela said in a sweeter than candy voice, to which the three conscious members of CRDL knew, was covering the malice and rage directed towards them. "Doctor's orders."

Without another word, they ran to put Cardin on one of the beds, and sat on one themselves, as Angela wrapped Scythe's arm in bandages, covering the gash a large piece of broken glass made.

"There we go, all better now." Angela said before the doors swung open, with Yang, and the rest of Team RWBY racing in, all in a panic, including Weiss, as well as a concerned Hikage, Gwen, Venom, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"Scythe baby are you all right?" Yang asked before seeing his injuries. "What happened to you baby?" She asked in horror.

"They happened." Scythe said pointing to Team CRDL.

All of eight girls, plus symbiote, turned their eyes towards the team, sitting in their respected medical beds. Their eyes glowing red with anger, as if someone had done a brain transplant, replacing the girl's brains with Grimm's.

"Have fun girls." Angela smiled as she started on the cut on Scythe's cheek, using a butterfly bandage on it, while the eight rage filled girls went to beat the life out of CRDL.

_**~One thrashing, and a call to Ozpin later~**_

Team CRDL were all laying in their beds, but now three out of four of them had casts on either their arms, legs, or both, while Cardin was in his bed, in a full body cast, both his arms and legs elevated. The eight girls that had inflicted the damage on them, were now somewhat calmer than they were before, somewhat.

Yang was sitting on the medical bed Scythe was using, while his head rested on her lap like a pillow. She was dressed in a color full designed muscle shirt, with the edges gold, and the phrase, GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA, written across her back in gold letters, outlined in silver, with a pair of matching shorts. Though she'd never say it in words, she'd let her clothes tell the world she's a big anime buff, she is especially a fan of My Hero Academia.

Ruby was sitting beside her sister, letting Scythe lay on her lap, to help keep him comfortable.

The other girls, were surrounding the beds as Dr. Ziegler, was reviewing the footage, with Ozpin and Glynda, all three of them shocked at the skill they saw the seven year old perform.

"Alright, I think the choice is clear." Ozpin said.

"You're going to call the cops on that freak and her son?" Dove asked, earning a glare from all eight girls, and a menacing hiss from the symbiote.

"Oh no dear boy, why would we do that when Mr. Winchester's team is to blame?" Glynda asked with a chuckle.

"You don't have any proof of that." Russel said, unwittingly confessing to it.

"Oh but we do." Angela said showing them her scroll-pad, replaying the footage for everyone to see, shocking them with the skills Scythe displayed. "You see those swords are not only my late husbands, by they are priceless, worth billions, so I have a security camera just above the shrine Mr. Winchester destroyed, recording everything going on. You can be sure I'll be pressing charges for attempted sexual harassment and rape given what you confessed to on the footage. See you in court."

"As for the rest of your punishment, you can be sure you'll be spending it within a prison cell." Ozpin stated. "The school year hasn't even begun and already you four are expelled."

"That has got to be a new record." Glynda stated. "Nothing to be proud of I assure you."

"You can't do that to us. We didn't do anything, that footage is fake." Sky stated agitation in his voice. "We worked hard to earn our way into Beacon, and you're kicking us out, just like that? Not even going to give us a warning first?"

"Considering you're being charged with the following: Arson, assault, attempted murder, attempted rape, sexual harassment, and of course let's not forget child abuse. You're lucky we're not executing you ourselves." Glynda stated. "Because legally, we're allowed to."

"It's not child abuse if it's a freaking animal." Sky stated.

"That's another thing, Beacon is a place for everyone to learn and grow together. Humans and Faunus alike. How can that be achieved, with racial extremists like you around?" Ozpin asked. "Now, Ms. Goodwitch, would you be so, kind as to escort them to the police station with the evidence in hand?"

"Gladly Professor Ozpin." Glynda smiled.

"Take them directly to Detective Stacy. Tell my dad Gwen says hi, he'll pretty much know what they're being arrested for." Gwen called out.

"This isn't over, you hear me?" Dove shouted.

"Once Cardin wakes up, he's going to be pissed and then you'll be sorry." Russel screamed as Glynda used her telekinesis to drag the four boys out of there.

"His brothers won't stand for this." Sky declared. "You'll see, they'll be here with a lawsuit, or worse, your death warrants, you animal loving freaks."

"That's enough of that." Angela said, silencing the three of them with a tranquilizer to the neck. "There, that's better."

"So, does anybody know where Scythe learned to use a sword like that?" Hikage asked.

"Not a clue. I mean he's been watching me and Ruby fight for a while before we left for Beacon. But he's never showed his strength when it comes to a blade." Yang explained.

"The way he wielded it, and the way he handled the weapon; that can only be done by a master swordsman who's spent years training his skills with a blade." Weiss said, looking over the footage again.

"I thought Ms. Goodwitch took that as evidence?" Ruby asked.

"She took a copy. We don't want to risk losing our only airtight evidence against Team CRDL." Angela explained. "With this, they won't be seeing grass, or daylight anytime soon."

"Which is why I made at least twenty copies of the footage." Ozpin stated putting his scroll away. "If it's on our security mainframe, then I have access to it."

"Anyways, back to the topic of Scythe's skills with a blade." Weiss said. "Where do you suppose he learned that style of fighting? I've only seen one species do that, and the last master of the art, died eight years ago, from his heart being torn out of his chest. Genji Shimada. The previous owner of those blades."

"As well as my late husband. Though Scythe shouldn't have been able to remove the blade from its sheath at all, unless the blades found him worthy to be their next wielder." Angela stated. "It might have been a fairy tale, but all fictional stories start off, based on some form of fact."

"She's right. So the question is, how did Scythe learn a literally dead fighting style, and open a blade that needed to deem him worthy?" Pyrrha asked.

"Perhaps, it's not how he was deemed worthy. Maybe we should be asking, why he was deemed worthy?" Ozpin exclaimed. "Think carefully on this. Play back the footage if you have to."

"Let's see… he wasn't the only one being attacked by Team CRDL." Gwen said looking over the evidence.

"Correct. Velvet Scarlatina, a second year student of Beacon Academy, was also being assaulted. What do you suppose happened?" Angela questioned.

"Well, this is only a guess, but if I were to say what happened, the swords could sense his urge in wanting to protect Velvet. Thus empowering him from afar, while also controlling his actions for a few moments, to allow him to use the smaller blade like it was second nature to him." Blake exclaimed.

"These swords sound, a lot like my father's hammer. Ever since he died, nobody has been able to move it. Even my witch of a mother isn't able to lift it, and it's only twenty pounds." Nora explained.

"A, Mjölnir, I remember that hammer very well. My father would always talk about the adventures he had with Thor Valkyrie and his enchanted hammer, before he died on a mission many years ago." Pyrrha explained.

"In any case. Ms. Belladonna's presumptions were more than a little accurate." Ozpin stated. "I myself have studied these blades, and found that an ancient magic does lay within them, and have found that the metal themselves retain the souls of their previous wielders."

"So Genji was the one who allowed Scythe to use the blades?" Yang asked.

"It would make sense, he inherited the blades from his grandfather. To which his father and brother didn't take too kindly of. According to what Genji has told me about the blades, the spirit of the previous wielder resides within them, after death, drawing in the one whom they have deemed worthy of using them, melding with the soul of the one they have chosen. Genji's father was expecting to be drawn to the swords, when that didn't happen, his brother Hanzo found himself anticipating on being the one to draw the blades next within the family, as whoever is able to, becomes the next head of the Shimada Clan. You could imagine their surprise and anger when Genji pulled the blades out with ease."

"But there is one problem with this." Ozpin stated. "Genji's soul wasn't the only one to be absorbed into the blades that night eight years ago."

"If what you're saying is true, then…"

"What are you saying?" Yang asked, to everyone's anticipation.

"On the night Genji Shimada died eight years ago, he deemed one man worthy of wielding the smaller of the two Dragon Blades, to which they both were the actual cause of Acnologia's death." Ozpin explained.

"You can't be serious… This wasn't mentioned in the journal." Pyrrha exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"The souls of both Genji Shimada and Natsu Dragneel, are merging with that boy's, turning him into a living weapon, and much more." Ozpin exclaimed, a stern look in his eye.

"As my late husband would put it, this wasn't an accident. This was fate."


	12. Family Battles

Mama Yang-7

"What do you mean their souls are merging with my son's?" Yang asked as she paced around Ozpins office, nearly ready to blow a gasket.

"I don't know how I could make the subject even clearer Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. Dragneel's, and Mr. Shimada's souls, were both connected to the swords your son now wields. With every new wielder, the souls of the old ones meld with theirs, becoming one over time, once the training with the swords has been completed. Now would you please calm down? Mr. Winchester's guardians are going to be here any minute, and I'd prefer to try and settle this matter out of court." Ozpin stated.

It had been four hours since Glynda had dropped Team CRDL at the police station, and in that time, Ozpin had received a call from Cardin Winchester's guardians, demanding an immediate meeting with him, and Yang Xiao Long, the meeting was to start any minute now.

"Fine, but I'm not liking this." Yang stated sitting on the couch next to Scythe, who was sleeping, cuddling the swords like they were stuffed animals.

As if on cue, the elevator beeped, alerting them to someone's arrival.

"You may enter." Ozpin exclaimed.

The elevator door opened, and in walked two men and a woman wheeling someone else in. The first one, a man, with shaggy brown hair, and dark hazel eyes. He is very tall, 6'5", having a muscular build with broad shoulders and a muscular chest, not as muscular as Jotaro, but matched in height. It was apparent he wore multiple layers of clothing, mainly flannel and plaid shirt, as well as jeans and boots. This is Sam Winchester, the younger of Cardin's two older brothers.

The second man has green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. He is 6'1"- making him shorter than his younger brother Sam—and muscular. He wore a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots, with a leather jacket folded over his right arm. He also used to wear a watch and a silver ring. Around his neck he wears an amulet that resembled the head of a bull made of brass, attached to a black cord.

The woman was quite beautiful, with silky sun blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very fair complexion. Her clothing consists of black leather pants, high-heeled boots, and a corset with plenty of cleavage showing; double belts, a choker, a short sleeved leather jacket that barely went half way down her back, and vambraces on her arms, reaching up past her elbows. Around her waist was a leather bag, with two lightning charge collapsible batons inside. This is Trish Winchester, as she married into the Winchester Family name. Breast Size: K-Cup.

The fourth and final person was Cardin, in his full body cast, and sitting uncomfortably in the wheelchair.

"This is stupid, why can't I have a comfier wheelchair?" Cardin complained.

"Shut up young man." Trish exclaimed. "You're lucky we didn't bring your uncle Dante for this meeting. You'll be getting plenty of time with him once we're done here."

"Professor Ozpin." Sam said as he and Dean shook hands with the headmaster. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you. I must say you did sound rather urgent about this meeting." Ozpin exclaimed.

"With good reason Professor." Dean said, not acting childish, showing the upmost respect for this situation. "Is she here?"

"I'm sitting here on the couch." Yang said as three of the four turned to her.

"Ms. Xiao Long?" Sam asked.

"That's me." Yang said, petting Scythe's head, as she moved it to laying on her lap. "This is my son."

Trish walked over to Yang, reaching into her bag for something, which put Yang on the defensive, before she was presented with an envelope.

"What's this?" Yang asked.

"Compensation for what my son did." Trish exclaimed bowing to her as she still held out the envelope.

"Mom, don't bow to the freaks, what would dad say if he saw you doing this?" Cardin asked in shock.

"CARDIN SAM-WISE WINCHESTER… you shut your mouth you little screw up." Dean stated grabbing Cardin by the head. "Dad is dead, he has been since you were a toddler. Now Sam and I have done our best to take his place for you, but we see now that we've failed, but that is no reason for you to go desecrating his memory like that. Dad was not discriminative or racist towards Faunus, and none of us are, so the question, is how you are that way?"

"You see sir, we're not here to try and get Cardin back into Beacon, at least not on normal terms." Sam stated.

"As you know, the Winchester Family fortune dwarfs even the Schnee's. Thus, we really would like to settle this outside of a court room." Trish said as Yang opened the envelope.

"Holy crap. A cheque for Seven-hundred-million Lien?" Yang asked in shock staring at the cheque then at Trish in disbelief. _**(A/N: 1-Lien=$1-Dollar)**_

"We know no amount of money can make up for the pain and trauma Cardin put your son through, but we hope that we can start again with an intent for friendship." Trish exclaimed handing an envelope to Ozpin. "I've already given Ms. Ziegler her cheque as an apology. Plus this way you won't have to worry about funds for raising your son."

"My, this is quite the charitable donation. Though I'm afraid I cannot accept this to allow your son back in." Ozpin said looking at his cheque.

"We're not trying to bribe you into taking him back sir." Sam said. "This is compensation for what he's done here at the Academy. Trust me we will be reprimanding him strictly."

"We're hoping that, after a while, our brother will be able to return to Beacon, but only with your approval, and once he's learned his lesson." Dean exclaimed.

"For now, the police have agreed to send him and the rest of Team CRDL to a training camp, run by his uncle Dante." Trish explained. "So, there will be no need to drop the charges."

"Pffft… Big deal. Once I'm there, I'll be running the joint." Cardin stated with a smug look on his face.

"Do you even know what they do at the Devil's Training Academy?" Yang asked standing up pocketing the cheque.

"Do you?" Cardin asked.

"Oh yeah, who do you think gave your uncle the idea for it? He's the one who taught me hand to hand combat, so we became really close friends." Yang smirked putting her hands on the arms of the wheelchair, looking Cardin directly in the eye. "The camp has only been around for five years, but is already the number one, place to send delinquents like you. Your uncle sends me my share of the funds the camp makes every month, since he keeps insisting, and I quote, you Yang Xiao Long are the co-founder for this camp."

"That a girl." Trish smiled seeing the fear in Cardin's eyes.

"When your uncle hears, that it was my son, you and your team abused, he's not going to start you out on the rookie level of the training camp. He's instantly going to send you to the ranks of the elite, those who have survived the longest." Yang stated. "Trust me when I say, the obstacle courses for the elite, were of my own design."

"I like this girl." Dean smiled.

"You're a demon." Cardin glared.

"No, I'm just a mama dragon you pissed off." Yang stated.

"You still haven't explained what the camp is about, makes me think you're bluffing." Cardin stated.

"No. Here's what the camp does. It trains delinquents like you, and molds them into perfect, obedient soldiers, skilled in parkour, martial arts, and weapons combat, only its meant to make every single Huntsmen Academy in Remnant, look like playgrounds with a rodent problem." Yang stated. "Unless Dante's changed it up a bit?" She asked, turning to Trish.

"As far as I know, the only changes he's done is upgrade the elite's obstacle courses." Trish explained.

"They were pieces of cake. Where do you think we went to before coming to Beacon?" Dean smiled.

"Now Mr. Winchester. Given what I've heard, I'm willing to give you a second chance, only if you successfully go through the training camp, survive it, and be a better example like your brothers. In all my time as a Headmaster, I've never been prouder of two of my students." Ozpin exclaimed.

"Fine." Cardin said, already planning on ways to avoid any courses that involve treating Faunus like equals.

"That's a good boy." Trish smiled. "Again we apologize for what he did. Please accept the cheque's as compensation."

"I suppose if he's agreed to it, I could put this money towards the school's funding." Ozpin smiled. "You have yourselves a wonderful day."

"We will Professor Ozpin." Dean smiled.

"Ms. Xiao Long." Sam said standing in front of Yang. "Every year the Winchester estate holds an event that displays the bonds between human and Faunus, to try and connect the two species to accept one another. We would be honored if you could attend this year." He exclaimed, handing her an invite.

"I'll think about it, but if I can, and want to, I'll be sure to RSVP." Yang exclaimed accepting the invite.

With that the four Winchesters left, leaving Yang, Ozpin, and the still sleeping Scythe, in the office.

"Well, that certainly was something." Ozpin said looking at the cheque. "Nine-Hundred-Million Lien. That is quite charitable of them indeed, especially for a demoness."

"A demoness?" Yang asked.

"Yes, Trish Winchester, is in fact a demoness, well a cured one at least. She still retains her demonic powers, but her soul was returned to her, thanks to a little help from cupid, and some purified holy blood." Ozpin explained.

"No kidding, so Cardin, Sam, and Dean are all half demons?"

"No. Their fully human. The only one to inherit some demonic powers from their mother was Samuel. As he demonstrated for a short while, his ability to exorcise other demons and force them back into hell, without performing an exorcism. Though he's lost that ability long ago."

"Eh, not a bad ability to have if you ask me." Yang smiled walking to the couch Scythe was sleeping on, before waking him up, by shaking his shoulder. "Scythe, c'mon sweetie, we need to go out for a bit."

"Where are we going mom?" Scythe asked, yawning while rubbing his eye.

"We have to go to the bank to make a deposit." Yang smiled. "Once done there, we're going out for diner."

"Awesome." Scythe cheered, waking up at hearing those words.

"Ms. Xiao Long, please be careful when on the streets, and if you end up missing the last airship to Beacon, then call my office and let me know as soon as possible, so I can excuse you for being late to any classes." Ozpin explained.

"Yes sir." Yang smiled leading Scythe to the elevator.

_**~Later in Vale~**_

"Tell me again, why we're in Vale instead of preparing for classes tomorrow?" Blake asked.

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with my team, while I took care of a couple things." Yang explained looking through the bargain store's shelves.

"What about Team RNGR? Don't you think we should have invited them?" Ruby asked.

"You know how Hikage and Jotaro get after hearing about something like abuse, especially with Hikage if she was there." Yang exclaimed, pulling a smaller version of her, My Hero Academia, clothes off the shelf, putting them up against Scythe. "They're both needing to blow off some steam."

"Oh, I like these mom." Scythe smiled.

"I thought you would sweetie." Yang smiled, putting them in the basket.

"Can you even afford all these clothes Yang?" Weiss asked. "Or are you expecting me to foot the bill?"

"You're not footing anything Ice-Queen, unless you're kinky like that." Yang smiled, happy that Scythe didn't understand that kind of stuff just yet.

"What were we even doing at the bank before, did you take out a loan without mom and dad knowing?" Ruby asked.

"Plus you still haven't explained to us what you were called up to Professor Ozpin's office for." Blake stated, closing her book, which was Natsu's journal, and putting it under her arm.

"Well, I guess I can tell you." Yang sighed looking through the shelves again. "Do any of you know about the Winchester Family?"

"Which ones? The family famous for its wealth that greatly outshines my own family's because of their greater accomplishments in Dust sales, and product productions, or Cardin Winchester's family?" Weiss asked.

"They're one in the same actually." Yang explained. "Oh, this looks cute."

"Hold up. Cardin, is from a famously wealthy family?" Blake asked. "As in Cardin Winchester, the bully who nearly hospitalized your son. He's from that Winchester family?"

"Yes, he is actually. Ozpin had called me and Scythe up to his office for a meeting with Cardin and his family. I asked him a couple more questions about the souls and swords thing, but it was the same answer. So, turns out, Cardin is the black sheep of the family. His two older brothers, Sam and Dean, along with their mother Trish, are disappointed in him, and gave me, Ms. Ziegler, and Professor Ozpin each a cheque as compensation for what Cardin had done."

"So Professor Ozpin just let Cardin and his team back in, just like that?" Weiss asked. "He took a bribe?"

"No, Team CRDL won't be returning, at least not until they all finish with disciplinary camp." Yang explained. "Which won't be for a long time, with those injuries he has."

"So it wasn't a bribe?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, as I said, they actually called the meeting to apologize for Cardin's behavior and to compensate us for the trouble he caused. Trish was especially most apologetic as she probably knew how terrified I was hearing Scythe was in danger, being a mother of three herself." Yang explained.

"So, how does this explain you're able to afford all these clothes?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, right. Well, it was a bit overkill, but the cheque she wrote out for me was for seven-hundred-million Lien." Yang explained. "Her card was in the envelope to, as well as a card for a trustworthy real-estate friend of hers. She's already found me a solid piece of property on Patch, and is currently helping me find a good construction crew for building a house there. Trish said she'd take care of all the paper work, and we're meeting for lunch this Saturday."

Yang turned to see her friends and sister, staring at her blankly, as Scythe was just holding Ruby's hand, listening to his I-Pod, Yang got him after going to the bank.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Yang, you're a freaking millionaire. You could drop out of Beacon right now if you wanted to." Blake exclaimed, snapping out of her state of shock.

"Well, I'm not going to. Money isn't everything, and I need to set a good example for Scythe." Yang explained. "If I were to drop out now, he'd think an education wasn't meant for anything but a waste of time."

"That… is actually real mature of you Yang." Weiss stated. "You're really taking this whole mother thing seriously."

"Well, being a mother won't be easy, but I'm up for the challenge." Yang smiled as they went for the checkout.

After purchasing the clothes, Yang took her bags, and left the store with a smile on her face. It honestly felt good to feel like someone depended on you for a living. She felt happy, and she was going to take good care of Scythe, before her instincts took over, and she kicked upwards, performing Karaka-Geri, on a knife aimed for the back of Ruby's head, causing it to spin as it fell to the ground, before Yang caught the knife by the blade, between her index and middle fingers, without cutting herself.

Looking in the direction it came from, Yang realized the streets of the shopping district were empty, and standing in front of them, Yang knew why. Marching towards her, was a small army of White Fang soldiers, with their leader with a symbiote sticking its head out from behind his shoulder.

'_Crap, I've got to get out of here, before the rest of the team finds out my secret.'_ Blake panicked, recognizing Adam Taurus as the one in the lead. "Yang, we have to get out of here. Now." Blake stated.

"You go, and take Scythe with you. This punk in the front just tried to kill Ruby. I'm not going to stand for it." Yang stated, throwing the knife back at Adam Taurus, who caught it with his thumb and index finger.

_**(Cue Music… Let it burn: RED)**_

"Yang we can't just leave you." Ruby complained.

"Get out of here, and take Scythe with you now." Yang stated, her All Might clothes lighting up with her hair, as she handed the bags of newly purchased clothes to her sister.

"You heard the Dragon, let's go." Weiss stated, dragging Ruby along, as Blake took Scythe in her arms.

"Mom." Scythe shouted reaching out to try and grab his mother's hand, only for it to be too far out of reach.

"Your mom's going to be all right Scythe, don't you worry." Blake stated. Even though she said that, she still had her doubts about Yang being able to best Adam, with the added power he has.

"Halt advancement." Adam shouted, standing fifteen feet away from Yang, with the small army of thirty behind him. "What do we have here?"

"Looks like a tasty morsel." The symbiote on Adam's shoulder hissed with glee.

"Where did the rest of your team take the child? Tell us human, and I'll spare your life, while removing a limb or two." Adam stated.

"You think just because you have a knockoff version of Venom, that I'll be scared of your punk ass? Think again bull-boy." Yang growled. "Oh, and I'm not a human." She stated, removing the image inducer Barry had made for her, revealing her draconic looks.

"Another Dragon Faunus. Your species is popping up out of the woodwork huh?" Adam smirked, while Carnage hissed. "So you know the host of that pathetically weak symbiote Venom. That doesn't change anything, this fight is already decided; the victory shall fall under my belt. Once we're done with you, we'll send you back to High Leader Khan, and she'll _"encourage"_ you to start repopulating your own kind."

"What, I'm supposed to be a baby factory for the White Fang, for them to have strong soldiers with power over the elements?" Yang asked. "I don't think so. I'm good with just one kid for now. Plus, I'm sure Sienna Khan wouldn't approve of that."

"So that's it. The boy we've been hunting down is your son. Guess we hit the jackpot with you. We're going to make you tell us where your team took him, then we're going to make you pop out baby, after baby, for the White Fang's growing forces." Adam stated as Carnage began to cover him. "Either it's that, or death." Adam said as he and Carnage began speaking in unison.

"I choose option three, I kicking your ass." Yang stated, punching her fists together, activating her Ember Celica. "Bring it on."

Carnage jumped at Yang, his mouth wide open as he prepared to bite off her head. As his jaws came into reach, Yang grabbed him by the teeth, skidding back as Carnage forced her across the ground, keeping his jaw open, as she was blocking blows from Carnage's claws, with her scale covered legs.

'_He's stronger than he looks. But I know his weakness thanks to Gwen and Venom.'_ Yang smiled, as she stopped moving, gaining a better foothold on the ground, before her hands lit on fire, and blasted a large amount of hell flames down Carnage's throat.

"AAAAHHHH, it's hot. It burns. These are no ordinary flames." Carnage shouted in pure agony.

"Pull yourself together you stupid slime, and help me fight her." Adam shouted, half his face revealing itself.

"Symbiotes are weak against fire, didn't you know that?" Yang asked, her arms covered in fire. "They're also weak against strong sound waves."

Yang jumped into the air, over Carnage, and clashed her Ember Celica together, causing a strong soundwave of vibrations to resonate against the symbiote, causing it major pain, and to temporarily separate from Adam, while he was still in the center of it, giving Yang enough time for a single attack.

'_Regulate the flow of magic within the attack.'_ Yang reminded herself.

"Purgatory Dragon: ROAR." Yang shouted, sending the attack straight at Adam, hitting him dead center.

As the smoke cleared, Adam was revealed to be lying on the ground, with a portion of Carnage still around, hiding in his jacket as he lay motionless, except for his breathing.

Grabbing him by the back of the suit, Yang hoisted Adam up, and tore off his mask, revealing the scarred left eye, the mark of a slave branding. With that done, Yang threw Adam to the feet of his men, and glared at them.

"If anyone feels strong enough to take me on, then come and do so." Yang said, igniting her whole body on fire. "Otherwise, leave."

"Yes ma'am." They all shouted, grabbing the unconscious Adam and running off.

"Well, glad that's over." Yang smiled, before she noticed a slight chill on her chest.

_**(End Song…)**_

Looking down, she nearly screamed as she realized she had accidentally burned away her shirt, leaving her completely topless in the middle of the street. Covering herself with her arms, she began searching for anything to wear, until she found the matching All Might muscle shirt, to the one she just burned away, in Scythe's size, which she had bought for him from the store, literally twenty feet to her right.

"Must have fallen out of the bag when I did that Karaka-Geri. Well, it's better than nothing." Yang said putting it on, as quickly as possible, turning it from a shirt meant for a seven-year-old, into a belly-shirt that covered her to right below the bustline, leaving plenty of underboob visible.

"It fits, barely. I actually like this look, could cover a bit more though." Yang smiled, walking back into the clothing store to purchase another shirt, this time in one that was two sizes bigger than the one she's currently wearing, as well as a bra in her cup-size, which took a while to find. "I think tonight's a good time to practice my sewing." She stated, walking out of the store, and over to the one that sold needles and thread.

_**~Back at the airship docs~**_

"Are we safe?" Weiss asked as they were all breathing heavily from running so far.

"I don't know. Are they chasing us?" Ruby asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Blake said, before noticing Scythe was shaking in her arms. "Hey, easy there kiddo, what's wrong?"

"That man, he's just like Gwen." Scythe exclaimed.

"Just like Gwen?" Ruby asked.

"He has a symbiote partner." Blake stated, knowing exactly what Scythe meant.

"Then Yang should have the upper hand, symbiotes are weak against fire." Weiss exclaimed. "Yang is a Purgatory Dragonslayer."

"Hey, calm down sweetie it's okay." Blake said, still feeling Scythe shaking in fear as he began to cry. "He hunted you down for a long time didn't he?" Blake asked, knowing full well that he did.

"He did." Scythe cried.

"Seeing him again must have brought up a bunch of painful and traumatic memories." Weiss stated. "We need to calm him down, we're starting to cause a scene."

"Let me try something. My mother would do this with me whenever there were thunderstorms, when I was a little girl." Blake said taking a seat on a bench. Quickly taking out her scroll, Blake started playing the instrumental music for a song that would always calm her down whenever anxiety took over.

_**(Cue Music… You'll be in my heart: Lullaby Version)**_

**B:** _Come stop your crying, it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry._

**W:** _For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry._

**R:** _'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, for now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always._

**B:** _Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

**W:** _An' you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, for now and forever more._

**R-W-B:** _Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know._

**B:** _When Destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together 'cause._

**R:** _You'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart (I'll be there.) From this day on, now and forever more._

**B:** _Ooh, you'll be in my heart. (You'll be here in my heart.) No matter what they say. (I'll be with you.) You'll be in my heart. (I'll be there.) Always. Always…_

**R:** _I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there._

**R-W-B:** _Always._

_**(End Song…)**_

Blake smiled, as the song seemed to calm Scythe down, to where he was droopy eyed.

"You getting sleepy there kiddo?" Blake asked.

"No." Scythe said, only to be betrayed by his own body with a yawn.

"Oh look he is getting tired. It's almost diner time, let's wait for Yang a bit longer before returning to Beacon." Ruby smiled.

"Well we don't have to wait long." Weiss said pointing behind her. "She's coming this way."

Ruby and Blake turned their heads to see Yang walking towards them with another bag from the clothing store they left, as well as a bag from the sewing store across the street from it, in the same hand, while noticing her shirt was a lot smaller than they remembered it being.

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting." Yang smiled. "Hope I didn't keep too long."

"No, we weren't waiting long at all." Ruby stated. "Is that the shirt you bought for Scythe, the one that matches yours?"

"Yeah, it fell out of the bag when I kicked the knife away from you. Good thing to, because, I had accidentally burned mine away at the end of the fight." Yang stated. "I got another one and some sewing supplies. Figured I'd try my hand at some sewing tonight."

"Alright. At least you're back in one piece." Weiss stated. "We had a bit of a situation while you were gone though."

"Scythe's about ready to fall asleep, we had to sing a bit of a song to keep him calm, since he was about to have a panic attack." Blake explained, as Scythe was already sound asleep, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Aw, he's so adorable. Let's get back to Beacon, I picked up some takeout for me and Scythe on the way here, as I'm not modest enough to go to the cafeteria, and probably won't be unless I dress myself in my school uniform." Yang stated, raising her right hand, showing the take out.

"Since when do you care about modesty? I've seen you walk into a fancy restaurant in nothing but a bikini, you got free food from that ploy." Ruby stated.

"Since I'm a mother. I realized just how embarrassing going around half naked can be when I was getting the food." Yang explained.

"Well, the last airship is leaving in ten minutes, let's get boarded." Blake stated, still carrying Scythe.

_**~At Beacon an hour and a half later~**_

"Thanks again Blake for carrying him all the way back to my dorm." Yang said opening the door to her dorm she shared with Scythe. "I really appreciate it with my arms being full and all."

"It's not a problem Yang." Blake smiled walking in.

"Just set him down on the bed over there." Yang said putting all the shopping bags on her bed.

"So, what are your plans now?" Blake asked, setting the sleeping boy on his bed.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, setting up the take out.

"Well, Cardin and his team are going to a disciplinary camp, and you're rich enough to last several generations of your family. Do you have any sort of plan for the future?" Blake asked.

"Not really. All I wanna do, is keep my son safe, and raise him the best I can." Yang exclaimed. "Ever since he first called me mom, I've wanted nothing but for him to grow up in a world where there's peace, and to do that, I need to be a Huntress. Having him in my life, gave me a new goal to get licensed."

"What was your goal before?" Blake inquired.

"I'm a thrill seeker. My goal for becoming a Huntress was to get up in as many crazy adventures as I can, while traveling the globe, and feeling good about helping people along the way, making the job even better." Yang explained. "What about you? I poured my heart out, now it's time for the kitty to tell me her secret?"

"W-what?" Blake asked. "H-how did you…?"

"Oh, don't give me that. I'm a Dragon Faunus remember? If you've read the journal, then you know there's no other species alive that can outmatch the strength of our noses. I'm guessing you're hiding ears under that bow?" Yang asked.

"Right, guess I should have expected that." Blake sighed sitting on Scythe's bed, softly as not to wake him, and removing the ribbon hiding her ears. "There's too much corruption in the world, and someone needs to stand up and do something about it. The White Fang aren't going to change their ways, and that will only lead to more death and chaos."

"You were a member once huh?" Yang asked, handing her cup of ice tea.

"I was. But I left, because I was tired of all the violence, bloodshed, and lies." Blake stated.

"The leader of the group we saw today, he was a friend of yours wasn't he?" Yang inquired.

"My ex-boyfriend. He and I dated while I was part of the White Fang." Blake explained.

"Blake, I might not be the smartest, or wisest person in Remnant, but let me ask you. How do you plan on ending all corruption in and out of the White Fang?"

"I honestly don't know." Blake sighed.

"I've got an idea." Yang smiled setting up diner for her and Scythe. "You could try taking over the White Fang, using your skills as a Huntress to challenge Sienna Khan for the title and the leadership. Then you could do things your way."

"Just like my dad." Blake chuckled.

"He was the former leader of the White Fang?"

"He was the founding creator of the White Fang. He put the group together. It started out as a peaceful group, but then he stepped down, because he couldn't handle the violent direction the White Fang was going towards." Blake explained.

"Well, you could always ask him for help." Yang explained.

"I can't." Blake sighed. "The last time I spoke to my parents, I yelled at them, called them cowards for leaving. I don't know how they would react to me contacting them suddenly out of the blue."

"Hey, take it from someone who's messed up as a daughter on many different things." Yang said in a soft, calming voice. "Your parents will always love you, no matter what you do."

Blake looked at her teammate and saw the genuine concern and honesty in her eyes, not a hint of mischief, or disloyalty within them.

"Alright, but not right now. I need to go get something to eat." Blake stated getting up. "Thank you for the ice tea."

"It's no problem, and don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Yang smiled as Blake left.

With Blake gone, Yang grabbed a box of orange chicken and held it under Scythe's nose. The scent of the food got him to stir before waking him, with a hunger in his eyes.

"Good evening sleepyhead." Yang smiled giving him the box with a fork.

"Mom." Scythe cheered, hugging her tightly.

"Hey it's okay, I'm still here." Yang sighed with a smile, hugging him back.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come back. That, that mean man hurt you very bad." Scythe cried.

"Shhh, it's all okay sweetie. He's never going to be able to hurt me like that." Yang smiled, appreciating his concern for her. "Now, dry those tears, I've got diner ready for us."

"Orange chicken?" Scythe asked.

"Your favorite." Yang chuckled.

Yang knew it was Scythe's favorite takeout food, because he had scarfed every single piece of it down when they first ordered it when he became part of the family. At first Yang, Tai, Summer, and Ruby thought it was because of malnourishment. But later on, whenever they asked him what he wanted to eat, he'd ask for orange-chicken.

"C'mon, I got plenty for you." Yang smiled.

"Mom, what happened to your shirt?" Scythe asked.

"Oh, well it got destroyed in the fight today, so I had to borrow the one I bought you." Yang smiled handing him the entire box of orange-chicken. "I'm going to change into one of my tops sweetie, so keep looking that way while I do."

"Alright mom." Scythe smiled as Yang put on a television show for him.

Knock-knock-knock…

"Just a minute." Yang called out, putting on her normal breast band. Once she was fully dressed, Yang went to open the door and found Barry there with a concerned look on his face. "Barry, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." Barry exclaimed. "Can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Of course. Scythe sweetie, I'm just going to be out the door for a moment." Yang exclaimed.

"Okay mom." Scythe said, his eyes still glued to the television.

Yang stepped out of the dorm and addressed Barry with a slightly concerned look on herself.

"What's going on Barry?" Yang asked. "Oh, before I forget." Yang stated pulling a card out of her pocket and giving it to Barry. "A seventy-five Lien gift card to the all you can eat buffet in Vale. As a thank you for taking Scythe to Nurse Ziegler for me."

"I appreciate it, but it's not necessary. I was more than happy to help." Barry stated.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Yang asked.

"About four years ago, there was an accident in Vale at a laboratory called S.T.A.R Labs. The wave of Dark-Matter was small and contained within the building due to a Dust barrier surrounding it, but I'm just wanting to know, were either you or Ruby there at the time of the explosion, when the Dark-Matter went everywhere?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, actually my sister was there for her birthday, she's always been a weapon's nut, so our dad took her there as a present for her eleventh birthday, taking the tour, looking at all the new weapons and technology S.T.A.R Labs had on display." Yang explained. "What's this about?"

"I think your sister might be, what I've come to call a Meta." Barry explained.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked, getting a bit defensive about her sister.

"In the Emerald Forest, when she killed that Nevermore, she ran up the Cliffside, Weiss hadn't even put up her glyphs because she lost her footing. Yang, Ruby nearly went at Moc-2 when dragging the Nevermore up the rock wall. That's impossible for someone with a normal speed Semblance." Barry explained.

"And how exactly would you know this?" Yang questioned.

"Because I'm a meta. Before that explosion, my Semblance was nothing more than lightning manipulation, but after a nine-month coma, I became a speedster." Barry stated. He didn't make the decision to tell Yang the truth lightly, he had contemplated long and hard about whether or not he should tell her, and decided to if she asked how he knew about this stuff. "Tell me something, has her appetite increased since she was hit by the Dark-Matter?"

"It has, surprisingly she can eat enough food in one sitting to count as a full on Thanksgiving meal." Yang explained.

"A speedster's metabolism requires at least a minimum of ten-thousand calories a day, just to sustain itself. From what you've told me, it sounds like there's a high probability she is a Meta."

"How can we be sure if she is one or not." Yang asked.

"I ran into Vale yesterday to see a friend about that. Her name is Dr. Caitlin Snow, an Ice-Meta Jekyll and Hyde, only without all the innocent victims. She gave me a vile of this green liquid, if Ruby is a Meta, then it will turn white ten minutes after you put a drop of her blood into it, if she isn't a Meta, then it will remain green." Barry said pulling a vile from his pocket. "It doesn't have to be blood, it can be any sample of DNA, hair, saliva, fingernail, anything."

"You're sure this is safe to do?" Yang asked.

"I'm sure. Caitlin hasn't lead me astray yet." Barry explained. "Do the test whenever you feel it is necessary. There's no rush to it."

"Alright, I'm trusting your judgment on this, and that's saying something since I haven't known you all that long." Yang stated, taking the vile.

"That's all I can ask." Barry said, before zipping off in a blur of gold lightning.

"You better not be doing this just to mess with me Barry." Yang sighed. "I don't like doing things behind my families back like this."

_**~Elsewhere~**_

"How are you feeling, my beloved?" Salem asked, as she sat on the edge of the bed she was sharing with Acnologia.

"I'm feeling fine." Acnologia said.

Acnologia had changed a lot in his time since his resurrection. His muscles, no longer atrophied, and his left arm, having regained full mobility since it returned to him. His skin was slightly lighter in color, with black veins traveling from his blackened fingernails, up to his mid-forearms, with the veins under his eyes still visible, and spreading, ever so slowly. The black in his hair was white as ash, and the blue in his hair and on his skin was a soft lavender shade.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" Salem questioned.

"I remember everything. What I went through for over four hundred years in Earthland, what I went through here in Remnant for twenty years, the time we spent together, and the night I died." Acnologia explained. "I remember everything that went on through my time in the afterlife as well. I was in complete hell, complete agony. I realized what I had done, wasn't justice. It was complete and utter insanity. I killed the dragons who were on the side of the humans, like they were nothing but mindless animals."

"Beloved, you did what you thought was right, and you acted on it from the depths of your heart. You have nothing to feel sorrow for. Just like you, I do this because it is needed. The humans are literally Godless." Salem explained. "Ozma and I tried to take the place of the Gods to lead them into a better future. But he chose to betray me, taking my daughters away from me."

Acnologia looked into Salem's eyes, and saw genuine pain from bringing up the memory of her daughters and her former lover.

"We need to end this world, and bring it back up, as its Adam and Eve." Salem explained. "You and I, shall be the mother and father of the new world."


	13. Happy Mother's Day

Mama Yang-Mother's Day Special-Omake

The night sky was calm and peaceful, as the bright morning rays of the sunrise began to peer over the horizon of the east. A certain RNGR Team was up early in the morning, all of them, minus their leader Jotaro, wanting to just go back to bed, and sleep in a bit more.

"Why are we up so early on a Sunday?" Barry asked yawning.

"We're going to be doing our part in Vale today. It's good moral training as future Huntsmen and Huntresses. We'll be doing our civic duty, and get a nice round of moral training while we're at it, by cleaning up the harbor of any and all garbage we find today." Jotaro explained.

"Then why are we heading to the dining area we share with RWBY and JNPR?" Gwen asked.

"Well we can't exactly go out on empty stomachs now can we?" Jotaro smiled opening the door to said eating chamber, only to find it a complete mess.

"What the hell happened in here?" Hikage questioned, now wide awake.

"You said a bad word." A familiar child's voice called from behind the counter.

Team RNGR walked over around the island counter, and saw Scythe sitting there on the ground, trying his hardest to read out of a cook book for pastries and other over baked goods. There were only two problems with that plan of his, one he couldn't read, two the book was upside down, further enforcing the fact that he couldn't read.

"What are you doing in here kid?" Jotaro asked.

"I snuck out because it's mom's day today." Scythe exclaimed not taking his eyes off the book. "I wanna make her something nice and sweet."

"Mom's day?" Hikage asked.

"Oh, he means its Mother's Day, today." Gwen stated. "Hold on, Scythe how do you know it's Mother's Day?"

"Aunt Ruby told me about it when I saw her making a gift for Granny Rose." Scythe exclaimed. "I didn't know what the batch of cookies was for until I asked her, and she explained it to me."

"So, you're trying to make Yang a batch of cookies for Mother's Day?" Jotaro asked as Barry used his speed to clean up the mess Scythe made of the cooking area.

"No. I wanna make her a cake." Scythe explained. "Only problem is, I don't know how." He grumbled in annoyance.

"We can help you with that if you want." Gwen offered, reaching for the book.

"No." Scythe whined pulling away from her. "This is mom's first Mother's Day with me, I want it to be special by doing it myself."

Jotaro couldn't help but smile at the kid's determination.

"Alright kid, you win, but at least let us supervise and read the book for you, so we can help you follow the recipe." Jotaro smiled.

"Okay." Scythe stated agreeing to Jotaro's offer, knowing he couldn't read and could use the help in that area.

"Good. Now change of plans team, we're not going to the harbor this morning, we're going to help Yang and Scythe make sure their first Mother's Day together, is a good one." Jotaro smiled.

"Got that right." Hikage smiled putting the cook book on a stand. "Now, first we need to gather the ingredients for this chiffon cake."

"I'm on it." Scythe exclaimed.

"Flour, eggs, salt, baking powder, vanilla extract, whole milk, butter, and vegetable oil." Hikage listed.

"Got them. Jojo grabbed the ones I didn't understand." Scythe said putting the ingredients on the island counter one at a time.

"Jojo?" Gwen asked with an amused smile.

"That's what my friends call me. My team should to, I mean we are friends after all." Jotaro smiled tipping his hat.

"Alright, now we need to choose what kind of topping we want on the cake." Hikage said as Scythe went looking through the different pages, until he found one.

"This kind." Scythe smiled pointing at it.

"Fondant? I don't know, that stuff can be a little tricky." Jotaro stated looking at the page.

"But I want this cake to be perfect." Scythe stated.

"Speaking of which, does she even know you're here?" Venom inquired.

"No, she thinks I'm with Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Ruby on Patch." Scythe explained.

"Okay then, ignoring the fact you obviously lied to your own mother, let's see if we have all the ingredients for fondant." Hikage stated. "Marshmallows, confectioner's sugar, flavorless oil."

"We don't have the sugar." Scythe exclaimed putting the ingredients on a separate counter.

"I got this." Barry said, before running off in a blur of lightning.

"What's the oil for?" Gwen asked.

"Very little of it is used so the fondant doesn't stick to your fingers when molding it." Hikage explained. "Alright now, do we have any edible food coloring?"

"Yes." Scythe stated reaching up to pull it off the top shelf, before he lost his footing.

"Careful." Jotaro shouted as he used Star-Platinum to catch the falling boy. "Be more aware of your surroundings next time."

"Sorry." Scythe said as he tossed the box of multi-colored food coloring onto the counter with the other ingredients for marshmallow fondant.

"What in the world is going on here?"

The remaining members of Team RWBY, minus Yang, as well as the entire team of JNPR, were standing in the room, looking like they wanted an explanation.

"We're helping Scythe to make today a memorable day." Gwen explained.

"Why?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. "Also, I thought he left for Patch with Ruby?"

"He didn't. He lied." Hikage sighed. "Also, its Mother's Day today, and we're wanting to help make their first one together special and memorable. So we're helping him with baking a cake."

"Oh that's right." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"We can help to if you want?" Jaune asked.

"I'd be more than happy to make this day cherished forever by the mother-son duo." Ren smiled.

"I'll join in on the fun to." Nora cheered.

"I can help with speeding along the fermentation process of the fondant. If you're using a marshmallow based fondant, then it's required to sit in a fridge overnight." Weiss explained. "But with my knowledge of Ice-Dust, it shouldn't take more than an hour or two."

"I can be here if anything goes wrong." Blake smiled softly, her heart touched by the small boy's intentions, even though she was inwardly scolding him for lying to Yang.

"Great, we'll need your help on the Fondant then Weiss." Hikage stated. "Blake, as you said, you'll be on standby and call for Nurse Ziegler if needed, while Team JNPR, would you mind keeping Yang distracted until the cake is finished?"

"Of course. Come on gang, let's get going." Jaune cheered as he ran out the door, his teammates walking behind him.

"Tea?" Gwen offered Blake as she sat down, handing her fellow Faunus a can of iced tea.

"Thanks." Blake smiled accepting the canned drink.

"I'm back." Barry said holding a bag of powdered sugar. "Took a while to find a store that was open this early in the morning. Had to go all the way to Anima."

"That's fine. Now let's bake this cake." Hikage smiled.

Scythe grabbed a measuring cup and had Jotaro help him with the proper measurements, before he poured all the dry ingredients into a bowl, and the wet ones in a smaller bowl. Grabbing a spoon, Scythe mixed the ingredients as best he could.

On several occasions as the time passed, Blake had nearly left her seat to help, only to find it wasn't needed.

When the fondant was ready to be molded, the cake was put into the oven. Having fun with the molding, Scythe poured quite a bit of yellow food coloring into the main bowl fondant, and a tiny bit of orange and brown food coloring, before mixing it all together, making a gold color. Mixing another larger batch of fondant with small amounts of brown food coloring, making it a tan color, and spreading it thin, just as the timer went off.

Using Star-Platinum to remove the cake from the pan, Jotaro handled the difficult part of the decorating, wrapping the brown fondant around the cooled cake, before placing it on a cake tray. Spreading the gold fondant thin, Hikage cut out Yang's emblem, exactly as Scythe had asked for, and helped him place it in the center of the cake, using the leftover gold fondant to make flames on the sides of the cake.

"Yay, it's done." Scythe smiled.

"Just in time to, your mom is about to walk right through that door." Jotaro smiled, having messaged JNPR a half hour ago to bring Yang to the cooking and dining area.

Deciding to hide, RNGR, Weiss, and Blake, wanted to make this special for the mother son duo without ruining the moment.

"I don't see why I had to try on all those outfits I mean…" Yang was talking to Pyrrha and Nora as she was walking into the room, until she stopped, seeing Scythe by the island counter.

"Surprise." Scythe smiled, picking up the cake tray, and lifting it over his head. "Happy Mother's Day." He cheered running to her.

Though tragedy struck, as Scythe tripped on the divider of the laminate flooring and the hardwood, falling over flat on his face, while also dropping the cake, and crushing it on the ground.

Raising his head, from the ground a bit, Scythe saw the cake in pieces, on the floor. He sat up as his eyes began to water, and he began crying.

"Oh Scythe baby come here." Yang cooed bringing him in for a hug to comfort him. "It's okay baby, you're fine. What are you doing here, I thought you were with your Aunt Ruby on Patch with grandma and grandpa?"

"No it's not fine… I-I want-wanted to make today special f-for you. It was y-your first M-Mother's Day, s-so I made you a c-cake, but now it's ruined. I ruined today." Scythe cried, hugging Yang tightly. "Now you'll hate me and leave me."

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't have to make me a cake just because it's my first time spending Mother's Day as a mother. I promise you, I'll never hate you for messing up, and I'll never leave you alone. I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it. Nothing you do, could ever make me hate you, nothing ever could. I'm just happy to have you by my side." Yang cooed, sitting on the ground, bringing him in for a closer embrace. "Mother's Day is about more than loving your mother, it's letting her know she's appreciated, and that everything she does, hasn't gone unnoticed. You've done more than enough for me, to show that you do care and appreciate me as your mother. You didn't have to make me a cake. Though I have a feeling you had a little help."

"Jojo, Barry, Hikage, and Weiss helped me make it. They did the adult stuff while I mixed and molded and put everything together." Scythe stated, calming down. "I just wanted to make today special. Aunt Ruby told me Mother's Day is a special time for a child to do something loving for their mom, she made Granny Rose cookies, and I wanted to make you a cake."

"Speaking of. Why aren't you with her like she said you would be?" Yang asked.

"She suggested I make you the cake as a surprise, so I actually snuck away from her to come here and make your cake." Scythe explained.

"Oh sweetheart." Yang sighed. "Ruby's probably having a panic attack right about now. We should call her to let her know you're okay."

"Alright."

"C'mon, let's clean this mess up, then you and me, can make some cookies." Yang smiled booping his nose. "As for the rest of you, there's no need to hide anymore, you can come out."

Those in hiding were popping their heads out, with a bit of a nervous smile on their faces, worried what Yang might do.

"I appreciate you being the adults and making sure Scythe didn't get hurt in the kitchen." Yang explained. "Now let's make that call." Yang smiled.

Before Yang could dial any number on her scroll after pulling it from her pocket, the recently closed door to their dining and cooking area, burst open in a storm of red and white rose petals, as both Ruby and Summer were in a bit of a panicked frenzy, for one particularly obvious reason.

"Oh my Celestial Beings, Scythe there you are." Summer said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been sweetie? Grandma and I have been looking everywhere for you." Ruby said before noticing Yang. "Sis, I'm so sorry, I know I should have called earlier about losing him, but I was afraid it'd ruin the surprise we had for you and when I realized Scythe was gone, I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I was afraid you'd hate me and I'd ruin the surprise and…"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa… Calm down mom, Ruby. It's okay, you didn't lose Scythe, he snuck away to try and create a Mother's Day cake for me." Yang explained getting them to calm down. "Now what's this about a surprise?"

"Well, you see mom and I knew it would be your first year spending today as well, a mother, so we spent the last week making a plan, and we were going to bring it to you with Scythe's help, but I guess he had his own plans. We didn't tell him any of it, because he can't keep a secret to save his life." Ruby exclaimed.

"Girls… Ruby… huff… Summer, Honey… Wait up…"

"Dad?" Yang asked looking out the open door, seeing Tai wheeling in a cart covered by a metal lid, looking out of breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to be the one to bring in the surprise with Summer and Ruby, but the plans changed, and well, I guess we'll just show you." Tai smiled removing the lid of the cart, revealing a large cake the size of the cart's surface, with a marshmallow fondant cover, and her emblem in the center made from gold fondant, with crimson, gold, orange, and green, flames dancing around the emblem, and edges, made of the same fondant. "Happy Mother's Day sweetie."

"Oh my, gosh." Yang gasped. "This is for me?"

"Well, it's for everyone to share, but yeah. We wanted to make your first Mother's Day special, but I guess Scythe had the same idea." Summer explained with a smile, lifting up the table cloth on the cart, revealing a few bags. "We might have also gotten you a few things a mother like you would find useful."

"I don't know what to say." Yang smiled hugging Scythe.

"Too bad the cake he made is ruined." Barry sighed, as the destroyed cake was still on the ground, until a white glyph formed under it.

"Maybe not entirely." Weiss smiled. "My family's genetic semblance is connected to the flow of time, and if we've practiced enough, we can turn back the clock on something by just a couple minutes if we wanted."

"Weiss, you're amazing." Ruby smiled as the cake Scythe made returned to normal, but was now floating in the air, before it floated back to the counter, and the glyph disappeared just as it was set down, looking as if nothing had happened to it.

"Now then. Who's hungry for some cake?" Tai smiled.

After that, they all began to enjoy their time for the rest of the day, eating cake and telling stories.

"Scythe sweetie." Yang stated.

"Yes mom?"

"You do realize that after the fun is over, you're grounded for a week for worrying your grandma and aunt like that, right?" Yang asked.

"I thought you might say that." Scythe smiled pulling out a small box, and giving it to Yang.

"Where were you hiding this?" Yang asked.

"Under the table the entire time." Scythe stated proudly.

"Oh Scythe, this is beautiful." Yang smiled pulling the ring out of its box, and putting it on her finger.

"The kid's an extortionist." Jotaro smiled.

"But you're still grounded." Yang stated firmly.

"No." Scythe dramatically cried.

_**~Happy Mother's Day Everyone~**_


	14. Hail Hydra's Defeat

Mama Yang-8

It was calm and collected in the middle of the night, Yang was fast asleep in her bed, unaware of Scythe, tossing and turning in his slumber, finding it hard to remain asleep. Scythe tossed in his sleep, facing the dual blades that now hung in his room, thanks to Dr. Ziegler insisting he take them, and his eyes shot open, both of them black and diamond shaped.

Silently getting up out of bed, Scythe grabbed the smaller blade, and slung it across the small of his back, before merging with the shadows, sneaking out of the room, and gliding along the ground, to JNPR's room. Continuing to use the shadows, Scythe slipped under the crack of the door, and remerged at the foot of Pyrrha's bed, with a toothy grin that belonged to a certain pinked haired Dragonslayer, whose soul now resides within the short sword slung on his back, as he held up several different markers, each different colors, that he had pulled out of nowhere.

'_This is going to be good, just like old times at Lucy's.'_ Natsu's voice echoed in his head.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

"Yang Xiao Long, open this door right now." Ruby's voice echoed from the banging door of Yang and Scythe's dorm. "That's an order from your team captain."

"Alright, alright I'm up. What's this about?" Yang asked opening the door, before going wide eyed at what she saw.

The remaining members of her team, plus the entire Team JNPR, were standing outside her door, with less than pleased looking face.

"What happened to all of you?" Yang asked trying not to laugh.

Ruby stood in the doorway, looking upset as she had what looked like a word bubble drawn on her cheek that read 'I'm a cookie addict' written inside of it, with cookies covering the rest of her face.

Weiss stood there, with fangs drawn on the edge of her lips, and horns on her head, with what looked like a tongue sticking out, drawn on her chin. When she blinked, Yang could see amber colored eyes on Weiss's eyelids.

Blake was tapping her foot, as her face had skeleton fish drawn all over her cheeks, and any visible areas of her skin, down her neck, with stink lines coming off of them.

Jaune looked upset as he had crudely drawn diapers all over his face, as well as binkies between them, all forming a bit of a spiral until there was a poop emoji drawn right on his nose.

Nora was more than a little agitated, as she had daisies and bonnets drawn on her face, all while constantly trying to scrub them off, but it wasn't working.

Pyrrha had nuts and bolts drawn on her face, as well as a few 'I Love Jaune' phrases scribbled here and there, causing her to blush madly.

Ren just stayed his calm normal self, even though he had skunks drawn on his face, one on each cheek, and in a position where it looked like they were spraying their stink right up his nose. Funniest part was, they were all still in their pajamas.

"Your son happened." Weiss exclaimed.

"Not possible. Those are way too professionally done for it to be Scythe's handy work." Yang said, finally unable to keep it in.

"Actually it was my work."

Everyone turned to look at Scythe, as he was sitting cross legged on the bed, with a toothy grin on his face, though the voice that came from his lips was not his, and his eyes were not their normal color.

"Hi, sorry about that, it's just been too long since I did a prank like that, and I just couldn't resist." 'Scythe' exclaimed laughing. "Name's Natsu Dragneel, as all you girls know, my soul, is the one that resides in one of the two swords." Natsu said showing the short katana on the small of Scythe's back. "Don't worry though, the marker will wash away with body wash."

"You're one of the two souls merging with Scythe's." Yang exclaimed as they all pooled into the room.

"Correct. Again I apologize for the prank, but like I said, I've been stuck as a sword for several years, so I didn't have much entertainment, I can tell you different symptoms for a cold, flue; any type of illness Dr. Ziegler has treat really." Natsu exclaimed.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Jaune asked, Ren nodding his head in agreement to wanting that answer.

"Boys, remember yesterday, when Scythe gained a couple weapons after leaving Dr. Ziegler's office?" Yang asked, to which they both nodded. "Well this is Natsu Dragneel, one of the souls inhabiting one of the blades."

"As I already explained." Natsu said.

"Yes, as he's already explained." Yang stated. "May I ask, what you're doing controlling my son's body?"

"I needed an opportunity to do this…" Natsu smiled.

Within several second, and speed even Ruby would be impressed with, Natsu, using Scythe's body, ran around the room, biting each of the seven standing in there, before sitting back on the bed, as if he had never left his spot.

"What the hell?" Nora asked.

"Why did you bite all of them?" Yang asked.

"Because this world needs more Dragons." Natsu explained. "Acnologia has been resurrected, and once he's returned to full strength, there's no stopping him."

"Wait, Natsu Dragneel. You're the one who wrote the journal we were given." Pyrrha said, suddenly remembering where she heard that name from.

"So you've read my journal? Good to know." Natsu smirked.

"So, you bit us to turn us into Dragonslayers like Yang, just to fight Acnologia?" Nora asked, earning a confused look from the others. "What? I read to. The journal was a good read."

"Well yes, but there was more to that than just beating Acnologia." Natsu explained. "Before Scythe was born, the last of the Dragon Faunus were eradicated, Genji Shimada, Acnologia, and myself. To tip the scales back to their balance, I have bitten you, in hopes that one day, you could repopulate the Dragon Faunus Species."

"Whoa, hold up. What you're talking about is a lifelong commitment that is a sacred responsibility." Blake stated. "Having a child isn't something that you can just do on a whim. It takes commitment, and is a promise you can never go back on. We've all got our lives ahead of us."

"I'm not asking you all to have a kid right now." Natsu said as he began to laugh. "I'm just asking that you live your lives to the fullest, and when you are ready to start a family, you will do so, and try to repopulate the Dragon Faunus Species at the same time."

"So, no hanky-panky while we're in school?" Weiss asked.

"No Ice-Queen. I'd recommend you save that for marriage."

"Alright, I'm good with that, but do you realize the kind of situation you put me in for turning me into a Dragon Faunus?" Weiss asked, holding up the hand Natsu bit.

"Yes. I put you, the SDC Heiress, in a situation to where you can change things for the betterment of your mother's company, and start making changes for the Faunus who work there." Natsu stated. "That, and your father can't do anything about it. Not even remove you from inheriting the company."

Weiss was speechless at the explanation she just got. Not only was he right, but she realized that if she were to be announced as the X-Heiress just for being a Faunus, all accusations against her father would be proven true, and he'd be locked away for good, while her brother Whitley would be put under heavy surveillance as most of the recent events, involving blackmailing Faunus into free labor, and training the children like animals, were his idea.

"I'm sorry to cut this discussion short, but don't you all have class in less than an hour?" Natsu asked.

"He's right. It's the first day of school and we're gonna be late unless we wash up and get dressed." Ruby shouted, causing them all to fumble out the door to get ready.

"Boy you are smart." Yang smiled. "Now please leave my son's body."

"Alright, Metal-Head would probably cry when he comes to get Scythe anyways, if he knew I could take control of his body." Natsu smiled before Scythe's body flashed with a dark red light and he fell back on the bed, snoring away as if nothing ever happened. Leaving Yang to go about her business of cleaning up and getting dressed without a care in the world.

Knock-knock-knock…

Yang finished buttoning up her blouse just as she heard the knocking and opened the door to find a young woman about her height wearing a muscle shirt, royal blue hair with silver tops, tied back in a ponytail reaching down to her shoulder blades, with elbow guards, a pair of yoga pants, with armored shin-guards, and armored vambraces magnetically sealed around her arms, while it was evident she was a Dragonslayer, from the similar features she shared with Gajeel, but the most intriguing part of her, was the large protruding, stretchmark free, pregnant belly attached to her half exposed midriff, as her shirt covered it to her popped out navel. Breast Size: F-Cup.

"Yang Xiao Long?" The girl asked.

"Yes that's me…" Yang trailed off. "Wait, are you Levy McGarden?"

"Well, Levy McGarden Blacksteel, to be accurate." Levy chuckled. "So my husband has told you about me?"

"Yes, he told me you'd be coming by to watch Scythe if he couldn't make it. Though I wasn't really expecting… this." Yang said moving her hand up and down. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Thank you." Levy smiled, rubbing her belly lovingly. "I know it's a bit of a surprise for a pregnant babysitter to come knocking at your door, especially when she's babysitting for a student at Beacon, but I don't think it's too suspicious."

"I guess. How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Yang questioned.

"Surprisingly I've been carrying these two for nearly the full ten months, though they are a couple of big children." Levy smiled taking one of Yang's hand. "Here, have a feel from one mother to another."

Yang blushed a bit as this was the first time she was actually touching a pregnant belly, and could remember it, since Summer was pregnant with Ruby when she was only two, to which Yang couldn't remember the sensation of it.

"Oh, did you feel that?" Levy asked sitting on Yang's bed. "One of them just kicked."

"The miracle of life." Yang smiled, having felt the kick. "I think this one's going to be a fighter with a signature fighting style based off kicks."

"Then that must be Genji." Levy chuckled.

"Genji?" Yang asked in confusion.

"When I heard about who helped to take down Acnologia seven years ago, I was shocked, and saddened, so to honor his memory, Gajeel and I have chosen to name one of our kids, if it's a boy, Genji."

"What if they're both boys?" Yang smiled.

"Then the other one will be Natsu, in honor of our friend's memory. But if it's a girl, we were thinking Rose." Levy smiled.

"That's wonderful." Yang smiled. "Let me wake Scythe and let him know you're here."

Walking to her son's bed, Yang shook him awake, until he opened his eyes, yawning before sitting up.

"Hey sweetie, I've gotta go to class now, but I won't leave you here alone." Yang smiled before moving allowing Scythe to see the heavily burdened Levy sitting across from him. "This is Levy, Mr. Gajeel's wife. She's going to be watching over you while I'm in class."

"Why's her belly so big, does she have a baby in there?" Scythe asked, as if it were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"I've got two in there actually." Levy chuckled, finding his curiosity to be simply adorable. "Come here, they're kicking."

Yang lead Scythe to Levy and held his hand out for him, and helped him to gently place it on Levy's maternal mound, his eyes widening when he felt a kick directly against his palm.

"Oh that was a big one." Levy smiled.

"Now sweetie, I need to get going to class or I'm going to be late, will you be all right with Levy?" Yang asked.

"Yes mom." Scythe smiled as both his hands were now rubbing her belly.

"Alright, take care, and remember, he has a nap time at two, if there's any Rapier-Wasps nearby then lock him in the bathroom until you've gotten it out of the room or killed it, he's deathly allergic to their venom and the Doctor's office was closed yesterday so I couldn't get a refill on his allergy medication if he gets stung, give me a call, and a friend of mine will come by in a flash and take him to see Dr. Ziegler immediately. His snack time is two hours after lunch right before nap time, he always sleeps better on a full tummy, and his favorite story is about the Four Seasonal Maidens." Yang explained giving Levy a list. "These are the shows he's allowed to watch, but he's only allowed two hours of television."

"Got it." Levy smiled. "Does he have any food allergies?"

"No, but keep him away from any Dust, or he's not going down for his nap anytime soon." Yang stated. "I'll see you after class." Yang smiled leaving the dorm room, heading for her class.

"Bye Yang, see you at four." Levy smiled as Scythe put an ear to her belly. "Do you hear a heartbeat sweetie?"

"Uh-huh… three of them."

"One of them is mine." Levy chuckled.

"No, I hear three inside your tummy." Scythe exclaimed, causing Levy to gain a paled complexion. "Yours is loud and big, I hear three tiny quiet hearts inside your tummy."

"Really?" Levy asked. "Well, why don't we get you some breakfast?"

"Yes. I'm hungry." Scythe smiled as Levy went to the mini-fridge Yang had in there.

"Let's see here." Levy stated, looking through it.

_**~Class~**_

"Good morning class." A hefty man with white hair and a mustache exclaimed walking in to the class room. "Welcome to your first day of classes. I am Professor Peter Port, and I will be your instructor on the anatomy, and weaknesses of Grimm."

Professor Port began to continue his lecture, winking at Yang which she scoffed at, and discretely pulled her scroll out, messaging Ozpin about how Perverted Port had just acted.

'_I'm a mother now, I have to set a good example for my son by taking action when needed.'_ Yang thought after sending the message off.

Ten minutes go by, the Pervy-Professor is still giving a lecture, while Yang is patiently waiting for a response from Ozpin, before Professor Port's lecture, or rather story about himself, is interrupted by Gajeel walking in with a stern look on his face.

"I'll be taking over your class for a while. The Headmaster would like to see you in his office Peter." Gajeel exclaimed crossing his arms. "You blew your final strike."

"Y-yes sir." Port exclaimed leaving the class, with shame on his face as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright Class, now for those of you who don't know me, my name is Professor Blacksteel, and I am one of the combat teachers here at Beacon for extracurricular training. But I am also fully capable of teaching this class, as I marked highest in my team upon graduation." Gajeel explained, making the graduation part up. "I'll be taking over this class for the foreseeable future. Now, assuming Port was just wasting the time away with overly exaggerated stories, leaving only half an hour left before class ended for a combat trial. Who here can tell me what the three main weaknesses on a Boarbatusk are?"

"Professor Blacksteel, a Boarbatusk only has two weaknesses, its underbelly, and its eyes." Weiss exclaimed raising her hand, smiling as if she knew everything.

"That is incorrect Ms. Schnee. Anyone else care to take a guess?" Gajeel questioned.

"The third and final weakness is one that is commonly overlooked, the spacing between its bone-platted armor when it curls up into a ball." Yang stated raising her hand. "The reason why this weakness is so overlooked is because the spacing is very thin, still there, but extremely hard to get to, even harder when it's spinning, unless you're the world's best sniper."

"Very good Ms. Xiao Long. No wonder you aced the written portion of the entrance exam with flying colors. You look for the smallest, overlooked details within a problem that can easily be solved with the simplest of answers." Gajeel exclaimed. "Ms. Rose, do you have something there you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Gajeel asked, spotting Ruby drawing instead of taking notes.

"Oh, uh… it's nothing." Ruby said as Gajeel took the picture.

The image was a crude drawing of Port behind bars wearing a clichéd black and white striped prison uniform.

"Nothing indeed, though I highly doubt Professor Port will be put away for what he's seeing Ozpin for. But I expect you to pay attention in class from now on Ms. Rose. You might have gotten in a couple years early, but you still need to earn your keep." Gajeel chuckled before tearing up the picture.

"Yes sir." Ruby stated sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Now then, since Peter has already wasted a good chunk of class, all we have left is time for a simple demonstration I know he planned for some of you first year students." Gajeel exclaimed.

Going to the back room, Gajeel effortlessly hauled out a cage, with a Grimm thrashing around inside of it.

"Which of you students believes you know how to take out the Grimm we just discussed?" Gajeel asked.

"I do sir." Yang stated raising her hand, faster than Weiss could.

'_I don't think I've ever seen Yang this pumped for lessons in my life.'_ Ruby gasped in awe.

"Alright Ms. Xiao Long. Come down and face your opponent." Gajeel smiled turning the cage to face the door. "You may change in the back room if you wish."

Yang smiled and got up from her seat, and went to the back, changing into the new outfit she got from her shopping spree yesterday. Stepping out, to reveal her new outfit was comprised of the MHA muscle shirt she bought the other day with some slight modifications. The lower edge was now hugging the base of her ribcage instead of hanging loosely around her torso just like a sports bra, leaving a good portion of her midriff showing. On her lower half, she wore her modified matching shorts from the original shirt she had burnt up in her fight with the White Fang. The shorts had been altered with some form fitting X-STATIC fabric, and armored shin guards, turning the shorts into yoga pants. On her hands she wore a pair of fingerless leather gloves that traveled halfway up her forearms, with her personal emblem stamped and painted gold into the leather, with zippers on the undersides, closing the gloves and keeping them in place, accompanied by her deactivated Ember Celica.

"Took me a good portion of the night, but I'd say I did a good job altering these clothes." Yang smiled.

"Yang, before you start the battle, I wanna see you twirl around in that outfit." Ruby called out.

"No Rubes I'm not gonna twirl." Yang sighed.

"Then just turn around, I wanna see the back." Ruby exclaimed.

"It's just the same as the shirt I wore yesterday, only smaller." Yang exclaimed.

"Begin." Gajeel shouted tearing apart the lock keeping the cage shut.

The Boarbatusk jumped out of the cage and made a mad dash for Yang as her back was still turned.

Smiling, Yang back-flipped through the air, over the charging Boarbatusk, and landed with one hand on the ground as the Grimm quickly turned around and began spinning like a sawblade, before heading in her direction. Slamming her fists together, Yang activated her Ember Celica, before reaching out her hands, and grabbing the Boarbatusk by its… well tusks, causing the centrifugal force for the Boarbatusk's spinning, to tear the ivory spikes from the Grimm's mouth, as its angle was redirected towards the ground, before Yang raised her hands, now clutching the torn tusks like daggers and jabbing them into the Grimm, instantly killing it as the spinning aided in the tusks slicing it in three.

"Very well done Ms. Xiao Long, you used its own power against it, and maximised the power of your attack with brute force, shattering its armored platting and killing it with its own spin and natural weapons, I am impressed." Gajeel smiled clapping his hands as Yang pulled the tusks out of the dissipating Grimm.

"I'm keeping these." Yang smiled examining the tusks, now partially covered in black goo, known as Grimm Blood.

"Then I'd recommend you hang them somewhere your son can't reach them." Gajeel exclaimed as the bell rang.

"I know just the place." Yang smiled going to the back to get her things.

"Wow Yang, I can't believe you took on a whole new battle attire." Ruby smiled as Yang came out with her bag filled with her uniform. "Created from anime clothes no less."

"Well, I'm a mother now. So I thought a new me, deserved a new look. Plus you know how much I like the slogan from MHA." Yang smiled with the tusks in the backpack. "Good thing our next class is combat training. No sense in changing into my uniform if I'm gonna be in my battle gear again."

"Oh Ms. Xiao Long." Gajeel called as he was still in teacher mode. "I expect to see you after classes for your extracurricular training later on."

"I'll be there Professor Blacksteel, don't worry." Yang smiled before gaining a concerned look. "But there's something you should know."

"Yang, the force of the spinning should have torn your arms off, that was incredible." Weiss stated, interrupting her conversation with Gajeel.

"I appreciate your praise, but let's get going to our next class we don't want to be late after all." Yang chuckled.

"So cool." Ruby squealed stars in her eyes.

"Yang, what is it you wanted to talk with me about?" Gajeel questioned as he and Team RWBY were the only ones left in the class.

"Oh, right well… You know how Scythe's soul is merging with Natsu's and Genji's?" Yang asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Natsu might have taken over his body, and bit everyone in Team's RWBY and JNPR, turning them into Dragonslayers." Yang stated nervously.

"He what?" Gajeel asked, a tick forming on his forehead. "Alright we can fix this. We just gotta add them to the roster of students for the class."

"I'm really sorry about this." Yang stated.

"It's not your fault. After classes are done, take Team JNPR to combat Battle Training Hall-B, I'll be talking with professor Ozpin about this." Gajeel exclaimed. "For now, get going to your next class."

"Sir." Yang said, giving a salute.

_**~Later~**_

"Oh man, Professor Blacksteel's training was way too hard." Yang groaned, walking into her dorm room, and plopping down on her bed.

"Yeah, my husband's training methods can be quite a pain, speaking from experience." Levy exclaimed getting up with a huff. "Be lucky you're not being taught by Danny Rand, or Bruce Wayne. Those guys are martial arts masters, and I'm married to someone who spends all his free time perfecting his martial arts."

"Seriously?" Yang asked. "Guess I should count myself lucky. So how did you day go? I hope Scythe didn't give you too much trouble." Yang asked, looking to her napping son.

"He was a little angel. Though he did help me realize something." Levy said.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"Well, it required a trip to Dr. Ziegler's office, but I found out I'm not having twins, I'm having triplets." Levy exclaimed. "Two girls and a boy."

"Wow, that's amazing." Yang smiled sitting up. "What are you going to name the second girl?"

"I was thinking Lucy, after a friend of mine back in Earthland." Levy explained as a knock came to the door.

Yang went to answer and found Professor Blacksteel standing there, with an exhausted look on his face.

"Hi babe, how was your first day of work?" Levy asked waddling up to him.

"It was good, tiring but still good. Looks like I'm permanently replacing Port as he's been fired for flirting with another of his students again." Gajeel stated.

"I'm surprised Ozpin even let him stay after the first time." Levy stated. "Who reported him in?"

"I did." Yang stated. "I reported him in because he had flirted with me."

"Well, you did the right thing." Gajeel smiled. "Well we should get going."

"Here, let me get my wallet." Yang stated.

"Paying me won't be necessary Yang. The school pays me for babysitting a student's child if they ever had one, this is literally my job when not being a Huntress." Levy explained.

"Seriously? Then why aren't you on Mat-Leave?" Yang inquired.

"She doesn't like sitting at home doing nothing." Gajeel stated. "C'mon honey, let's get you home and off your feet."

"Alright. Yang, here's my contact info, I've got yours from Gajeel, so we can chat and probably bond over our children some time." Levy smiled texting a message to Yang.

"Sounds fun." Yang smiled. "I'll see you five later."

"Five?" Gajeel questioned.

"Uh yeah, there's something I gotta tell you honey." Levy said as they walked down the hall, the door closing behind them.

Yang chuckled as she had a pretty good idea of what Gajeel's reaction would be. Deciding to take this quiet time to herself, Yang began to prepare a recipe for diner she would make for her and Scythe, while listening to her scroll, using her headphones, before it began to ring.

"Yang speaking." Yang said, talking through the microphone of her headphones.

"Ms. Xiao Long, this is Sam Winchester."

"Oh Sam, it's good to hear from you. What's up, and how did you get my number?" Yang asked.

"I'm calling to give you a warning." Sam said in a bit of an urgent tone. "After Dean and I collected Cardin's things we decided to go through it today. A few minutes ago, we found a journal, filled with the names of practically all the Faunus at Beacon, their scroll numbers, and their dorm numbers. When we questioned him about it, we found he already sent a copy of the journal to a terrorist group known as Hydra. He confessed to be working with them from the very beginning."

"Hydra, you mean the group of Faunus hatting extremists, who hunt Faunus down like wild game?" Yang asked, not liking where this was going. "I thought they were destroyed after the war."

"Yang you have to get out of there, the first two names on the list are yours and Scythe's. They're going to strike tonight." Sam said in a bit of a panic. "My family has a bunker on Patch, you can hide out there until the threat of Hydra is dealt with. Dean has already contacted Professor Ozpin about this situation."

"I'm not leaving." Yang stated changing into her new battle attire.

"Yang are you even listening to me?" Sam asked.

"I appreciate your concern Sam, and I'll send Scythe to my parents who will take him to the bunker, but if they think this dragon is going to go down easily. Then they've got another thing coming. I'll see you at the charity event, consider this my RSVP."

Yang hung up her scroll and picked up Scythe, grabbing his two blade, before using a blanket as a make shift carrier to hold him on her back.

"Good thing you're such a heavy sleeper kid." Yang smiled putting a pair of headphones on him, and a blindfold. "Now let's get you all nice and snug for the trip." Yang stated, slinging Scythe's carrier over her shoulders.

With her advanced hearing, Yang heard multiple footsteps running towards her dorm from two directions, and from the scent she was picking up off them, she could tell they weren't with school security. Standing her ground, and tying her hair in a ponytail, Yang waited, facing the door to her room. Slamming her fists together, just as the footsteps were heard right outside her door, Yang activated Ember Celica, with a fury in her eyes.

Once the door was kicked down, Yang sent a shotgun blast at the soldier who first came in. The momentum of the shot knocked the soldier back. Acting as fast as she could, Yang jumped out of the room, and onto one of the Hydra soldiers, and leaping through the air, skidding to a halt on her feet, as she landed between JNPR and RWB's dorms.

"On your feet everyone." Yang called opening both their doors, surprising them with her battle ready expression. "We're under attack."

Without a moment's hesitation, Team JNPR and RWBY were all out in the hall, facing the Hydra soldiers.

"What is going on here Yang, who did you piss off this time?" Weiss asked.

"No body. These creeps are with Hydra, and they're not looking to take anybody alive." Yang stated as the soldiers advanced forward.

"Hydra? But I thought they were destroyed over seventy years ago?" Blake asked in shock.

"So did I. Turns out they're actually still alive and kicking, and they want to eradicate all the Faunus here at Beacon to start up their comeback." Yang explained punching one in the gut, sending him flying back and into several others. "They want to start off with me and Scythe."

"Well they're gonna have to get past us." Ruby stated, using Crescent Rose to cut down the Hydra standing in front of her.

"Yang the window now." Weiss shouted, using a glyph to open the window in their dorm room.

Following her lead, Yang jumped out the window, and ran along the glyphs Weiss made to use as platforms, seeing there were multiple soldiers outside, now pointing their guns at her.

"Great. Just great." Yang stated jumping down from the last glyph, and landing in the middle of the horde of Hydra Agents, creating a shockwave that sent a good amount of them to the ground. "Get out of my way." Yang shouted fighting her way to the airship station.

Yang's advancements were blocked when she was grabbed at her wrist by an electrical net. The electrical current flowing through her, into Scythe, woke him up. He panicked for a minute, until he removed his blindfold and the headphones.

"Mom." Scythe cried hugging her neck.

"Scythe sweetie, look away." Yang pleaded as another, larger net wrapped around her entire body, sending a larger wave of electricity into her.

Moving around as best as she could, Yang took Scythe into her arms, and held him close.

"Mom please…" Scythe cried hugging her, as the Hydra agents dragged them off in the net.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Yang said tiredly.

"No."

The sound of a cage opened and they both found themselves thrown into the metal barred box, with another duo of Dragonslayers, separated by a wall of steel bars.

"Yang." Gajeel said in worry.

"Professor Blacksteel, Levy, are you all right?" Yang asked sitting up against the bars, Scythe still hugging her.

"We could be better." Gajeel sighed.

"Oooh…" Levy groaned clutching her belly, leaning back into Gajeel.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Yang questioned.

"As soon as those Hydra goons caught us, Levy started having contractions. I couldn't fight back with the electricity they were using against us. They promised not to hurt Levy or the kids if I cooperated." Gajeel explained.

"They're not going to keep their end of the bargain." Yang stated. "Hydra were known as ruthless killers during the war between Faunus and Human. They'll use us as a martyr for their 'holy mission' in eradicating the Faunus from the face of Remnant."

"You should feel honored at the prospect of restoring this world to its former glory."

Yang and Gajeel turned to see a man dressed in a black suit of armor, with the Hydra emblem on his chest, glowing with power. His head was a shade of crimson red, looking like a dried piece of leather stretched over a skull shaped frame.

"Johann Schmidt, you look good for a man in his early hundreds." Yang chuckled.

"So you know who I am. Seems there are some intelligent animals after all." Johann stated. "But I am known, as Iron-Skull, these days."

"Please. I learned about you at Signal Academy. You don't scare me. Steve Rogers kicked your butt once, and he can do it again." Yang chuckled.

"That freak loving pest is no more. He died in the war trying to put an end to me, but he failed miserably, falling victim to the arctic temperatures of Atlas's frozen waters." Iron-Skull stated.

"You can keep lying to yourself all you want, but you and I both know that it will take a lot more than that to kill an avenger like him." Yang smiled.

"I see you're not as smart as I thought. Shame really." Iron-Skull said, aiming a repulser at Levy and Gajeel. "Now you get to watch your fellow animals die."

"No." Yang shouted.

As the repulser fired, there was a flash of energy, and Scythe was instantly in the cage with Gajeel and Levy, using the flat surface of the short blade to deflect the energy blast, sending it through the roof of the cage.

"What?" Iron-Skull questioned in disbelief.

"Scythe?" Yang asked, her eyes wide with shock.

Scythe opened his eyes, revealing they were once again not his normal color. His left eye was once again black, with the right one being hazel.

"Not quite." He said, his voice sounding like Genji's and Natsu's at the same time.

_**(Cue Music… **__**It's my life: Bonjovi**__**)**_

Scythe swiped his blade across the bars from both the top and bottom of the cage, causing the bars to fall to the ground. Iron-Skull's face twisted in anger and fired multiple repulser blasts at the young boy, only for them all to be deflected into a different direction.

"Someone like you, truly is the worst scum of the earth." Scythe exclaimed taking a step out of the cage, only for his whole body to light on fire.

"What the hell?" Gajeel asked as the flames enveloping Scythe grew.

"It would seem I was worried for nothing. He's combusted for accessing the power his body wasn't ready for." Iron-Skull exclaimed, visibly relaxing a bit, before he was punched in the face by a fist that felt like iron.

Stumbling back, Iron-Skull looked up and gasped at what he saw, standing before him, looking ten years older and beefed up, with a red one piece suit and a pair of black pants, covering the lower half of it. His hair dual colored, spiked back with his ears pointed out even further, and his fingers looking like silver clad armored claws. He took in a deep breath, and released smoke from his lips, revealing all four of his canines were longer and sharper like a set of dragons. His eyes were still their dual colored hues.

"What the hell is this?" Iron-Skull questioned before receiving another fist to the face. _'His attacks are coming in faster than I can see them. How is he doing this, and how is this brat all of a sudden such a macho man?' _Iron-Skull jumped back and used the repulser's on his feet to fly into the air, flying away.

"You're not getting away that easily." Scythe growled, sprouting a pair of dragon wings, and flying after Iron-Skull, appearing in front of him instantly, spinning forward, axe kicking him on the head, knocking the tyrannical terrorist leader to the ground.

Iron-Skull landed on the ground harder, creating a shockwave that alerted his followers of something happening, causing a crowd to gather just as he was picking himself up, only for Scythe to land on the ground, and knee him under the chin, sending him flying back a few feet.

Scythe didn't relent on his attack and continued to assault Iron-Skull, and slammed his fist upwards, against his chest, bending the metal of the suit and knocking the wind out of him. Not taking any chances, Scythe's assault continued as he kneed Iron-Skull in the stomach, shattering the weakened chest plate, while knocking the super-soldier over.

'_No, how can this be? He's nothing but an animal.' _Iron-Skull questioned as Scythe continued his endless assault on him.

"You should know better than anyone Iron-Skull…" Scythe growled. "A cornered animal, it the most dangerous."

Scythe grabbed Iron-Skull by the shoulders, and flung him down, while simultaneously bringing his knee up, and his elbows down.

"Etherion Dragon's Jaw." Scythe shouted slamming his knee and elbows into Iron-Skull's back and chest at once.

_**(End Song…)**_

As Iron-Skull fell to the ground, Scythe grabbed him by the back of the collar remaining of the chest plate from the suit, and looked him in the eye.

"You're finished Iron-Skull." Scythe growled.

"I don't think so. Cut one head off, and two more will grow back. Hail Hydra." Iron-Skull smirked. "NOW." He shouted.

Iron-Skull slammed his fist into Scythe' face, forcing the Etherion Dragonslayer to let go of him, allowing him to roll away, revealing the large plasma cannon aimed for Scythe, primed and ready to fire.

Seeing this, Scythe crossed his arms, just in time to block the attack sent his way, forcing him skidding back across the ground, nearly pushing him off the cliff, before the attack ended.

"SCYTHE." Yang shouted as he fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

'_Damn it, that plasma cannon must have an obsidian based amplifier lens, Scythe's drained.'_ Natsu's voice rang in his head.

'_We can't give up not yet. We have a purpose, and this is just one obstacle in our path to achieving that purpose.'_ Genji's voice echoed.

'_What do either of you suggest I do then?'_ Scythe inwardly questioned.

'_You can't use Dragonforce, you're not ready for it, both mentally and physically, but there is something else you can use.'_ Natsu's voice echoed, as Scythe felt something in him awaken. _'You inherited a piece of your mother's semblance. Use it and win.'_

Scythe's brow creased as he felt an energy running through him, and slammed his fist into the ground, before a silhouette of an animal formed and surrounded him in a crimson red hue, the animal was a panther, before disappearing.

"What's this? A last attempt at survival? It is futile." Iron-Skull smirked aiming his only remaining repulser at Scythe.

"ORA."

Before he could fire it off, he felt an invisible force hit him in the face, knocking him back.

"Good grief." Jotaro sighed stepping into view, as Star-Platinum returned to his side. Jotaro's hair was now frosted with silver tips, and cartilage spikes poking out of his ears. "All I wanted was a chance to rest from Professor Blacksteel's training. Guess it was too much to ask for that."

"Sorry we're late." Venom stated landing next to her team leader. "We had our own invasion to deal with."

"But we're here now, and we're going to kick some Hydra ass." Barry smiled appearing next to Scythe, and patting him on the back.

"We won't let them get away with disrupting the school like they have. I've set all the Faunus captives free, and I cut down any Hydra agents in my path." Hikage smiled.

"Glad you're all here." Scythe smiled as Iron-Skull picked himself back up. "Do you see now why you'll never win Iron-Skull?"

"Filthy animals like you will not stop the progress of perfection. We will make Remnant glorious again, and we will do so to our last breath. We will be victorious." Iron-Skull stated.

"I highly doubt that." Scythe growled rushing for him as the others went after the Hydra soldiers.

_**(Cue Music… **__**Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Jonathan Young/331Erock**__**)**_

Scythe slammed a fist into Iron-Skull's stomach, and elbowed him in the face, only for Iron-Skull to catch his elbow and retaliate with slamming his own in the underside of Scythe's chin.

Stepping back, Scythe grabbed hold of his nerves, and the silhouette of a Beringel appeared behind him before dissipating as he went running at Iron-Skull, and slammed his clenched fists into the ground, creating crevasses that knocked Iron-Skull off balance, and onto the ground.

Getting up quickly, Iron-Skull evaded an attack from the strength enhanced Faunus, before the silhouette of an Alpha-Beowolf appeared and disappeared as Scythe's speed increased.

'_What the hell? Where is this power coming from? Where did I get it?'_ Scythe questioned as he used the speed of a Beowolf to beat Iron-Skull to pieces.

'_This is the power you inherited from your biological mother. Just as Ruby inherited her speed semblance from Summer, you inherited your animal soul semblance from your mother.'_ Genji explained.

'_This power, combined with the might of an Etherion Dragonslayer, is truly scary. There's not a soul alive who could hope to withstand it.'_ Natsu's voice echoed.

"Incredible." Scythe smiled as lightning sparked from his body, while he ran at an angle, giving him the perfect opportunity to strike Iron-Skull in the small of his back, echoing several vertebra pops through the air.

Jumping through the air, Scythe twisted around and axe kicked Iron-Skull in the head once again, before placing a hand on his shoulders and slamming his feet into the tyrant's back. With sheer force of will, Scythe flipped over, and used his legs to send Iron-Skull flying through the air, before he was grabbed by a pair of webs that pulled him down and swung him around, before Venom released her hold on the strings, sending him flying towards Jotaro, who used both his own fists, and Star-Platinum's to attack him.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora. ORA." Jotaro shouted, sending Iron-Skull flying towards Beacon, stopped only as Barry threw several lightning bolts at him.

"Lightning Dragon: Thunder Storm." Barry shouted using his enhanced speed to throw the rods of electricity to the tyrant, before he kicked upwards, sending Iron-Skull into the air once more.

Iron-Skull at this point was more than a little shocked. He was baffled, in denial, and pissed. Not once, not once had he lost to a Faunus, not even a whole army, but five Faunus, a mere handful, were kicking his ass, and handing it to him on a silver platter.

Jumping high into the air, Scythe grabbed Iron-Skull but the leg and covered his feet in iron scales, allowing gravity to assist in bringing them down, before he slammed Iron-Skull into the ground like a ragdoll.

_**(End Song…)**_

The dust cleared to reveal Scythe standing over Iron-Skull, with one foot on his chest, and a blade to his throat.

"Do it. Finish me, and show the world your true nature, you freak." Iron-Skull laughed.

Raising his blade, Scythe swung down, before sheathing it, and removing his foot from Iron-Skull's chest, and walked away, as what remained of Iron-Skull's armor shattered, and Hikage used her knives to pin him to the ground, by dislocating his joints at the shoulders and pelvis.

Scythe took three steps out of the crater his impact made, before he began to fall forward, flames emitting from his body as he reverted back to his seven year old self.

"Scythe?" Hikage asked catching him. "That was you. But… I don't understand how." Hikage stated, receiving no response from him.

Hikage felt his neck for a pulse and found he still had one, though slow, it was still strong.

Picking him up, Hikage took Scythe back to the cage, where Gajeel and Levy had already been evacuated from, and where Yang remained. Yang reached out her arms and took him, ignoring the fact they were still surrounded by either unconscious or dead Hydra agents.

"Oh, my baby boy." Yang cried softly. "You truly are powerful."

The rest of Team RNGR came over to see her rocking back and forth, hoping the motion would give him soothing dreams.

"But with great power, comes great responsibility." Gwen said as Venom uncovered her head. "A good friend once told me that."

"He was right." Yang smiled softly as Scythe subconsciously grabbed her shoulder as the sun finished setting. "Scythe has a great responsibility on his shoulders, and I don't know how he will handle it alone."

"He's not alone." Jotaro smiled.

"He has you. He has us." Barry said with a soft grin.

"RNGR, RWBY, JNPR. We're all his family, we're yours as well." Hikage smiled putting a hand on her cheek. "We will help him carry his burden."

Yang smiled and began to cry, happy to know, she had more than just a few friends she could trust.

"Thank you." Scythe smiled softly.


	15. Court Dates and Bonding

Mama Yang-9

"Professor Ozpin, thank you for contacting us. Though we're not sure why you did." Trish exclaimed walking into Ozpin's office, with Sam and Dean, following close behind her. "Yang, I can't tell you how sorry I am about this. To think Cardin would be involved with something so heinous as to join a terrorist organization of Faunus hating extremists. I can't begin to imagine what you went through." She said, seeing her fellow blonde standing by Ozpin's desk, her right upper arm wrapped in bandages. "How is Scythe doing?"

"He's under lockdown and in Atlas Security." Yang said, trying to keep her voice from cracking, but failing at it.

"He's what?" Dean asked.

"The reason we contacted you was because Ms. Xiao Long wanted to ask a favor of you." Ozpin explained.

"A favor?" Trish asked. "If anyone owes anything it's me who owes her for all Cardin has done. Anything you need dear, I can help you with."

"Yang, why exactly did the Atlas military take Scythe?" Sam questioned.

"Because of this." Ozpin said, pulling up the security footage of Scythe and RNGR's battle with Hydra. "Somehow, Scythe was able to access a power that laid dormant within him, and temporarily became an older version of himself. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but General Ironwood was taken him under custody, and has put him in a holding cell for… Atlesian experiments, involving the Super-Soldier Serum that Mr. Rogers took during the war over seventy years ago."

"They have no right to force this on to a child, let alone any living being." Dean growled.

"Easy Dean." Trish said, calming, him down. "What are we needing to do?"

"We need Dante's help." Yang stated.

"Uncle Dante, but he's busy running the camp." Sam stated. "He's been swamped with paper work since it was revealed Cardin was a member of Hydra."

"I'm sure he'll drop everything if he hears about this." Trish exclaimed pulling out her scroll.

"So what else is needing to be done?" Dean inquired.

"We need to get my baby boy out of the holding cells." Yang exclaimed.

"How are we going to do that?" Sam inquired.

"I have an idea. But it's not going to be fun." Yang exclaimed as Ozpin pulled a file from his desk drawer. "We're taking General Ironwood to court. It's already been approved and the court is scheduled to meet in three hours in the Vale Courthouse."

"Yang, what happened to your arm?" Dean asked, after looking at the footage again. "Nowhere in the video does it show you were either shot or stabbed in the arm by Hydra. So what happened?"

"One of Ironwood's men used excessive force. Turns out he lost his arm to my friend Hikage when following Commander Schnee's orders of hunting Scythe down, and thought it might be a fun idea to try and do the same to me, just for trying to keep my baby safe." Yang explained holding her bandaged arm as she tried holding back the tears. "Thankfully he didn't hit any vital areas in my arm, or cut through the bone. He was stopped by my friend Jotaro."

"That's another reason for taking Ironwood to court." Ozpin stated. "I did a little digging on this soldier who assaulted Ms. Xiao Long, and found he's got a real nasty streak of racism, and violence, as well as excessive force towards Faunus. He's gotten away with it in the past because it was on Atlesian soil, the one place where assaulting a Faunus to near death is legal, but not today. Today he committed a crime on Vale territory, where he will stand trial and face judgement."

"Do you have a lawyer?" Sam asked, his fist clenched at the information he just heard.

"No, I haven't been able to find one who is willing to help a Faunus." Yang stated wiping her eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I know I have plenty of time to get this taken care of. I mean school has been halted for the next month thanks to the Hydra attack."

"I think we can help with a lawyer." Trish exclaimed handing her a card. "The Law Office belongs to Nelson and Merdock, Attorneys at Law. They're quite the lawyer duo. Best in the business, and they willingly help anyone. They're not racist, and don't overcharge. Send their bill to me. Now I just need to know why you want Dante's help."

"Wait, Merdock, as in the blind lawyer who's never lost a case?" Yang inquired looking over the card.

"That is him. He's always looking for new clients, but he's got a big heart, for a lawyer. He'll help you if you give him a call." Dean explained.

"Now, why do you need Dante's help?" Trish asked.

"I want him to make Cardin suffer." Yang stated.

"Say no more darling." Trish smiled, trying Dante's personal number, and getting through, putting it on speaker. "Dante, its Trish."

"Trish, perfect timing for a distraction, how are you, what can I do for you?" A soft man's voice questioned on the other end of the line.

"I'm doing good, listen I'm calling in regards to Cardin."

"Trish look I'm sorry but I'm swamped with paper work because of him. My camp is being investigated for being a Hydra Training Camp." Dante explained as there was a rustling in the back ground. "Hey be careful those came straight from the pits of Tartarus, cut yourself on them and you get a one way ticket to a cell there." He said directing his attention to someone else in the room with him. "So yeah, if you're calling to ask me to go easy on the kid, I'm afraid I can't."

"Yes I know you're swamped, and no I'm not calling to ask you to go easy on him, he can consider himself disowned at this point. I have someone here who would like to make a request of you." Trish explained.

"Who?" Dante asked.

"Dante." Yang said taking the scroll Trish offered. "It's Yang."

"Yang, what's wrong is everything okay?" Dante asked, his voice sounding less laid back and more stern than it was before.

"Because of Cardin's little stunt with Hydra, the Atlas military took my baby away." Yang said, her voice cracking as she broke down. "I want you to make Cardin suffer, him and his whole team, and never let up."

"Consider it done Yang." Dante said, his voice growing deeper and darker before hanging up.

"Now that we've got that done. Let's get you a lawyer." Trish smiled.

_**~Two and a half hours later at the courthouse~**_

"Oh, where are they?" Yang questioned.

"Relax Yang, Matthew and Foggy are always liking to make a grand entrance, and will probably be here at the last minute." Dean smiled softly. "Mom explained to them how important this was to all of us, there's no way they'd skip out on a chance to help bring Atlas down a couple pegs."

"I know, but court starts in thirty minutes." Yang exclaimed.

"That's when we usually arrive."

Yang and Dean turned to see two men standing beside them, one of them wearing an umber red suit, and red tinted sunglasses. His hair was slicked back with what Yang thought must have been an entire jar, or can's, worth of hair-gel, slightly pale skin, and a blind man's cane in his right hand, and a briefcase in his left.

The man standing beside him was slightly overweight, wearing a grey suit with chestnut brown hair, and slightly darker skin tone than the lawyer beside him, his hair was naturally combed back, and looking like it was without any hair products. In his right hand he carried a brief case and in his left, a tray of coffees.

"Hi, Foggy Nelson." The grey suited lawyer said.

"I'm Matthew Merdock." The blind lawyer exclaimed shaking their hand.

"Here. Dean told me what you prefer for your coffee." Foggy said handing her one of the drinks. "Double shot of caffeine with two milk, three sugar, and a shot of maple."

"So that's why you asked me how I like my coffee." Yang said looking to Dean.

"These guys do everything they can to comfort a client before a trial." Dean said taking his coffee Foggy brought.

"So we've reviewed the case. Is there anything else that you need to tell us?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm just wanting my baby back." Yang stated.

"We understand. Let's take our seats and we'll get started from there." Foggy exclaimed as they entered the court house.

"Hi, Matthew Merdock, Foggy Nelson, and Yang Xiao Long, here for court at three O-Clock…" Dean said handing a slip of paper to the courthouse front desk attendant.

"Court will be taking place in Room-7…" She said processing the paper.

"I'm sorry I thought it was in Room-2?" Dean asked much to their shock.

"There was a bigger turnout of attendants to the court meeting than thought, so you've been moved to a bigger room."

"How much bigger?" Yang asked.

_**~Court Room-7~**_

"Isn't this the courtroom reserved for federation and terrorist cases?" Yang asked.

"It is indeed." Foggy said as they took their seats.

The turnout was indeed bigger than they thought it was. The only ones to come on General Ironwood's behalf, were his subordinates, including Winter Schnee, and several soldiers, including the one who had tried to cut off Yang's arm, and the lawyer representing them.

While the turnout for Yang was all of Beacon's faculty, all the Faunus Students, Teams RWBY, JNPR, RNGR, her parents, Trish and Sam who saved Dean a spot beside them, who were all sitting behind the barrier on Yang's side of the court room.

"Let's take our seats and get ready." Matt said following Yang and Foggy through the gate to the desk.

"Four seats?" Yang asked.

"Damn girl, where the hell is she?" Foggy asked.

"Foggy, please tell me you didn't invite who I think you invited."

"Who are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"A protégé of ours, but she's a bit… different…" Matt explained.

"Her name is Jennifer Walters. Trust she's one of the best I've ever had the experience of working with, and she's even offered to do this case pro-bono." Foggy exclaimed as the doors opened, and in walked a jaw dropping sight.

The woman who walked in, was around six-foot-seven, with dark emerald green hair, tied in a ponytail, wearing heels and a pencil skirt, with a matching suit jacket over a button up blouse. What was most shocking about her, was the color of her skin, was a light shade of emerald green. Breast Size: H-Cup.

"Sorry I'm late, finding parking was a nightmare." She sighed sitting next to the three of them.

"Why is she all green?" Yang asked Foggy.

"Her cousin is Bruce Banner, A.K.A the Hulk. She lost a lot of blood in an accident a couple years back, and his was the only one compatible with hers within any direction. Banner became the Hulk through an explosion involving massive amounts of unstable Gama Dust, and through him, Jen became She-Hulk because of the blood transfusion. She still practices law, but she's devoted her free time to being a Huntress." Foggy explained.

"Okay." Yang said in understanding.

"All Rise for the honorable Judge Kent Williams." The guard exclaimed. _**(A/N: That's the name of the man who voices the Judge from Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright in the anime, I thought I'd actually use his voice actor's name since it was never given in the game nor anime.)**_

The judge was a tall man, bald on top, with a long gray beard, wearing the standard black judge's robe.

"Court is now in session, the case of Ms. Yang Xiao Long, versus, the Atlas Military General James Ironwood and Jason Right will commence. Prosecution you may proceed." The judge said as everyone sat down again.

"Thank you your honor." Matt stated taking the stand. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here, for two reasons today. One being the case of unjust imprisonment of an innocent, scared child, who is currently being held within General Ironwood's custody against his will. Some would even say, this is a case of kidnapping." The jury gasped at this revelation.

"Objection your honor." Ironwood's attorney exclaimed.

"Overruled Mr. Hogarth." The judge said beating down his gavel. "You may proceed Mr. Merdock."

"Thank you your honor." Matt said. "The second reason we're here today, is the unwarranted assault of the mother said child, by Mr. Right."

Everyone in the courtroom glared at Right, with malice, Hikage especially.

"Nothing further your honor." Matt stated.

"Very well. Defence you may take the stand." Judge Williams stated.

"Thank you your honor." Mr. Hogarth stated.

"Who's he?" Yang whispered to Matt as he sat down.

"Jeri Hogarth, our old boss. We quit working for him and started our own firm because we didn't like how he went about his work." Matt replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I am not a powerful man, I am a humble man with a heart of gold." Jeri exclaimed.

"That's a hoot." Jen whispered.

"But we are here to prove that the animal in General James Ironwood's custody, belongs there, as he is a danger to us and everyone else." Jeri stated.

"Racist bastard." Foggy glared.

"Mr. Hogarth, I would suggest you refrain from any racial slurs within my court room, as they are not tolerated." Judge Williams stated. "Another Racial Slur and the verdict will be ruled in favor of Ms. Xiao Long, and this case will be open and shut faster than you can order lunch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal your honor." Jeri exclaimed. "As I was saying, the 'child' in Mr. Ironwood's custody, is dangerous. He's a menace to society, and not because of his race, oh no. He's a menace, because of the power he wields. I am here to prove that this case, is nothing but a waste of time, in showing what is needed to be done, and that Mr. Right wasn't the one who assaulted Ms. Xiao Long, but the exact opposite. That is all your honor."

"Prosecution, you may take command again."

"Thank you your honor." Jen said standing up. "I would like to call my first witness to the stand, Mr. Blacksteel."

Within an instant, Gajeel was sitting in the witness booth, and had a stern glare directed at Mr. Right.

"Mr. Blacksteel, could you state your name and occupation for the court?" Jen asked.

"My name is Gajeel Blacksteel, I'm a new professor at Beacon Academy, and I teach an extracurricular class to several students who sign up for it. I am also a former Huntsmen." Gajeel explained.

"Could you please explain to the court, what your thoughts on the child, known as Scythe Xiao Long, are?" Jen asked.

"Kid's a natural born Huntsmen, that's for sure. He's got a big heart, and an even bigger amount of love to share." Gajeel explained.

"Objection your honor. Can we please get a witness who will not be bias towards the child in question?" Hogarth questioned.

"Please specify your request Mr. Hogarth." Judge Williams asked, with a look that was daring him to be racial again.

"I mean, well that is to say…"

"If you have no viable reason to request a different witness for the child then we will proceed to listening to Mr. Blacksteel's testimony." Judge Williams stated slamming his gavel down.

"Thank you your honor." Jen smiled. "You may continue Mr. Blacksteel."

"As I was saying, the kid's power is the reason my wife, and newborn triplets are still alive today." Gajeel explained with a somber expression. "The kid might have power a child like him shouldn't, but he's not once used it in the wrong way."

"Thank you Mr. Blacksteel, no more questions your honor."

"Defence, the stand is yours."

"Thank you." Jeri stated getting up. "Mr. Blacksteel, you said he has power a child like him shouldn't, care to elaborate on that?"

"The kid's a Dragon Faunus, we're all born with power we're not supposed to have at a young age like him. But he was chosen by the Shimada Blades." Gajeel explained.

"The Shimada Blades, you mean the swords we have in evidence right now?" Jeri questioned. "Tell us, how is a child like him, worthy of wielding such powerful items?"

"I can answer that your honor." Foggy said standing up with his scroll.

"How exactly can you answer that Mr. Nelson?"

"Before court I was sent two videos involving the child in question. The video I'm about to show, is the reason why he was chosen by the blades of the extinct Shimada Clan." Foggy explained setting up his scroll to show the video feed of what had happened in the infirmary.

"I see." Judge Williams stated. "He's able to wield the blades, because he wanted to protect the young girl."

"Just like the mythical hammer Mjölnir, only he who is worthy can wield the power. The urge to protect this young woman, is what made him worthy." Gajeel explained.

"I can attest to that." Velvet said speaking up. "I was the one in the video being abused."

"I see."

"No more questions to the witness your honor." Jeri said in annoyance. "I would like to call my witness to the stand. Ms. Winter Schnee."

Winter traded places with Gajeel and was sworn to honesty, just like him.

"Ms. Schnee. For a long time you were on the hunt for Mr. Xiao Long, when he was still an orphan weren't you?" Jeri asked.

"Yes sir. I was ordered by General Ironwood to hunt the boy down and capture him." Winter stated.

"Why is that may I ask?" Jeri questioned.

"He was the cause of all the Grimm invasions happening all around the four kingdoms. We suspect he had been recruited by the White Fang to cause chaos and destruction within the villages, thus destroying them." Winter explained.

"She's lying." Matt whispered.

"No kidding." Yang growled before she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see her dad holding a S.I.M card to her. "I think we might have proof to unravel her story."

"Thank you Ms. Schnee, no further questions." Jeri smiled.

"Your honor. We'd like to call our next witness to the stand, General James Ironwood." Foggy exclaimed standing up.

Ironwood took his place on the stand, and was sworn to honesty just like Winter and Gajeel were.

"General." Foggy began. "You're sworn to honesty, did you actually give Ms. Schnee the order to hunt down and capture the child?"

"I did." Ironwood said.

"He's lying to." Matt smiled.

Foggy turned to Matt, who nodded his head slightly, giving him a signal to proceed.

"General, I have here, a piece of evidence that proves you are not telling us the truth at all, nor is Ms. Schnee." Foggy said holding up the S.I.M card. "It's a conversation between you and Mr. Taiyang Xiao Long. Let's listen shall we?"

"Objection your honor." Jeri called out. "Why wasn't this evidence provided earlier?"

"Over ruled. Proceed with presenting the evidence." Judge Williams stated.

"Gladly your honor." Foggy smiled putting the S.I.M card into his scroll, playing the video file on it.

"_James you'd better have a damned good reason for this." _Tai shouted.

"_I can assure you Tai, I don't have a clue of what this is about." _James asked.

"_Your subordinate Winter Schnee, not only aimed armed and lethal weapons at my daughter, but also at an innocent child."_

"_You mean the child that's responsible for the Grimm Invasions? I called off the order to hunt him down when I learned it was a child. It was nothing more than his fear of being hurt that drew the Grimm, besides the Villages weren't even destroyed. He pulled in only a pack of Beowolves at most with his fear nothing more. What does this have to do with Winter?"_

"_She's put a warrant out for both their arrest, dead or alive for Yang, and alive for the child."_

"_I can assure you I didn't order her to do this. I'll have words with her. Trust me, she's not going to buy her way out of this one."_

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Both James Ironwood, and Winter Schnee lied." Foggy exclaimed. "Well, no surprise there that the former heiress lied; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it?"

"Given the evidence the case of custody over the child is over. Now a thirty minute recess while the jury decides on their verdict. We shall pick up on this case after we return and hear the jury's verdict." Judge Williams stated raising his gavel.

"Objection your honor." Jeri called out.

"What is it Mr. Hogarth?"

"The jury hasn't seen the footage of what the child did."

"It's clear what he did Mr. Hogarth." Judge Williams exclaimed. "He accessed a power that allowed him to take on the leader of Hydra, and protect a pregnant woman, her husband, and his own mother. Dismissed." Williams stated slamming his gavel down. "General Ironwood, you will bring the child in question here for the verdict."

"Yes your honor." Ironwood groaned.

"That's a relief." Yang sighed.

"We still have the lawsuit with Jack Right. So the day isn't over yet." Matt stated. "We can't let our guard down yet."

"True." Jen smiled looking at her scroll.

"What are you watching?" Foggy asked.

"The footage of the incident with Hydra. Gotta say, the way this kid transformed, reminds me of my cousin." Jen smiled.

"How is Bruce doing?"

"Really good. But he's no long the small wimpy person he is." Jen stated. "He's fully merged with the Hulk."

"You mean, Hulk's mind in Banner's body?"

"No, the opposite, Banner's mind in Hulks body." Jen explained.

"Hang on, I've seen that semblance before." Jen said seeing the silhouettes of the animals and Grimm. "That's Amaya's power."

"Whose?" Yang asked.

"Amaya. She was a very powerful huntress, got pregnant nearly eight years ago, and died during child birth. Her son was sent to an orphanage in her village that was recently destroyed." Jen explained.

"Amaya, as in the Huntress Vixen?" Foggy asked.

"It explains why the kid's so powerful. Amaya's power is known to be one of the strongest semblances in Remnant. She even earned the respect of several Atlesian generals and commanders despite being a Faunus." Jen exclaimed, unaware that Ironwood was listening in.

'_Amaya had Acnologia's son?'_ Ironwood questioned.

"We'll worry about his biological parents later, right now, we should order something to eat." Matt stated.

_**~Half an hour later~**_

"Order in the court." Judge Williams called as everyone settled back in. "General, did you bring the child as I instructed?"

"Yes your honor." General Ironwood said as the doors opened, and a cage was wheeled in, with a scared child.

"What the hell is this?" Yang shouted in anger.

Scythe sat in the center of the cage, with obsidian shackles on his wrists, waist, neck, and ankles. He was curled up in the fetal position, with his head buried in his arms, crying.

"Remove those restraints from the child at once Ironwood." Judge Williams stated.

"I'm sorry your honor, but those restraints are for everyone's protection." Ironwood stated. "Obsidian is the only thing that keeps him from going wild."

"Like hell they are." Jen stated marching to the cage.

Two guards tried to block her, but she just flicked them each on the forehead and stepped up to the cage.

"Your honor, do I have permission to open the cage and remove Scythe form it by any means necessary?" Jen asked.

"You do." Judge Williams stated.

"Thank you." Jen stated raising her right arm and slamming it through the metal sheet on the cage, before tearing it off the obsidian bars that were surrounding Scythe.

Bending down and reaching in, reaching for Scythe as he was scared of what she might do to him, Jen gripped the shackles on his wrists, and broke them with a simple grip. After repeating this process with the rest of the shackles, Jen pulled Scythe out of the cage and brought him over to Yang, who took him and hugged him, just as he hugged her.

"Mom." Scythe cried, crying in relief and happiness.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." Yang cooed hugging him tightly while rubbing his back to comfort him. "Can somebody please get me some cold packs for the obsidian burns?"

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" Judge Williams asked.

"We have your honor." One of them said standing up. "We the jury, have decreed that custody of the child shall be returned to Ms. Xiao Long, and General Ironwood and Ms. Schnee, will pay the five-hundred-thousand Lien that has been requested of Ms. Xiao Long with being sued."

"Approved. The amount paid will be delivered by the end of the week or they will face jail time." Judge Williams stated slamming his gavel. "Now on to the second case. Prosecution you may take the stand."

"Thank you your honor." Jen said walking around the table to the front. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you all know what this second trial is about. So let's skip to the evidence that proves Mr. Right, is Mr. Wrong."

Jen pulled out her scroll and set it up, playing video feed of the night Scythe was taken away.

"_Where are you taking my baby?" _Yang asked.

"_Ma'am, this child is dangerous, he will be under Atlas security and custody until further notice." _Jason Right exclaimed.

"_My child is not a danger to anyone who doesn't fight on the side of justice. Let him go right now." _Yang stated glaring at Jason before her throat was grabbed.

"_You stupid animal, you really think I would listen to you? Your green haired friend, she cut my arm off with a wire, all because I was following my orders in trying to capture him. You say he's your kid, then I'd say you owe me an arm." _Jason said pulling out a serrated knife. _"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me. I'm gonna enjoy getting my payback."_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH." _Yang screamed as Jason used his blade to cut into her arm, cutting through her skin and flesh.

"_ORA." _Jotaro shouted, using Star-Platinum to punch Jason off of Yang.

"Need I say more ladies and gentlemen of the jury? Not only do we have this footage, but we also have this." Jen said, pulling up footage of Jason torturing Scythe in his cage.

Jason was making the cage shake, and tilting it, making Scythe slam into the bars, and burn with the obsidian touching his skin.

"How did you get that footage from my ships security system?" Ironwood asked in astonishment.

"Oh, I have my ways." Jen smiled, sending a discrete wink to Barry.

"Will the jury be needing time to think of the verdict?" Judge Williams asked.

"No your honor. We the jury find Jason Right, guilty of assault, child abuse, torture, attempted mutilation." The man from before said.

"Very well. Jason Right, you are hereby sentenced to twenty-five years in prison with no chance of early release, or an appeal." Judge Williams stated before slamming his gavel.

"You can't do this your honor." Jeri shouted. "Defending a filthy animal like that? He deserves more than imprisonment. That freak should be executed." He exclaimed marching to Yang and Scythe.

"Guards restrain him." Judge Williams stated.

As Jeri approached, he was met with a green fist grabbing him by the waistline of his pants and lifting him into the air, staring into the eyes of an eight foot tall emerald green giant.

"Hey Bruce. What are you doing here?" Jen asked patting his arm.

"I came by with the lunch you asked me to pick up for you remember?" Bruce asked.

"Oh right. Thanks cuz." Jen smiled.

"You wanted him restrained your honor?" Hulk asked looking to Judge Williams.

"Thank you Mr. Banner." Judge Williams smiled. "Jeri Hogarth, for the threat and attempted murder of a child, you are sentenced to prison and will await your court within solitary confinement."

"You can't do this." Jeri shouted as Hulk set him down, as the guards restrained him.

"Big man." Scythe said in awe looking up at him.

"I am kinda big for being in my late teens." Bruce smiled.

"Late teens?" Yang asked.

"We might have forgotten to mention they're both still in their teens." Foggy explained. "Bruce moved to Vale after the Gama incident in Atlas. Jen actually got her Law Degree last month, and she's still only in her mid-teens. Bruce is four years older than her."

"How old is Bruce?" Yang asked as the courtroom began to empty.

"I'm eighteen. Nice to meet you Ms. Xiao Long." Bruce smiled holding out his hand for Yang to shake, only for Scythe to jump in it, still in awe. "So you're the one this whole debacle is all about." Bruce chuckled, raising his hand looking at the obsidian burns on his arms, neck, face, legs, and ankles. "Those are some bad burns, let's get you treated." He said sitting Scythe down on the table, and pulling a first aid kit from his pocket.

"So, what's your semblance?" Yang asked as Jen distributed the food Bruce brought.

"I call it 'Anger'. It's kinda simple really, the angrier I get, and the more damage I take, the stronger I get. But I gotta be careful, otherwise I'll turn back into the monster the Hulk was considered." Bruce explained as he applied a green slime substance on Scythe's burns. "I'm actually a transfer student to Beacon. I tried to be a student at Mantle, but it didn't really work out."

"That stuff feels cold." Scythe exclaimed.

"It should, I designed it to treat burns." Bruce smiled putting some on a burn on Scythe's head. "How did you get so many burns without being treated?"

"Obsidian." Yang stated.

"The cage he was in is made of the stuff, the man who was just stripped of his rank and title in the Atlas military tortured him by making him hit the bars, even though his shackles were also made of the volcanic glass." Matt explained.

"I understand." Bruce said putting the green slime away. "Now just wipe them away and…"

Upon wiping away the green goop, it was revealed Scythe's burns were gone, not a trace of them left.

"They're gone." Yang gasped.

"I based this healing agent off Ms. Stacy's symbiote. Theoretically, Ms. Stacy could live forever with her symbiote stopping her aging, healing her injuries, devouring any illness that befalls her, and any other things that might cause death." Bruce explained as Jen handed Scythe a box filled to the brim with orange chicken.

"Orang Chicken. My favorite." Scythe cheered digging in and eating half the box instantly.

"I can see why you asked me to get four boxes of it." Bruce chuckled. "Kid looks like he could eat as much I can."

"He probably could in about ten years or so." Yang smiled, picking him up. "Does Ozpin have a dorm assigned to you yet?"

"No. Thanks to the Hydra incident, I'm without a dorm for now."

"Well, you could stay with us until that changes." Yang suggested as they all made their way out of the courthouse. "Scythe seems to have really taken a liking to you."

"I couldn't impose."

"I insist. The dorm is more than big enough to house you." Yang smiled before turning to the three lawyers. "Thank you for all you've done today."

"It's not a problem Ms. Xiao Long." Matt smiled holding out his hand. "It's no problem at all."

"We're happy to have mother and child reunited." Foggy smiled.

"Just be sure to show good hospitality to my cousin." Jen smiled.

"By pretty lady." Scythe smiled grabbing her arm and hugging it. "Thank you for breaking my chains."

"It's no problem kiddo." Jen chuckled.

"Alright, let's get going." Yang smiled as they all exited the courthouse. "Oh, word of warning Bruce. Scythe does tend to pull pranks every now and then."

"It's fine. I can handle a couple pranks. I grew up with her after all." Bruce said pointing his thumb at Jen.

"Rude." Jen chuckled.

_**~Beacon Dorms a week and a half later in the morning~**_

"Yang." Bruce called from the bathroom as he was just stepping out of the shower. "Have you seen my comb anywhere? I swear I unpacked it last night before going to bed."

Bruce didn't receive an answer, which seemed weird to him as he was just talking to Yang not half an hour ago.

"Yang?" Bruce asked, coming out of the bathroom with his shorts on, finding a shocking sight. "Holy…"

Sitting in the middle of the room, between the bed he used, and the bed Yang shared with Scythe, was a large ball, made of symbiotic goop, the exact same goop as Venom's composition. Proven by Venom standing in front of the ball with a hand resting on it gently.

"It is done Gwen, no need to try and fight me anymore." Venom said before shrinking back into Gwen's body.

"What the hell happened here?" Bruce asked grabbed Gwen by the shoulders.

"I tried to stop her I really did." Gwen pleaded.

"What did Venom do?" Bruce questioned, his anger rising.

"She put Scythe and Yang in an incubation egg." Gwen said as the outside of the chamber began to harden.

"I'm getting them out of there." Bruce growled.

"No you can't." Gwen said stopping him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"Because you'll kill them." Gwen stated.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Them being in there, is just like a nine week old fetus inside its mother's belly. It can't survive if the pregnancy is stopped." Venom explained. "They'll remain in there until the process is finished."

"You serious? Yang and I just went on a date last night, why the hell would you do this?" Bruce questioned.

"Because we wanted Yang to have a closer bond with Scythe." Venom stated. "What's closer than being biologically related?"

"But if Scythe and Yang become blood related, then…"

"I'm sorry." Gwen said.

"For what?" Bruce asked.

"For this." Gwen stated as Venom covered her again, and pushed the green giant into the incubation egg, phasing through it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bruce shouted in anger.

"In order for this incubation process to work properly, two separate DNA's must be given, one for the mother, and one for the father." Venom explained. "Scythe will still retain the power he inherited from his original father, but his Semblance will change, and will be a mutated combination of both yours and Yang's. You'll all only be incubating for about nine hours before you're released."

"Venom you're so dead when we get out of here." Bruce shouted before being consumed by the incubation.

"I'm sorry." Gwen sighed as Venom sunk back into her body. "I hope you know what you're doing V. Because if you don't, then we're both dead meat, and I don't mean just with Ozpin and Goodwitch."


	16. Family Ties and Future Dreams

Mama Yang-10

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 10 of Red-VS-Blue

"Alright Gwen, explain what the hell this is." Jotaro said tapping his foot, glaring down at his teammate, who had an apologetic look on her face. "I was really planning on enjoying sleeping in today. But to my surprise I find myself being awoken by Ruby, and tell the rest of us we need to get to Yang's dorm pronto."

Team's RWBY, JNPR, all fully draconic, and the rest of RNGR, were standing in Yang's dorm room, with professor Ozpin and Glynda, all expecting an explanation as to why the inside of Yang's dorm, looks like a scene from the movie 'Aliens'.

"Well, to start off. It wasn't my idea." Gwen stated.

"It was mine." Venom said after taking over Gwen. "I saw how much like a family Yang, Hulk, and Scythe were acting, and thought that maybe they could bond even greater if they were biologically related. So, I did something that a symbiote can do only once every month. Instead of reproducing, I used my excess mass to incubate the three of them. It's already been an hour since it started. They'll be fine when coming out in another eight hours."

"Okay, I'm not even going to begin, to tell you how wrong your thinking was." Barry exclaimed. "I'm going to phase them out."

"No don't." Venom exclaimed, webbing his feet as he began to take a step, causing him to fall over. "Sorry, but if you remove them from the incubation egg at any time before their gestation time is up, then bad things are going to happen."

"What kind of bad things?" Ozpin inquired.

"Lethal bad things." Venom stated. "I'm sorry for causing this kind of trouble, but I just thought Scythe might be happier knowing he's actually related to his mom, and potential dad."

"Venom, you obviously still have a lot to learn about the human and Faunus mind." Weiss sighed. "Yang and Hulk went on their first date last night. They haven't decided yet if they're going to be a couple yet. You just put Hulk in a position he doesn't want to be in."

"Question, what will happen to Scythe since his parent's DNA is being overwritten?" Glynda inquired.

"Nothing much." Venom stated. "The most that will happen is he'll gain a few of his parent's traits, hair color, skin tones. His mother's Semblance will be replaced completely, I think. But since his magic is a piece of his soul and being, it will remain."

"His semblance is the manifestation of his soul, so if it's going to be altered, than so is his magic." Ozpin explained. "We need him, to help put a stop to Acnologia."

"Don't forget Salem." Venom hissed.

"Salem?" Ruby asked. "Who's Salem?"

"Someone I was hoping to tell you about at a later point in time." Ozpin sighed. "Salem is the immortal master of the Grimm. She controls them, and wishes to destroy humanity, if she cannot rule it. These schools, were designed to take on the Grimm she creates. Grey Fullbuster, just so happens to be one of the many in a long line of people she's recruited to try and destroy humanity."

"Alright how does Gwen know about her?" Blake questioned.

"Because Venom, the symbiote Grimm, is one of her failed creations." Glynda explained. "She most likely learned of Salem not long after she bonded with Venom."

"About a week or so afterwards actually." Venom stated.

"Alright, so how long did you say the process normally takes?" Hikage asked, rubbing her temples, putting the fact the Grimm had a master, on the backburner for a moment. "Because Yang and I have plans to go to the arcade with Scythe, Jotaro, and Hulk today at four."

"She'll be free by then." Venom stated. "It's only seven, she'll be out by two."

"Good, I'm wanting to kick her ass at DDR." Hikage smiled. "She won't win this time."

"Don't forget we've got a game of D&D tonight at eight, and she's hosting." Barry stated phasing out of the webbing.

"That's right. So as penance from your Team Leader, you get to clean up the mess that remains after they are free of that incubator thing." Jotaro exclaimed.

"That's fair." Venom sighed.

"With a month's detention on top of that once school starts back up." Ozpin stated. "Consider that penance from your Headmaster."

"Again that's fair."

"Alright, so who's up for watching some Netflix until the egg thing hatches?" Ruby asked, turning on Yang's television, as the two professor's left.

"Hang on, why does Yang have a television in her dorm and we don't?" Jaune asked.

_**~Eight hours Later~**_

"Oh you gotta be kidding me, that can't be how the tenth season of Red-VS-Blue ends." Nora whined.

"I think it's pretty accurate." Jotaro exclaimed. "I mean think about it. Carolina was raised in the Freelancer program, and pitted against the A.I replica of her mother, and wanted it all to end. So she goes to face her father, who is the actual Church, but doesn't have the heart to pull the trigger on him, because he's still her old man."

"Can someone please just explain to me, how the hell Tucker was pregnant in Season4? He's a guy, guys can't get pregnant." Weiss questioned.

"An alien impregnated him. Duh." Ruby exclaimed. "Who's up for Season11?"

Crack…

"Uh guys…?" Jaune began.

"I'm game." Gwen smiled.

"Guys." Jaune said, trying a little louder.

"Don't you think Yang will be mad we started on Season3 and continued without her?" Blake inquired.

"Guys…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Ruby smiled.

"GUYS." Jaune shouted. "The incubator thing is cracking."

"Oh boy. Get Down." Gwen said pushing them all down, just as the shell burst open.

Getting up, and peering over the bed, they all saw a bit of a sight that left them confused. Were they to be awestruck or frightened at what they saw, or just plain embarrassed?

"Gwen. We need to talk." Hulk growled.

Standing there in the center of the room, they saw Yang and Hulk were slightly different along with Scythe. It was apparent that Scythe's DNA was successfully changed, by the fact his hair had gained a new golden blonde color in the bangs, his eyes were emerald green, and he looked more toned and muscular than a seven year old should.

Yang was different in a very inadvertent way. Her hair remained the same, but the cartilage spikes in her ears were emerald green, along with her fingernails.

Hulk became different, through something they did not expect. Hulk had gone through the draconic transformation process that normally took a week, in just nine hours, with his black hair having frosted silver tips, the cartilage spikes in his ears were larger than anyone's, his reptilian eyes were emerald green with crescent neon blue on the bottom, as well as dragon scales on his arms and legs.

"Uh, hey big guy. No need to be mad. It worked you're all out safely." Gwen said as they all turned around to the biggest change.

"Why are you all looking away, and why is it so drafty in here?" Yang asked.

"All three of you are naked." Jotaro stated, alerting them that the incubator had eaten away at their clothes.

"EEEP." Yang gasped as she and Hulk covered themselves, while Scythe was just standing there, wearing a pair of shorts made of scales. "Everybody out until we get changed."

With that Barry used his speed to get everybody out of the room without them catching a peek at her, and waited out in the hall for her like everyone else.

When Yang had managed to get dressed in her self-made battle gear, she found a piece of familiar red and black hair on her bed. Remembering the conversation she had with Barry nearly two weeks ago, Yang took the strand, and pulled the vile of green liquid out of her drawer, as Hulk came out of the bathroom, dressed in sweat pants and a muscle shirt, and a fully dressed Scythe sitting on one of his shoulders.

"What's that Yang?" Bruce asked setting the child on his bed after clearing the shattered shell pieces off of it.

"It's a Meta-Human test. I had a conversation with Barry the day before school started, about Ruby's speed, and I figured I'd have to test her DNA at some point." Yang said putting Ruby's hair in the vile. "If it turns white, she's a Meta, if it remains green, she's normal."

"As normal as a Dragonslayer can get." Hulk exclaimed.

"I still find it kinda freaky that the three of us all had a mental link inside that thing. But I'm happy that I got to tell you everything that had happened, and what really is going on." Yang smiled setting the closed vial down.

"I'm glad you told me." Hulk smiled as he handed Scythe a piece of candy.

"So now we just gotta wait a few minutes before we can…"

Beep-beep-beep…

Yang looked down at her scroll and blanked.

"Crap I completely forgot." Yang shouted grabbing a towel and running into the bathroom, before rushing out, grabbing Scythe and running back to get cleaned up.

"What's wrong?" Hulk asked.

"It's the night of the Winchester Gala. I completely forgot about it, that's why I had a reminder set on my scroll." Yang stated. "Scythe and I have been invited to it, by Sam Winchester personally. Would you mind coming as our plus one?"

"Me?" Hulk asked. "But I don't own anything fancy enough to wear to a gala."

"Check your side of the closet." Yang called out as the shower turned on.

Hulk looked in the closet and found a large suit bag, with a tuxedo in his size hanging from it.

"Yang where did you get this? It first perfectly." Hulk inquired after trying it on.

"Trust me when I say, I'm happy I'm friends with the fashionista Coco Adel. I commissioned her to make it last time she babysit Scythe." Yang said as she and Scythe came out of the bathroom, properly dressed in their own attire. "So, I guess from you wearing it, you'll be our plus one?"

Hulk turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw Yang standing there, dressed in a gold sleeveless open leg dress with scarlet red sewn into the edges, with a choker around her neck, ruby earrings, and silver eyeshadow.

"Wow, you look amazing." Hulk stated.

"That doesn't really answer my question there pal." Yang chuckled sitting Scythe down as he fidgeted with his collar. "Settle down sweetie, you have to wear this."

"But it feels itchy, and it's too tight." Scythe complained as he was wearing a black suit with a red shirt, in his size.

"I know it feels itchy sweetheart, but you have to wear it." Yang said going to her side table drawer, and pulled out a small box with a ring in it. "Mommy's dress is a little tight as well, but that's only thanks to the strength we both gained from papa."

"What's that?" Hulk asked.

"A mother's day gift from Scythe." Yang explained putting the ring on.

The ring was a ruby with an emerald leaf surrounding it, on top of the silver band.

"How could a seven year old afford that?" Hulk asked.

"I made it." Scythe stated. "Watch."

Scythe reached out his hand, and from it sprouted a chunk of emerald gemstone, before he pulled it out of his hand.

"Ms. Glynda shaped it for me."

"Sweetie are you okay?" Yang asked seeing how he flinched at pulling it out.

"I'm fine, it just feels like peeling skin from a sunburn." Scythe exclaimed. "Whatever that feels like."

"He's never experienced a sunburn before?" Hulk questioned.

"I don't think so. We gotta go, the limo is coming to pick us up in five minutes and we need to be at the courtyard to meet it or it's gonna leave us behind." Yang stated.

"Hey guys, everything okay in there? We've been waiting out here for about thirty minutes." Blake asked knocking on the door.

"Sorry to have to run." Yang said opening the door. "But tonight is the…"

"Night of the Winchester Gala, yeah Weiss was complaining about not being invited this year, because of what her father and the board were up to for the majority of it." Nora finished. "I guess tonight's canceled then?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry I forgot about the Gala but…"

"If you're going to the Gala, do you already have a plus one?" Weiss asked with high hopes, only for them to be crushed as Hulk came out, carrying Scythe on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me." Hulk stated. "We gotta get going. Have a good night, and we'll host D&D next time."

"Alright, see you later." Ruby called as they left, leaving Weiss disappointed.

_**~One Limousine Ride Later~**_

"Invitation please."

Yang, Hulk, and Scythe were standing there at the front doors to the Winchester Estate, with Yang reaching into her purse, and pulling her invite out.

"Yang and Scythe Xiao Long, and their plus one." Yang exclaimed.

"Right this way ma'am."

The trio followed the butler inside and found themselves in the gathering hall, with several other families, being greeted by faces she despised.

"Ms. Schnee…" Yang stated.

"Ms. Xiao Long…"

"General." Hulk stated.

"Dr. Banner."

"I take it General Ross is here as well?" Hulk asked with Scythe holding his hand.

"He is. So if he catches wind of you, he's going to order a strike to capture and detain you as soon as possible."

"Well, whoever Ross is, will have to go through us." Yang stated. "Scythe and I… went through a bit of a change not too long ago, and ended up absorbing some of the gamma energy he emits."

"We're hulkified." Scythe chanted with a smile.

"Excuse me general, is there a problem here?" A young man, wearing a suit, with a gold watch, and a glass of whisky in his hand, asked butting into the conversation.

"No Stark, there isn't." Ironwood said as he and Winter left.

"Sorry about him, he can be very…"

"Dumb?" Scythe asked.

"Yes, he can be very dumb." Tony chuckled.

"Tony, my man how's it going?" Hulk asked.

"It's good bro it is all good." Tony smiled as they fist bumped.

"You two know each other?" Yang asked.

"Oh Banner and I go way back, he and I worked on a new power source for my arc reactor." Tony smiled.

"How'd you manage to do so to something so big?" Yang asked. "I've seen the photos, Scythe is obsessed with technology and weaponry."

"Oh, no not the one at Stark Tower." Hulk smiled. "That would theoretically be impossible to do while it's still running."

"No I mean my arc reactor core." Tony said, tapping the center of his chest, with a metallic sound dinging from him. "I'm sorry miss I don't think we've been properly introduced. Tony Stark, Billionaire Philanthropist."

"Yang Xiao Long, and this little guy…"

"Scythe Xiao Long, recent victim of Ironwood's hate crimes against Faunus, only for it to backfire as he lost the case in the court of law." Tony stated. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere, I did not think it was the news."

"Yang why don't you go take Scythe over to where the kids section is, let me catch up with Tony." Hulk suggested.

"As much as I would love to take him there, Scythe would just slip out and find me again." Yang explained.

"I'm staying with mom." Scythe exclaimed hugging her leg.

"Kid loves sticking to your side huh?" Tony smiled.

"He only leaves it when I have to go to class." Yang explained.

"So you're a student?"

"At Beacon yes. I'm faring well with being a teen mom and a student all together." Yang explained.

"I just assumed you were a millionaire, since this gala is a place the rich folk are invited." Tony stated.

"I am rich. I actually just so happen to be one of the wealthiest bachelorettes in Vale." Yang smiled. "Well, ex-bachelorette."

"Wait are you… are you two…?" Tony asked trying to fathom what was going on.

"Yes Tony, Yang and I are dating. We're going steady." Hulk smiled.

"Well congratulations big guy, I did not peg you the type to go for a woman who already has a child." Tony smirked before drinking from his glass.

"He's actually Scythe's father." Yang stated, causing Tony to spit-take.

"Excuse me, what?" He asked.

"Earlier this morning, we had a bit of an incident with Gwen Stacy and her symbiote Venom." Hulk explained.

"Hold on, I can't believe I'm just noticing this, but you look extremely different, you have the same cartilage spikes as these two, and frosted hair." Tony stated.

"Venom wrapped us in a cocoon of gunk which allowed Scythe's DNA to be changed by ours. Thus making Hulk and I, his biological parents." Yang stated.

"I'm sorry, the symbiote Grimm can do that?"

"She can, it's something she's able to do instead of reproduce with her excess mass." Hulk stated.

"So, the reason why my sensors are picking up gamma Dust off of them is because…"

"We absorbed the excess gamma his body was giving off." Yang smiled, igniting her hand, revealing the tips of her flames were green. "Even my hellfire has gained a bit of gamma to it."

"Well, let's not start any fires." Tony stated.

"Good point." Yang said, putting the flames out.

"So, Tony, there's something I need to talk with you about." Hulk stated. "Are you missing anything from your basement, any armors in particular?"

For the second time that night, Tony did a spit-take, before looking at Hulk questioningly.

"How did you know one of my armors is missing?" Tony questioned.

Yang pulled out her scroll from her cleavage, and pulled up the footage of the fight with Hydra Ozpin sent her to send to her lawyers.

"Oh. Yeah, I can see how you know now." Tony exclaimed. "Yes one of my prototype armors was stolen from my lab at Stark International. Pepper already gave me hell for it, but I have managed to get tighter security on my lab to where not even a flea could get in, let alone a tyrannical Hydra Leader."

"What kind of prototype?" Yang questioned.

"Does she know I'm Iron-Man?" Tony asked.

"She does. Which is why I wasn't as discrete about your armors as I should have been around her." Hulk stated. "We shared a mental link within the incubator that Venom locked us in."

"Alright, the prototype was supposed to be one of nano-tech, and self-repair and regeneration, along with unlimited data and personal Wi-Fi." Tony explained, pulling a vial of Nanites from his inside coat pocket. "But the Nanites kept burning out too fast, I could never figure out how to keep them sustained, until I figured I'd make them all with arc reactors, but I haven't figured out a way to make them smaller."

As he reached to hand the Nanites to Hulk, Scythe jumped up and grabbed the vial, and went behind his mom.

"Hey, kid that's not a toy, those are millions of Lien worth of data and technology not accessible by most people for another half century." Tony exclaimed sounding a little agitated.

"Let me handle this." Hulk exclaimed kneeling down as Yang moved away, showing Scythe was looking intently at the Nanites. "Scythe, what are you up to bud?" Hulk asked, noticing his intense gaze.

"How tiny were you able to make the arc reactors?" Scythe asked.

"Why should I answer a kid who won't even understand?" Tony asked.

"Just answer the question." Yang sighed.

"Fine. I'm able to make an arc reactor small enough to where it's a sixth of an inch, and no smaller." Tony said.

"Make the Nanites a quarter of an inch big and if that doesn't work, add a charging station in the unit you use for housing the Nanites at the original size you wanted them." Scythe explained looking at the Nanites in the tube.

"Well Tony, I think you found your answer to your problem." Hulk smiled.

"Uh… I just got an idea for my Nanite problem, a brilliant idea for my Nanite problem, from a child, who isn't even old enough to drink a soda." Tony exclaimed. "Did he inherit some of your smarts when he inherited your genetics?"

"No, Scythe's always been like this. Before I left for Beacon, he even fixed my mom's toaster oven to better than new. Now she doesn't have to save up for another." Yang smiled.

"Incredible. If he were to take an I.Q test, right now, and I mean right now, what do you think his score would be?" Tony asked.

"Hmm hard to say." Hulk said as none of them noticed Scythe looking somewhere else and walked off, hiding behind a table cloth.

Scythe was staring at something, and it was a beautiful something, at least to him it was. Across the room, stood two people. One of them stood at a tall six-foot-six, with blood red hair, and crimson eyes, six whisker markings on his cheeks, three on each side. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and no tie, with fox ears, and nine flowing red tails behind him.

The second person, whom Scythe was focused on, was a young girl in a red kimono dress, with the same shade of hair as her father's, done up in a ponytail with two braided loops on the side of her head, ocean blue eyes, and smaller red fox tails, ears, and whisker markings as her father.

"What you looking at baby boy?" Yang asked surprising him by putting her hands on his shoulders.

"N-Nothing mom." Scythe stated turning around instantly.

"I think I know what, or who, he was looking at." Tony smiled as he came over to them with Hulk. "But you might as well forget it kid. That there is Kurama Ōtsutsuki and his daughter Ahri Ōtsutsuki. If you're thinking of getting anywhere near her, you'd better be faster than his…"

"He already left to go and talk to her Tony." Hulk sighed putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Why does everyone leave before I have a chance to warn them?" Tony questioned as he watched Scythe moving forward, determined to talk to Ahri.

As Scythe ducked behind a table, Ahri spotted sight of him, and froze in panic, before quickly looking up at her father, than back to him, before motioning with her head, to meet her somewhere.

"Oh, what's this?" Yang asked, noticing the signal as Scythe took it and left for the balcony.

Soon after Scythe left, Ahri followed, giving her father the excuse of needing some air, to which Yang found interesting.

"I'm going to go make sure they're all right." Yang said. "Tony, mind introducing Hulk to Kurama? I'm sure you three could make some sort of business deal."

"Not a problem." Tony smiled as he lead, Hulk to the Kitsune Faunus.

Following Ahri, Yang found both her and Scythe on the balcony, each with a smile on their face, hugging one another.

"What is going on?" Yang asked, now totally confused about the situation, as she was listening in on them.

"Ahri, it's so good to see you." Scythe smiled ending the hug.

"You to." Ahri smiled as they both sat down on the bench on the balcony. "Where have you been, how are you here? Are you a Winchester now?"

"No, I'm a Xiao Long now." Scythe smiled.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. Father was extremely worried about you when we couldn't find you after the incident. We thought you had been taken by the Atlas Military or the White Fang." Ahri exclaimed. "Where did you go?"

"I wound up in the Emerald Forest." Scythe stated.

'_So Ahri and Kurama protected Scythe before he came into my custody?'_ Yang inquired.

"The Emerald Forest is a hundred miles away from Ōtsutsuki Estate, how did you end up there?" Ahri asked.

"I have no clue." Scythe smiled innocently.

"You look different at least. You've gotten a bit more muscular." Ahri smiled holding his hand.

"Y-you think so?" Scythe asked blushing heavily.

'_Oh My Gosh, my baby's first crush.'_ Yang squealed.

"Yeah. Surviving in the wild must do that to someone's body." Ahri smiled leaning into him, putting her head on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen.

"So, why didn't you want your dad to see me when I was walking towards you?" Scythe asked, shaking himself out of his frozen state.

"I was concerned father might let his emotions run wild and embarrass me." Ahri sighed.

Yang was a little shocked at hearing this as she continued to listen in, not noticing the presence looming behind her.

"I can't possibly be that bad now can I?" A voice asked from behind Yang, causing her to jump back and turn around, only to find Kurama Ōtsutsuki standing behind her.

"Oh, it's just you." Yang sighed in relief.

"My apologies for startling you, but I had a feeling my daughter was hiding something when she said she wanted some fresh air, even though we had just gotten here not twenty minutes ago." Kurama chuckled. "I take it you're Scythe's mother?"

"Once adoptive, now biological." Yang stated shaking his hand. "Yang Xiao Long."

"Kurama Ōtsutsuki, but I'm guessing you already knew that, didn't you? Did Mr. Stark tell you about me?" Kurama inquired.

"He told my son about you." Yang chuckled.

"Ah, tried to ward him off with the old, over protective father cliché huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Though I am protective of my little girl, she is only seven years old."

"I'm protective of my son as well. He's only seven to."

"Then I guess that gives them plenty of time to get to know one another." Kurama smiled.

"Before what and how long?"

"Before the wedding in about, say… twelve years or more." Kurama smiled.

"Waiter…" Yang hailed, grabbing a drink, taking a swig, before doing a spit-take. "What?"

"You see, my daughter and I are… let's say royalty. I run a kingdom similar to Menagerie. I am its King, and my daughter its princess. She has found him worthy of being her future husband, after your son stopped a group of bandits from kidnapping her and taking her alive."

_**~Flashback~**_

"Are you sure you'll be okay traveling on your own to grandpa's?" Kurama asked his daughter as she sat in a carriage, with three armed men around her.

"I'll be fine dad." Ahri smiled.

"Do you need a couple more entourages?" Kurama inquired.

"I think three of the kingdom's best is more than enough father. Plus you have several members of the anbu who will be tailing us the entire way." Ahri chuckled. "I'll be fine, it's Grandpa Hagoromo's birthday tomorrow, and I really want to surprise him."

"Alright, be safe my little angel." Kurama exclaimed before closing the door to let the carriage take off.

"Dad is so silly." Ahri smiled pulling out a child's book.

"Your father just worries for you is all princess." One of her guards exclaimed.

"I know he does. But sometimes it can be a bit embarrassing." Ahri sighed.

The trip continued on in silence, as Ahri was reading an abundance of children's books she had brought with her to entertain herself. It was about three hours into the trip, before the cart came to a sudden stop.

"What's going on out there?" One of the entourages asked poking his head out the window.

"There's a tree in the middle of the road. We're working on clearing it now." The driver said.

Ahri had the sneaking suspicion that something wasn't right, and low and behold, she was correct. Not two minutes later, her entire entourage was taken out, with Dust bullets to the head. The cart door opened again, to reveal members of the White Fang standing outside the carriage, behind them a pile of bodies, all anbu.

"You're coming with us princess." The White Fang, grunt exclaimed reaching to grab her.

"No, stay away." She screamed closing her eyes.

As the grunt grabbed her arm, his grip suddenly released her as he screamed in pain. Ahri opened her eyes and found the grunt was screaming in pain, because someone had attacked him. Not someone who was part of her entourage, but someone who was around her age.

"Get the hell off me you damned brat." The grunt shouted as the boy kept clawing away at the grunt's face, and biting him in the shoulders, arms, and neck, before jumping off, avoiding a Dust bullet that wound up hitting the grunt in the head.

Without even realizing it, Ahri allowed herself to be grabbed by the boy, and carried on his back, running down the road at speeds, she didn't think possible for anyone their age, before arriving at a manor with the Sharingan eye as the emblem.

"Grandfather Hagoromo, please open up." Ahri called, crying through the communications system, before she felt the heat of a flame near her. She turned around to see the boy had caught a flaming arrow in his hand that would have pierced her heart from behind. "Grandfather please." She cried turning back to the gate as the White Fang grunts came in on airships.

"You're coming with us princess, and you're not going to fight back." A grunt said, aiming his weapon at her, only for the boy to slam his head into his gut, and knock the wind out of him, while also knocking him to the ground.

"Leave her alone." The boy growled, a red aura radiating off of him.

"Just like father when he gets really mad." Ahri exclaimed.

"That's it, kill them both and we'll send the girl's corpse back as a warning. This is what happens when you defy the White Fang." The grunt said picking himself up.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Out of nowhere, an elderly man with pale skin, grey hair, horns, wearing a white robe, with red eyes, came floating down from the sky, a look of displeasure on his face.

"The White Fang, would dare to attack my granddaughter, attempt to kidnap her, and use her as leverage against my son?" Hagoromo asked. "Then when you can't get her, you attempt to murder her, and the child who protected her. It's people like you that make this world, so vile and disheartening. Avert your eyes children." Ahri did so, but the boys gaze was still on them.

Hagoromo held out his right hand, and a gale of wind came out, slicing through them all like a hot knife through butter.

"Come, let us go inside." Hagoromo exclaimed turning around, only to see him walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ahri questioned.

"Anywhere. Usually I just go where I can, because people keep hurting me." The boy exclaimed. "I don't wish to cause trouble or be a bother."

"Child, your heart is pure, and your intentions noble. You saved my granddaughter's life, please come inside and make yourself at home." Hagoromo smiled genuinely putting a hand on his shoulder. "What is your name?"

"Beast, Freak, Animal, Nuisance, Parasite." He exclaimed listing off the things people have called him over the years of his life.

"Those are insults. Don't you have an actual name?" Ahri asked, to which he shook his head no.

"Well, that won't do at all. Come, we shall give you a proper name." Hagoromo stated firmly.

Hagoromo escorted the two of them into the house, and sent word to Kurama about what had happened, before coming back to his granddaughter, and the boy, with a book in his hands.

"Traditionally, a parent would name their child after a color. But seeing as how you're a natural born fighter, we'll pick a name from this book of weapons my son obsessed over when he was in Beacon Academy."

Hagoromo sat him down at the coffee table and began turning through the pages, passing over the different ones until they got to the more extreme section of the book, with weapons that were deadlier than any venom or illness.

"What's this one?" He asked, pointing to a crescent shaped blade.

"That my boy, is what's known as a scythe." Hagoromo stated. "Does it pique your interest?"

"It does."

"Scythe. I like that name." Ahri smiled, drinking from a teacup. "Grandfather, may I make a call from your scroll?"

"Of course my child." Hagoromo exclaimed opening it.

Dialing up the number, Ahri began chatting with her father, and the matter of the topic, Hagoromo was familiar with, but Scythe was not, in fact hearing about it just made him confused.

"Hello father? Yes, I'm fine, there is no need to worry. Yes that young man who saved me is still here, and he's chosen a name. He's chosen to be called Scythe. Yes, like the Grim Reaper's Death Scythe. I'm calling to tell you, I've sound a suitable choice. Yes him. Of course I'm sure. Alright, see you when you get here."

"I see you've made your choice." Hagoromo smiled softly, turning to Scythe. "Watch out boy, once you're hitched your freedom is gone."

"Grandfather." Ahri complained as he laughed. Scythe was just confused about all of this taking place. Though one thing he wasn't confused about, was the sound of an explosion happening outside the gates of the manor.

"Hagoromo. We know you're in there, and we know you have something we want. Send out both the children, and we'll let you live."

Scythe jumped over to the window and say, a small army of fifty White Fang soldiers standing at the ready.

"I'm going." Scythe stated.

"No you can't." Ahri exclaimed.

"They want us, but they're only going to get me." Scythe stated growling as he opened the window. "I'll tear them apart."

Without thinking, Scythe jumped out the window of the third floor, much to Hagoromo and Ahri's shock, as they looked out, only to see him spin, before planting his feet on the side of the wall of the building, and used fire to propel himself as he jumped, landing in the middle of the group of fifty men.

"You wanna see how a dragon fights?" Scythe asked as his body began to grow and become feral. "I'll show you how a true dragon fights." He said as his voice grew deeper.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"By the time I arrived on the scene, he was already bloody, battered and warn out, even though he had won. He was already running a fever, from I have no idea what, but Ahri found him to be the perfect choice. But before I could bring him back to my kingdom, Konoha, more of the Atlas Military came marching up to my grandfather's front door." Kurama explained.

"Why would they do that?"

"Turns out, the White Fang Vale Branch, led by a Faunus known as Adam Taurus, was planning on kidnapping my daughter, and using her to force me to let them use Konoha as a base of operations, and run it however they saw fit, as well as force every able bodied Faunus there, to become a White Fang soldier. But their plans fell to pieces when Scythe, intervened, and the Atlas Military had been hunting the poor boy down to try and use his scales for medicinal and military purposes."

"Wait, isn't the leader of Konoha known as the Hokage?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I see someone knows their history. However, instead of a democracy, the people of Konoha are led by a king or queen who is given the title of Hokage through the bloodline, not through voting." Kurama explained.

"I see… so if Scythe were to marry Ahri when they grow up, and have a child…"

"Then he would inherit the throne after his mother and father. Scythe would become the king, with my daughter ruling by his side." Kurama stated.

"This is all too much." Yang sighed.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Yang and Kurama looked down to see both Scythe and Ahri looking up at them, standing in the doorway to the balcony.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just you never leave my side unless I have to go to class, so I got curious." Yang smiled softly. "Plus, you were acting a bit weird around this cute little girl."

"Ahri Ōtsutsuki. Nice to meet you Ma'am." Ahri smiled bowing slightly.

"Care to join us at our table?" Kurama asked.

"I think my date already has a spot reserved for us." Yang smiled. "I appreciate the invite though."

"Oh that won't be a problem, I already invited him to join us. Please, right this way." Kurama smiled.

Yang and Scythe followed Kurama and Ahri, before they met at a table where Hulk and Tony were already sitting, with a redhead sitting beside the rich billionaire playboy.

"So, did everything go well?" Hulk asked, pulling out a chair for Yang.

"Yeah, everything went fine. Turns out Scythe and Ahri are engaged to each other already." Yang stated, causing Stark, for a third time that night, to do a spit-take.

"Well that was a fast relationship they went through." Tony said, cleaning himself up.

"I had the same reaction." Yang chuckled. "Turns out though, that they already know each other, and Ahri has chosen him to be her future husband."

"Really now?" The redheaded woman asked. "Oh, pardon me. Pepper Potts."

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang smiled shaking her hand. "But yeah. Scythe, and Ahri are set to marry in twelve years' time."

"Well, it is customary within Konoha that it's princess or prince finds a partner to get to know, at a young age so they have plenty of time to get acquainted and fall in love." Kurama smiled. "The same was for me and my late-wife. We met at the age of ten, and married at twenty, after falling for one another."

"Oh, that's so romantic." Pepper smiled.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Yang stated.

"It's quite all right. Though I do wish I could have saved her." Kurama sighed.

"What happened?" Yang inquired.

"We were under attack, my daughter was only two years old, and my wife entrusted me to take care of her, while she went to help evacuate the citizens to safety… She was cut down, by our still rather, unknown enemy." Kurama stated, choking up a bit. "To this day, I have my anbu searching for her killers."

"I apologize for bringing up some painful memories, if there's anything I can do to help…" Yang began.

"We, if there's anything we can do to help, please, don't hesitate to ask." Hulk said finishing Yang's offer with her.

"Thank you, both of you." Kurama stated.

"There he is." A gruff sounding voice resounded from a bit far off behind, causing Hulk to groan in annoyance. "Capture and detain him, all three of the Gamma Freaks."

"Seriously?" Hulk asked. "Attacking me is one thing, but Scythe and Yang are off limits."

"Who is that?" Yang asked, turning to see the old man, dressed in a white suit, with his shoulder highly decorated.

"General Ross. He's been hunting me and my cousin down ever since the gamma incident that turned me into this." Hulk exclaimed as their table was surrounded by soldiers.

"What is this about?" Kurama asked.

"He's wanting to dissect me and replicate the process that turned me into the Hulk, trying to make Atlas the largest, and unchallengeable Kingdom within Remnant." He explained.

"Ironwood must have notified him of you being here." Tony stated as the soldiers, were pointing their guns at them, to which every other guest was appalled by this action, as this was a Gala meant for equality.

"Surrender peacefully or we will open fire." General Ross exclaimed.

"Keep calm everyone." Kurama said, sipping from a glass of whisky. "Security will be here in 3-2-1…"

"Hey, Asshole."

Ross turned around just as the flat side of a blade slapped him in the face, knocking him to the ground, while he covered his face covered in blood, his nose broken.

"You just assaulted an officer. You're under arrest." Ross exclaimed.

"No. You're being evicted from the property." Dante said putting his sword on his back.

The man who knock Ross back, wore red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. His red faded coat is much basic in design, with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath the coat, he wears what appears to be a black long-sleeved shirt, with a red vest with black clasps over it.

"I'm the head security for this Gala every year, and you just violated the truce agreement that is written plain as day on the invite, and silently acknowledged by every single person who is on the guest list." Dante said grabbing Ross by the collar of his shirt. "You broke that agreement, which means for five years you won't be able to attend these Gala's. That goes for the both of you to, Schnee, Ironwood. Trish told me to keep an eye on the two of you, I saw you telling Ross they were here. So in total, that's fifteen years none of you are going to be able to attend the Gala for." Dante said, as security grabbed both Ironwood and Winter Schnee.

"You can't do this. We are just trying to keep the people safe." Ironwood stated.

"So am I." Dante stated, literally throwing Ross out the door, and into the rose bushes. "Only difference is, I know who needs protecting from what."

Ironwood and Schnee were both thrown out and landed atop Ross, in the rose bushes, all three grumbling before their eyes widened as the men who were pointing their guns at Hulk's table, were thrown out, and heading straight for them.

"Mother Fu…"

Winter's curse was cut short from the rest of the guests from hearing it, as the doors closing just as the soldiers landed on the trio of Military leaders.

"I'm sorry for that." Dante said approaching their table. "If there is anything I can do to make up for this incident, let me know."

"Well, you can tell me how Team CRDL's torture is going." Yang smirked.

"Yang? I didn't recognize you, it great to see you again." Dante smiled as Yang stood up to hug him. "You look great, been pumping more iron than usual? You do look a little more toned up."

"No, just side effects of being with this guy right here." Yang smiled pointing her thumb at Hulk.

"Hi, Dr. Banner, it's nice to meet you Dante. Yang has told me a lot about you. Is it true the both of you started up the Devil's Training Academy with her?" Hulk asked, introducing himself.

"Pretty much." Dante smiled.

"Not true, I only gave him the idea for it." Yang stated.

"Yet you still deposit the cheques I send you for your share. You did design the obstacle courses for the Elite Trainees." Dante smiled. "I'll leave you to settle back in."

"Mom, who's that?" Scythe asked, looking over from behind her.

"Oh sorry, Dante, this is my son, Scythe. Scythe, this is my friend I've told you about, Dante." Yang smiled, introducing them to one another.

"Hey there little man. Hope you're treating your mom right." Dante smiled looking down at him.

"I am." Scythe exclaimed. "I love my mom."

"Alright, well see you around." Dante smiled walking off.

"Well, he was kinda cool." Tony chuckled.

"He doesn't seem entirely human though." Hulk exclaimed.

"Hi, we're sorry to bother you, but are these two spots taken?" A woman asked, approaching the table with a tall man behind her.

The man was around 6'-6", with black hair, and a goatee, clicked back and groomed, with amber yellow eyes, and rather sharp looking nails.

The woman who spoke stood around Yang's height, with a bob cut hair style curled at the bottom, her face covered in makeup with purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner, and golden amber eyes. She wore a form fitting, purple open leg dress, with black leggings, and high-heels. What was really noticeable about her, were the cat ears atop her head, with two gold piercings in the right on, and one in the left. Breast Size: K-Cup.

"Oh, no go ahead." Yang smiled motioning for them to sit at the last two free seats, across from her.

"Thank you. My name is Ghira Belladonna, and this is my wife Kali." The man said, pulling a chair out for her.

"My name is Yang. You wouldn't happen to be Sakura Belladonna's older brother would you?" Yang inquired.

"I am. Do you know her?" Ghira asked.

"She's the only doctor at the hospital I trust with my boy's treatments." Yang smiled, patting Scythe's head, with a smile, as he was munching on a piece of ham that was brought out to the table.

"Oh, Sakura wrote about you in her last letter. It's nice to finally meet you, I'm so glad to have met you. I think we've met you before though." Kali said.

"You might have. As I recall from what my dad told me, Ghira hunted down my uncle Qrow for leaving Sakura at the altar." Yang chuckled as she wiped some honey glaze from Scythe's face.

"That's where we've met you before. You're Tai and Summer's daughter." Ghira chuckled. "You certainly have grown since the last time we saw you, and you look so different to. How is Tai doing?"

"He's doing pretty good actually, and he's still getting used to the idea of being a grandpa." Yang chuckled.

"How old were you when you had your son?" Kali asked.

"I actually adopted him, but some crazy things with a symbiote Grimm happened and now we're related by blood." Yang explained. "I'll tell you about it later if you want."

"Well, he certainly is an adorable little one." Ghira smiled, though frowned when he noticed Scythe shying away. "What's the matter is it something I said?"

Scythe motioned for Yang to bring her head down, and whispered something into her ear, before she straightened up, and grabbed Ahri's hand, pulling her to the children's section of the gathering.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that, it would seem Scythe is uncomfortable around you because of something he did." Yang explained. "You see, for quite a few years before I adopted him, Scythe was hunted down by a lot of people. Mainly in a small village near Menagerie where he was born, and after he was run out, he was living on the streets in that city. Though, the constant fear of being hurt or abused, seemed to have attracted some Grimm which caused a small invasion that could have been worse if his negative emotions were stronger."

"What does that have to do with me?" Ghira asked.

"Apparently, he saw you giving orders to some of your guards to hunt down the source of negativity that attracted the Grimm, after they were slain, so you could punish them properly." Yang finished. "He's uncomfortable, because he feels guilty for causing the invasion."

"Oh the poor thing. Ghira honey, I'm going to go try and console him, why don't you get my food for me." Kali said, pushing her chair back.

"Alright honey. Please tell him I'm sorry." Ghira said as Kali went off to the kid's area.


	17. Honesty Triumphs with a Dance

Mama Yang-11

"Hey there Scythe." Kali said kneeling down.

Scythe looked up from where he was reading with Ahri, and looked Kali straight in the eyes.

"Hi." Scythe stated.

"Listen, your mom told us why you were uncomfortable around my husband and myself. I just wanted to say, there's no need to be scared. That invasion was over three years ago, and nobody even got hurt beyond a couple bruises and scrapes." Kali exclaimed. "We understand it was an accident, so there's no reason to be ashamed of your natural instincts. Come here." Kali smiled bringing him into a hug, smothering him in her canyon sized cleavage. "Their now, doesn't a hug feel nice?"

"It does." Scythe sighed, hugging her back, not effected at all by this as he was used to it from all the hugs he got from the girls in Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RNGR.

"C'mon, what's say the three of us go back and finish up dinner?" Kali asked taking them both Scythe and Ahri by the hand, after finishing the hug.

Kali led them back to the table, where Ghira and Yang were chatting it up.

"Then my sister goes and tries to jump from the trampoline, into the swimming pool like a diving board, but ends up landing on the grass on the other side instead of in the water, and breaks her arm." Ghira explained.

"Oh no. I hope there wasn't too much nerve damage." Yang chuckled. "Oh speaking of arms, perfect timing with returning Kali, I've got to change the bandages on Scythe's arm."

"Oh, what happened?" Kali asked as helped Yang with taking Scythe jacket off.

"Trish's youngest and his team happened." Yang explained, rolling up Scythe's sleeve on his right arm. "Nearly three weeks ago, Scythe had an allergic reaction to a Rapier Wasp that stung him, I gave him his EpiPen, and had a friend of mine, who runs faster than lightning, take him to Nurse Ziegler. She treated what was left of the poison, and had to leave to report a bullying situation to Professor Ozpin. But Cardin came by with his team, wanting to do some unspeakable things to Nurse Ziegler, but long story short, he got the gash from when Cardin attacked them when Nurse Ziegler wasn't there."

"Well, I certainly hope those boys got what they deserved." Ghira exclaimed.

"They did, but it was later discovered, Cardin was a member of Hydra. Both my name and my sons were first on his list he sent to them." Yang sighed removing the bandages. "I apologise that I'm doing this right here, but I don't really know where else to do this. The bathrooms are too small, and too fancy for this sort of thing." Yang explained as Scythe winced from the last of the bandages being removed. "Bruce, are you sure that goo won't work?"

"No, it won't Yang, it only works on minor injuries, like first degree burns, papercuts, and small cuts made by knives. But the cocoon Venom put us in should have healed the gash fully." Hulk explained. "It doesn't make sense as to why it didn't."

"Wait, Venom, as in the symbiote Grimm attached to a spider Faunus?" Ghira asked.

"Yeah, she's a friend of ours, and babysits Scythe whenever she's available." Yang exclaimed.

"You said she put you in a cocoon?" Kali inquired.

"Yeah, nine hours in that thing is what made Scythe related to Yang and I." Hulk stated. "But as I said earlier, it should have healed his injuries."

"Well there's a good reason why it didn't. If Venom used her excess mass to change his DNA to both of yours, then that's all it did. No healing of any kind." Ghira explained.

"We know this because once Venom and Gwen Stacy reached Menagerie, we had several tests done on samples of Venom's excess mass, she secreted." Kali explained. "The mass might be disconnected from her, but it still responds to her will unless it is used for reproductive purposes. She probably didn't think about healing Scythe's wounds."

"That does make some form of logical sense." Hulk said. "I came to some similar conclusions when I was testing Venom's goo for any sort of healing properties that I could replicate."

Yang looked across the table to see Kurama having their own conversation with Tony and Pepper, while she put the disinfectant on the partially healed wound.

"So, you're a student at Beacon Academy?" Ghira asked. "Perhaps you know our daughter Blake?"

"Oh, you're her parents?" Yang asked. "I'm actually her partner, we're on the same team."

"Oh that's so good to hear, is she doing all right, getting enough to eat?" Kali asked.

"She is, but she hides her Faunus traits from the rest of the school, though that was blown out of the water when someone accidentally pulled the ribbon off her head." Yang said pinching Scythe's cheek a bit.

"I said I was sorry." Scythe complained.

"So now she just wears the ribbon around her ears like a bow, because it goes well with her clothes." Yang finished, wrapping Scythe's arm in fresh bandages.

"Oh my, sounds like she's had quite the adventure at school all ready." Kali chuckled.

"If you want, school doesn't start back up for another two weeks, you could come back with us to Beacon to visit." Hulk suggested.

"Are you sure that's all right? We wouldn't want to impose." Ghira stated.

"It's fine. Parents visit their kids at school all the time." Yang smiled. "Just yesterday, my parents came by with a gift basket for me and Scythe. You should have seen Hulk, he was so nervous because they came by right as we were leaving for our date."

"Oh no." Kali laughed.

"Oh yes, because my dad, gave Hulk the 'Dad Talk' when he figured out what was going on." Yang laughed.

"I remember when my father gave that talk to Ghira, oh man you should have seen how much of a wreck he was." Kali smiled.

"Honey, please."

"I'm sorry dear, but it always makes me smile, remembering how funny you were when trying to talk to my father." Kali laughed.

"So you're still going to Beacon even though you're a mother? Commitment is one thing a Huntress needs, and you seem to have plenty to spare." Ghira said, chuckling at his wife's statement. "To boot you're still pursuing a carrier when you could live your entire life in the lap of luxury."

"I might be wealthy, but that's only because Trish wrote me a cheque for more lien than three generations of my descendants could ever know what to do with it." Yang explained.

"She wrote you a cheque?" Kali asked.

"When Ozpin had called us up for a meeting with Cardin's family, I learned that they didn't tolerate his behavior. To top it off, Trish wrote me a cheque as compensation for what Cardin had done."

"Really now? So, why isn't Mr. Winchester here?" Ghira asked, taking a sip of tea.

"He's been disowned, for being a member of Hydra." Yang stated, causing Ghira to do a spit take.

"That is terrible, what wold cause him to join that group in the first place?" Kali inquired.

"No clue. But I would appreciate if we didn't talk about it anymore. I nearly lost my baby to that incident." Yang exclaimed as Scythe put his jacket back on. "On to happier topics."

"I whole heartedly agree." Ghira exclaimed, cleaning up the spit-take mess he made.

"Take a look at this ring." Yang smiled. "This past mother's day, I got it as a gift from Scythe. He even baked me a cake with the help of some of our friends from Beacon."

"Oh my stars that is heavenly beautiful." Kali exclaimed. "I actually got something from Blake this past mother's day, which is kinda surprising, since she hasn't sent me anything in the last four years."

"Oh, she's just worried you're mad at her is all." Yang stated.

"Really? For what?"

"Ghira, you're the former leader of the White Fang, right?"

"Yes, I'm the founding leader actually." Ghira stated.

"She's afraid you're mad and hate her for the things she said to you when you left." Yang explained. "So she might not have sent any of you anything because she was afraid you'd throw them out of send them back destroyed."

"Oh heavens no." Kali gasped. "We'd never do such a thing like that."

"We just might take you up on your offer to come to Beacon with you after the Gala." Ghira exclaimed. "Just so we can clear things up with her."

"Glad to hear it." Yang smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen."

They stopped talking as they turned their attention towards the stairs, where Trish was standing on the middle step, with Sam and Dean on either side of her, on the step behind her.

"If you'll look at your table's menu, you'll find on the back, a list of events anyone is able to participate in. If you choose to participate in one of them, then just let my boys know, and they will DJ the songs you request. Now, I hope you enjoyed the entrees, because it's time for the main course." Trish smiled.

"Let's see what's good." Yang smiled taking the menu and looking at the list of events on the back. "Okay, not doing number fourteen." Yang said with a slight blush as she put the events list down.

"Oh let me see what it is." Kali smiled taking the menu. "Oh come on Yang, I don't think it'd be that bad. Have you ever even done it before?"

"Once, during my final year at Signal. I had practiced the dance style for weeks, until it became second nature. I was supposed to write a report, and a presentation, about which dance technique I'd use for seducing my target on a Huntress Recon Mission." Yang explained. "I ended up giving nearly every boy in my class a…*clap*-*clap*… hard on, and ended up getting a marriage proposal from every single one of them with the outfit I wore, with an A+." Yang explained covering Scythe's ears, while Kurama did the same for Ahri.

"Tell you what, I'm actually an old pro at this dance, I was even a performer before I met Ghira, and I'll go up there with you to dance if that would help." Kali smiled.

"You mean that Kali?" Yang asked.

"Of course. C'mon, let's go tell the Winchester Brothers what we're going to do. I'll even let you pick the song." Kali smiled taking Yang by the hand, and dragging her to where the Winchester's were. "Hello boys."

"Mrs. Belladonna, Yang, how is your evening going?" Sam asked.

"It's going fine boys, but um…" Yang paused, her cheeks flushing with blush. "Kali and I would like to do number fourteen."

"Fourteen, let's see what that is…" Dean said looking over the list on his scroll. "Oh, a couple of mothers wanting to do that dance, not something you see every year at the Winchester Gala, but let's get you set. I'll lead you to the dressing rooms."

"Dressing rooms?" Yang asked.

"Of course, you don't seriously expect us to be dancing in our normal dresses are you, we have to look the part at least." Kali smiled as Dean led the way, while still holding Yang's wrist.

_**~Ten Minutes Later~**_

"Kali, I can't do this." Yang exclaimed.

"You'll do great, you even look the part, I could honestly mistake you for a gypsy, and that's coming from someone who is a gypsy." Kali smiled putting her arms on Yang's. "Besides, you already told Dean what music to put on for the dance."

Yang stood in the room with Kali, wearing a golden silk tribal bra, with a ruby red trim, and gems hanging from the edges where the straps and cups met, with a matching bikini bottom and an open leg see through lotus leaf skirt. She wore a pair of wristbands that were connected by a chain attached to a ring on her middle finger. On the back edges of the wrist bands, there were two ribbons leading to the back of her bra, each connected to one of the two ends, and two ankle bracelets on her legs. Her headdress was a simple red trimmed gold, headband with a gem in the center, tied off at the back of her head, with her hair tied in a ponytail, and hair band with a gem, tying off the hair style.

Kali's attire was the same as Yang's only in the colors she was used to.

"But this outfit hardly covers anything. I'm not comfortable with my son seeing me in this. What if he develops a mother-complex from seeing me in this?" Yang asked, crossing her arms over her mostly revealed chest. "Plus, the bra is a little small on me, what if it pops off in the middle of the dance?"

"You'll be fine Yang, these outfits are, one size fits all, so it won't snap." Kali reassured. "Besides, Blake has seen me in these kinds of outfits plenty of times. In fact one of these dances is how Ghira and I ended up conceiving Blake."

"Alright I don't wanna hear it." Yang said, nearly gagging.

"Point is, just have fun, your son will be fine." Kali exclaimed.

"I don't know. I mean, before I had Scythe in my life, I would be comfortable with this kind of attire, but now that I'm a mom…"

"You feel compelled to protect your child from things that you think might harm him, physically or mentally." Kali nodded in understanding. "I know that feeling, every new mother has that feeling, but you know what, that's only natural. You're a new mother, and you've probably got some different hormones running through your systems from what Venom did."

"I guess." Yang sighed. "So you're sure this will be fun?"

"I guarantee it." Kali smiled. "C'mon, we're on in a minute."

Kali and Yang went through the halls, going to different sides as they reached the stairwell leading to the main dance room, not far enough for the crowd below to see them as they ate, but enough for them to look below.

"Well, here goes nothing." Yang said, taking a deep breath, before Dean started the music from the time limit Kali gave him to wait.

_**(Cue Music… **__**Into The Night: Santana Ft. Chad Kroger**__**)**_

Yang and Kali began the dance by stepping forward, as Yang moved her hip to the right, and Kali moved hers to the left, as they both were moving their arms in an enticing way, following Kali's lead, Yang and Kali both continued to move forward, and then down the steps, swinging their hips, and intentionally making their chests bounce, with each step they took.

Yang and Kali reached about half way down the staircase when Yang began to feel good about herself and less embarrassed about the situation. So what if Scythe saw her dancing in a belly dancer dress, it only meant he'd be getting used to seeing her like this at the beach in a normal bikini.

Yang and Kali turned on their heels, and now faced each other, rolling their toned stomachs in one another's directions, before they turned their heads to the rest of the gala below and keeping pace with the rhythm of the song.

Yang and Kali faced each other once more, with big bright smiles on their faces. Yang took Kali's hand into hers, as they moved, closer, pressing their bodies tight to one another, before turning fully back to the audience, their hip movements in complete synchronization, as they went down the rest of the flight of steps.

Once on ground level, Yang realized that most, of the male guests had taken out their scrolls and began recording. How much they caught on video, Yang didn't know, but she did know she'd have to talk with Tony about hacking all the scrolls in the room and deleting the videos they recorded.

At the same time in realizing what had been going on with the pervy party goers, Yang and Kali had split, and went dancing around the room, moving her body and shaking her skirt with vigor as she continued her best to keep up with the beat of the song, before it began nearing the end.

"Time for a big finale." Yang smiled as Kali looked at her thinking the same thing.

Yang and Kali came back to being side by side, as they continued the dance, making the same moves, moving forward, until they began spinning and moving back to the steps, stopping simultaneously with each other, as the song ended, their backs to one another, as their hands that were visible to the crowed were clasped together, while the other arms were stretched out in the finishing pose.

_**(End Song…)**_

"That-*huff*-was incredible." Yang panted as they went back to their table, while they both were catching their breath. "Scythe, what'd you think of mom's belly dancing?"

"You don't have a belly." Scythe stated. "Bellies are big, round, and full of babies."

"No sweetie, it's the style of dance we did. What did you think about it, seeing your mom out dancing like there was no tomorrow." Kali asked with a giggle.

"I liked it, mom looks beautiful in that swimsuit." Scythe smiled.

"Sweetie, this isn't a swimsuit, this is a belly dancer's garb." Yang smiled sweetly.

"There were a lot of people recording you two." Kurama exclaimed. "Why don't you go and change back into your dresses?"

"You probably should honey." Ghira exclaimed.

"I've already hacked into the scrolls of everyone here. Deleting all the recorded footage, and any photos taken, except for one video and a photo of you that looks really brings out the beauty in you both, as I'm sure you'll want to keep it as a memento of this night." Tony exclaimed, typing abroad his scroll. "These actually happen to be from someone who recorded it with the best angle, the best acoustics, and an extremely high quality lens on their scroll." Tony smiled as Yang got a notice on her scroll, which she left at the table. "It looks like a fully edited movie."

"Oh I can't wait to show this to mom and dad." Yang chuckled. "They're gonna be so surprised."

"Oh, send me a copy will you?" Kali asked. "My scroll is in my purse. We'll go change and be back in a bit."

"Scythe, why don't you go play with Ahri for a bit?" Yang suggested as she got up to follow Kali.

"Okay." Scythe smiled as they left.

"Bruce, is everything all right bud?" Tony asked, the green giant, to which the question caught Ghira, Kurama, and Pepper's attention. "You're looking down a bit."

"It's just… Yang and I went on our first date last night, and this morning, Venom put me in a position that forced this relationship to move way too fast." Hulk exclaimed. "I thought about it last night, and I was planning on telling her this morning, but then the whole incubator chamber thing happened and…"

"Bruce, you're rambling again." Pepper said, snapping him out of the rambling. "What was it you were going to tell Yang?"

"I was going to tell her that I don't think we're compatible enough to be a couple." Hulk exclaimed. "That we should just stay friends."

"Bruce, take advice from a man who's been married for sixteen years." Ghira stated. "Just be honest with her, and tell her how you really feel. That's all Kali wants from me in our marriage, so just do the same with Yang."

"Oh, you have not seen a mother dragon angry have you?" Hulk inquired.

"Sure she might be angry with you, but telling her the truth, would be a whole lot less painful, than stringing her along, in a loveless relationship." Pepper stated.

"She's right." Kurama exclaimed. "You see Bruce, love is a complicated emotion, but it's there. If you feel your heart throb every time you look at Yang, than you love her, but you feel the relationship has moved too fast, too soon. But if you only see, and feel for her as a friend, than it's best to tell her the truth. Before I lost my wife, I was head over heels for her, every morning I saw her cooking breakfast, and when we had Ahri, my heart grew and so did my love. All I'm saying is, trust the feeling you have in your heart."

"Honestly, when I look at Yang, all I see is a friend." Hulk stated, unaware of the two figures hiding behind the corner. Yang and Kali, now fully dressed in their original attire again, turned back around the corner and Yang gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh man, it's good to hear he feels the same way." Yang chuckled.

"See, I told you all you had to do was ask him how he felt about the two of you. Not go through all this emotional rollercoaster stuff." Kali smiled, proving they had talked about the exact same thing in the dressing room. "Now, you're going to go to that table, invite him to the porch outside, and you're both going to tell each other, to your faces, how you feel you should just stay friends."

"Okay, I can do this." Yang said.

Yang and Kali marched back to the table, both carrying a plastic bag, filled with their dancing attire they wore.

"Yang, Kali, perfect timing." Ghira smiled.

"What's with the bags?" Tony asked.

"We ran into Trish on the way back to the changing rooms, and she said she was impressed with how well we did, and that we could keep the outfits." Yang explained. "Bruce, would you mind coming with me to the porch?"

"Uh… sure…" Bruce said nervously as he stood up. Hulk looked at Tony who gave him a double thumbs up, and mouthed the words, go for it, as they walked away, stepping onto the balcony Scythe and Ahri had snuck to not an hour ago.

"So, there's a reason I asked for you to come here…" Yang said.

"I actually have something to say to you to." Hulk exclaimed. "I'm just gonna come out and say it."

"Me to." Yang agreed.

"I think we should just stay friends." They said in unison, surprising Hulk.

"What?" Hulk asked. "Wait a minute, why don't you look the least bit surprised?"

"I had overheard you talking with the rest of the table when Kali and I were on our way back, I was actually quite relieved you felt the same way I do." Yang smiled softly. "I honestly think you're more of the older brother I've never had."

"Honestly, I think of you as my little sister." Hulk chuckled.

"Which would make Scythe our…"

"Yeah, I don't wanna think about it either." Hulk said, seeing the shivers run down Yang's body. "How about, when Venom is able to again, and she changes one of the sets of DNA, then, and only then, we'll start acting like that around each other."

"Deal." Yang smiled. "Now, what are we gonna tell him? He really seems to have grown attached to you."

"We'll just tell him the truth. I'm sure he'll understand." Hulk smiled.

_**~One talk with Scythe later~**_

"I don't understand." Scythe said, sounding very confused and a bit sad.

"Oh sweetie, Bruce and I just agree that it's best we stay friends. We know you've grown attached to him, but he and I just aren't relationship material for one another." Yang explained, feeling like she was telling him, her and Hulk were getting divorced, even though they were never married. "He'll still be around, and hey he's getting CRDL's dorm tomorrow so then if he ever babysits, you can still be around with him."

"It's not that we don't care for each other, we do; we just don't have… a special connection, like Mr. Ghira and Mrs. Kali."

"Hey, don't be dragging us into this mess." Ghira stated.

"Oh hush Ghira he's only using us for an example of what he means." Kali smiled.

"We care for one another, like Aunt Pyrrha and Aunt Ruby care for one another." Yang explained. "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah." Scythe said, sounding a little happier, but still a little down. "You care for one another like friends."

"Exactly." Yang smiled. "You're so smart. Oh look at the time, we'd better be heading back to Beacon or we're gonna miss curfew." She stated looking at her scroll.

"You're right." Bruce said. "It was nice chatting with you all, we hope to see you all again, sometime in the future. Ghira, Kali, you're welcome to join us if you wish so you can see your daughter tomorrow."

"We'll take a ride to Vale, and stop by Beacon in the morning." Kali smiled. "Thank you for the invite."

_**~Yang-Scythe-Hulk's Dorm~**_

"Where do you think they are now?" Blake asked as she sat in the room with Hikage.

"I don't know, she texted me a few minutes ago that she was still a couple miles out from returning to campus." Hikage exclaimed.

Hikage and Blake were sitting in the room, waiting for Yang, Hulk, and Scythe to return, as Blake had something to get off her chest, and Hikage knew what it was, and stayed to make sure Blake followed through with her promise to her.

"Man, it's good to be back." Yang smiled as she opened her door. "Oh, girl's what a surprise, what can we do for you?" Yang inquired noticing them.

"Bruce, you and me are going to be going for a walk, while these to chat it up." Hikage said, grabbing Hulk's arm, with a plastic bag. "They need their privacy. You're spending the night in Team RNGR's Dorm, I've already got your change of clothes."

"What about Scythe?" Hulk asked pointing to the boy sleeping in Yang's arms as he was pulled away.

"The kid's fast asleep, anything short of an electric charge straight to the brain, won't wake him up." Hikage said shutting the door behind them.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about at this late hour?" Yang inquired.

"W-well… I…"

"You like me, is that it?" Yang asked laying Scythe down on the bed.

"H-how did you know?" Blake inquired, blushing heavily.

"Well for one, every time we've been around one another, since our little talk the day before Hydra attacked, I could smell the pheromones wafting off of you, like you were in heat." Yang chuckled as she changed Scythe into his pajamas. "So, when you were stuttering, I figured, Hikage put you up to admitting your feelings for me?"

"Yeah." Blake blushed sheepishly rubbing the dragon scales on her right arm, before standing up. "Listen I know this could be the worst possible time to confess, since you and Bruce went on a date last night and…"

"Forget that." Yang chuckled. "Bruce and I decided to just stay friends. We were completely unanimous about the decision, as we both felt like we weren't compatible with one another, to be honest, I'm more into ladies, than I am into men. I just accepted his invite for a date, because I was being polite, and didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Oh…" Blake said before she got a message on her scroll, and opened it to find a video file, blushing when she saw what it was.

"Your mom and I did a pretty saucy dance tonight at the gala. Thought you'd like a copy of the video where the camera was focused on me." Yang winked, revealing she was holding her scroll in her right hand that she kept hidden. "To be honest, I like you to. Your parents seem nice, I'm glad I got to meet them at the Gala."

"Crap, I forgot that my parents go to the Winchester Gala every year." Blake groaned, sitting back down on Yang's bed, her hands covering her face. "They probably told you how disappointed in me they are, huh?"

"No, they didn't." Yang chuckled softly, sitting next to her, and rubbing her back. "They did tell me however, how proud of the young woman you've become, and how they could never hate you for the things you said to them when they left the White Fang. They love you Blake, besides, your dad mostly told me funny stories about how your aunt kept getting hurt as a child."

"Oh, did he tell you about the trampoline and swimming pool incident?" Blake inquired.

"Oh big time, he spared no detail on that one." Yang laughed, trying to keep her voice down as she didn't want to wake Scythe.

"Did they really say they were proud of me?" Blake asked.

"Yang I'm many things, but a liar, especially in front of my son, whether he's asleep or awake, isn't one of them." Yang smiled getting back up, and heading for her closet.

"I should probably let you sleep." Blake sighed.

"Not so fast their kitty-cat." Yang said as she closed the closet doors behind her. "I got some other news for you to."

"What's that?" Blake inquired.

"Your parents are in Vale right now." Yang smiled, opening the closet up again, to reveal she was wearing her pajamas, consisting of an orange T-Shirt with her emblem on the front, over her breasts, going braless, and a pair of skin tight black booty shorts, with her midriff completely exposed. "They're going to be coming for a visit in the morning."

"What? Yang I'm not ready for a visit from my parents, especially right after confessing my feelings for you." Blake stated.

"C'mon, it'll be fine. They're just concerned for you." Yang explained. "Trust me, I'm a mother, I know how that goes."

"Fine, I guess a visit couldn't hurt, though I'm going to be a complete nervous wreck waiting for them to get here." Blake sighed. "I'll see you in the morning Yang."

"Not so fast." Yang chuckled grabbing Blake's arm as she tried to leave. "Why don't you stay here for the night?"

"But, I don't have my sleepwear." Blake exclaimed. "Besides, there's only two beds, and Scythe is already occupying the one Hulk slept in."

"Then just wear some of my clothes and sleep in my bed with me." Yang smiled softly. "I wasn't lying when I said I like you to."

"Oh…" Blake said, as she was speechless. "Alright."

Yang reached into here closet and pulled out her MHA shorts, and a new matching shirt that looked about the same size as her battle attire.

"You wanna wear the orange and black, or the MHA."

"I think I'll go for the MHA." Blake smiled, taking them into her arms, before heading towards the bathroom to change.

Once Blake was in the sleepwear, she left her folded clothes on the dresser by the television, and went to the bed Yang was lying on, egging her to join.

"So, how do you wanna sleep?" Yang asked. "I could be big spoon and you could be little spoon."

"I think that might be best, and the most comfortable position to sleep in on the bed the size." Blake smiled, sitting on the bed, before lying on her side, Yang's arm wrapping around her waist.

"Good night my little kitty." Yang smiled, closing her eyes.

"Good night my sunny dragon." Blake smiled.

The two of them began to dream peacefully, neither of them aware as Scythe woke up, and began climbing onto their bed, and curling up, against Blake's torso, with a soft dragon like purr, snuggling in closer and Blake subconsciously pulled him into the cuddle tighter.

"Good night moms." Scythe yawned as he went back to sleep.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

"Mmm, that was such a good night's sleep." Blake smiled as she stretched, finding herself alone in the bed. She picked herself up, and found a note on the bookshelf by the bed, addressed to her. "Meet her at Team RNGR's room huh?"

Blake just shrugged at this, and got dressed in her normal clothes once again, walking to where Team RNGR's dorm was located. There was a commotion inside, but upon knocking, the commotion stopped, and the door opened to Jotaro letting her in.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, before noticing Venom on the spot. "Two days in a row, what are you on the hot seat for now?"

"Blake, you might wanna take a look in the closet." Yang said, opening the door to said clothing area.

Blake went straight for the closet, and gasped at what she saw, sitting in the middle of it, was an incubator like the one Yang, Hulk, and Scythe had been in the day before, only small enough to look like an egg from the movie, Aliens incubating a face-hugger, only it had two things of tubes with bulbs on the end, connected to the sides of it, looking like a uterus that was surgically removed from a woman's body.

"What the hell is going on?" Blake questioned.

"Last night after everyone was asleep, Venom thought it a good idea to sneak into my dorm, and put Scythe in a miniature incubator, while possessing Gwen's body, without waking her." Yang explained.

"Why is Scythe in another incubator?" Blake questioned.

"After hearing how Yang and Hulk wanted to stay friends, I… desperately wanted to try and fix my mistake." Venom explained, as even Gwen was glaring at her. "So, I tried something and put Scythe in a mini-incubator with a sample of Yang and Blake's DNA. Which actually happen to be in those bulbs connecting to the incubator."

"My DNA?" Blake inquired. "How the hell did you get your hands on it?"

"It wasn't hard, if you were awake, it would have felt like a mosquito was biting you." Venom explained. "I can meld my mass into pretty much anything."

"I thought you could only do something like this once a month?" Hulk inquired.

"Normally, that's the case, but she had regained some of her excess mass from consuming most of the pieces of the incubator the three of you were in yesterday during cleanup."

"Alright, so do you know how long he's gonna be in there for?" Blake inquired, trying to keep herself from freaking out as she was becoming the 'father' of Yang's son.

"The incubator is smaller, and faster acting than the one he was in yesterday, though he should be out as soon as the DNA samples run dry and are in his system." Venom explained, as there were only droplets left in the incubator.

"You Ms. Helpful, don't get chocolate for a month for this little stunt. I've already got to face a month of detention for going along with your crazy plan yesterday, I don't want an extension added to it." Gwen said, tapping Venom on the head a bit hard.

"Yes Ma'am." Venom stated.

"Can the incubator be moved?" Blake asked.

"It can, I brought it here to get an explanation out of Venom and Gwen." Yang stated. "Originally it was in the middle of my dorm on the floor."

"We should get back to your dorm then, so we can meet up with my parents when they come by." Blake sighed.

"Oh crap." Yang said grabbing the incubator and booking it. "They're gonna be here in ten minutes we gotta move and get the place tidied up."

Blake raced after her, and Hulk just sighed as he walked, knowing he'd be packing his things as soon as he got there.

It was seven minutes later as Yang and Blake were done with picking what little things were strewn around the room, up off the floor, while leaving the incubator in the closet to let it finish its job on Scythe's DNA.

"I just realized something. How am I gonna explain to my parents that I'm the FATHER, of a seven year old, once the incubator hatches?" Blake panicked.

"We'll just tell them it was Venom's incubator again." Yang sighed. "They did study her for quite some time."

"But you and I just told each other how we felt last night, this is moving way too fast, my mom and dad would totally push us to get married because of this." Blake exclaimed.

"Blake." Yang stated. "Relax, breathe take deep breaths, and just calm down. I've already sent a message to my parents about this, they're fine with it, they understand this was not something I was in control or responsible for. Just relax, everything is going to be fine."

_**~Within Scythe's Mindscape~**_

"Hey, come back here Mr. Stripes." Scythe giggled, chasing after a plushy tiger Grimm that was running and moving on its own. It was an incredible dream, one he wished would never end.

The plushy kept running away from the giggling child, until it hit the legs of someone, headfirst, but bounced back with an adorable squeak. Scythe caught up to the plushy, and stopped, just as it was picked up, as he was looking at one of the two figures in awe.

"Hello there little one. Is this yours?" The tall woman, with the stag horns on her head, questioned holding the plushy to him. She was dressed in a raspberry red open leg dress, with silver shoes, and a lighter shade golden blonde hair, than Yang's. Breast Size: H-Cup.

"Uh-huh." Scythe said nodding his head holding his hands out to take it back.

"Elder Sister please, stop playing with the child, and let's just do what we came here to do." The second woman with curled goat horns on her head, snapped smacking away the plushy. This girl was dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans, ripped at the knees, a tube top, with a leather hoodie that barely reached the base of her ribcage over it, and a pair of basketball sneakers. Her hair was long and in a ponytail, as the light surrounding them, gave the silvery white hair a moon like shine to it. Breast Size: G-Cup.

Scythe got scared, and instinctively ran behind the taller lady with the motherly aura surrounding her, making him feel calm and secure.

"See what you did? Poor thing is scared now." She said, scolding her younger sister. "We need to have patience with him, he's just a child after all."

The elder sister turned around and knelt in front of Scythe, smiling softly as she calmed him, the plushy magically appearing in her hands again.

"Is that your semblance lady? How'd you do that?" Scythe asked.

"Oh, it wasn't my semblance. Though dear child, we are here to give you a boost to your powers, for you see, we are not human." She exclaimed.

"I know that, you're Faunus." Scythe smiled.

"No dear child, you see we are the Goddesses who created the world of Remnant, and it is in dire need of your help." She said, after chuckling a bit. "This power we are going to give you, is a power from the world, your father hails from. It even surpasses his own."

"Oh for crying out loud. Step aside Elder Sister." The younger sister said, knocking her sibling away, kneeling in front of Scythe, and poking his forehead, leaving a perfect diamond shaped mark in the center a little above his brow. "There, now listen kid, I ain't gonna pretend to be your mom, or your aunt, but Elder Sister and I will help you to learn your newfound magic. You can call her Tia, and me Luna. Now get going, it's about time you woke up from that Symbiote thing's incubator."

"Okay, bye Big-Sis-Luna." Scythe smiled, hugging her, causing the Goddess to blush, even as he let go and hugged Tia. "Bye Big-Sis-Tia."

Scythe went running down the path, before he disappeared entirely, leaving Tia and Luna, to themselves and their thoughts.

"He seemed more comfortable around you than I thought." Tia exclaimed, as her entire body began to glow gold, her face disappearing revealing she had not actual eyes, nose or mouth.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Luna said as her body began to glow purple, revealing the same faceless figure as Tia. "Tia are those disguises really needed for every time we see him?"

"I'm afraid they are. His young mind wouldn't be able to handle the sight of our true forms just yet." Tia sighed.

"Well, I guess they're better than those stupid male forms we had to take whenever we had a shrine visitor. I just hope the child can master his power to set the balance of things, back to what they were." Luna sighed. "Stupid mortals, why did you make it so they would only follow a man's advice?"

"I didn't, WE, gave them the power of choice. They chose to follow those who showed a display of greater power, which just so happened to be the men of the species." Tia sighed. "By the way dear sister. I noticed you didn't add the title of, Big-Sis, to the list of things the child couldn't call you." Tia said, sounding cheeky as Luna froze.

"I-I did to, you just didn't hear it." Luna stated.

"Oh, my dear sister, even as a Goddess, you're quite the tsunder." Tia chuckled.

_**~Back in the real world~**_

Knock-knock-knock…

"Oh that must be them." Yang smiled heading for the door.

Upon opening it, Yang found Ghira and Kali there, smiling as they came in and gave her a hug. Their clothes a lot different from their attire they wore last night.

For his top, Ghira wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over the beige pants he wears, is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle.

On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

For Kali, Yang made note of her clothing.

It was similar to her daughter's, yet different at the same time. Black and white must be a Belladonna family theme for the women of the family. Kali wore a black hakama, that hugged her curves perfectly, and sandals. Over the outfit, she wore a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front.

On both arms, she was wearing long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. However the outfit's asymmetric design was continued here as well as her left arm sleeve had a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist.

Around her waist was a black and gold sash that trailed behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

"Yang it's good to see you got back safely." Kali smiled, before peering over the blonde's shoulder.

Yang turned her head with a smile, and stepped aside, giving them a straight path to Blake's nervous self, standing between the beds.

"Hi mom, dad." Blake said nervously, before she was embraced in a hug from the both of them.

"Oh, my baby girl." Kali cooed, hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you again."

"We were so worried about you when your uncle would notify us of your behavior in the White Fang. We're so proud of you, for finding your way." Ghira smiled. "Tukson can be one reliable guy."

"Mom, dad." Blake sighed as she hugged them back.

"Hold up, Tukson? As in the guy who owns a book store in Vale?" Yang asked.

"You've met him?" Kali asked. "He is such a wonderful big brother, he's always been there for me, and he even looked after Blake when we left."

"Know him?" Yang scoffed with a smile. "When Winter Schnee was hunting my baby boy down from the hospital Sakura works at, he hid us until things cleared up. I owe him more than you know, for helping us."

"Well, I'm glad to see he's still up to his old tricks." Kali chuckled. "By the way, where is Scythe?"

"Uh… you two might wanna sit down for this." Blake said as she and Yang froze.

"We've got quite the story to tell." Yang stated, marching over to the closet door, before opening it, revealing the incubator. "One that I'm sure will make either one of you faint."


	18. New Family and Armor

Mama Yang-12

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Ghira asked, both he and Kali sitting on Yang's bed, with the blonde brawler and Blake, sitting on Scythe's, the incubator pod, between all four of them on the floor.

"Alright so, when Venom learned, that Hulk and I wanted to stay friends, she wanted to fix that, so she put Scythe inside, an experimental incubator meant for one." Yang explained. "Apparently she thought Blake's DNA would be a good replacement, since I'm bi-sexual and…"

"I-I'm a lesbian." Blake said blushing madly. "I'm sorry if you disapprove, but that's just who I am, and I really, REALLY, like Yang."

"Sweetheart, I don't care if you date a Grimm as long as you still give me grandchildren." Kali exclaimed with a soft smile. "I'm happy for you, and I'll still support you in any way I can."

"Me to sweetie. But back to the matter at hand, why in the name of hell, would that symbiote do something like this? Twice, I might add." Ghira exclaimed.

"Venom is… mentally challenged when it comes to trying to understand relations between humans, Faunus, and their emotions, and how a relationship works." Yang sighed. "Right now, she's probably being given and extended detention by Professor Goodwitch for this."

"So, are you guys mad, you're going to be grandparents?" Blake inquired, bracing herself for the backlash.

"We might be a little frustrated about this, but it's nothing we can't handle." Kali sighed. "Besides, the frustration isn't towards you."

"It's more towards that Gwen Stacy girl, and her control, or lack thereof, with that symbiote partner of hers." Ghira stated.

"So, don't feel like you've gotta take the blame for this one sweetie, we know you wanted to take things slow with Yang at first, but Venom kinda rushed that, didn't she?" Kali chuckled. "Oh, I can't wait to see what he looks like when he comes out of there."

"He's gonna look pretty much the same, probably, only he might have a couple new additions to his physique." Yang chuckled. "Since that's what happened with mine and Hulk's DNA being put in place."

~CRACK~

The four of them, looked down at the incubator pod, after hearing that crack. The incubator began to shake, as cracks began to form around the hardened shall, before a piece of it fell off, and onto the floor, dissipating like a dead Grimm, before a sleepy eye looked out of it, looking at Ghira and Kali, before it caught sight of Yang and Blake.

"It's sort of like, he's hatching from an egg." Kali gasped at how cute he was being.

"Kinda like that opening scene in Jurassic World with the Indominus Rex." Yang smiled, as she kneeled down by the incubator as Scythe broke more of it away. "That's it baby, come to mama."

"Yang, you might wanna cover him with this, if yesterday is any indication, he's gonna be naked when coming out." Blake said, handing her a blanket she's seen Scythe sleep with on several occasions.

The incubator stopped shaking as Scythe broke the rest of it apart, in a black haze of dissipating Grimm Matter, before he fell back on the ground, Yang instantly covering him with the blanket, as Blake was proven right.

"Hey sleepyhead, how'd you sleep?" Yang smiled wrapping him up in the blanket, obscuring Kali, Ghira, and Blake's vision of him.

"I'm hungry." They heard Scythe yawn. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'll get you something to eat in a minute." Yang smiled, picking Scythe up in a cradling position, and sitting on the bed, his face and head still unseeable to them. "First, say hi to Granny and Grandpa Belladonna." Yang said turning him to face them, while sitting him on her lap, while moving the blanket down a bit.

Scythe was wrapped up in the blanket, with a warm smile on his face, looking at Ghira and Kali. What was most surprising however, were a couple things, they knew he didn't have the night before. On top of Scythe's head, sat two pointed cat ears, just like Blake's, that twitched at the slightest of cold breezes. His eyes were their normal emerald green, but had flakes of Blake's golden amber mixed in them. Down on his backside, he had a black cat tail, with white stripes, that swished behind him against Yang's torso, showing he was happy to see them, and his hair was triple colored, with his normal scarlet hair, with jet black in his bangs, and golden blonde on his tips around the rest of his head. On his forehead, was a diamond shaped mark, with smooth edges, and perfectly centered on his forehead between his eye brows. He still has his dragon scales, which had a bit of black on the edges of each one. To top it all off, he looked slimmer, more toned, and agile.

"Hi Mrs. Kali, hi Mr. Ghira." Scythe smiled before he looked curious. "Why are you looking at me like that?" His voice seemed a little higher in pitch, not by much, but still noticeable, adding that fact to the list of changes.

"You don't seem to feel the changes do you?" Yang chuckled as his cat tail twitched around. "Why don't I go run you a bath, and you can see for yourself in the mirror."

"Okay, then can I eat?" Scythe asked.

"Of course." Yang smiled, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Kali, did you see that?" Ghira questioned.

"I did, but I don't really believe it." Kali exclaimed.

"What are you two talking about?" Blake inquired.

"Sweetie, have we ever told you the story about the Argonaut?" Kali asked.

"Uh, bits and pieces of it, why do you ask?"

"Didn't you see how many Faunus trails he has?" Ghira pointed out. "Three different types of Faunus traits. First he had the dragon traits, then he has the cat ears."

"Finally he has a tail. Normally Faunus are born with only one trait of their animal heritage. Your father's protractible claws, and my ears. It's a rarity in of itself for a Faunus to be born with two traits, but three is impossible, with only one exception." Kali stated.

"The Argonaut. A Legendary Warrior with immense strength and speed, he will be identified by the fact that he has three different traits that label him a Faunus." Ghira explained.

"Oh please, you two are over reacting. It's probably just a side effect of going into an incubator two days in a row." Blake chuckled. "Adam was obsessed with the story of the Argonaut himself, believing he might be that legendary warrior, so I did my research on it as well. It was nothing but an old wives tale. A story to tell children around a campfire. Scythe might have three Faunus traits now, but he's still only seven. The only time he's strong is, well… when his body is taken over by the two souls in the Shimada blades he inherited."

"The Shimada blades?" Ghira asked.

Blake leaned on her left, giving her parents the view of the swords, mounted on the wall above Scythe's headboard on the bedframe.

"I know you two are wanting to believe that story is true, hell for the first ten years of my life, you thought I might be that warrior, since I myself have to Faunus traits." Blake chuckled, her nails elongating into claws, before retracting them. "I did inherit both dad's claws and mom's ears."

"You're right sweetie, we're just over reacting." Kali sighed.

"Hey Blake, sorry to break up the family reunion, but could you grab me some clothes, and a pair of swim-trunks, from the drawers on Scythe's side of the dresser?" Yang called from the bathroom. "Scythe doesn't feel comfortable bathing in his birthday suit quite yet."

"Yang, I think he's old enough to know how to take a bath on his own." Blake sighed grabbing the clothes she requested.

"I know, but he doesn't feel comfortable with it. He's still afraid of being alone." Yang stated, poking her head out. "You gotta remember, he's been living on the run for as long as he can remember, before he came to me."

"That's true." Blake chuckled, knowing she was right.

"So, what's say we go out as a family today and spend the day together?" Kali asked.

"Oh, we could go to the construction site on Patch to see how the manor is coming along." Yang suggested. "Trish told me that it should be mostly finished by now."

"Oh, you're having a house built on Patch?" Ghira asked.

"Sort of, I just wanna stay close to my parents." Yang chuckled accepting the clothes Blake handed her. "Scythe and I will be out in ten minutes or so. I'm sorry that this is happening, but he's needing to be cleaned up after being in that incubator."

"Hey Yang, what's this?" Kali asked, noticing a vile of white liquid on Yang's side table.

'_Crap I completely forgot about the Meta-Test, and it turned white, guess Barry was right.'_ Yang thought. "It's a test of sorts."

"A test for what?" Ghira asked.

"Have any of you heard of a Meta?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah, they're those humans and Faunus that have powers that far surpass a semblance. Why?" Blake asked.

"That is a Meta-Gene test. Since the liquid turned white, the person who I did the test on is a Meta." Yang explained. "If the person has an activate Meta-Gene, the liquid turns white, if they don't have any Meta-Powers, it stays green. Guess Ruby really is a Meta. Hold on one sec." Yang stated before closing the bathroom door again.

In about ten minutes, Yang and Scythe came out of the bathroom, with the young boy fully cleaned and dressed.

"Sorry about that." Yang chuckled sitting Scythe down with his Rubik's Cube.

"Yang, what do you mean Ruby is a Meta?" Blake inquired.

"Who's Ruby?" Ghira asked.

"My sister." Yang stated. "To answer your question Blake, Barry came to my door the night we talked, and he was concerned Ruby might be a Meta, since she ran up the side of a vertical rock wall, without Weiss's glyphs. He thought she might be a speedster like him. She was at S.T.A.R. Labs when the particle accelerator exploded, and she has gone through some changes since then. Turns out, his concerns were spot on."

"So, wait, Ruby's speed…"

"She did get her speed semblance from our mom, yes, but she was never able to be fast enough to nearly fly, or run straight up a rock wall, while dragging a Nevermore behind her, like Ruby did." Yang explained. "If anything, I think the dark matter in her system latched onto her speed semblance, and evolved it, turning her into a Meta-Human."

"So, your sister is a Meta?" Kali asked.

"In simple terms, yes." Yang chuckled. "Though, I guess I should tell Barry he was right. Oh well, we'll worry about that later. Right now, let's go enjoy our day together."

_**~Vale Shopping District 4Hours Later~**_

"Please remind me why I'm the pack mule?" Ghira questioned, carrying all the shopping bags, on his arms and hands.

"Because you love us." Blake smiled, looking over her shoulder to smile at him. "Besides, at least you're not carrying Yang's things. She and an upperclassman take the meaning, shop 'till you drop, to a whole new level."

"While that is true, she is pulling all her purchases in a wagon." Kali smiled, holding Scythe's hand as he enjoyed, and finished off, an ice-cream cone.

"Alright, final stop before the arcade, a weapons shop." Yang smiled.

"Why there?" Ghira inquired.

"Well, I'm just concerned, Scythe has the Shimada Blades, but he's also vulnerable without them, I'm just wanting to keep him safe, get him some light weight armor, you know?" Yang asked.

"I see." Kali smiled nudging Yang with her elbow. "Your motherly instincts are taking over again."

"I can't help it. I mean I'm fine with the fact he saw me do that dance last night, but I'm not fine with him going unarmed." Yang said, approaching a weapons shop, she could never afford to go to, until now. Ghira said he'd wait outside with their things so nobody would try to steal them.

"Welcome to Rogers and Lindholm Armory. We have a wide variety of armors, weapons, and other such necessities to choose from. My name's Steve Rogers, how can I help you?" A blonde man, in his early thirties, greeted from behind the black-smith's counter.

"Rogers huh?" Yang chuckled. "Any relation to Steve Rogers from the war?"

"Yes Ma'am, he was my great-grandfather. That's his shield right there." Steve smiled, pointing to the round shield with a star on the center. "So how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm actually looking for some light weight armor for my son." Yang stated directing his attention to Kali who was helping Scythe look at the stuff on the higher shelves. "He's been targeted by a lot of people, and I'm just concerned that I might not be able to make it to protect him one of these times."

"Hmm, I see your conundrum. I can actually help you with that." Steve smiled softly, before calling to the back. "Hey Bridgette, is that prototype armor ready?"

"Almost Steve, why?" A woman's voice called from the back of the shop.

"We have a customer who might be interested in it." Steve replied reaching under the counter, pulling up some rolled blueprints. "Alright Ms.…?

"Xiao Long."

"Ms. Xiao Long, these are the specs for the armor I was just conversing with my partner about." Steve said. "Now the armor in itself looks simple enough upon first glance, however it isn't as plane as you'd think."

"How so?" Yang inquired.

"Well for one, the armor might be made of leather, but it's also self-repairing, and it's a one size fits all, meaning it will adjust to the size of your son as he grows." Steve explained. "Now for any repairs needed that the self-repairing system can't handle, or if the system itself needs maintenance, a full set of copies of the original blueprints, will be given to you upon purchase of this product. This shop only makes a product once, we just keep the actual blueprints for legal reasons, like plagiarism, or if we're called up and another copy is needed to be sent to the customer."

"So, what else does this armor do?" Yang asked, understanding what he said.

"It can also heal any injuries inflicted upon the wearer, so long as the injured area is covered by the armor as the self-repairing activates." Steve explained. "It also comes with full on collapsible shields that are stored within the vambraces. If the shields take on too much damage however, they will automatically collapse back into their storage compartments, and go through the self-repair protocol."

"Would I be able to add anything or alter anything on the armor for a specific fighting style?" Yang inquired.

"So long as you don't damage the self-repair systems, then you should be fine. That's what the blueprint copies are for. Well that, and manual repairs."

Yang looked up to see a woman, a little taller than her with brown hair and freckles, wearing a tank-top, and a full body jumpsuit, tied at the waist with the arms, steel toed boots, and a pair of fingerless leather gloves, that reached up to her elbows, stopping at the bandage wraps that acted as elbow guards. Breast Size: E-Cup.

"Did you get to the best part Steve?" Bridgette asked, setting a box down on the counter.

"Not yet." He chuckled. "The best part about this armor, is that it's run on a stark grade arc reactor hidden under the final layer of material. If the suit takes on too much damage that the repair systems can't keep up with, and there's no one there to save him, it will instantly create a barrier made of hardened light, and can only be taken down by a voice command, or the system has caught up and repaired all damages."

"All systems on the armor have been fully tested and passed the trials, I've even improved the arc reactor in the chest piece to where even Stark himself would flip." Bridgette exclaimed displaying each of the pieces of armor. "So, wanna give it a try?"

"Scythe come here please?" Yang inquired.

Kali set Scythe down and he raced over there, before Yang picked him up and had him look at the armor.

"Steve you didn't say she was looking for armor for a child." Bridgette said, turning her partner around.

"Hey, take it easy Bridgette. Her son has been targeted, she's just wanting to make sure he's safe." Steve exclaimed.

"Who would be targeting a child?"

"The White Fang, the Atlas Military, Huntsmen, Huntresses, Assassins, Grimm, you name it, he's been targeted by it." Yang stated, alerting them to their argument.

"Why would they be targeting a simple cat Faunus?" Bridgette asked, not believing a word she said.

"He's actually not a simple cat Faunus." Blake exclaimed, joining them. "He's a Dragon Faunus hybrid, and he's pretty powerful to boot. His scales are worth hundreds on the black market, especially since he has three Faunus traits. People would mistake him for the hero from the myth of the Argonaut, which makes his entire being, valuable on the black market."

"To boot, he's inherited the Shimada blades from the extinct Shimada Clan of Dragon Faunus." Kali added, putting her own two cents in as she approached them. "Only he could name a successor to those blades, which people would try and force him to do if they kidnapped him, and tried to force him to name them the successor."

"Wait, the Shimada blades? As in the blades Genji Shimada wielded?" Bridgette inquired.

"Yes, Nurse Ziegler allowed him to keep the blades when she found Genji's soul and the soul of Natsu Dragneel, found him worthy to wield the blades." Blake explained. "You knew him?"

"He and I were on the same team, I was just starting out as a rookie. Though it broke my heart to see him, and Natsu get killed in battle, and it worsened, when I brought their bodies, back to their families." Bridgette sighed. "Why would they choose to let him wield the blades?"

"I was protecting aunt Velvet." Scythe declared raising his fist. "Mom tells me stories about the man who fought Hydra in the war, and I aspire to be just like him."

"Do you now?" Steve smiled. "Wait right here."

Steve left for the back, and returned a moment later, with another round shield, just like the one, mounted on the wall.

"Now this is just a prototype, but it's made of the same materials as the shield up there." Steve said, handing the shield to the boy. "It's just like the armor, one size fits all, so it'll be able to match your size as you grow up. Try it out with the armor."

Yang put Scythe down, and helped him to put the armor on, though it was a little big for him, it began to shrink down to his size, before it fit him perfectly, with the leather helmet looking like a Spartan's helmet without the brush on the top of the head. When taking the shield into his possession, it shrunk down to match his size, just like before.

"We based this armor's design off my great-grandfather's suit from the war. Though it's not the exact same design, we still managed to get a likeness to it." Steve said.

"Wow sweetie, you look so handsome in that armor." Blake smiled, putting her hands together.

"You certainly look like you could live up to my family's greatest Huntsman." Steve smiled.

"I don't like the shield." Scythe exclaimed. "It looks like a giant Frisbee and I don't wanna look like I'm trying to copy him."

"So you wanna be like him, but not copy him. Cute kid." Bridgette chuckled.

"By the way, what was your great-grandfather's Huntsman name?" Yang asked.

"Captain America." Steve explained.

"America?" Scythe asked.

"Never heard of the place." Yang stated.

"That's because there is no such place on the face of Remnant." Bridgette smiled.

"The definition behind the word, America, means New World. In which Captain America wanted to try and help create a new world, where Faunus and humans could co-exist, and not have to fear about discrimination, abuse, or other such things involving their differences. Which is why he went with the name Captain America." Kali explained. "His actions in the history books, were actually what drove Ghira to create the peaceful White Fang in the first place."

"Oh, I get it now." Yang smiled. "So, did you hear that? Captain America was a human just like Grandma Rose and Grandpa Tai."

"I still don't like the shield though." Scythe said, handing it back to Steve, to which is grew back to full size. "I do like the armor though."

"Alright, how much for the armor?" Yang asked.

"Well, given he's Genji's successor, five hundred Lien." Bridgette stated. "That's with 25% discount."

"Thanks." Yang smiled swiping her card, before the bell at the door rang, signalling it opened.

Once the payment was put through, Yang took the blueprints to the armor, and went on her way, wishing Bridgette and Steve a good life, before coming out to find Ghira on his scroll, talking with someone.

"Alright. If you think that's best, but I must argue that the safety of the people are of a higher priority. I respect your decision, but I'm not going to sacrifice anyone just to keep the populace of Grimm down. I don't care if a Dust Bomb of that magnitude would finish the job, hundreds of lives would be caught in both the explosion and the after effects it could have. My decision is final, we're not bombing the border to the desert." Ghira argued before hanging up.

"Something wrong dear?" Kali asked.

"It's nothing. Just the expansion crew I ordered to try and sterilize the desert to expand our city. They came up with a crazy idea for using a Dust Bomb to attract the Grimm, while killing any within its range, so we could expand. But there are people living near the borders of the desert and the town, so I declined his offer." Ghira explained.

"Well, let's not think of that for now, let's just try and enjoy our day, right dad?" Blake smiled.

"Right sweetie. Now who's up for the arcade and pizzeria?" Ghira inquired causing them all to smile.

"I am, I am." Scythe cheered jumping up and down in excitement.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kali smiled taking his hand as Yang led them to the pizzeria.

"Is there something else on your mind dad?" Blake asked.

"I know about Adam." Ghira said, after a moment of silence. "I'm concerned he may try to com after the boy."

"He has, several times apparently, when Scythe was still on the run. Adam's even bonded with a symbiote known as Carnage."

"I see." Ghira exclaimed. "Then, do you think you'd be opposed to me and Kali, taking Scythe back to Menagerie with us when we leave?"

"What?" Blake inquired.

"Your mother and I aren't going to force you to do anything. If you and Yang feel it's for the best he stays here, then that's your decision. I'm just trying to lookout for my family, and my first grandchild."

"What makes you think there's going to be more?" Blake asked.

"Trust me, when you were small, you'd draw pictures of yourself, all grown up, surrounded by children, saying you're going to have twenty of them." Ghira laughed.

"That was when I was a child dad. I'd say two or three is good enough for me. I don't know about Yang though." Blake chuckled.

"Talk with her, make this decision together, that's what parents do after all." Ghira smiled.

"Okay, we're here." Yang smiled.

"Yeah, I'll talk with her." Blake smiled before coming up beside Kali and Scythe. "Why don't you two go with dad to find a table? Yang and I need to talk for a moment."

"Alright, c'mon, we'll order a big pizza." Kali smiled, bringing Scythe with her to Ghira as they went to look for a table.

"So what's up pussycat?" Yang smiled, exchanging some lien for tokens.

"Yang, I don't know how to say this but…"

"Your dad wants to take Scythe to Menagerie to keep him safe right?" Yang asked.

"How did you…?"

"Draconic hearing, remember?" Yang asked.

"Right…" Blake sighed.

"Honestly, I'm all for the idea." Yang stated. "I love Scythe, with all my heart, more than anything in the world in fact, but I'm concerned I don't have the strength to actually protect him. So as much as it pains me to say this, he needs to be somewhere safe, that isn't Vale."

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling Yang." Blake sighed putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is for the best, but it might be hard for him to accept it." Yang sighed. "By the way, I want at least two more kids, one carried by each of us. Twenty is a bit extreme if you ask me. I don't think my body could handle being pregnant that many times, and there's no way I'm gonna be pregnant twice."

Blake blushed as Yang took her tokens, and went to the table Kali, Ghira, and Scythe were sitting at, looking through the menu.

"Ah, good you're here. We were just about to order." Kali smiled.

"I want this one with bacon." Scythe said pointing at one on the menu.

"Menagerie Tropical huh?" Yang chuckled. _**(A/N: Menagerie Tropical = Hawaiian.)**_

"So what were you two talking about?" Kali asked.

"We were talking about something dad suggested." Blake stated. "Yang agrees the action should be taken. But we'll leave the decision up to Scythe."

"What did you suggest dear?" Kali asked turning to Ghira.

"I suggested Scythe come with us, back to Menagerie to stay safe." Ghira sighed.

"Go where?" He asked.

"The place I grew up in." Blake said as Scythe sat between her and Yang. "Nana and Papa Belladonna want to take you to Menagerie."

"But what about mom?" Scythe asked turning to look at Yang.

"I know I made a promise to you, my beautiful Babyboy. I promised I'd never abandon you." Yang said hugging him. "I intend to keep that promise. I'll visit you whenever I can in Menagerie, and I'll write to you as often as I can. I'll even bring you home for the summer and holidays."

"But, I don't wanna leave you." Scythe said hugging her back.

"Baghira can we talk please?" Kali asked using Ghira's full first name, letting him know she wasn't pleased with him.

"Y-yes dear." Ghira said, knowing he was in trouble, and dreading it.

Once they were out of range, Kali began berating him, for his stupidity, and how she strongly disagreed with this.

"Ghira, we can't do this. Yes I want him to be safe as much as you do, he's our first grandchild after all, but I'm not willing to split this family apart." Kali exclaimed.

"Kali I know you're upset but think about it. Adam Taurus is more of a monster than he was before, and he's been hunting Scythe down for months now." Ghira stated.

"Look at the sobbing mess you've turned them into." Kali said, pointing back to the table, where Yang, Blake, and Scythe were all trying to keep each other from breaking down. "The poor thing is scared, he's probably got abandonment issues, and by taking him, away from his mother would make them all worse. There's even a possibility he could end up hating her for the rest of their lives because of this."

"I see what you're saying Kali." Ghira sighed after seeing what the trio were doing at the table. "I'm sorry, I just got paranoid about what might happen to him."

"I understand that sweetie, but you gotta remember, Yang and Blake are more than capable of taking care of him." Kali sighed. "But, I did think of an alternative."

"Which is?"

"If you're so worried about him, then I'll stay behind and watch after him, I mean after all, Yang did say her normal babysitter is on Mat-Leave." Kali smiled softly.

"But Honey…"

"I'll be fine. I am the strongest fighter in Menagerie you know, second only to my husband." Kali reassured him. "It'll be fine. I'm just gonna be babysitting our grandchild while Blake and Yang are in class. I'll even watch him on the weekends if they allow it."

"If you're sure about this." Ghira sighed, knowing his wife was right.

Upon returning to the table, Kali explained to the trio what they had decided, which much to their relief, meant Scythe didn't have to go anywhere.

"But wait, won't the people be suspicious about where you are when dad returns alone?" Blake asked.

"It'll be fine. I'll just explain to them that she's spending time with Blake in Vale, and she won't be back for quite a while." Ghira exclaimed.

They were all happy about that, before Yang's scroll began ringing and she answered, finding it was Dr. Ziegler.

"Nurse Ziegler hi. What's up?" Yang asked.

"Where are you? I've got the results of Scythe's tests back, and one of them, you're going to find extremely shocking." Angela said.

"We're in Vale at the Pizzeria Arcade. We'll be back in a couple hours." Yang exclaimed.

"Alright. Be safe."

With that Yang hung up and gave her attention back to the Belladonnas.

"Who was that?" Kali asked.

"Nurse Ziegler. Before we left I took Scythe to her office for some bloodwork and other tests. The results just came in. We'll be heading back in a couple hours. But for now, let's get to some ski-ball." Yang smiled taking Scythe's hand.

"I wanna do the dance game." Scythe stated.

"Sweetie, you nearly twisted you ankle last time. Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"Yes. I wanna try a dance."

"I can join him." Blake smiled. "I know how much you don't like him doing it on his own, which is why I'll do it."

"Thanks Blake." Yang smiled, kissing her cheek, causing the cat Faunus to blush. "Maybe Venom replacing half his DNA with yours was a good thing."

"R-right." Blake said, still blushing a bit.

After a minute, Blake, Yang, Kali, and Scythe went into the arcade portion of the building while they waited for their pizza, and found Dance-Dance-Revolution, free of any players.

"So, which song and dance are you gonna do?" Kali asked with a smile.

"I wanna do this one." Scythe smiled pointing to the one on the screen.

"You sure? It's at a pretty fast pace." Blake exclaimed.

"Let's do it." Scythe cheered.

"That's Scythe for you, always trying to surpass his own limits." Yang chuckled as Blake picked the song.

"Alright here we go." Blake smiled as they took their places on the dance platforms. But before either of them could start dancing, a red and black tendril came flying between them, piercing the Dance-Dance-Revolution machine.

Instinctively, Blake grabbed Scythe, and jumped down from the platforms, even though she was well aware of his immunity to the harmful negative effects of the elements, plus the armor he wore to protect himself with. The four of them turned around, seeing a very familiar, and unwanted, masked face with the red and black symbiote retracting back to his shoulder.

"Not again." Yang groaned. "All I want is just one damned outing with my son. One normal outing like the mother and son duo we are. Is that seriously too much to ask?"

"Surrender the child now, or suffer a fate worse than death." Adam stated as Carnage began covering his body.

"Seriously, don't you remember the last time we fought? I haven't, since you caused me to burn away my top, leaving my girls exposed for anyone to see." Yang stated folding her arms under her chest. "I'm still finding pics on the web from that day."

"Oh I'm ready for you this time." Adam stated as Carnage covered his face.

Carnage went charging at Yang, forcing her to jump back, as he shifted his hand into a spear. As soon as Yang landed, she was caught off guard and stabbed in the shoulders, with Carnage pinning her to the wall.

"Now hand over the child, or she dies." Carnage stated looking at Blake.

"You know what Adam." Blake said, removing her image inducer, revealing to Kali and Carnage, her draconic features, including the tribal shadow dragon tattoo on her left arm and shoulder. "I've had enough of you."

Blake went running after Carnage, skidding to the side, as a shadow clone took the spear that was aimed for her, before she disappeared into the shadows, before appearing momentarily behind Carnage, slamming the blunt edge of Gambol Shroud, against his neck, before disappearing into the shadows again.

"Not this time." Carnage said, as Blake appeared out of another shadow, only to be pinned against the same wall as Yang, with the symbiote piercing her shoulders as well.

"Mom, take Scythe and run." Blake called out.

"Y-yes." Kali said, grabbing the seven year old, and making a run for it, only for her path to be blocked by numeral White Fang Soldiers aiming their weapons at her.

"Hand the child over to our men, and we will let these two live, with a couple limbs missing." Carnage stated.

"Why can't I use my fire?" Yang questioned.

"Our aura is being used up to try and keep these wounds from bleeding us out." Blake stated. "I can't merge with the shadows either."

"Leave them alone you big bully." Scythe shouted, throwing a rock at Carnage. "Those are my mom's you're hurting."

"Scythe no." Yang groaned.

"Hmm, this child's definitely a fighter." Carnage stated with a smile. "The child certainly looks different, and smells different to."

"No." Adam said as half the symbiote mask removed itself to let him speak. "We are to bring him and this blonde whore to Sienna Khan alive, and present her with an opportunity to make the Faunus race the only superior race alive."

"Fine." Carnage stated.

_**(Cue Music… Not Gonna Die: Skillet)**_

Detaching the pieces of himself that were holding Yang and Blake to the wall, Carnage turned to face Scythe, launching a net made from his goop, ensnaring Scythe in it, before it became a sack of goo, as Scythe was trying to struggle out of it.

"Scythe no." Kali shouted as she was restrained by two White Fang soldiers.

"Try all you want little brat, but you're not getting out of this one." Adam stated as Carnage removed the full face entirely. "Grab the blonde whore and the deserter, and let's go." Adam ordered several of his men.

As Adam smirked, hauling the symbiote sack over his shoulder, thinking he won, he sniffed the air, before Carnage screamed in pain, as the sack burst in an explosion of black flames, dropping Scythe to the ground.

Adam turned around as Carnage threw away the part of him that was burning, facing the child as he was standing between Carnage and both his mom's.

"You hurt my, moms." Scythe glared, a fire burning in the soul of his eyes. "I'll never forgive you."

Carnage lunged at Scythe, just as he fully enveloped Adam again, preparing to strike him where he could be taken unconscious easily, only to stop, as a ring of black flames circled around Scythe on the ground, before enveloping him in a pillar of the obsidian flames.

Carnage stopped in his tracks, as he could feel the intense heat of the flames from where he was, before he was sent flying with a punch to the face, with a strong arm, that felt like it was made of metal.

Upon slamming into a pillar, Adam and Carnage looked up, seeing in Scythe's place, stood a man, standing at Ghira's height, wearing the armor Scythe wore, wearing the red one piece suit and a pair of black leather pants and steel toed boots, covered by the chest plate and leg braces of the armor. His triple colored hair, spiked out, and back in a windswept style, and his ears pointed out even further, and his fingers looking like silver clad armored claws, under the armor's vambraces. He took in a deep breath, and released smoke from his lips, with sparks of black electricity, revealing all four of his canines were longer and sharper like a set of dragons. His eyes were their normal emerald green, only they had crimson red, crescent moons on the bottom left portion of the irises. The diamond shape on his forehead was spread out in a tribal flame pattern as it covered his face, neck, arms, and any visible part of his body.

Scythe jumped from his, spot on the ground, and slammed his knee into Carnage and Adam's torso, driving them deeper into the pillar.

"What the hell? I thought this brat was just a child?" Adam shouted as Carnage moved away from Scythe's next attack, causing his knee to hit the pillar, destroying a portion of it, his cat ears and tail, twitching in annoyance as Adam had dodged.

"Get back here." Scythe shouted jumping at them again.

He managed to catch up to him, and grabbed Adam by the throat, only for Carnage to envelope his arm in his grip, and snapped his arm, causing him to flinch as he reflexively released the bull Faunus, freeing his arm from Carnage's grip, revealing the limb, from mid-forearm down, was twisted like a tootsie roll wrapper end, causing Yang and Kali to cringe as Blake was still trying to free herself.

A funnel of black air enveloped his arm, for five seconds, before it dissipated, revealing his arm was back to normal, and to prove that it was not a hoax, he clenched his fist and punched the pillar he had partially destroyed with his knee, causing another, much larger portion of it, to crumble to the ground.

"Ready to die?" Scythe asked, before leaping through the air, spinning forward like a saw blade, slamming his leg down on Adam with a midair axe-kick, forcing him into the ground, even deeper, while simultaneously separating him from Carnage, forcing the symbiote Grimm to search for a new host, instinctively going for the closest person, which (un)fortunately for the symbiote, was Scythe.

"Your body is mine." Carnage screamed in her head.

"What, no dinner first?" Scythe quipped lighting his body on fire, burning Carnage away with his black holy flames, leaving no trace of him before turning to the White Fang soldiers, who were looking at her in complete and utter fear, especially the ones who were holding Kali down.

_**(End Song…)**_

"Leave. Now."

"Yes Sir." They all shouted, running away with Adam being carried over them all.

Scythe chuckled and looked in his left hand, smiling at the fact he snagged Adam's mask without anyone even realizing it. Smoke started to seep from his skin, before he reverted back to his child self, sitting on his butt, yawning widely as he felt tired.

"What the hell just happened?" Kali asked.

"That would be the power Scythe holds that warranted Ironwood to unlawfully arrest him." Blake exclaimed as she got down, before helping Yang down herself.

"Is everyone all right?" Ghira asked, racing in, looking like he had just been in a pretty intense fight.

"We're fine, though you're not gonna believe what we just saw." Yang chuckled.

"Where were you dad, are you all right?" Blake inquired.

"I'm fine. I just got ambushed by some of the White Fang Vale Branch soldiers. What in the name of the Argonaut is Sienna thinking?" Ghira asked. "I entrusted her with the White Fang, and she goes and does this?"

"This isn't her doing." Yang said, regaining enough of her energy to get up and go to where Scythe is now sleeping, while sitting up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to get the test results from Nurse Ziegler." She said picking up her child, with a completely calm demeanor.

_**~Beacon Nurse's Office 2-Hours Later~**_

"Ms. Xiao Long, thank you for coming in. I take it you had some trouble, based on those healing injuries in your shoulders?" Angela asked as Yang came in.

"I did. Another attempted kidnapping by Adam Taurus." Yang sighed sitting down, Ghira, Kali, and Blake coming in behind her.

"Well, let me tell you the results of the rests while I patch you up." Angela smiled softly, happy to see that the attempt to kidnap Scythe, had failed. "So the DNA test came back positive, he is indeed related to both you and Ms. Belladonna, Gwen and Venom are meeting with Ozpin about this, as we speak, and his muscles are much more relaxed, but still firm and strong, meaning his reflexes should be a bit more flexible, and his agility should be faster with some training."

"What about Natsu and Genji? Scythe transformed today again, and his eyes were normal, no sign of them taking control." Blake said as Nurse Ziegler was working on both their injuries.

"It would appear… that given the test I used that my late husband made, to see if the dormant soul, or souls in this case, were still around, came back as negative, meaning that Scythe has already gained their muscle memory and fully merged with them already." Angela exclaimed. "It would appear, that two incubations would be the cause of that."

"Alright, we get that my son, is somewhat powerful, but is there anything else we need to know about?" Yang questioned.

"He's, still allergic to Rapier Wasp venom."

"Great, the one thing that didn't change about him, was the allergy." Yang sighed.

"So, what are we to do now?" Blake asked.

"For one, we need to look through Natsu's journal again to see if there's any mention of the elements turning black for a Dragonslayer." Yang stated.

"I'm sorry, but could you two please explain to us what's going on?" Ghira asked. "First off, why does Blake look like she has three different Faunus traits?"

"How was our grandchild able to turn into that full grown bodybuilder of a fighter?" Kali asked. "Also, why does it feel like you are hiding something from us?"

"Should we tell them?" Blake asked, looking at Yang.

"I'd say we don't have a choice, but we should take them to Professor Ozpin so he can clarify all this." The blonde exclaimed.

Blake and Yang decided unanimously it would be best for Ghira and Kali to hear this from Ozpin, and figured now would be a good time, since they need to talk to him and Glynda about a couple things. Motioning for the older Belladonna's to follow, after their wounds had been fully treated, Yang and Blake went to the elevator, which took them straight up to Ozpin's office, where they found the Headmaster and his second in command, talking about the school's budget, as they were probably done with scolding Gwen over her lack of control over Venom.

"Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Belladonna, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna. What do we owe this visit for?" Ozpin inquired.

"Here are the lab results on what happened to Scythe after his second time in the incubator." Yang said, handing the papers to Ozpin.

Reading them over Ozpin nodded his head in understanding, as he read over the last one, before handing it over for Glynda to read, to which her expression just remained as its neutral self.

"Gwen and Venom are getting an extra month of detention for this." Glynda stated.

"I see we're in agreement on that. Well, if that's all you needed to talk to me about, then go enjoy the rest of your day." Ozpin stated.

"Actually, there's more we need to talk about." Blake stated. "My parents saw me without my image inducer."

"We'd like to know why our daughter looks the way she does." Ghira stated.

"As well as why our grandchild, can turn into a hulking young man in his late teens." Kali added.

"Very well. Glynda, would you mind making a couple more copies of Mr. Dragneel's journal?" Ozpin sighed rubbing his temples, as he felt a headache coming on. "As for why Scythe can suddenly turn into an adult, it's because he's special, and can change just like Dr. Banner and his cousin, if he gets angry enough. Is there anything else?"

"One other thing." Yang stated. "Do you know if a Dragonslayer's elements can suddenly turn black?"

That caught Ozpin's attention, as he did recall Natsu mentioning a certain Slayer type of magic that had black elements instead of normal colored ones.

"No, a Dragonslayer's elements cannot suddenly turn black. That type of magic belongs to a different kind of slayer." Ozpin stated.

"Whoa, hold up. Magic, you can't be serious, can you?" Kali asked.

"I actually am. You'll understand when you read Mr. Dragneel's journal." Ozpin exclaimed.

"Well, what type of magic do the black elements belong to?" Blake asked.

"If I recall correctly from what Mr. Dragneel told me, that type of slayer magic, is reserved only, for a Godslayer." Ozpin explained.

_**~Grimm Dark Lands~**_

"It would seem that we have an unexpected factor in the game now." Salem said, sitting in her throne, with a dissatisfied look on her face. "I felt a presence in Remnant, a presence I have not felt for centuries."

"Is that so, your Grace?" A tall, muscular man, with dark brown hair, and hazel colored eyes, inquired looking at her.

"It would appear, the two Godly Brothers, have returned interest in Remnant." Salem stated as he council sat around her.

"Big deal, so they're interested in an old project of theirs, so what?" Grey asked, kicking it back with his feet on the table. "All I care about, is the mission. We finish that, then we've proven to everyone, that the all mighty gods are nothing more than puppets on strings, who can listen to our commands. Hell even I know for a fact they're not as powerful as they think they are. Natsu literally shattered a God of War, when rebuilding Fairy Tail."

"Watch your tongue in my presence boy."

Grey turned and glared at the man who spoke, as he was sitting at the opposite end of the table, across from Salem. Acnologia wasn't fazed by this, and just glared back.

"Someone wanna remind me why we needed to resurrect that asshole?" Grey questioned turning back to the council.

"Because, Fullbuster. He's extremely powerful, and unlike you, will be able to nab the child." A dark eerie voice exclaimed, sitting across from Grey.

"Whatever Reyes. At least you're better company that the bastard who murdered my best friend." Grey scoffed.

"Hate me all you want boy. But my mission was completed in this world, and as soon as I can return to Earthland, I will kill the rest of the dragons." Acnologia stated, back to his mindset before his death.

"Newsflash Acnologia, there is no going back to Earthland. You, and Irene, the one who created Dragonslayer Magic, is dead to, killed by her own daughter, who happens to be another friend of mine. I'm just happy she's not in Remnant." Grey exclaimed.

"Once again boy, you are wrong." Acnologia stated with a small chuckle. "While in the afterlife, I was able to see past, and present events. Titania Erza, was indeed sent to Remnant, but she arrived in a different time period. She arrived during the Great War, between Faunus and Humans, fighting alongside Steve Rogers, and his group known as the howling commandos. She even fell in love with him."

"You're lying." Grey stated.

"I'm not. While here in Remnant, she went about using the alias, Titania Scarlet. She even had a child of her own, but was left without any parents at the age of sixteen, as her mother died, fighting Salem directly." Acnologia continued to explain, while the rest of Salem's inner circle watched intently with bemused, or bored looks at the story Acnologia was telling. "That, was a mere month, before the three of us arrived in Remnant."

"Yeah I know. After we came to Remnant, Natsu chose to go by a different name, allowing only a select few to know his true identity." Grey stated. "Truth be told, I never bothered to learn his fake identity."

"Well, everyone who was around me, when we were pulled into the anomaly, was scattered throughout Remnant's timeline, appearing in different eras, some appearing only two or more years apart from one another." Acnologia explained.

"Enough squabbling, the both of you." Salem stated. "Now we know that the child is still under Ozpin's protection, and can easily access his semblance and magic, but question is, can he properly control it?"

"Your grace." A man with greying hair, and a mustache exclaimed looking up from his scroll.

"What is it Watts?" Salem inquired.

"I've hacked into Beacons Medical Records, and it would appear, that our young warrior, has gone from son of the Apocalypse to son of Huntresses, and is no longer related to Acnologia by blood, as he is now related to a Ms. Yang Xiao Long, and a Ms. Blake Belladonna." Watts exclaimed, projecting the results of multiple tests, from his scroll to a holographic form, large enough for everyone to read.

"How is that even possible?" Reaper questioned.

"The symbiote." Salem sighed in annoyance. "My earliest failed creation at trying to make an intelligent Grimm. It has to power to do pretty much anything, including bringing the dead back to life, so long as the corpse isn't turned to ashes, and isn't more than two days old. Otherwise it won't be able to reverse the decaying process. It would appear, the host of my failure's descendant, is in direct correlation to the child."

"Didn't you read the report I gave?" Grey asked. "It explains everything in detail, including how that Xiao Long girl, is a Purgatory Dragonslayer."

"If she's a Dragonslayer, and has been fully turned, then the dragon-seed has already taken root within her." Acnologia explained. "She'll turn into a complete dragon."

"I think she has a way around that." Grey stated. "Natsu's journal is filled with many things, I'm surprised that being in Remnant, and raising a brat smartened him up enough to be able to do that. Anyways, one of those things, is a special blend of Dust that, like what Igneel did for him, does for any Dragonslayer who consumes it." Grey explained. "It negates most of the dragon-seeds power, but still allows them to use the first two stages of Dragonforce. Though, the blend won't be effective, until after they've unlocked the first stage of Dragonforce."

"Intriguing." Acnologia said. "Then I would wager, if the child is within Ozpin's grasp, the old man is trying to create a new army of Dragonslayers to take me on."

"They might have succeeded at it to, with Gajeel at the Academy as their teacher, but now since you're just like our Queen, nothing short of the deity brothers can stop you now." Grey exclaimed.

"Either that, or their champion, to take their place to fight." Salem stated. "We'll just have to wait and see, as only time will tell."


	19. New Homes and Lost Family Found

Mama Yang-13

"Hey Blake, do you have my comb in there?" Yang asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"I don't see it in here, did you check you side of the dresser?" Blake's voice echoed from the closed bathroom.

"No, I'll check there." Yang stated as she went to look over in her side of the dresser.

It had been

"Mom, what's gonna happen today?" Scythe asked, sitting on his bed.

"Well, you're going to be staying with Grandma Kali at the manor, while I'm at school." Yang exclaimed. "An' I expect you to behave and stay with Grandma Kali."

"Aw, but I wanted to stay with you." Scythe exclaimed.

"I know you do sweetheart, but I have classes starting up again tomorrow, and I can't focus on my subjects if I'm always worrying about you. You, Granny Rose, Grandpa Tai Yang, and Grandma Kali can come up and visit me once in a while, but I'm really needing to focus on my studies." Yang said.

"Is that why you had me pack my bags?" Scythe asked.

"Yes sweetie." Yang stated. "Now c'mon, as soon as Mama's done in the shower, and she's dressed, we're going to be spending the whole day as a family at the manor."

"Okay." Scythe said, sounding a little down and depressed.

"Oh bugaboo, I know you don't like being away from me at all, but I need to focus on my studies, so I can become a huntress, and make a living for me and you, possibly Mama to." Yang said, sitting on the bed, and pulling him into a hug from behind.

"But I thought we had plenty of money?" Scythe asked.

"We do, but money isn't everything honey." Yang sighed. "Do you remember, the Grimm you destroyed when we first met?"

"Yeah, it was an Ursa Major." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well someone's been reading my textbooks." Yang chuckled. "Do you know why there are Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

"So the Grimm can be culled?" Scythe asked.

"Where did you learn that word?" Yang asked, surprised he knew more philosophical term for controlling over population within a species.

"It was something Grandpa Ghira said about the Grimm in Menagerie." Scythe stated.

"Well, yes. Huntsmen and Huntresses are around so the Grimm can be culled, but that's not the only reason." Yang exclaimed. "Huntsmen and Huntresses have their own reasons for earning their titles. Some do it for power, control, or wealth. Those are the selfish Huntsmen who hardly care for others. Which would leave room to question why we have people fighting against the Grimm in the first place."

"Since we'd be tearing each other apart before the Grimm could." Scythe exclaimed.

"Exactly… but there are those, that don't care about fame, fortune, or control. There are Huntsmen and Huntresses who actually care about what happens to people. Those who fight for a better future for their children, and beyond. Those who fight for a better future, are willing to do what it takes to make sure people are safe. Can you guess which category Aunt Ruby and I are a part of?" Yang asked.

"You're wanting to make the world a better place." Scythe asked, as Yang gently rocked him from side to side.

"Do you know why, our reasons?" Yang asked with a smile.

"No." Scythe exclaimed.

"He's sitting right here in my arms." Yang smiled warmly. "Now c'mon, Grandma Kali should be waiting at the bullhead docks for us. Grab your bags."

"Yes mom." Scythe said, seeming a little happier than before.

Scythe grabbed his bag, as Yang knocked on the bathroom door to get Blake's attention, as she was finishing up with the shower.

"Blake, Scythe and I are going to meet your mom out by the Bullhead Docks." Yang exclaimed.

"Hang on a minute." Blake said, before she came out with a towel wrapped around her torso, her hair flat as it was still drenched from the shower. "Bye sweetie, I promise to come visit you with mom every weekend."

"Do you mean it Mama?" Scythe asked.

"I do, now get going, before I gobble you up and keep you forever in my tummy." Blake smirked tickling his sides, making him laugh.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going Mama." Scythe laughed, escaping her grasp and tickles.

"I'll see you in professor Blacksteel's training course later, Blake." Yang said, putting on a leather jacket, too small to zip up over her bust, reaching down the same length of her battle top, while keeping her arms covered perfectly.

"Alright, tell mom I'm sorry I couldn't make it to see Scythe off with her." Blake smiled softly giving Scythe one more kiss on the forehead, before he left with Yang.

The walk down through the halls of the school weren't that long, but given how Yang was separating herself from her son for the first time in more than a month, the walk felt like one of the hardest things she had to do.

"Are you okay mom?" Scythe asked, sensing her nervousness.

"I'm fine sweetie." Yang smiled, touched by her son's concerns.

Yang wasn't worried Scythe would be kept safe, the manor Trish had built on Patch was made with the latest state of the art defense technology any of the four kingdoms had to offer. If anyone, Grimm, human, or Faunus, came within fifty feet of the manor's front gates with an intent to cause harm, shield generator's would sprout from the ground and create defenses that were practically impenetrable from the outside. The tech for those force field barriers were actually design by Steve and Bridgette based on Tony's Arch Reactor Tech. It was a bit overkill in Yang's opinion, but she was happy Trish was thinking of Scythe's safety when building Yang's new home. Another thing was the services in the house. Trish had gone the extra mile to procure and equip the manor with robotic servants based off Atlas Defence Drones to act as both servants and body guards should the manor become under attack.

"Mom…" Scythe exclaimed, pulling on her arm.

The sound of her son's voice brought Yang out of her thoughts, as she realized they were already at the airship docks, where Kali was waiting for the both of them.

"Yang, you doing okay?" Kali asked, noticing how Yang was spaced out for a second.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little hard for me to let my son go." Yang exclaimed.

"Oh come now, it's not like I'm taking him to Menagerie. We're just going to Patch, you can visit him on a daily basis if you wanted to." Kali sighed with a soft smile. "Everything will be fine Yang. I can promise you that."

"Mom, remember, you said you're sending me with Grandma Kali because you want to make the world a better place." Scythe exclaimed. "To do that you need to study, so I'm needing to go with Grandma Kali, remember?"

"Yes, you're right. I hate it when you use my own words against me." Yang sighed, before smiling.

"We'll see you this weekend Yang." Kali smiled as a Faunus guard loaded Scythe's bag and weapons onto the airship.

"We're ready to leave whenever you are ma'am?" Another guard exclaimed, standing at attention.

"Wait, isn't this a public bullhead?" Yang questioned.

"No, it's personal property of the Belladonna family." Kali smiled. "Being the wife of Menagerie's Chieftain has its benefits."

"I guess it does." Yang smiled.

"So where's Blake?" Kali questioned.

"She couldn't make it. She apologizes for that." Yang exclaimed.

"I see. Was up all night reading again?" Kali asked.

"No, more like we kept each other up." Yang stated, choosing her words carefully.

"Wouldn't that be difficult with…?"

"He's a heavy sleeper when he has his soundproof headphones and blindfold on." Yang stated, stopping Kali from finishing that question.

"I see." Kali chuckled teasingly. "Scythe and I should get going. Have a good rest of your day."

"You to." Yang smiled giving Scythe one last hug goodbye, before she saw him board the airship with Kali, before it took off and went on a direct path for Patch.

On the airship, Kali couldn't help by smile as Scythe was acting cutely with looking out the window. According to Yang, before his magic became Godslayer, he suffered from severe motion sickness due to being a Dragonslayer, but since he had Godslayer magic, he no longer felt the need to hurl his cookies.

"Grandma Kali, is it always this fun riding in a vehicle?" Scythe asked.

"It is dear. Now settle down. I've got a surprise for you." Kali smiled as a guard brought a sizable box to him. Scythe shook the box, not hearing a sound from within, before he tore it open, finding a stuffed Sabertooth plushy was the contents of the box. The plushy was nearly as big as him, and was extremely soft to the touch.

"Thanks Grandma Kali." Scythe cheered with a smile, hugging it close.

The flight from Beacon to Patch wasn't a long one, it was more of a ten minute glide, but Kali didn't mind, the jet was designed to be economically friendly.

"Ma'am, it would appear the manor has a few guests." One of the Faunus guards said coming to her side.

Kali looked out the window to see two other jets sitting in the field in front of Yang's manor, with four people talking to Taiyang and Summer, who didn't seem all too happy. The Belladonna's jet landing, drew the guests attention them as the door opened, and out came Kali and Scythe, still holding his plushy, before greeting the guests. Two of them she recognized as Kurama and Ahri, the young of which ran up to Scythe, and vice-versa, hugging each other. The other two were a couple people Kali recognized.

"Willow, Winter." Kali addressed as Scythe hid behind her, giving an unfriendly look at the two while peeking out from behind her.

"Kali, it's good to see you again." The older Schnee woman exclaimed.

Willow Schnee stood at the same height as Kali, wearing her family's signature white theme with an icy blue button up vest and dress pants, along with high-heels, her white hair done up in a bun with a few bangs framing one side of her face. Breast Size: J-Cup.

"Oh please, drop the formalities Kali, we're not here on business." Willow smiled.

"I would, but given the treatment your husband has shown Faunus as of late, I'm a little skeptical as to your reasons for being here." Kali stated.

"I understand." Willow sighed. "But still, I disapprove of his methods as well. Don't let his actions blind you of the friendship we built during our years at Beacon please?"

"Oh, I guess I can't stay mad at one of my closest friends, and I can't blame her for her abusive husband's actions." Kali sighed, smiling as they hugged one another. "I see you're not smelling like booze this time around. Sobering up?"

"I'm trying." Willow chuckled as they split from the hug.

"Well sobriety suits you." Kali smiled.

"I appreciate your input." Willow smiled.

"Mrs. Belladonna, it's a pleasure to see you again." Kurama exclaimed, interjecting into the conversation.

"Likewise Kurama." Kali said with a slight bow of her head.

"Who's this little one hiding behind you?" Willow asked, bending down a bit to look at Scythe.

"This is my grandson, Scythe." Kali exclaimed.

"I take it Venom did it again?" Kurama chuckled, seeing the cat ears, tail, and diamond mark on the boy's forehead.

"She did indeed." Kali laughed a bit.

"Kali, it's great to see you again." Summer exclaimed, bringing the Faunus woman in for a surprise hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been good Summer." Kali chuckled patting the white cloaked girl's back with a smile.

"Granny, Granny, look what Grandma Kali gave me." Scythe exclaimed showing the stuffed Grimm.

"Oh wow, that's such a big plushy." Summer smiled.

"Willow, I'm happy to see you again, but I must ask what your daughter is doing here." Kali exclaimed.

"I must inquire this as well." Kurama said, adding his two scents into the mix. "She has been relentlessly pursuing the boy to use for Atlas Military purposes, whether he agrees to cooperate or not."

"Has she now?" Willow asked, looking to her eldest daughter with an inquiring look. "She has failed to inform me of this."

"She and General Ironwood were taken to court for reasons concerning enslaving Scythe for the Atlas Military, claiming it was for humanity's protection." Tai stated.

"To which is was. The safety of the citizens of Remnant is our number one priority, to which I have been assigned to watch over the child, from a distance, and to eliminate him should he do anything to warrant it." Winter exclaimed.

Kali snapped her fingers, and instantly, several drone butlers, surrounded Winter, their weapons trained on her.

"Here's what's going to happen Winter Schnee." Kali exclaimed, a menacing tone in her voice. "If you so much as even stalk my grandson, you will have earned yourself a cell in Menagerie's women's prison. If you so much as lay a harmful hand, on my grandson, you'll have declared an all-out war, against the country of Faunus my husband and I rule."

"To which Konoha will aid as their allies." Kurama stated. "After all, Scythe is my daughter's betrothed, should any harm come to him, Atlas itself, would not live to see another sunrise."

"You and General Ironwood may think yourselves superior to everyone else, that you're this only world's defence against all its evils, and its holy saviors, but I disagree, you're nothing more than regular people, like us. So get off your high horses, and think about how your actions may affect the world." Taiyang stated.

"Now, you've heard what we have to say Winter, what will your answer be? Will you risk, all-out war, or will you leave my grandson alone?" Kali asked.

Winter's fists were clenched as she shook in anger, knowing that the military might of both Menagerie, and Konoha combined, would be enough to not only destroy the Atlas Military, but tear the floating island out of the sky itself.

"I will not go anywhere near the boy." Winter said, reluctantly.

With another snap of her fingers, Kali sent the drones back to where they came from, with a confident smile on her face.

"Wise decision daughter." Willow sighed in relief. She might not have any more affections for her husband, but she does still deeply love her daughters, even if she hasn't shown it much as of late. "Now, I'm glad we could clear that up, but I also have something of importance I'd like to discuss with you." Willow exclaimed.

"Please, let us all go inside the manor, and we can discuss whatever is on our minds while we all have a nice relaxing cup of tea." Kali smiled.

It didn't take long for them all to enter the manor. It was essentially a large three story, log cabin with a balcony over the front entrance, complete with a fireplace and chimney, a basement, attic, and seven large, king sized bedrooms with their own conjoined bathrooms on the top floor, eight queen sized bedrooms on the second floor with smaller conjoined bathrooms, and a kitchen, dining room, rec-room, and living room on the ground floor, while the basement was set up as a home gym, complete with all the latest workout equipment money can buy, with a boxing ring taking up a good portion of the space, with three drones programed to act as personal trainers. In front of the cabin, still located behind the fence and gate, was a flagpole with a flag, bearing Yang's personal emblem, blowing in the wind, marking it as the Xiao Long residence.

"So, what is it you wish to talk about Willow?" Kali asked, accepting the cup of tea handed to her by a drone butler.

"I'm wanting to get away from my husband, and I was hoping I could stay with you, but seeing as I'm a human, not to mention a Schnee, to which my husband ruined the family name, I wouldn't be welcomed in Menagerie, I'd just be run out like a monster." Willow exclaimed.

"What brought this change of heart to staying with your husband?" Kurama asked, intrigued by this.

"There was… an incident a week ago at Schnee Manor. I had the media keep quiet about it, but I can't stop thinking of it. My won Whitley inherited his father's self-righteousness and ego, which plays into the incident. A crowd of angry Faunus had come gathered at the gates to Schnee Manor, my son thought himself invincible, and marched up to them telling them off. One of the Faunus in the crowd had a bomb strapped to his chest, he was a suicide bomber from the White Fang. He reached through the bars of the gate and pulled my son in for a restraint, before detonating the bomb, killing them both, as well as several other Faunus that were nearby." Willow exclaimed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "There were enough burn crystals in that bomb to destroy the gate, as well as turn them into ashes. The only thing found of my son was the right half of his head and face."

"Oh dear." Kali gasped, happy Scythe and Ahri went out to play in the back.

"My husband was so furious that he made the living arrangements for all the Faunus working for the company worse than they already were. I tried telling him that his mistreatment of the Faunus was what led to this to begin with. He didn't like that very much, and slapped me across the face, telling me to be a good bitch and go back to being seen and not heard."

The sound of china cracking caught their attention, and they turned to see Kurama, with a cloak of red aura surrounding him, as he shook in anger.

"Seen and not heard? Who does that asshole think he is?" Kurama questioned.

"Someone who willingly admitted to only wanting to marry me, for the family name." Willow exclaimed.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to make a few calls." Kurama stated as he handed his empty cracked cup to a drone.

"Oh boy, he's pissed." Summer whistled.

_**~Meanwhile outback~**_

"Hey Scythe, are you the Argonaut Hero from Legend?" Ahri asked.

"I don't know. Grandma Kali and Grandpa Ghira think I might be." Scythe exclaimed as they were walking around the back yard.

"It would be nice if you were, because I've always wanted to meet him." Ahri smiled.

"I'm not sure if I am. I can only fight like an actual Huntsmen because of Natsu and Genji when they take over." Scythe exclaimed.

"The spirits in your swords?" Ahri asked.

"Yeah. I've been gaining something Mr. Gajeel calls muscle memory, which according to him, means my muscles are learning their fighting styles without me actually training to learn them." Scythe exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the well in the middle of the garden.

"Scythe don't sit so close to the edge." Ahri exclaimed. "Daddy and I have been hearing rumors about Goblins being underground and in wells."

"You mean the Grimm that can make and use tools like bows and arrows?" Scythe asked.

"As well as spears, hatchets, and even short swords out of stone." Ahri exclaimed.

"Don't they only come out during night though?" Scythe asked.

"They can also strike from really dark places, like wells." Ahri stated.

"But according to Ms. Trish, this well's just for decoration."

"It doesn't matter, they can burrow out from anywhere that is dark enough." Ahri said, matter-o-factly.

Scythe looked down the well, trying to find sight of something, but he leaned in too far, and lost his balance.

"Scythe." Ahri called trying to grab him, but was too late as he fell down the well.

Scythe screamed as he fell down the dark decorative tunnel, landing on his back with a large thud. He instinctively curled into a ball, but had forgotten to activate his aura shield, which resulted in the falling impact to resonate with a loud thud and crack, as he was injured on impact.

"Daddy." Ahri cried out as she ran back to the manor, tears in her eyes.

"I'm here sweetie, what's wrong, is there Grimm?" Kurama asked responding immediately to his daughter's cries.

"What's going on out here?" Kali asked, as they ran out to see what the trouble was, having heard Ahri cry out for her father.

"It-it's Scythe… he leaned in t-too far and fell down the w-well…" Ahri explained, while crying. "T-there was a large thud and a cracking sound."

"Oh no. I told Trish the well was a bad idea." Taiyang exclaimed as they all raced to the well. Once they were all gathered there, Kali called down in concern.

"Scythe, sweetheart can you hear me?" Kali called down the tunnel, only to get no response.

"He must be unconscious from the impact, he's still not used to bringing up his aura shield just yet." Summer exclaimed in panic in her voice.

"I can use one of my glyphs as a light." Willow stated holding her hand over the well, lighting it up with her family semblance.

The light shined down revealing Scythe lying on the ground, unconscious, with a broken arm, and blood pooling around him. It was obvious to tell that the arm was broken, as the broken bone was sticking out of his flesh, causing Willow to cringe at the sight.

"How can he be this submissive to pain? He took down Red-Skull in an adult's body for crying out loud." Winter questioned.

"He doesn't have his blades." Ahri exclaimed.

"That's right, he's only a skilled fighter when he has the Dragon Blades, if they're nowhere on his person, then he's just a normal kid like every other seven year old." Kali realized, remembering what Blake had told her about his abilities and where they originated from.

"We have to get him out of there." Kurama stated.

"We'd better do it fast. Look at the ground surrounding him." Willow said in a serious tone.

They all looked down, and saw that from out of the ground, a dozen, tony clawed hands were pushing up through the soil, hands that belonged to a rare type of Grimm.

"Oh no. We have to get him out of there now." Summer stated. "Those Goblins will tear him apart."

"Summer wait." Tai stated, holding his wife back. "You can't go down there. Grimm or not, those are Goblins. They will act solely on their carnal desires with any woman or female they see or smell."

"But we can just leave our grandson to die at their hands." Summer argued trying to fight her way out of her husband's grip.

"The Goblins aren't going to kill him right away. They're predatory creatures, which means they like to toy with their prey, specifically at night." Kurama stated as Scythe was slowly brought down through the soil, sinking like a sandpit. "The Goblins have softened the soil around him, once he's down there, it will collapse completely, making the well go down deeper, and most likely into an underground cavern. Their notorious for their skills in tunnel digging. They can turn solid rock into sand within minutes."

"Scythe, hold on." Kali cried out as the last of him was enveloped by the sinkhole, before it collapsed in on itself.

"I'm calling Yang, she needs to know about this." Summer said pulling out her scroll.

"Alright, so we've got twelve hours before nightfall, which gives us that exact amount of time to come up with a plan to get him back." Willow exclaimed, dismissing the light of her summoning circle, before noticing Kurama pulling out his scroll. "What are you doing Mr. Ōtsutsuki?"

"Calling in someone whose specialty is exterminating Goblins." Kurama exclaimed.

_**~Beacon Combat Training Lecture Hall~**_

"All right our next up battle is Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna." Glynda exclaimed as Yang and Blake took opposite sides of the battle arena in the training hall. "And…"

"_I got my first real six-string. Bought it at the five-and-dime. Played it till my fingers bled. Was the summer of '69. Me and some guys from school. Had a band and we tried real hard…"_ Yang's scroll echoed before Glynda could start the match.

"Ms. Xiao Long, need I remind you to put your scroll on silent during classes?" Glynda asked, a tick mark forming on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Goodwitch, it's my mom. I need to take this." Yang stated.

"Take it in the dressing room." Glynda sighed, knowing Summer would only call Yang during class if it were a real emergency.

"Hey mom what's the situation?" Yang asked as she answered, going to the dressing room, only to come running out a second later with a panicked look on her face. "Blake, Hikage we have to leave for Patch NOW." She said, shouting the last part.

"What's going on?" Blake asked as they all ran out of the class, much to Glynda's confusion and annoyance.

"Scythe's in trouble, and we don't have a lot of time to help him." Yang explained.

"If it's speed you're needing." Hikage said before poking her head back into the training hall. "BARRY. We need a lift to Patch, ASAP."

_**~Deep in the Underground Tunnels on Patch sometime later~**_

"Hey, hey are you okay?" A young girl's voice asked, echoing in Scythe's ears as he began to wake up. "Your arm looks pretty bad."

"Give him some space Karla. I need room to work." A woman's voice resounded on the other side of him.

Scythe opened his eyes, feeling pain searing through his right arm, as the older woman who spoke, seemed to be handling it with care and efficiency.

"Hey sweetie, look at me." The woman said, grabbing his attention as she looked at him.

He saw a beautiful woman, with long black hair and a serene expression on her face, obviously staying calm in the situation Scythe had no idea they were in. Her clothes were worn and tattered, with the right side of her torso visible through the large tear in her shirt, along with a minor burn. Her tattered shirt was white, with the sleeves reaching down to her mid upper arms. She wore a pair of tight fitting running pants, clinging to her legs, a violet jacket tied around her waist, with a pair of sneakers scuffed up on her feet. Her G-Cup chest acting as a cushion as she treats his arm. What was most surprising about her, were the violet pupils and black sclera of her eyes.

"Alright, Karla I'm going to need two rods to act as splints, can you find some sticks roughly the same size?" She asked.

"I'll try mama." Karla exclaimed searching around their quite large chamber.

"My name is Yakusha Kure, that's my daughter Karla. Hold still for me okay? Your arm is broken, I'm needing to reset it." The black haired woman stated as Karla came back.

"All I could find was this spear." She said, holding up the weapon.

"It'll do." Yakusha stated, taking the weapon, and breaking it in three, removing the rusted blade from the body. Putting the two lengths of the spear down by her side, Yakusha held a wadded up piece of fabric over Scythe's mouth and encouraged him to bite down on it. "This is gonna hurt a lot, I don't want you biting off your tongue." She said stuffing it in his mouth. Scythe bit down on the cloth, as Yakusha held his arm in a firm grip with both her hands, looking at him with concern in her eyes. "When I do this, bite down hard on the cloth as hard as you can."

Scythe nodded in understanding, as he braced himself, right before he bit down hard on his gag, muffling the screams of pain as Yakusha reset the protruding bone, tearing up her jacket to use as a makeshift bandage, to wrap around the wound, before making a splint with the spear pieces, and her sweatbands around her wrists, while using the remains of her jacket to make a sling.

"Can you use your Aura?" Yakusha asked.

Scythe spit out the cloth, and sat up against the rock wall of the cavern they were in and slowly nodded his head as he was still in pain.

"Here, let me look at you." Yakusha stated grabbing his head, and prying open one of his eyes. "Your pupils aren't dilated, so there's a high possibility you don't have a concussion, maybe a minor one, it's hard to say in this dim lighting. Can you tell me your name?"

"Scythe Xiao Long." Scythe sighed as he felt the pain of his injury fading with his Aura focusing on healing it.

"Taiyang's grandson?" Yakusha asked.

"You know my grandpa?" Scythe asked.

"We're both teachers at signal academy. He teaches middle schoolers, I teach high schoolers. I actually have lunch with him and your grandmother every once in a while." Yakusha exclaimed. "Last night my daughter and I were on an evening stroll, but we got ambushed by a group of Goblin Grimm. Thankfully they haven't done anything to us yet, except lock us up in their makeshift prison."

"How did you get here?" Karla asked.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember before passing out from pain was falling down the well in my mom's garden." Scythe exclaimed.

"I see. Do you think you can stand?" Yakusha asked.

"I can." Scythe exclaimed, getting up, before having to prop himself up against the stone wall, feeling dizzy. "Where are we?"

"As I said, the Goblins makeshift prison, though it looks to be in an untapped vein of Dust underground." Yakusha exclaimed. "If there's oxygen underground, then that means these tunnels lead to an opening somewhere on the surface."

"But how are we going to get out of here? The Goblins made the prison bars pretty strong." Karla exclaimed.

"Be strong dear daughter, we'll find a way." Yakusha exclaimed.

"I know a way to break down the bars, or at least set, us all free without alerting the Goblins." Scythe exclaimed sniffing the bars. "Are these made of iron?"

"They are made of iron, but they're connected to Electrical Dust crystals." Yakusha stated.

"That I can deal with, but I don't much like the taste of rust, but our lives are on the line here, so I don't have much choice." Scythe exclaimed, before biting down on one of the bars going across the ones imbedded in the ground and ceiling of the cavern.

"Scythe wait, what are you doing?" Yakusha asked as the young Dragon, felt an electrical charge going through him.

Scythe's only reply was the sound of the iron snapping, as he crunched down on it, before repeating the process of biting the lengthways bar four more times. Once those were done, he used his feet, and his left arm to climb up to the top of one of the three bars and bit a portion of it off, allowing his weight to pull him back down to the ground of their cell below, while bending the bar, creating a slightly wider open space. Repeating this process with the other two bars, Scythe stood on the ground, and turned to Karla and Yakusha, holding his hand out, presenting them with their escape route, the three bars acting as a ramp over the lower bar that was lengthways.

"How did you think to do something like that?" Yakusha asked as she and Karla followed Scythe out of the cell, and down the tunnel.

"It's not my first time escaping from a cell made by Goblins." Scythe explained.

'_That's right, Taiyang did mention Scythe had gone through many hardships and struggles throughout his life, before being adopted by his daughter.'_ Yakusha thought, before Scythe motioned for them to stop, and moved them to hide, right as a small group of Goblin Grimm, about ten, came running past them.

The Goblins were short in stature, and run on two legs, with their tar black skin covered by bone armor along the spine, chest, upper arms, forearms, shins, thighs, and bone armor loincloths. Most of them carried spears, while the others carried either clubs, daggers, or Neanderthal styled hatchets. On their faces, their bone masks looked like red and white domino masks, with a red diamond right between the eyes.

Once they were gone, Scythe stuck his head out and looked in both directions, sniffing the air, before signalling for the girls to follow him.

"How are you so good at this?" Karla asked.

"For as long as I can remember, I've had to survive on my own. Always fighting, always relying on my powers just to see another day. Eventually I just thought about giving up, and letting it all end." Scythe exclaimed, feeling the flesh of his injured arm, fully heal, leaving a large jagged scar on the tissue.

The bone would take a bit more time to heal, the only reason why his Aura has lasted this long with healing, was because of the rusted iron he ate when escaping. If it hadn't been for that, he'd have run out of Aura to heal a long time ago, already he was running on fumes.

"So what changed?" Yakusha inquired.

"Mom found me, she was the first person, in a very long time, who I stayed with, and felt like actually cared for me. There were a few other people before her, but before I could tell what their true motives were, we went our separate ways, thanks to either the Grimm hunting me, or the White Fang trying to forcefully recruit me." Scythe explained.

"So, you chose to keep fighting because of Yang?" Karla asked.

"I did. From day one, she treated me like I was her own, and now I am." Scythe exclaimed, sniffing the air again. "I found the way out, c'mon."

Scythe began running with Karla, and Yakusha following closely behind, turning a sharp corner to find an unguarded exit. Scythe thought it strange, but when a certain view came into play, he skid to a halt, and stopped the others in their tracks as well. He now understood why this exit was left unguarded. The Goblins were smarter than they looked, and that's saying something since the only Grimm he knew that had any kind of intelligence whatsoever, were the Goliath's, from his mom's textbooks.

"What's wrong?" Yakusha asked.

"We can't go this way, otherwise we'll be going for a swan-dive down the side of a cliff." Scythe explained. "I recognize the view, it's the one I see every-time Granny Rose took me to the Cliffside to visit Aunt Eska's grave."

"Who?" Karla asked.

"My mom's deceased twin. She and my mom were training on the Cliffside, when my mom stepped too close to the edge." Scythe explained, remembering the story Granny Rose told him. "At the time, my Aunt Ruby was only four, but Aunt Eska managed to grab her hand and throw her to safety, while the momentum had sent her over the edge instead. Though her body was never found."

"I remember that. Taiyang had to take seven weeks off from work after that incident." Yakusha exclaimed. "I was glad when he came back, and was doing well."

"Where to now?" Karla asked.

"Well, this little stop has given me some insight on the situation." Scythe exclaimed. "If I remember correctly from reports, girls have been going missing all over Patch right?"

"That's right, my grandfather has actually been investigating it." Yakusha stated.

"I think I might know where the other girls are. But without my swords, I'm not much of a fighter." Scythe exclaimed. "Even if I had them, my aura hasn't fully mended the bone in my arm yet, plus I'm out of aura, so I can't use it."

"Judging from the sky, it looks like we've got two hours until nightfall." Yakusha added, looking out the exit. "Since we can't exactly use this exit, what should we do?"

"We might be able to find a different exit. But it's hard to say for sure where we might find one. These caverns and tunnels are huge." Scythe stated. "But our first priority is to find the other girls. Follow me."

Scythe ran back through the tunnels, following his nose. All he had to do, was follow the scent of fear, just like how a Grimm would, the instinct to do so was spot on, as the scent it was emitting strongest near the middle, where all the caverns met as one.

Scythe stopped at a corner, and looked around it, making sure to keep his face out of sight, and it was a good thing to, as there were two Hob-Goblins standing guard at the door, each holding a Kuda Yari, proportional to their sizes, which were thrice the size of an Ursa Major.

"Not good. Those Hob-Goblins are gonna be a real problem." Yakusha exclaimed.

"I got an idea, but I'm gonna need you both to stand back, and not interfere no matter what." Scythe exclaimed.

"What do you have planned?" Karla asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Scythe smiled picking up a rock. "First, do either of you have a light?"

Yakusha pulled out a small Burn Dust Crystal she had managed to keep hidden from the Goblins when they grabbed her and Karla, and handed it to Scythe.

"Thanks, be right back." Scythe stated, before running out into the cavern, making himself visible in the Hob-Goblins line of vision. "Hey uglies, what happened to you? Those are faces not even a mother would love."

'_Thank you Aunt Nora for teaching me trash talk.'_ Scythe smirked stuffing the Burn Crystal into his mouth, and chewing on it.

"Scythe, what are you doing? Spit that out." Yakusha whispered, obviously panicked at what looked like a suicide bombing.

Scythe didn't listen, and swallowed the Burn Dust, revitalizing his energy, and just in the nick of time to, as the Hob-Goblins closed in on him. Right as they were five feet away from him, Scythe used his Shadow Slayer Magic to send the Hob-Goblins through the ground, leaving behind their weapons.

"Scythe, where did you send them?" Karla asked.

"Over the cliff we were at a while ago." Scythe exclaimed walking over to one of the weapons. "But there's something that's a little troubling." He stated, a he picked up one of the large spears, with an immense amount of effort. "An' that's these weapons they were wielding."

"What's troubling about them?" Yakusha asked.

"Take a close look at the craftsmanship of both the blades and hilts. These spears are too detailed to be made by Goblins." Scythe sighed dropping the weapon. "Someone has been helping the Goblins, a human."

"What? But Grimm attack any and all humans in their sights. Goblins turn their women into food after they've finished toying with them." Karla stated.

"Not necessarily sweetie." Yakusha exclaimed. "Goblins, unlike other Grimm, are able to reproduce naturally, all they need is a human female to host as their seedbeds. Maybe one of their victims struck a deal to be made into their blacksmith instead of dinner."

"That might be the case." Scythe stated, feeling his recharged Aura finishing up fixing his arm as he marched to the large doors. "We'll know once we get through these doors."

Scythe and the others were all nervous about what they would find on the other sides of these doors. They could find anything they were underprepared to fight, but they had to go through these doors if they wanted to rescue all the kidnapped girls.

Scythe pressed his hand against the door, and with minimum effort, despite the size of the doors, they opened up very easily. Karla, Yakusha, and Scythe stepped through, and found all the kidnapped girls sitting in the center of the room, all varying in age, from early teens, to mid-thirties. The sight shook Scythe to his core, as he still had clear memories of what he saw last time he was hostage to Goblin Grimm. Instinctively, he grabbed something under his shirt as they entered.

"Is everyone here?" Yakusha asked untying one of the girls. "Are any of you hurt anywhere?"

"We're all fine Yakusha. For some reason the Goblins wouldn't even touch us in a perverted way." One of the women stated, helping to untie the others as soon as she was free.

"That's odd, since doing so is literally in their nature." Yakusha stated as Scythe used his free hand to ungag some of the girls.

"Hold it." Scythe stated, sniffing the air. "There's someone still in here, and she's not one of the hostages."

"You're very perceptive for a child."

Scythe turned around, just as a two bladed spear came flying towards him, and sent him to the other side of the room, hitting the wall, and pinning him to it, while a small wallet fell from his pocket, laying on the ground open. He got the wallet from Grandpa Ghira as a gift before he left, for the allowance his mom gave him each month. But the money inside wasn't important to him, it was what resided in the picture sleeves that he treasured.

"Scythe." Karla shouted rushing to the wall, and desperately pulling at the spear, that pinned him to the wall like a staple pinned a wire to a plank of wood.

"You won't be able to pull him free, he's stuck there until I decide to let him go." The woman said, stepping into view.

The woman standing there, looked like she was in her late teens, wearing stiletto styled combat heels, that looked like they were made from Grimm hide with bone masks resting on her knees, and more going down the sides of the boots, stopping just before the pumps on the heels.

More up on her clothes, she wore a loid flap with a rather small Beowolf mask as a belt buckle, with bone armor keeping the sides connected. She wore a bra that was similar in design to a top a woman would wear from the prehistoric ages, containing her H-Cup breasts perfectly. Over her shoulders, she wore a Grimm Fur cape, that clearly wouldn't be able to wrap around her torso, and only reached down to her calves. Her hair and face were still covered by the shadows of the cavern, as she made her way to where Scythe's wallet dropped.

"Now who might you be little one that you would be able to disperse of my guards so easily?" The woman asked, looking through the wallet, only finding 50-Lien.

"Give that back." Scythe shouted, reaching out his right arm, after it finished healing, wanting his wallet back.

"Hmm, no identification." The woman exclaimed, stopping as she found the photo sleeves.

Though her face wasn't visible through the shadows, the way her body froze and moved told them that she was surprised when she saw one particular picture of Scythe, being hugged by both Blake and Yang, where they were hugging one another, with his head and shoulders poking out between their bosoms, smiling brightly as that photo was taken when they finished their last day before school started back up, at the carnival in town.

"Give me back my wallet. Those are the only pictures I have of me and my parents." Scythe called out, reaching for the pictures, as he struggled against the hold of the weapon keeping him in place.

The woman was standing still, looking up at him, before looking back down at the many photos that were in the numerous photo sleeves in the wallet, finding they all had Scythe, Blake, and Yang in them, with a number of the photo's involving Summer, Taiyang, Ghira, and Kali. She glanced over at Yakusha for a brief moment, finding the teacher was frozen at the sight of her, but not out of fear, only surprise.

"Child, I'm only going to ask you once, and I want the honest truth." The woman exclaimed, stepping out of the shadows, causing Scythe's anger to quickly dissipate, becoming replaced with shock and surprise. "What is your relation to the blonde in these photo?"

Standing there, out of the shadows, holding up the photo's in the wallet, while pointing at them, was the young woman in her late teens, with raven black hair, and a scar over her right eye, both of which were blood red. He was staring at a practical mirror image of Yang, minus the blonde hair, the dragon scales, the cartilage spikes, or the dual colors in her hair.

"She's changed quite a bit since the last time I've seen her, but I know this is Yang Xiao Long. What is your relation to her?" She questioned, stepping up to the trapped boy, knocking Karla away, without realizing it.

"Karla." Scythe called.

"Answer me now boy." The woman exclaimed grabbing him by the face, as his eyes were shut. "What is your relation to Yang Xiao Long?"

Slapping her hand away, Scythe raised his fist back, and slammed it into the wall behind him, causing it to crack as he opened his eyes, and glared at the woman, his emerald green eyes, now blood red.

"She's my mom." Scythe growled, his mind clouded with rage, as black flames sprouted from his shoulders and hair.

The woman looked at him in surprise, but it disappeared, before she grabbed the weapon keeping Scythe pinned to the wall, and pulled it out, freeing the boy of his confinement.

"Well, I guess keeping you prisoner, would have been a really awkward family reunion, once I return to my family." She stated, kneeling down to where she was looking Scythe directly in the eyes after he slid to the ground. "It's nice to meet you dear boy, I'm your Aunt, Eska Xiao Long."


	20. Family and Fights

Mama Yang-14

"Where are we at with the plan on rescuing my baby?" Yang asked pacing the room as a drone came by with a tray filled with cups of chamomile tea.

"No closer than we were with the plan the last time you asked five minutes ago." Winter exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm concerned about my baby's life. Blake, Ruby, Hikage, and I had to leave the special Dragonslayer Training Class Professor Goodwitch was teaching us today." Yang stated. "What are you even doing here Schnee?"

"I'm here because I promised I would behave." Winter exclaimed. "Alright so we've got about an hour until nightfall which means we need to execute what we have of the plan before that."

"What is the plan exactly?" Blake asked.

"Kurama and I will go down into the underground tunnels through the well with this colleague of his, and follow the tracks the Goblins leave behind. Both our fighting styles can be used in close quarters, since we both specialize in hand-to-hand combat." Taiyang exclaimed.

"When is he going to get here anyways?" Yang questioned.

"He'll be here any minute. I had made contact with him when he was in the middle of a job, so he had to finish up what he was doing before he could make it here." Kurama stated.

"Great, now we've got to wait until…"

Knock-knock-knock…

"That should be him now." Kurama stated as Yang raced to answer the door.

Upon opening the door, Yang found the man standing behind it, to be quite the surprising sight. He was equipped in plate armor and grubby leather armor with chain mail underneath paired with his a cheap-looking helmet that envelops his head entirely in protective metal, while looking like it used to have horns, on the sides. However, his order was a little stronger and raunchy than Yang could stand to handle when up close with the man.

"Can I help you?" Yang asked pinching her nose.

"We're here because we heard there were Goblins that needed to be slain." A young woman's voice resounded from the other side of the closed door.

Yang looked around the closed half of the door, and was surprised to find that the man was no alone.

Standing beside the stink of a man, is a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing white robes over blue garbs, both laced with golden outlines and wielding a golden-colored staff decorated with blue jewels.

"I'm guessing you're the ones Kurama called?" Yang asked.

"Yes, you may call me Priestess, this is Goblin Slayer. No one knows his actual name though." Priestess stated.

"Nice to meet you." Goblin Slayer stated.

"Nice to meet you both. Head around back to the well in the garden, I'll grab my dad and Kurama, and meet you there. We'll fill you in on the situation soon after." Yang stated.

"Understood." Goblin Slayer replied turning around to walk down the steps.

_**~Underground Goblin Tunnels~**_

"So, you're my aunt Eska?" Scythe asked, following the woman who claimed to be his long dead aunt, into her forge.

"I am indeed. Though I am surprised to find my sister had a son, and married at age ten." Eska smirked.

"Okay, so say I believe you. Where have you been for eleven years?" Scythe asked. "One more thing, is everyone else going to be fine?"

"Of course. The directions to the proper exit I gave Ms. Kure, will lead them to freedom. I honestly have to deal with this every couple months, the Goblins kidnap a group of girls, and I have to put them back in line." Eska stated rearranging a few things around the forge.

"That still doesn't answer why you've been in hiding for so long." Scythe exclaimed.

"To answer that sweetie, I've been here. When I fell over the Cliffside, I landed on the edge of the exit you most likely saw when you tried escaping. But it didn't hold long, so I had to go deeper into the cavern, when I did, the Goblins snatched me up, and threw me in one of their prison cells. When I saw what they were doing with the young girls that had gone missing, I knew I had to do something. So, before the Goblins could do anything to me, I challenged their king for the right to rule the Goblins. As you can see, I won, and have been keeping them at bay for as long as I can, unfortunately, that meant being unable to make contact with the rest of my family. But it's been eleven years, the Goblins are growing restless, the kidnappings are happening more and more lately, and they are most likely planning a revolt against me. They certainly did revolt against Salem." Eska sighed.

"You know about Salem?" Scythe asked.

"I do indeed, you don't live among Grimm, keeping them docile for eleven years, without learning a few things." Eska chuckled.

"So you've been down here keeping the Grimm at bay, instead of killing them all, why?" Scythe inquired.

"Because I don't wanna risk destroying Patch." Eska explained. "These Dust veins run all across the island, one wrong move and the entire island is destroyed, with everyone on it, and my fighting style isn't meant for elegance and precision."

"Neither is mine or moms but we still manage to fight in close quarters somehow." Scythe exclaimed. "So what are we doing down here anyways?"

"Well, if my sensory gear is correct, which it rarely is given how old it is, you're giving off a very unique signal of Gamma Radiation Dust. I need to know why that is." Eska stated, grabbing a small hand held device giving off a weird sound.

"Oh, that's easy. Mom's classmates with Dr. Banner, and he gives off a lot of Gamma radiation. Mom and I just absorbed it, when we spent nine hours in a cocoon with him." Scythe explained.

"Huh, guess I've got a bit of research I need to get done about the effects of different types of Grimm." Eska exclaimed.

"It was a Grimm that is nearly extinct. It's known as a Symbiote Grimm." Scythe exclaimed. "There are only two of its kind left."

"Interesting." Eska stated, before her expression changed due to seeing Scythe's face take on a different expression of his own, one of concern and anger.

"We've got a problem." Scythe exclaimed. "The Goblins are closing in on this tunnel, and they're not looking for advice on where to get the purest Dust."

"I had a feeling they would start the revolt soon." Eska stated, pulling a couple gauntlets from a box below the stone cupboard. The gauntlets were made of metal infused with Dust, and Grimm bone as the cover sheets, cocking them back, it revealed they weren't like Yang's shotgun Ember Celica, they were more like a pair of claws that sprouted from the base at the back of her hands. "Do you have any weapons in confiscation? Or do you just rely on your semblance?"

"I don't have my swords on me, they're in my room most likely. My armor is probably there as well. I'm not much of a fighter when it comes to hand to hand combat without my blades." Scythe explained. "Do you have any short swords or daggers I can…"

Scythe's question was stopped when the sound of a large explosion was heard, erupting from down the hall.

"Who the hell is crazy enough to set off an explosive in a Dust mine that could destroy the whole island?" Eska asked pulling the doors open, finding a startling site.

"Yang I told you this would be dangerous." Taiyang exclaimed, grabbing his daughter's arm as he pulled her away from a Goblin that was about to pounce on her.

"An' risk losing more family to these monsters? You're not making a very compelling argument there dad." Yang stated.

"Mom." Scythe cried out, gaining her attention.

"Scythe baby, you're alive. Who's that with you?" Yang questioned, noticing Eska standing there beside him.

"It's good to see you again Yang. We've got about eleven years of catching up to do." Eska exclaimed, cutting away at one of the revolting Goblins that lunged at her and Scythe.

"Eska? I thought you were dead, I saw you fall from the cliff, where have you been?" Yang questioned as she and Eska went back-to-back, fighting alongside one another.

"It's a long story, one that I know will make more sense when we get out of here alive. But whoever caused that explosion needs to take it a little easier on those explosives. These veins of Dust along the walls of the tunnels run all over Patch, one spark on a vein of Burn Dust, and we're looking at an island sized explosion." Eska explained.

"As happy as I am that one of my baby girl's is still alive, she's right. We've got to get Goblin Slayer to tone it down with the explosives." Tai stated, joining the conversation.

"I think he knows dad." Yang stated as she and Eska cut down the last of the wave of Goblin Grimm.

"You mentioned someone who's famous for slayer Goblin Grimm. If he's here, than any Goblins that have escaped his wrath, which I doubt there are any that did, will leave the island." Eska exclaimed.

"Meaning these mines are free for the taking and can be claimed by anyone to make a fortune." Yang realized.

"But there's a problem, the Goblins we've cut down are normal ones. We still have to deal with the Goblin champions and Hob-Goblins before anything else can happen." Eska said informing them on what needed to be done.

"Are they all in one location?" Tai asked.

"They are. They never come out of their chambers unless called upon by me, or the Goblin King." Eska stated.

"Hold on…" Yang stated, realizing there was someone missing. "Where'd Scythe go?"

_**~Deeper Down in the Caverns~**_

"I know I smelt something here earlier, but…"

"AAAAHHHHHH." The scream of a familiar girl echoed through the caverns, catching Scythe's attention, recognizing the voice that scream came from.

"Karla." Scythe called out, running down the cavern where that scream came from.

Scythe reached what looked like a deadened, but knew better than to believe it was that. Cocking back his fist, and igniting it in flames, Scythe slammed his flaming arm into the wall, shattering it with the full force of his anger, taking Karla's attacker by surprise.

"Let her go." Scythe shouted.

The Goblin Grimm that stood before him, was tall, muscular, and dressed in the skins of animals, with a stone carved crown on his head, glaring at him. Scythe looked down past the Grimm and saw Karla, cowering there in fear, with barely anything covering her.

"Karla, has he done anything to you?" Scythe asked.

Karla shook her head no, in fear that if she spoke, she'd be attacked by the Goblin Grimm.

_'This isn't an ordinary Goblin Grimm. He's as tall as Jojo, with a crown and cloak. I might not know much about Grimm, but I do know he's a Goblin King.' _Scythe contemplated.

"Seems the little boy has some balls on him." The Goblin King exclaimed.

"A Grimm that can talk in the human language? No, you've surpassed the limitations of a Grimm." Scythe exclaimed.

"Oh, you got that right boy." The Goblin smirked. "After my defeat at the hands of that wench, I was found, by someone who offered me a chance to be more. Offered me a chance, to be more than a mindless Grimm. I met Lord Dio, and he granted me power."

"Dio? As in Dio Brando?" Scythe questioned.

"So you know my master's name. I'm surprised a whelp like you would know the name of such a powerful man." Goblin King smiled.

"My parents and I are friends with Jotaro Kujo, a descendant of Jonathan Joestar. Jojo told me how Dio, had taken over Jonathan's body, taking it as compensation for Jonathan destroying his, as well as using it as a sign of respect for the man who beat him." Scythe exclaimed, his arms lighting with black holy flames. "But I'm not here to talk. I'm here to save my friend."

"Black flames. Your semblance isn't an ordinary one. You seem to have the favor of the Gods on your side." Goblin King stated.

"You have one chance to let Karla go, and leave with your life." Scythe exclaimed, taking on a fighting stance.

"Oh, an' what is a runt like you, gonna be able to do against an all powerful King like me?" Goblin King smirked.

_**(Cue Music… I'm Dangerous: Everlove)**_

"Let me show you what a pipsqueak like me can do." Scythe exclaimed activating his Aura. _'I hope all my training with Big-Sisters Luna and Tia weren't just dreams of my subconscious.'_

In a flash, Scythe lost sight of Goblin King, before his sense of hearing kicked in, and he twisted his body around, crossing his arms to absorb the impact of the Goblin King sending a roundhouse kick at him.

The kick itself was powerful, and sent Scythe skidding across the chamber, using one of his hands in the ground, to slow his momentum before he stopped in front of Karla.

"Karla, take my shirt and get out of here." Scythe said, removing his top, and handing it to Karla, readjusting the shoulder straps of his undershirt. "It should be big enough to cover you completely."

"But, what about him?" Karla asked, taking the article of clothing,

"Leave him to me. I'm not gonna let my friends suffer, so I'll hold him off to give you a chance to escape." Scythe stated, crossing his arms as the Goblin King threw a punch at him. "I might not be much help in a fight without my blades, but I can at least hold him off."

"I can't. He did something to my leg when he tore off my clothes." Karla exclaimed, sounding scared after putting on the shirt that was like a short dress on her.

Scythe looked down at Karla's legs, trying to keep the Goblin King's attack at bay, finding her right ankle was swollen, and bruised.

_'An ankle fracture." _Scythe realized as he recognized the injury from his medical lessons Tia and Luna had been giving him during training.

Seeing Karla scared on the ground, shivering and cowering in fear, made something click in Scythe. His gaze turned to the Goblin king, who flinched in shock, seeing a look in Scythe's eyes that hadn't been there before.

With animal instincts taking over, the Goblin King jumped back, evading a kick from Scythe's leg, and not a moment too soon, as Scythe's leg, made cracks in the ground upon impact, with black flames spewing from his foot, making the attack able to burn him if it made contact.

'_What is with this kid? It's as if seeing her injured caused a change in him or something.'_ The Goblin King exclaimed studying his opponent. _'It won't matter in the end, I've surpassed the levels of a normal Grimm. I'm a God.'_

Scythe glared at the Goblin King, just before he left his field of vision. Scythe's ears twitched, before the Goblin King made contact with him, and slammed his leg into his stomach, only for Scythe to burst into an inferno of flames.

"I see, so that's my Semblance now."

The Goblin King looked to his left and saw Scythe crouched on the ground as if he had skid to a halt, like he had earlier, while Karla carefully slid off his back, just as surprised as to how he picked her up without her realizing it.

"Shadow Clones made of flames, that take the impact for me, but still allows my actual body to absorb and store the energy from impact, a combined mix of both my mother's Semblances." Scythe smiled as he stood tall. "Considering I can do the same with my actual body, you've just been fueling the flames of your pier."

"Just die already you stupid brat." Goblin King shouted, making a run for him.

Scythe widened his stance a bit, standing tall, before slamming his fists together, his eyes going from emerald green, to blood red, the instant the Goblin King was within reach, Scythe weaved under his grip, and slammed his fist into the Grimm's chest as hard as he could, causing black flames to shoot through the Grimm, killing him instantly, upon releasing all the energy he had absorbed.

_**(End Song…)**_

"Scythe." Karla said in awe, as he came to her.

With a bit of effort, he picked her up fireman style, while having her wrap his arms around his neck, as he marched through the opening he made, turning back the way he came. It wasn't long before he ran into Tai, Yang, and Eska. Tai and Eska looked at him in shock, as they were not expecting to see Karla with him.

"Mr. Xiao Long." Karla said, recognizing him from the meetings he's had with her mom.

"Karla, what are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"She was supposed to have gone back to the surface with the others. Her mom must be worried sick." Eska stated.

"Scythe baby, why is she wearing your shirt?" Yang asked.

"Goblin King took her." Scythe stated. "He was going to do perverted things to her, he only managed to tear her clothes apart before I intervened."

"The Goblin King?" Eska asked. "No, I defeated him."

"But you didn't kill him." Scythe exclaimed. "Normally when a Grimm dies, their bodies turn to ash."

"I guess I didn't know that when I defeated him the first time around." Eska sighed, realizing she should have paid more attention to the signs. "Where is he now?"

"Dead. Scythe killed him." Karla exclaimed, nuzzling into his neck, causing the boy to flinch and blush.

"You saw that right?" Yang asked her sister and father.

"Oh yeah." Tai chuckled.

"Definitely." Eska smirked.

"We're not gonna let him live this down are we?" Yang inquired.

"Nope." Tai stated.

"Not a chance." Eska smiled.

"Well, if everything's gone according to plan, Kurama, Priestess, and Goblin Slayer, should be waiting for us near the entrance to the well." Tai exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go. We need to get Karla's leg looked at to." Scythe exclaimed. "She might have an ankle fracture in her right leg."

"Okay. Let's go." Eska exclaimed. "It'll be good to actually feel the sun again."

"You young lady have quite a bit of explaining to do to me and your mother. As well as Ruby and Yang. Do you know how heartbroken we were about your death?" Tai asked, pulling on Eska's ear. "We had a funeral, and set up a memorial gravestone where you fell from the Cliffside, Ruby was crying for weeks when we explained to her you wouldn't be coming home."

"I'm sorry, I promise you I'll explain everything that happened after I fell from the cliff." Eska pleaded as Tai released her ear.

"So, my baby boy took down a Goblin Grimm?" Yang smiled.

"Yeah, but he was different than most I've read about in your text books. He was capable of human speech, and the reason for that, was due to a man, the same man Big-Brother Jotaro is hunting down." Scythe exclaimed, taking Yang, Tai, and Eska off guard. "Dio Brando."

"Wait, a Grimm was able to talk, as in speak our language?" Yang asked.

"You said Dio right?" Tai inquired.

"I did, and he spoke our language perfectly." Scythe stated.

"As soon as we reach the surface, wait for me in the manor, there's something we need to discuss concerning Dio Brando." Tai stated, his face etched with a serious expression.

_**~Xiao Long Manor Loft Residence~**_

"You both know about Salem and her control over the Grimm, but what you don't know, is how Dio ties into it." Tai stated putting a leather bound book on the coffee table in front of Yang and Blake.

"He ties into all of it?" Blake asked.

"About fifty years ago, Joseph Joestar, Jotaro's grandfather, defeated three beings he called, the Pillar Men." Summer exclaimed. "Then about two years ago, Jotaro's mother got sick, because her body wasn't able to handle the power of her Stand."

"I remember that. Jotaro said that he never actually unlocked his semblance, he just unlocked something called a Stand." Yang stated.

"The only way to make his mother better, was to find Dio Brando, and kill him. Or so Joseph and Jotaro thought." Tai added. "Eventually, his mother got better after nearly three months of illness, because her body grew accustomed to her Stand's abilities and adapted to it."

"Your father and I happen to be part of an organization known as the Speed Wagon foundation. We are two of the Huntsmen and Huntresses they call out when they find a threat they can't handle." Summer stated.

"But how does Dio tie into Salem and her power?" Yang asked.

"The Pillar Men were Salem's first and last attempt at creating human life. They were what mythology knows as well, vampires." Tai said opening the book to a page with an image of a stone mask with a hole in the forehead.

"So they could be destroyed by sunlight?" Blake asked.

"They could, or U.V lights you can purchase from hardware stores." Summer exclaimed.

"Dio used that mask to turn himself into a vampire. The Pillar Men however, created that mask, to try and turn themselves into perfect beings, high above anything else in human creation or natural evolution. One of them, succeeded." Tai explained.

"Wait, if he succeeded, then where is he now?" Yang inquired.

"Floating somewhere up in the far reaches of space, I'd imagine." Summer stated. "Joseph managed to defeat him, using a natural volcano's eruption to propel them into Remnant's atmosphere, he came back down, but the last of the Pillar Men, had become a lifeless husk, floating through the cold environment of space."

"So, Dio ties into this because…"

"Because he's a subspecies of Pillar Men, who's teamed up with Salem." Tai exclaimed. "If Dio was behind evolving that Goblin Grimm, then it means Salem has granted him power that could be a problem for humans and Faunus alike."

"That could be a problem." Eska said walking into the conversation, wearing a spare pair of Yang's pajamas and wiping her head with a towel. "Man I forgot how good a proper shower and bath feels. There was nothing but a barrel to use as a tub down in the caverns."

"Speaking of, we'll get back on the topic of Dio in a second, what's gonna happen to the caverns and veins of Dust?" Blake inquired.

"Well, that's up to you." Eska stated, sitting down next to her sister and Blake, as she braided her hair. "Legally the caverns were first discovered on your property. So you could choose to sell the rights to mine there to someone, or you could start up your own Dust Company that could be bigger than the SDC, since the caverns go for miles on miles underground, and since all the Goblin Grimm have been wiped out, and cleared of the caverns, the only risks you'd be facing is hazard pay for workers getting injured by falling rocks or debri."

"That sounds good. I think I'll open up my own Dust Company." Yang exclaimed.

"Wait, Yang you're already a millionaire, don't you think starting a company while in school would be a bit taxing on your mental state, especially when raising a child?" Blake asked.

"I gotta agree on that pumpkin. Raising a kid is hard enough when in school. You should learn to prioritize." Tai exclaimed.

"I know. But me opening up a company is better than Weiss's dad finding out about this deposit of Dust and forcing us off our land to get to it." Yang exclaimed.

"So you're not just thinking about the money, you're also thinking about the repercussions if Jacques got his hands on the Dust this island has to offer. Glad to see being on the same team as my daughter has made you aware of my husband's antics." Willow said entering the loft. "I came to discuss what your plans would be for doing something about the deposit of Dust spreading throughout the entire island. But it looks like you've got a handle on the situation. However knowing my eldest daughter, Winter, she's probably already alerted her father about the Dust deposit the island has."

"Then I guess we don't have any time to lose." Summer exclaimed. "Willow, will you help us with retaining the rights for mining the Dust under the island's surface?"

Willow smirked, and from behind her back, pulled out a small stack of paper, one of which she was very familiar with handling.

"I've already taken the liberty of drawing them up. These papers state that Yang Xiao Long, is the rightful owner, and distributor of the veins of Dust below our feet." Willow smiled as Tai looked the papers over. "You'll find there are no loopholes, no strings attached, and nothing that could negatively backfire on you, should something legally sketchy happen. All Yang has to do, is sign on the dotted line on both the first and last pages, and initial a few other places."

"It's legit, she's telling the truth about this contract." Tai said after reading over the papers.

"What do you get out of this?" Blake asked.

"I get the satisfaction of knowing Jacques has to admit defeat while also facing the fact a Faunus will be his equal, and possibly superior someday." Willow stated. "As for anything else that might benefit me, those don't measure up to the satisfaction I'm looking forward to seeing."

"Alright, give me the contract, and I'll sign them." Yang smiled, already liking Willow and her attitude.

"Hold on Yang. Think this through, are you sure you're willing to go through with this?" Blake inquired.

"If it means keeping the future bright for our son, then yes. I'm willing to put myself through the stress of having to run a company, go to school, and raise him at the same time." Yang said, taking the contract and signing it, completing the pact.

"I'll be sure to bring this to the Vale council in the morning." Summer smiled, taking the contract.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone, but we've got a bit of a problem." Kali said, poking her head in. "There's a construction crew and workers outside, as well as Jacques Schnee."

Yang and Blake turned to one another, before running out of the loft and down the stairs, before barging out the front door, finding that the construction crew were already beginning to dig.

"Hey, stop, everybody stop right now." Yang shouted, her voice loud enough to echo over the equipment being used.

Once that was done, Yang marched up to Jacques, with Blake and Eska on either side of her, for support.

"What the hell do you think you're doing on my property?" Yang questioned.

"Your property? An animal like you has no right to land, now be gone. I have work that needs to be done." Jacques stated shoeing her away with his hand. The minute he took three steps away from her, Yang grabbed Jacques, by the back of his collar, and threw him aloft, before slamming him into the ground, forcing the breath to escape his lungs.

"I tried doing this the civilized way, but I guess your brain is too small to actually comprehend when someone is trying to do things nice the first time. I am the owner of this land, as well as the Veins of Dust that stretch all across the island." Yang stated, putting a foot on his chest. "If I wanted to, I could legally get away with beating you up for trespassing, and for damaging private property."

"What proof do you have of these claims?" Jacques asked, regaining some of his breath.

"She has this."

Jacques and Yang turned to see Willow walking up to them, holding the contract she signed.

"She is by legal authority the rightful owner of this land, and the Dust Deposits that stretch far across and below the island, and any neighboring small islands that may contain deposits of Dust." Willow stated. "Take your crew, take your machinery, and leave Patch, before things get out of hand."

"You bitch. You'd betray your own husband?" Jacques asked.

"To call you my husband would imply that I ever had feelings for you in the first place." Willow exclaimed. "Now leave, before we get the authorities involved."

Yang removed her foot from Jacques's chest, allowing him to get up off the ground, and dust himself off.

"This isn't over. I will have the Dust on this island, one way or another." Jacques stated, motioning for his team to pack it all up. "Mark my words, I will have the wealth that these mines will bring me."

"Leave." Yang stated.

"Mom? What's going on?" Scythe asked, coming out of the manor's front gates.

"I thought you put him to bed?" Yang asked, turning to look at Eska.

"I did. All the commotion must have woken him up." Eska exclaimed.

"C'mon sweetie, let's get you some warm milk and then back to bed." Blake said taking his hand.

"Now, where were we?" Yang asked, turning back to Jacques.

"Fine I'm going. But I will be back." Jacques declared.

Yang kept her glare on Jacques the whole time, before he was beyond their sights. When he was sure they couldn't see him anymore, he set up camp, and began hatching a plan.

"Filthy animals, think they can keep me from my fortune. We'll see about that." Jacques exclaimed pacing the large tent, thinking over his plans.

"Tsk-tsk. Such a disappointing sight to see."

Jacques stopped in his tracks, and without looking up to see who spoke, he sighed.

"Come to mock me again Dio?" Jacques questioned.

"No, I'm here to see what your plans are for getting your hands on the veins of Dust you have your sights set on." Dio exclaimed, walking out of the shadows.

"It's simple, I will force that animal to sign over the rights to the quarry, by kidnapping her offspring, and holding him for ransom, and when she's signed the rights over to me, I'll silence her, the same way I silence all my enemies." Jacques exclaimed.

"Interesting. But I do have a method that would be a little more entertaining, and beneficial both profitably and pleasurably." Dio smirked, his golden blonde hair bouncing with each movement of his head.

"What did you have in mind?" Jacques questioned.

"You're aware of the current Kengan Competition going on I presume?" Dio asked.

"Of course. The Kengan Association Presidential Promotion Competition. I've already enlisted someone very strong to be my fighter in the Competition." Jacques exclaimed.

"Well, my plan is simple. Kidnap the brat, like you had planned, only instead of holding him for a ransom, we'll hold him, as a prize for Xiao Long to win, if she were to get first place. If she were to lose. Well, she'd have no choice but to sign over the rights to the quarry to you, as well as lose her beloved child, forever."

"Do you think she'd take the bait?" Jacques asked.

"Oh, I know she will. There's nothing a loving mother wouldn't do for their child." Dio smiled.

"How do you even know she'll be able to participate?" Jacques asked.

"That child of hers, is not just hers, he's also the grandson of Ghira and Kali Belladonna." Dio exclaimed. "If I'm not mistaken, Ghira Belladonna gets an invite to the Promotion Competition every time it comes around."

"To which that animal never accepts, because he knows he never stands a chance against any of us who are actually competing for real." Jacques stated.

"Then what do you have to worry about?" Dio asked.

"Alright, I'm in. This should be an easy win." Jacques smirked. "Can I trust you'll handle the kidnapping?"

"Oh, there's no need to worry. I'll be sure to get the child right where we want him." Dio smiled, disappearing into the shadows. "For now, I recommend you get back to Atlas, so you have an alibi to avoid suspicion when the boy is kidnapped."

_**~The Next Morning~**_

The sun was shining brightly through the open window, as Yang and Blake were beginning to wake, waking up in the same bed. They had called Beacon and told them they wouldn't be able to make it to class due to a family matter.

"Mmm, morning babe." Yang smiled, sitting up in bed, using the sheets to keep herself covered.

"Morning Yang." Blake smiled, propping her head on her hand.

"So, you suppose Jacques will try anything today?" Yang asked, getting out of bed, and to her closet, letting Blake see her in her natural beauty.

"Probably, he's a Schnee, and you know how Schnee's are never ones to quit when they want something." Blake stated, grabbing Yang's robe, and putting it on.

"You're right about that, seeing as we're teammates with a Schnee." Yang chuckled. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, we gotta take Scythe in for a checkup with my Aunt Sakura, seeing as he was surrounded by a whole horde of Goblins for a majority of the day yesterday." Blake exclaimed, going to her side of the closet.

"True, who knows what he could have caught just from being around them?" Yang exclaimed dressing herself in a pair of tight shorts and a sports bra. "Still, I gotta do my morning workout before breakfast, so we'll go as soon as I shower."

"Morning Yoga is important to. Let's go see if Scythe would be willing to join either of us for our morning routines." Blake exclaimed, dressing herself in a pair of yoga pants, and a sports bra.

"Why don't we just let him sleep in for the day? It was quite eventful for him the other day." Yang suggested.

"I guess that would make him less cranky about going to the Doctor's office." Blake smiled.

"Excuse me, Ms. Xiao Long." One of the servant drones said opening the door, just as Yang and Blake put their hair in ponytails.

"What's up?" Yang questioned, putting a couple sweatbands on her wrists.

"Apologise. You have visitors." The drone stated bowing a bit.

"Thank you, bring them to the lounge and we'll meet them there in a minute." Yang exclaimed.

"Right away madam." The drone stated, before leaving.

"Who could be visiting us at this hour?" Blake asked.

"Don't know. Kurama and Ahri are probably still in their guest bedroom." Yang stated. "Eska's DNA and identity has already been integrated into the security system as a member of the home, Kali's the same."

"Do you think it could be Jacques?" Blake inquired as they left for the lounge.

"It might be, but let's not jump to conclusions." Yang stated.

Yang and Blake's made their way down to the lounge, where they found Yakusha, Karla, and an elderly man sitting on the couch, Karla's right ankle elevated and resting on a pillow on the coffee table, while she held a folded piece of fabric in her hands.

The elderly man stood in the lounge with slicked back silver hair and a wrinkled face befitting his age. He wore traditional Anima styled attire rather than more modern clothes befitting Vale's culture and population.

"Mrs. Kure, Karla, what do we owe the surprise visit?" Yang asked.

"Hello young lady. My name is Kure Erioh. Am I to presume you're the lady of the house?" The elderly man asked, speaking before Yakusha or Karla could.

"I am." Yang stated. "My name is Yang Xiao Long."

"I can't express my gratitude enough to your son for saving both my granddaughter, and great-granddaughter." Erioh exclaimed, bowing to her.

'_Great-granddaughter, how old is this geezer?'_ Yang and Blake thought at the same time.

"Please, I'm sure my son would say he only did it because it was the right thing to do. No thanks would be needed." Yang stated.

"Even so, I must give him my deepest respects. Where is he by chance?" Erioh asked.

"He's in bed still, we had a bit of an issue with Jacques Schnee last night and it woke him up. He couldn't go back to sleep until around three in the morning." Blake explained.

"He must have been here to mine for the veins of Dust under the manor." Yakusha exclaimed.

"The quarry actually runs all over the underground of the island." Yang stated. "Jacques had the dumb idea of thinking he could bully us off our property to get to it, but he didn't expect to find his wife to be against him."

Before any of them could say or do anything else, Erioh's head snapped up and to the side, sensing something quite dark and evil on one of the upper levels of the manor. Wordlessly, he leapt over Yang and Blake, landing on the steps, before running up the rest of the way, making his way to the third floor of the manor, while not even looking back at Yang and Blake once.

"Hey, get back here you old coot." Yang called out as she gave chase, while Blake stayed back to confront Yakusha about this.

"What's your grandfather's damage?" Blake asked.

"He sensed something on the third floor of the manor, something of great evil, has infiltrated this home." Yakusha exclaimed.

Blake turned back to the steps, and quickly as she could began following Yang and Erioh, having a bad feeling.

"Yang, don't stop him. Someone's broken into the Manor, and he's trying to stop them." Blake called out.

At the same time, Erioh was running through the halls of the manor, reaching the third floor, with a growing expression of agitation, as he grew closer to the evil essence that had infiltrated the manor.

'_This darkness emanating from the third floor. It's so twisted and vile. There's no doubt about it, it's him.'_ Erioh thought as he reached the room the aura was emanating from. To his shock, it came from the room with the name, Scythe, written on the door. _'No, don't tell me the boy is his target.'_

Erioh stopped in front of the door, and kicked it down, his eyes widening in both horror and anger as he realized he was too late.

"Hey you old coot who do you think you are… to…" Yang began as she caught up to him, only to stop, as she was staring at what he was looking at.

"What are you doing here, and where is the boy?" Erioh asked.

Yang's eyes widened in fear, sitting there on the lid frame of Scythe's bed, was a man without a visible face as an effect of the shadowy darkness of the curtains closed behind him. He has shoulder-length blond hair and is topless, exposing the muscular body he possessed of Jonathan Joestar. On his lower half he wears pants with suspenders, hanging on his sides, clogs, shiny cuffs on both wrists, and a heart-shaped belt buckle and knee guards.

"My, my Erioh, the years have not been kind to you at all old friend." The blonde man exclaimed wrapping his knuckles against the lid of the bed frame. "Interesting. The child's bed is made to look like a dragon's skull made of metal, complete with a closable lid and everything."

"Answer me now. DIO." Erioh shouted.

Yang stiffened hearing that name, and her look of horror grew even more, when she couldn't sense Scythe's magic anywhere within the room, nor the manor.

"My-my, such a temper isn't good for your health." Dio exclaimed. As Yang shakily reached for the light switch.

The lights flipped on, revealing the smiling face of the man, who was thirsty for blood, with red glowing eyes, and elongated canines, signifying they were his fangs.

"I'm not here for you old man. I'm here with a wager for the young lady." Dio smirked, the light dancing in his eyes as he looked directly at Yang, with a predatory gleam in them.


	21. Curses Gone & Battles Won

Mama Yang-15

"Dio Brando." Yang exclaimed her eyes trained on the vampiric man. "Where is my son? What have you done with him?"

"Now calm yourself young lady. Anger like that is so unbecoming of a woman blooming with lustful potential, such as yourself." Dio smirked, teasing Yang.

'_Now I know how Jotaro felt whenever I teased him.'_ Yang mentally groaned.

"Answer the question you damned demon." Erioh stated, the aura around him growing heavier.

"If you insist." Dio sighed. "Your child is safe. He's simply unconscious, on his way to a secure location for safe keeping."

"You kidnapped my son?" Yang asked, clenching her fists.

"Ah-ah-ah…" Dio said, suddenly standing right behind Yang.

Yang and Erioh turned around as Dio backed them into Scythe's bedroom.

"How did you…?"

"Don't waste my time asking silly questions. Now, this is what I'm here to tell you." Dio stated. "In one week, an event known as the Kengan Association Presidential Promotion Competition, will be taking place. You are going to enter it, as the fighter for the Belladonna family."

"I'm to enter as a fighter? Why would I?" Yang asked.

"Well, you wanna see your son again don't you?" Dio smirked. "If you win the Kengan Competition, you get your son back, as well as fifty percent of the shares of the man who had me kidnap the boy. Lose, and your precious baby boy, is out of your reach forever, and you will sign the rights for the Dust Mines below our feet, to my employer."

"Jacques." Yang growled, sparks flying from her fists as she clenched them. "Fine, but I want something for entering."

"Hmm, depending on what that is, I might be able to get it for you." Dio smirked.

"Five minutes alone with my son, just to make sure he's safe and unharmed." Yang stated.

"Five minutes alone with your prize. I don't see the harm in that. Very well, upon reaching the destination of where the Kengan Competition is to take place, I will grant you five minutes, in a monitored room, alone with your son. Try anything to break him out, and he dies the moment the five minutes are up." Dio exclaimed.

"I wouldn't dream of putting my baby boy's life in danger." Yang glared.

"Very well, then it is agreed upon." Dio smiled.

"Hold it." Yang stated. "I want something from you directly, if I win."

"Hmm, considering that I'm the reason for your son being gone right now. That only seems fair. Tell you what, anything you desire of me, I will do, after you win the Kengan Competition." Dio stated.

"Deal." Yang stated.

Dio couldn't help but smile before he was gone from their sights, vanished without a trace. As soon as he was gone, Yang fell to her knees, her entire body shaking, in both fear and grief.

"Scythe. My poor baby, I'm so sorry." Yang cried, as tears began to flow uncontrollably down her cheeks, Erioh kneeling next to her and put a comforting hand on her back while bowing his head in silence. "What have I done? I just gambled my baby's life away."

"There, there. You didn't have any choice but to agree to his terms for your child's safe return. I swear you will have the full support of the Kure Clan's might backing you up in this endeavor." Erioh stated, right before Blake came stopping at the door, breathing heavily as she had ran the entire way there. Erioh just gave her a look of sympathy, and shook his head, telling her the basics of it, that confirmed her fears as to why Yang was crying. She fell to her knees in front of Yang, and pulled her in for a hug, as she began crying to.

After a good long while of crying, Yang and Blake separated from their hug, picking themselves up, and called a servant drone to their location to direct in one task.

"Gather everyone on this list into the loft." Yang said handing the drone a list of names. "We've got a competition to prepare for."

_**~Loft 2Hours Later~**_

"Alright Yang, so what was so important you had to call us away from Beacon?" Jotaro asked rubbing his right eye. "You already had Hikage here, for backup if you needed it against the Goblins."

Jotaro was sitting in the loft, with the rest of his team, the rest of Team RWBY, which was only Weiss, considering Ruby had joined them the other day. Tai, Summer, Willow, Eska, Kali, Kurama, Erioh, Yakusha, Karla, Ahri, Team JNPR, Gajeel, and Dante, all seated in the loft.

"That danger has passed." Yang exclaimed, sitting at her desk in the loft. "Another one has come. One in the form of a man you've been hunting down, Jojo."

"Don't screw with me Yang. Are you telling me you've encountered Dio?" Jotaro asked, his expression pulling a 180, from being sleepy, to being stoic and ready for a fight.

"I haven't just encountered him." Yang exclaimed.

"Dio kidnapped Scythe." Blake stated, that bit of information gaining the attention of everyone who did not know, which was pretty much everyone except Erioh.

"The only way, for us to get our baby back, is if I win an event known as the Kengan Association Presidential Promotion Competition." Yang stated.

"Are you serious?" Kali asked. "Yang, those matches can end in death. It's basically a slaughter house of fighters."

"I don't have a choice." Yang stated. "I have to be the fighter for the Belladonna family. If I don't fight, Dio is going to kill my son, and force me to sign away my rights to the Dust Quarry bellow."

"I should have known. An underhanded scheme like this has Jacques's name written all over it." Willow growled. "If I ever get my hands on him, he'll learn why I was known as the Ice-Queen in my Academy days."

'_I thought that was a nickname reserved for Weiss, is the Ice-Queen nickname hereditary?'_ Blake questioned.

"If I win the Kengan Competition, then I get Scythe back, and fifty percent of the SDC Shares." Yang exclaimed. "I could care less about the shares though, all I want is to hold my child in my arms again."

"We can help you with that." Dante exclaimed. "As it just so happens, I'm called every Competition as an announcer for the fights at a Kengan Promotion Competition, alongside the daughter of the current head of the Kengan Association. I can school you on the basic rules of the Kengan Fights, which shouldn't take you more than five minutes to memorize, as there's only one rule. Survival of the fittest. This fight determines who the next head of the Kengan Association is going to be, if you win, you can name whoever you want to be the next head."

"I'll call Ghira, let him know what's happening, and tell him I'm accepting the Kengan Competition Invite this time around. If you're representing the Belladonna family, it doesn't matter which of us goes with you, be it me, Ghira, Blake, or all three of us." Kali said pulling out her scroll.

"If Scythe's life is in danger, we want to help get him back." Barry exclaimed.

"I'm afraid stopping Dio isn't going to be that easy." Tai sighed. "Dio is like Jotaro, he has a Stand, and that Stand's power, is something that cost the lives of multiple employees of the Speed Wagon Foundation, just to figure out."

"Dio is able to stop time. Now technically, we believe the Stand isn't actually his, but Jonathan Joestar's. As a stand is the physical manifestation of one's soul. Since Dio is a vampire, and can be killed by the sunlight, he doesn't have a soul, so his Stand is most likely the remnants of Jonathan's soul." Summer explained. "The name of his stand is the name of Jonathan's Taro Card…"

"The World." Jotaro exclaimed. "I know it all too well. I lost a good friend to the time stopping power of that Stand, and Dio still got away, all because I couldn't do a damned thing about it."

"Well then you'll wanna come with me to the Kengan Competition." Yang stated. "Dio will be there, and will allow me five minutes with Scythe, right after arriving. You might get your chance to fight him again, if I win."

"You can count me in." Jotaro stated.

"We'll help you as much as we can as well." Erioh stated. "The Kure Clan has been hired to participate in the Kengan Competition as well, we owe a great deal of debt to the Xiao Long-Belladonna family, so we'll do what we can to fight for your son's survival."

"I also have a plan for powering up, but it will involve a little help from Venom, and Barry's tech skills." Yang stated.

"Say the word and we'll do what we can." Gwen stated.

"If its security cameras you're needing me to mess with, then I can do that no problem." Barry exclaimed.

"I just got off my call with Ghira, he's sending the invite to me, by personal messenger." Kali exclaimed. "He's already called in and RSVP'd my place in the competition."

"Good, now everybody but Gwen, Venom, Blake, and Barry, would you please leave me to discuss their help in the plan?" Yang asked. "Refreshments will be served in the dining hall."

Everybody but the four Yang spoke about, left the loft, following a service drone to the dining hall on the main floor, while Yang began talking about their individual parts in the plan.

"So what are you needing us to do?" Barry asked.

"Barry, you're good with tech, and you're good at pretty much any type of science, right?" Yang asked.

"Well Quantum Physics is a bit tricky for me, but pretty much yeah." Barry exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm needing you to do two things for me. I'm needing you to make a tracking device that's made of a non-metallic material for starters. I'm needing it to be small, small enough to hide on a piercing." Yang exclaimed.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll give my friends Caitlin and Cisco a call, have them come up with something." Barry stated.

"Second, I'm needing you to hack into the camera of the room where Scythe will be held. The tracker will serve two purposes, one of them being to find the location of where the Kengan Matches are taking place, the other being to help you find the area Scythe is being held in." Yang explained.

"You've thought about all this, just in the couple hours since Dio made contact with you?" Gwen asked.

"Actually, I have an entire binder filled with plans and contingencies for situations involving Scythe's life being in danger, one of them is being kidnapped, and held for ransom, so I just tweaked that one a bit to fit for the conditions Dio and I set in place." Yang exclaimed.

"She's a fast thinker whenever a loved one is in danger." Blake stated.

"How are you going to hide the tracker on Scythe though?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not gonna hide it on him, I'm gonna hide it in him. He's gonna swallow the tracker. Which is why I need it to be the size of a gem for a piercing." Yang explained. "Dio somehow knew about his necklace having a tracker in it, and left it in Scythe's room."

"I'll head to S.T.A.R-Labs right now to get working on that." Barry exclaimed before running off in a flash of lightning.

"What do you need me for?" Venom asked.

"That's where the method of getting Scythe to swallow the tracker comes in." Blake said.

"Venom, you can manipulate the human body at will right?" Yang asked.

"I can do pretty much anything with human or Faunus anatomy if I know and understand how it works." Venom replied.

"Good, because what I'm needing from you…" Yang began as she blushed heavily. "Is a bit maternal and embarrassing, but essential for the plan."

"What are you needing Venom to do?" Gwen asked.

"I need Venom… to turn me into a dairy cow." Yang said, her face as red as her younger sister's cloak.

_**~Vale Docks: The evening for the Kengan Competition Departure~**_

"Yang, are you feeling all right?" Eska asked as she was joining their group heading for the location for the Kengan Competition.

"Yeah, it's just the pressure is starting to feel uncomfortable." Yang sighed. "Where's Jotaro, Kali, and Blake?"

"Blake's on her way with some snacks to keep me from getting sea sick." Eska exclaimed. "Kali and Jotaro, are with her."

"I still don't understand how that works, you never got seasick when we were kids. But you suddenly suffered from it on the boat ride from Patch to here?" Yang inquired.

"It's complicated, I don't even know how it works." Eska sighed.

"Hey you two, ready to board?" Jotaro asked as he came walking up with Blake and Kali by his sides.

"We're just waiting on you. You got the invite Kali?" Yang asked.

"Just arrived this morning." Kali stated, holding up the card. "I've put all our names on it, and yours in the section for being the Representative Fighter for Menagerie's Royal family."

"What about Sakura?" Yang asked.

"She's going to be busy for a while, and said she wouldn't be able to come, as much as it pains her to know her great-nephew is in danger and could use her medical expertise. Angela can't come either, because she has responsibilities at Beacon that she can't put off." Blake explained.

Yang nodded and sighed, as she understood that they couldn't get any healers for her team if anyone needed healing.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing how you were needing a healer for something?" A young woman said coming up to them. She presented herself to the group with long blue hair, standing as tall as Yang, with F-Cup chest, dressed in a spaghetti strap tank top, and white cargo shorts, leaving her midsection exposed. She wore ankle strapped sandals on her feet. Her question was directed to their group as she readjusting her bag over her shoulder. What was most noticeable about her, was the scales on her wrists, shins, waist, and cheeks, the same areas as Yang's and Blake's, and the cartilage spikes on her slightly pointed ears. On her right arm, from the shoulder to the wrist, she had a tribal dragon tattoo with wings that looked like they were made of wind, with the Fairy Tail emblem on the dragon's neck.

"We are." Yang stated, sensing magic coming off of her.

"Great my name's Wendy Marvell. If it's a healer you're looking for, I'd be more than happy to accompany you." Wendy said reaching out her hand for Yang to shake.

"Yang Xiao Long." She stated, deciding to gamble on something. "Succubus, Purgatory Dragonslayer." She said taking Jotaro, Eska, Blake, and Kali off guard with her announcement.

"Yang, what are you doing? You can't just blurt stuff out like that." Eska lightly scolded, having been brought up to speed on Yang's current appearance and abilities.

"Maiden of the Skies, Sky Dragonslayer." Wendy responded with a bit of a smile, taking everyone but Yang off guard. "I arrived in Remnant four years ago. Two years before Gajeel. Nice to meet you Succubus."

"So you are a Dragonslayer. I figured as much from the scales and cartilage spikes." Yang smirked.

"You smell like a Dragonslayer yourself." Wendy chuckled.

"First I got to ask. Why do you want to join us for the Kengan Competition?" Kali asked.

"Angela called me up, and told me what was going on with you and your kid. I was her first choice to call since she couldn't afford to make it, since she knew my skills in healing were next level stuff." Wendy explained. "Luckily, I was in town just after completing a job, so it didn't take me long to find you based off the description she gave."

"You're friends with Mercy huh?" Yang asked.

"Former apprentice actually, but yeah, we became friends. She unlocked my aura, and taught me how to use it to boost my healing magic." Wendy exclaimed. "In all honesty she was like a mom to me."

"That's sweet." Blake smiled. "So you're caught up on the situation?"

"Mostly, I don't really know the full plan you have for getting your son back." Wendy stated, before sniffing the air. "Why do I smell milk?"

"Oh crap." Yang groaned, putting her hands to her chest as she pulled her jacket forward to look inside. "I hope I can find the bathroom as soon as we get on."

Kali chuckled a bit as she put Wendy's name down for another member of their group on the invite, and just in the nick of time, as they were brought on to the ship, and the invite was requested to be seen. As soon as they were cleared, Yang rushed to find the nearest ladies room, and take care of what she needed to.

"So, what was all that about?" Jotaro asked.

"Well, the thing is…" Blake began.

_**~Flashback: Yang's Plan Explained~**_

"You want me to what?" Venom asked, nearly popping off of Gwen in shock.

"To put it in a more professional way, Yang needs you to alter her body slightly so she is able to produce breast milk, without having to get pregnant." Blake simplified.

"Why are you needing that?" Gwen asked with a bit of a blush.

"It plays to our strengths." Yang began, calming down as he blush lessened by a bit. "As far as Dio is concerned, he probably believes that I gave birth to Scythe naturally. Now these days, some mothers do tend to breastfeed their children well into their toddler years as a special treat for behaving well, or to calm them down at night after a nightmare or during a thunderstorm. I know mom did that for Ruby, it's actually the main reason as to why she drinks mostly milk. Mom only stopped when Ruby was eight."

"So, you're going to get Scythe to swallow the tracker, by sticking it in a nipple for him to suckle from?" Gwen asked.

"No. The tracking it going to be a piercing, one that will… you know, go on my chest instead of my ear or bellybutton." Yang exclaimed. "It'll be easy to come off, and Scythe can swallow it as he feeds. Hopefully, Dio and Jacques will have the decency to turn off the cameras in the room to let me feed him in private."

"This is a bit um…"

"Perverse? Yeah, but I can't think of any better way to convince Scythe to swallow the tracker." Yang stated.

"You do know once I make this change to your body, I'm not gonna be able to reverse it." Venom stated.

"Eh, dealing with a few extra pounds on my back won't make much of a difference. Plus, if the cameras are turned off, he can bite me, giving me a boost in power." Yang exclaimed. "Besides, this way I'll be able to experience a motherly bonding with my son that only newborns can experience with their mothers."

_**~End Flashback~**_

"After that, Venom had wrapped Yang's upper torso in a cocoon that she removed once the changes were done." Blake exclaimed.

"So that's why I caught the scent of milk coming off her." Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's also using it as an excuse to be able to experience things that only naturally pregnant mothers can experience after giving birth. She actually envies those mothers." Blake exclaimed.

"I guess that makes sense. Scythe is only related to her by blood due to Venom's interference." Jotaro exclaimed. "Good grief, I feel sorry for her opponents."

At the same time that they were talking, Yang was in the women's restroom, sighing in relief, as she pulled a clean sports bra down over her pierced chest, having finished with milking herself.

"Man, the pressure was so bad, I sprung a leak. Thankfully I can wash this no problem." Yang sighed putting the two bottles of her fresh milk, and her soiled sports bra, in her backpack.

"Excuse me…"

Yang turned from the mirror, after washing her hands, to see a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. Wearing glasses and formal red auburn secretary clothes. The most notable feature on her were the I-Cup bust on her chest.

"Is everything all right in here?" The woman asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just sprung a leak is all, no need to worry." Yang explained, cupping one of her breasts, emphasizing the leak was of her milk.

"Oh, I see. Did you give birth recently?" She asked.

"No, I'm a natural dairy cow, so to speak." Yang stated putting her muscle shirt back on. "Though my son does love the taste of my milk. The name's Yang Xiao Long."

"Akiyama Kaede. Are you with a presidential candidate? If so, you should have sent somebody else to take your place and manage your fighter's matches." The woman exclaimed.

"No, I'm a fighter. I'm representing my girlfriend's family." Yang explained grabbing some paper towel to dry her hands.

"You're a fighter? But there's a risk you might not see your son again, you could die in the competition." Kaede stated.

"I don't really have a choice but to fight. I'm doing this for my son." Yang stated, tossing the paper towels.

"What do you mean?" Kaede questioned.

"I'm not fighting in the Competition by choice." Yang stated, leaning against the sink's edge. "Jacques Schnee is holding my son hostage. In order to get him back, I have to win the Competition no matter the cost."

"What do you have that Jacques Schnee would be willing to risk exposure for getting his hands on?" Kaede asked.

"The island of Patch is one large Dust Quarry. The veins run along the entire length and width of the island, and go for hundreds of miles below its surface. I own the rights to mining the Dust from the quarry. If I lose, I have to sign them over to him, and say goodbye to my son forever." Yang explained.

"It's not right. Forcing a mother to fight just to see her son again." Kaede stated in anger.

"It's exactly the kind of underhanded thing Jacques Schnee would do." Yang stated, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you around Kaede, I'm heading back to my group."

"Wait, hold up." Kaede stated. "The man I'm with has a big heart, and so does his fighter, I could probably get them to help with finding your son."

"Thanks, but it won't do any good. I have a plan in place, but it's not likely to work. If it does, then I can forfeit the Competition without worry." Yang stated. "I appreciate your concern, but I think it's best if you just didn't involve yourself or your team."

"I understand. Then I guess all I can do is… wish you luck in getting your child back, and making your family whole again." Kaede stated.

"You know, you and I should hang out some time. You live in Vale?" Yang asked. "You and I would really hit it off on a girl's night out."

"Ah, yes. I live in the City of Vale, I'm a secretary for an important tech company, but in all honesty, if you owned a company, I wouldn't mind being your secretary. You seem far kinder than my current boss." Kaede smiled softly.

"Then when the Kengan Competition is over, and I have my son back, bring me your resume, and I'll have a sit down with you, and if your qualifications are good enough, I can start you up as soon as my main company building is built." Yang stated.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to try and rescue your son?" Kaede questioned.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I am. It's just if I do end up having to fight to the end of this competition, I'll also get fifty percent of the SDC Shares." Yang exclaimed. "So I'll have more than enough money to completely build my company."

"Well, consider my resume yours when this is all over." Kaede smiled.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"So, any idea as to why we stopped by a second ship and let four more groups of people on?" Eska asked.

"Those four groups were the ones who made it, even though they never got a formal invite. The ship we received them from, had its own form of preliminary elimination rounds. I think we can turn a couple of those fighters into allies." Kali exclaimed.

"Mrs. Belladonna." A new voice said from behind Kali.

The grandmother turned around, to see who had spoken to her, and standing there, was a blonde man, as tall as her husband, just as muscular to, wearing church robes, and sandals, with a crucifix around his neck. Standing beside him, was a young girl, around 10-12 years old, with a small smile on her face, and wearing a formal dress.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Kali asked, eating a piece of sushi.

"My name is Mokichi Robinson, this is my sister Elena. I have been wanting to meet with you and your husband for quite some time. You are a true inspiration to Faunus all around." Mokichi stated.

Kali looked him over one last time, and noticed a pair of lion ears blending in perfectly with his golden locks. She was only able to notice them this look around, because one of them flicked when it felt a cool breeze.

"Well, I'm flattered truly but I'm afraid my husband isn't attending. It's just me and my daughter." Kali exclaimed.

"Oh, a shame, though he is the Chieftain of an entire kingdom, so it can't be helped." Mokichi exclaimed. "What brings you to participating in this Promotion Competition? Normally the Belladonna family wouldn't affiliate their honorable name with such a lethal sporting event."

"While that is true, we were forced to participate this year." Kali stated.

"How so?" Elena asked, sounding slightly concerned, where her brother gave a look that showed his concern as well.

Kali turned to Blake, as if asking her if she should say, and Blake gave a subtle nod, as she was eating her tuna casserole.

"My grandson is being held captive." Kali sighed, this news taking both brother and sister by surprise. "We have a plan set in motion to get him back, but if the plan fails, my daughter's girlfriend, will have to win the Kengan Competition to get him back. He's only seven."

"He's being held as a trophy for you to win?" Elena asked, not noticing how her brother was slightly shaking.

"I'm afraid so." Blake sighed. "If our fighter loses, then we'll never see him again."

"Who…" Mokichi questioned, his voice having hints of a growl in it. "Who is the one responsible for this disgrace?"

"Jacques Schnee, and his accomplice's name is Dio Brando." Jotaro exclaimed biting into a drumstick.

"I will be but a moment." Mokichi exclaimed turning around on his heels. "Elena, stay with Mrs. Belladonna, if it's not too much trouble?"

"It's fine, but what are you going to do?" Kali asked.

"I'm going to do what I must." Mokichi stated simply, before walking off.

"Why do I get the feeling we just sent him on a suicide mission?" Wendy asked.

"Hey gang, I'm back, sorry about the wait, got held up. So what's new, and who's this?" Yang asked, grabbing a plate of food, and looking to Elena.

"Elena Robinson, pleased to meet you." Elena smiled doing a curtsy.

"Yang Xiao Long. A pleasure." Yang smiled, doing a slight bow. "So why's she here?"

"We're watching Elena while her brother goes to confront Jacques." Eska stated, eating a T-bone steak.

"Uh… what?" Yang asked.

_**~Same Time Different Location~**_

"Where is that man?" Mokichi asked, walking around the dining hall, deciding to ask if anybody had seen Jacques, or if they knew where to find him. He came across a group of three people, consisting of a scraggly middle-aged man, a buxom blonde woman wearing glasses, and a well-built, muscle bound man, with black hair, a black V-Neck T-shirt, and a pair of cargo pants, he recognized the muscle bound man, as one of the five fighters who came from the other ship. "Excuse me, my name is Mokichi Robinson, can any of you tell me where Jacques Schnee is?"

"Ohma Tokita. Sorry, I don't have the slightest clue where he is." Ohma stated, crossing his arms.

"Akiyama Kaede. Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know either." Kaede stated pushing her glasses up.

"That's fine, I appreciate you taking the time to answer." Mokichi stated.

"My name is Kazuo Yamashita, if you don't mind me asking, just what do you want with the man who runs the biggest Dust Company in all of Remnant?" Yamashita asked.

"He is holding the grandson of Kali Belladonna as a trophy for her to win. I plan on teaching him a lesson. His accomplice's name is Dio." Mokichi stated, noticing Kaede doing a double take on what she heard him say. "Do you happen to have any information I don't know about?" He asked her.

"I do actually. I spoke with the boy's other mother. The Belladonna's fighter, I caught up to her as she finished pumping herself. Jacques isn't just holding the boy as a trophy for the Belladonna family to win back." Kaede stated, earning Ohma and Kazuo's attention. "If Yang Xiao Long, loses the Kengan Competition, then she has to sign over the rights to the mines under the surface of the island of Patch, to him, while also saying goodbye to her son forever."

"That's diabolical." Kazuo stated, clenching his fists.

"Kazuo, do you know where Schnee might be?" Ohma asked, a wolf tail hanging low from the small of his back.

"I do actually. I saw him with a blonde man, walking towards the cargo bay of the ship. They might be checking up on the boy, if he's part of the cargo." Kazuo stated.

"If that's the case, then we need to tell the director of the Kengan Association immediately." Kaede exclaimed. "The rules of the Kengan Competition state that any live cargo being transported, is strictly prohibited, and will result in disqualification, and losing their Kengan Association Membership, along with all previous bets made, forfeited to the winners of the bets. So if they're keeping the boy in the cargo hold they certainly went through a lot of trouble to smuggle him on."

"Then that's where we're going." Ohma exclaimed.

"We?" Mokichi asked.

"Playing dirty is one thing. But involving a child by kidnapping them, is something I cannot overlook." Ohma stated. "Plus, I've heard stories about this Dio fellow, you might need the backup."

"Understood, I appreciate your help." Mokichi exclaimed.

Ohma, Kaede, and Mokichi went to the cargo hold on the ship, Ohma followed two distinct scents, one of which smelt unnatural, nothing like a Faunus or Human should smell. Upon following the scents to where they now were, Ohma and Mokichi found Dio and Jacques standing there, while Kaede pulled out her scroll and started recording the events.

"Are you sure he's safely secured in the cage?" Jacques asked kicking the cargo they were in front of, causing a yelp of fear to echo around them.

"I'm positive, obsidian is lethal to dragons and their Faunus counterparts; he's not going to be going anywhere until we arrive on the island." Dio stated.

"The dumb animal sure looks pathetic in there. The sooner his mother loses the Kengan Competition, the sooner I can claim rights to the Quarry on Patch, as well as terminate this pest once and for all." Jacques stated, as he began to walk off.

Kaede pulled her scroll back, and the three of them moved further into the shadows, avoiding detection form Jacques.

"I think we're safe." Ohma stated.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you, it's rude to spy on someone else's conversations?" Dio asked, standing in front of the three of them.

Mokichi ducked to one side, while Ohma grabbed Kaede, and went to the other, just as Dio threw a punch, denting the wall. This resulted in them surrounding Dio on both the front and back.

"Let me guess, Xiao Long told you about the wager we made?" Dio asked.

"Not us specifically." Ohma stated, as Kaede rounded the corner, and dialed up the number for the Kengan Association President. "Let the boy go, you have no right to do this to him."

"Oh I'm afraid you're quite mistaken boy." Dio glared. "Animals like him, like you, have no rights."

"Ohma, I've contacted the president and told him everything, I even sent him the video. His personal security should be here as soon as possible." Kaede stated, peeking her head out from around the corner.

"That's not gonna be good enough."

Dio's head looked up, and past Kaede to see Jotaro walking towards them, the shadow of the bill of his hat, covering his face, with one glaring eye staring right at Dio.

"Dio has the power to stop time. He's strong. If he wanted to, he could have stopped time, and ripped your hearts out at any point without batting an eye, or even leaving a mess." Jotaro stated. "But something's holding you back, ain't that right Dio?"

"Jotaro, good to see you again." Dio smirked. "I see you've grown since the last time we saw one another, my you must hit the gym twice a day every day of the week, and those draconic features; you must have awoken some lineage of the past."

"Cut the crap Dio. I'm about to put an end to you, and the curse you've kept on my family for the past hundred years." Jotaro stated. "I've grown stronger than you know, and I'm about to show you just how much. There's not much you can really do about it though, can you? Since my great-great-grandfather's body is currently rejecting your head."

"Tch, how could you have figured it out?" Dio asked.

"Simple, that scar around your neck, it never healed, and it never will, no matter how much blood you drink." Jotaro stated. "You blondie, return to the ballroom, and notify Yang that plans have changed drastically." Jotaro exclaimed, directing his attention towards Kaede.

"On it." Kaede stated, running for it.

"You two, go get Scythe out of whatever shipping crate he's in, and grab the Kure girl while you're at it." Jotaro stated, directing his attention towards Ohma and Mokichi.

"Girl?" Mokichi asked, looking to where the obsidian cage was, to find Karla Kure kneeling in front of it, picking the lock.

"Go now." Jotaro stated cracking his knuckles. "I have a lifelong score to settle with Dio, and I'm not gonna let anyone get in my way with it."

"Suit yourself." Ohma exclaimed as he ninja jumped the walls over Dio, and landed next to Mokichi before they both ran for the cage Scythe was in.

"You vile, little pest." Dio growled.

"Your life ends here Dio." Jotaro growled, letting out a deep breath. "Do you wanna know why the Joestar lineage is one that can never manifest a semblance? It's because we have Hamon, a power that resonates on the same level as the sun, coursing through our veins." Jotaro stated, as bits of golden lightning surrounded his arms. "Hamon, sunlight energy that can kill a vampire."

"You retched little cur." Dio growled.

"I really have to thank the old man, for teaching me how to properly harness and use Hamon. It allowed me to unlock Star-Platinum's true power." Jotaro stated. "Care to take a guess at what that is?"

"Die Jotaro." Dio shouted, everything going grey around him, as he stopped time.

The instant he was within striking distance of Jotaro, he was taken off guard as a Hamon filled kick, pierced the liver of his current body.

"No, but how?" Dio questioned.

"Star-Platinum's true power, is the ability to stop time. I trained all week, ever since Yang made a plan to rescue her son." Jotaro stated, looking down at Dio as he held his side.

To Dio, the familiar sensation of Hamon, flowing through him, and destroying his body from the inside, was bringing him back to that night Jonathan had first destroyed him, and bested him. Dio swore he could see Jonathan in Jotaro's eyes.

"No, it can't be. I won't be beaten, not a second time." Dio shouted stopping time again, before charging at Jotaro, before a Hamon charged fist hit his left shoulder, causing the limb to become dismembered, and fall to the ground before disintegrating.

"It's over Dio, you're finished." Jotaro exclaimed going for the killing blow.

Before Jotaro's strike could land, Dio grabbed his wrist and broke it, just as the attack was about to hit.

"I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing." Dio stated as Jotaro retracted his wrist, before he grabbed Jotaro Kujo by the throat. "But I'm afraid this is where it ends for you." He said as he began to squeeze tighter.

Before he could snap Jotaro's neck, Dio was sent flying, by a fist to the gut, hitting the wall behind him. He looked up, to see a pissed off Yang Xiao Long, glaring at him, her eyes shining blood red and emerald green, brighter than they'd ever done before.

"Where is my baby?" Yang growled.

"Scythe is just around that corridor. Mokichi, and a friend of his, are attempting to break him out of his cage now." Jotaro stated, pointing to his left. "Go, now that my Aura has healed my wrist, and you've stopped my neck from being snapped, I can take Dio down."

"Alright, but if you die Scythe will be upset and I'll never forgive you for making him cry." Yang stated.

"I promise you I won't die." Jotaro stated.

Without another word, Yang ran down the hall, and turned left, leaving Jotaro to fight against Dio. Jotaro wasn't going to repeat his mistake from last time, he was going to be careful in this second round fighting Dio.

"Now then, where were we?" Jotaro asked, rotating his right shoulder. "Ah yes, I was about to pound you senseless, with Hamon."

Dio ran for Jotaro, ready to slit his throat, only for Star-Platinum to manifest, and grab him by the arm and neck.

"You've made a grave mistake… by pissing me off." Jotaro exclaimed charging his fists with Hamon, before he began his barrage on the undead man. "Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora." Jotaro chanted as this barrage of Hamon filled punches, was greater in both speed and strength, as his arms were covered in Iron-Dragonslayer scales, amplifying the Hamon as a conductor for it. "ORA." Jotaro shouted, with one final punch, putting a hole through Dio's chest as the Hamon began to turn him into dust. "Rot in hell, bastard."

The instant Dio's head was turned to ash, Jotaro stepped back and leaned against the wall. Performing this attack, with that level of Hamon, and at that speed and strength, was like one of Yang's extreme workouts, which he could never fully keep up with before he either threw up, or passed out, from the strain of it all.

"Jotaro."

Kujo turned to see Yang, standing there with Ohma, and Mokichi, with Scythe in the blonde woman's arms, and Karla holding her shirt as she followed Yang. Scythe was covered in slight burns and bruises, most likely from the obsidian touching his skin, and more than a few beatings he received from Jacques and Dio. Scythe was fast asleep, either that or unconscious, with his head on his mother's shoulder, as she held him in place. Jotaro sighed as he picked himself up, and turned his body to them fully.

"Jotaro are you okay?" Yang asked.

"You should be more concerned about the wellbeing of your son." Jotaro exclaimed walking up to them.

"I am, but I'm also concerned about my friends." Yang stated, pulling him in for a hug, making sure it wasn't tight enough to crush Scythe.

"I appreciate your concern Yang. Hopefully Kakyoin and Avdol, not to mention Iggy, can finally rest in peace." Jotaro stated.

"I'm sure they are. C'mon, let's get Scythe to Wendy and we can leave this ship, after collecting what Jacques owes us." Yang exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more." Jotaro smiled.

"You're not gonna be staying to compete in the Competition?" Ohma asked.

"I don't need to anymore. I have my son back, and I'll be getting the other reward that was promised. So I don't see much of a reason to stay." Yang stated.

"Besides, we've missed enough classes at Beacon, we really need to catch up on what we've missed." Jotaro chuckled.

"Not to mention the fact that Karla has some explaining to do, mainly how she is here, and why." Yang stated looking down at the Kure girl.

"I-I can explain that." Karla said, nervously.


	22. Demons vs Demons-Titans vs Titans

Mama Yang-16

It was calm in the ball room of the ship, Jacques was helping himself to another glass of malt-whisky. This was his second glass tonight, and he was intent on finishing his miniature celebration, seeing as he thought he already won the Quarry on Patch, and he didn't have to give Yang fifty percent of his shares, though that little tidbit of the deal made between the Dragon Faunus and the Vampire, did still leave a bad taste in the elder Schnee's mouth. Though his victory drink was halted when he heard several footsteps coming up from behind him.

"Jacques Schnee."

Jacques recognized that voice, and before turning around, putting on his best brownnosing grin, greeting the head of the Kengan Association.

"Mr. Katahara it's a pleasure to see you again." Jacques smiled.

"I wish I could say the same Jacques." Katahara exclaimed.

Standing there in front of the group of suited guards, was an elderly man, with silver white hair, sharply defined features, wearing customary Anima styled clothing, with a cane in his hands. The appearance of Katahara, the head of the Kengan Association, was surprising for the other passengers, and drew a crowd, to discretely look in their direction, paying attention to the conversation.

"What could you possibly mean by that sir?" Jacques asked, before noticing, there were guards posted on every possible exit and entrance. "An' what may I ask is with the precautions? It looks like you're trying to keep someone from making an escape attempt."

"That is precisely what I'm doing." Katahara stated. "Jacques Schnee, you are hereby disqualified from the Kengan Matches, and are banished from the Kengan Association. Any and all bets you have made are voided, with the winnings of the bets, going to the people you made the bets against."

"What is the meaning of this?" Jacques asked, having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Katahara pulled a remote out from the sleeve of his pocket, and pressed one of the buttons on it, letting a theater sized screen come down out of the ceiling, over the top part of the stairs leading to the second floor, before a projector flickered on with live footage. The crowd of people gasped upon seeing the sight of a Dragon Faunus child, lying in a medical bed, with a blue haired Dragon Faunus, and the Kengan doctor's secretary, doing everything they could to heal him. The angle changed to show both Yang and Blake were waiting behind a glass window, fear and horror evident on their faces, as they feared for their son's life. Elena, and Mokichi, were standing there with the worried parents, while Ohma and Jotaro were leaning against the wall behind the four others, their eyes covered by the shadows of their bangs as Jotaro removed his hat in an attempt to cool off his head. While the six of them were waiting right outside the room, the angle changed back to Scythe and his unconscious form, and the monitors he was hooked up to, as his condition began to stabilize.

"Evidence has been presented to me. You are guilty of smuggling live cargo into the Kengan matches, as well as using him as a trophy for his mother to win back, in the Kengan Competition." Katahara stated, as the Faunus in the crowds turned their attention to him, with full on glares, and looks of disdain. "The child everyone sees before them, has been diagnosed with internal bleeding and third degree burns caused by the element, obsidian, lethal to Dragon Faunus in both touch and ingestion. You truly are scum Jacques, the doctor found high levels of obsidian coursing through his veins, and if not for Ms. Marvell's efforts, the child would be dead due to poisoning right now."

"What proof do you have of this?" Jacques questioned, his grip tightening on the whisky glass in his hand. _'Damn it Dio. You assured me you could handle the interlopers who followed us.'_

"I have this. A recording of you and your partner Dio Brando, standing in front of your prisoner." Katahara exclaimed, pressing another button on the remote to play the footage he had received from Kaede. When the footage was played all the way through, Jacques looked like he had seen an army of ghosts.

'_If that footage gets out to the authorities, I'm screwed. It's bad enough those dumb animals destroyed my contingency plan for Weiss failing to live up to my expectations, but if this gets out I'm never gonna see the sun for the rest of my days.' _Jacques thought.

"Now you are to be escorted back to Atlas, after my guards retrieve your proof of membership, and once there, you will fulfill your end of the bargain with anyone you might have made a bet with." Katahara stated.

"If I may say so sir." Erioh exclaimed entering into the conversation. "His subordinate Dio, made a bet with Ms. Xiao Long. If she won, not only did she get her son back, but she'd get fifty percent of the shares of the SDC."

"Can Ms. Xiao Long prove this?" Katahara asked.

"I was right beside her when the deal was made. However, knowing you'd want actual proof, she gave me the video footage of the security camera right outside her son's room." Erioh stated, pulling out his scroll, and showing the footage to Katahara.

"Very well. Once you have been returned to Atlas, you will hand over the documents stating that Ms. Xiao Long owns fifty percent of the SDC Shares. If you try to worm or weasel your way out, you will be met with severe punishment." Katahara exclaimed, turning back to Jacques after reviewing the footage. "Furthermore, you will never be allowed to apply for another Kengan Association Membership, ever again. If you so much as attempt to, termination will ensue. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Jacques growled, finishing his drink, before he was escorted away.

_**~Yang's Location Ship Doctor's Office~**_

"Everything is going to be fine Yang. Wendy was taught and trained by Mercy, the most skilled medic in all of Remnant. I'm sure if anyone can get Scythe's condition to stabilize, it's her." Jotaro stated, pulling a box of cigarette's out of his pocket, before putting them back, deciding against having a smoke right then and there.

"I know, but seeing him like this, seeing him in such a fragile state…" Yang trailed off as she put her hand up against the glass, looking into the procedure room, before her vision refocused to see her own reflection in the glass, showing the tears in her eyes. "I feel like I've failed, as a mother."

"You haven't failed as a mother." Ohma exclaimed pushing himself up from the wall.

"He's right." Mokichi exclaimed, putting a hand over Yang's. "If anything, you've got more love and compassion in your heart, than any mother I've ever met. You kept a level head, while your son was in captivity, you made an entire plan, based around the rescue of your child. You even held your ground against one of the most dangerous men, in all of Remnant; not to mention the fact, you entered into a life threatening competition, just to save your son, and win him back. If anything, you're the strongest woman, and most fearless mother I know."

"Not to mention, the only female fighter in this entire competition." Blake stated, grabbing Yang's other hand. "I'm concerned about our son to Yang, but I know in my heart he's going to make it. Remember, he usually does pass out when on a vehicle, whether it's an airship, a train, or a boat, even your motorcycle, due to his motion sickness. I'm sure Wendy's taken this into account, as she used to suffer from it to."

"I guess you're right." Yang exclaimed, gently putting her forehead against the glass. "All of you, thank you."

"Any time, Ms. Xiao Long." Mokichi exclaimed.

"Call me Yang. We're friends aren't we?" Yang smiled.

"Indeed, we are Yang." Mokichi smiled.

"Yang."

Yang and Blake turned to see a familiar set of faces, running down the hall towards them. The faces of friends, which relieved her nerves.

"Trish, Sam, Dean." Yang exclaimed hugging her fellow blonde, as the sight of friendly faces, made her feel like it was okay to just let it all out.

"Hey it's okay, we're here." Trish said, bringing her in for a hug. "We heard from Katahara about what had happened. I'm so sorry Yang. I wish we could have been there."

"Dio that son of a bitch, when I get my hands on him…"

"You won't be able to." Jotaro stated, interrupting Dean's threat. "He's nothing but ashes now, floating in the ocean waves."

"You killed him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, though he was nothing more than a puppeteer to his puppet Jacques. Damn vampire got what was coming to him." Jotaro stated, as he began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"I need a smoke, and I don't wanna contaminate the medical bay with the tobacco stench and make it unsanitary." Jotaro stated.

"How's his condition?" Trish asked.

"Wendy and Ms. Yoshizawa, so far have been able to clear his system of the obsidian he was injected with. Needle punctures in his arm, and neck indicate he was injected with liquefied obsidian in extremely small doses, enough to keep his aura down, as it constantly tried to fight off the obsidian." Blake exclaimed.

"How does someone liquefy obsidian?" Dean asked.

"Simple, you grind it up to a fine powder, and mix it up with any sort of liquid it's compatible with, until the entire thing is liquid. Usually obsidian mixes well with alcohol based liquids, I notified this to the two medics in there, and they're testing a sample of his blood for alcohol poisoning in a separate lab. A nurse should come by with the results fairly soon." Mokichi explained.

"The entire medical wing on the ship, is like a hospital all its own." Sam exclaimed. "I see he looks a bit different from the last time we saw him. But that's to be expected with a symbiote messing one familial DNA."

"Yeah, if you don't know already, I can tell you the details, but I'll explain it later, right now I'm needing to take care of something." Yang exclaimed, grabbing her bag off the ground. "I'll be back in a minute."

"We'll be here waiting when you get back." Dean exclaimed.

"Not that I'm not concerned for the kid, but I've got to get back to my team. I'll catch you all later." Ohma said walking off, as the wolf Faunus made his way out of the medical bay.

"So where's Yang heading off to?" Trish asked.

"Probably to relieve some of the pressure in her chest." Blake exclaimed.

"That means…?" Elena asked.

"It means she's got mother's milk to pump." Blake stated.

"Mother's milk, is she pregnant?" Trish asked.

"No, she's not. She just recently started being able to lactate naturally." Blake explained.

"I see." Trish stated. "You boys wait here. I'm gonna go see if she needs any help."

"Will do mom." Dean exclaimed.

"See you in a minute." Sam said as Trish walked off.

"I must admit, I'm relieved the boy is out of immediate danger, if you'll excuse us, we must be going." Mokichi exclaimed. "Have a good life, I hope our path's cross once more."

"Tell Yang, that I wish the best for all of you." Elena curtsied before she left with Mokichi.

"So, any word on Cardin's torment?" Blake asked as it was just the three of them.

"Yeah, so far, it's the same. He's being stubborn about his time there, and keeps on trying to certify his alpha male dominance. An' he's doing his damned best to avoid the lessons on treating Faunus as equals. Every time he's paired with one for an obstacle course, he knocks 'em to the ground, and does the course on his own, which only results in more punishment for him." Dean explained. "Wasn't always like this though, when he was little, he loved Faunus."

"How did he come to hate Faunus then?" Blake inquired.

"We think that an experience from when he was young had something to do for it." Sam stated. "It started out when he was ten. We had been on a case, involving a Faunus Wendigo."

"A Faunus that ate its own kind until it became an ageless monster." Blake stated. "I'm familiar with most lore's and mythologies. So what happened?"

"This was Cardin's first case with us. This Wendigo didn't just feed off of fellow Faunus, it also fed off of humans, werewolves, vampires, skin walkers, shapeshifters, changelings, many other creatures of the Supernatural, and most of all, it fed off the Grimm." Sam explained.

"Cardin decided that instead of sticking to the plan, he'd run in headlong, no questions asked, thinking he could take it out on his own." Dean added.

"The two of us can barely take on a normal Wendigo together. We tried to tell him that, but he just thought he was better than us because he advanced in all aspects of the training dad put us through faster than normal, while we advanced at normal paces." Sam stated.

"When we found his weapon, we knew that the Wendigo got to him, and if we didn't hurry he'd be Wendigo chow by sunset." Dean sighed.

"When we found the Wendigo's den, Cardin was strung up by his legs, a chunk of his left thigh was missing, as well as a couple chunks of flesh from both his arms. He's only able to move properly because a demon named Crowley, had owed him a favor and he called it in." Sam explained.

"We think that the experience might have traumatized him enough into developing an inferiority complex towards Faunus, so he convinced himself he was superior to them, and didn't have to treat them like equals. Since right after Crowley fixed him up, he was racist to Faunus when he wasn't before." Dean stated. "Ever since he was just four years old, he's been without an actual dad. For thirteen years Sam and I tried to do our best to take his place, but in the end it just wasn't good enough."

"I see." Blake sighed. "He developed an inferiority complex. Hold on, what are you doing on the ship?"

"Our mom's a Kengan Association Employee and Fighter. Ninety percent of the money she makes in the fights, go to proceeds for Faunus Rights and Charities." Sam explained. "She's not participating in the Kengan Competition, she's just viewing."

"I see…" Blake smiled. "Glad to see proceeds from an illegal event go to charity." She said sarcastically.

"Eh, the remaining ten percent ain't nothing to sneeze at you know." Dean smiled.

"That's not the point I'm getting at. But it doesn't matter, as soon as Scythe's stable enough, we're leaving for Patch." Blake exclaimed.

"That's completely understandable Blake." Sam exclaimed.

"So, I gotta ask, are the novels based of you, really true? Like have you two ever actually done, it?" Blake asked.

"Damn it Chuck." Dean cursed, as Blake just began laughing herself silly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, none of the Supernatural Books, say anything about you two having a forbidden homo-relationship. I just thought it'd be funny to see how either of you would react to that." Blake smiled, wiping a tear away.

"You're surprisingly calm, aren't you concerned about Scythe?" Sam asked, after they both calmed down.

"I am. But needlessly freaking out won't do myself, or him, any good. I'm trying to stay positive, so I can be there for him, when he needs me the most, when he needs both Yang and I the most." Blake stated.

"I see." Dean smiled. "You're hiding your fear and pain, putting on a mask of courage to only take down, once he's out of the woods."

"You saw right through that huh?" Blake sighed.

"Hey, when you do what we do for a living, you tend to recognize the signs." Dean stated. "Honestly, with the evidence you have, you could definitely take Jacques to court."

"That won't be necessary, once we have the proof of shares, he'll be sent to prison, for an extremely long time." Blake stated. "Though I do have some good news."

"What's that?" Sam inquired.

"Eleven years ago, Yang's twin was thought to be dead, from falling off a cliff. Turns out she's still alive, and is currently on the ship with us." Blake explained. "Normally she'd suffer from seasickness, but Wendy took care of that."

"Where was she for eleven years?" Dean questioned.

"Keeping the Goblin Grimm of Patch at bay, apparently. Though Scythe wound up mixed with the situation, which resulted in an island wide Goblin Grimm extermination." Blake explained.

"That couldn't have been easy, I mean the island of Patch is about what, five times the size of the city of Vale?" Sam questioned.

"Add another half city and you've got the size." Blake explained. "But believe it or not, the Goblin Grimm weren't that big in numbers, in fact their forces were all gathered in the catacombs under the manor Trish built for Yang."

"I'm not even gonna ask about that." Dean exclaimed.

"We're back." Trish said, as she and Yang returned. "So what are you three talking about?"

"Nothing much. Blake told us Yang's twin sister, long thought dead, is actually alive and kicking." Same exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear some good news." Trish smiled.

"Pardon the interruption." Wendy said coming out of the examination room. "Scythe's stable now. He's out of the woods at the moment, but with the internal bleeding he's suffered, he's gonna have to remain bedridden for a while, longer than we have on the ship."

"So looks like I'm participating in the Kengan Matches after all. At least this will be a good way for me to blow off some steam." Yang sighed.

"I do hope you don't take this the wrong way." An elderly man said, coming up behind them. "But I am excited to see your fighting prowess Ms. Xiao Long."

"Mr. Katahara." Sam said, as he and Dean stood at attention to his arrival.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"The current head of the Kengan Association." Trish explained. "Gaining his position is what this Promotion Competition is all about."

"So, not to be rude, but could you elaborate on what you said sir?" Blake asked.

"Of course Ms. Belladonna." Katahara smiled softly. "What I mean is, I'm glad to hear that the boy is safe, and will recover, I would not wish any such torment on anyone, let alone a child as young as he. But I am quite excited to see your fighting spirit in action, you can use the Kengan Matches, to take out those frustrations you're feeling about this entire situation."

"I appreciate your support sir." Yang stated.

"Furthermore, Ms. Xiao Long, are you by chance a business woman?" Katahara asked.

"I am just starting up my own Dust Company. It was recently discovered that the island of Patch, where I grew up, and plan on raising my son, has one of the largest, if not the largest, deposits of pure untainted Dust in all of Remnant." Yang explained.

"So that's what Jacques wanted to get his hands on." Katahara exclaimed. "Well you'll be happy to know he's been disqualified from his position in the fight, and has been banished from the Kengan Association."

"That does make me feel a bit better. An' I'm happy my son… is… safe…" Yang exclaimed before passing out, Sam catching her.

"Yang?" Trish asked, panic in her voice as Wendy took a look at her.

"She's fine. Just an extreme case of sleep deprivation and a bit of dehydration." Wendy exclaimed, after a minute of examining her.

"Jeez Yang, and we don't even know where your team room is." Sam sighed as he took her in his arms, fireman style.

"I can take you to it, I'm part of her team; just let me grab a hydration pouch real quick." Wendy exclaimed.

"Yang must have been so worried about her son, that she didn't even sleep a wink." Trish sighed. "Oh dear, I can tell she's gonna be one of those mothers that will go a bit overboard as their child gets older."

"I'll stay behind and keep an eye on Scythe." Blake exclaimed.

Wendy returned to them with a pouch for hydration, and led the group to their team's room, with Sam lying her down on the bed, as gently as he could.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Dean asked as Wendy injected the needle into Yang's arm to receive the fluids.

"She should be fine after enough sleep, and a hydration pouch or two." Wendy stated.

"I'll stay by her side, until she wakes up, you two can head back to our room, no need to wait up." Trish stated, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"Alright, we'll be going. When Yang wakes up, give her an earful about taking better care of her sleep habits, and the works." Sam exclaimed.

"Already planned on it." Trish smiled before her boys left.

_**~Two Days Later~**_

"Mmm, it feels good to be back on solid ground." Eska sighed as she stretched her arms out.

"Wendy's troya spell was starting to wean thin on you." Blake chuckled.

"That's what happens when used one a single person too many times. The more they use it, the less effect the spell has on them every use." Wendy sighed. "Natsu was the one who helped me to realize this."

"Easy there sweetie." Yang's voice resonated from behind them.

They turned around to see Yang pushing Scythe in a wheelchair off the boat. He and Yang insisted he didn't need one, but Wendy and Ms. Yoshizawa insisted harder that he use it to take it easy for a while.

"Mom, why do I have to be in this chair? I don't need it." Scythe complained.

"I know sweetie, but its doctor's orders that you use it." Yang sighed, before her head snapped up catching a familiar scent. "Jotaro, Blake, keep on guard. Ice-Demon is on the island somewhere." Yang called out, this information caused Scythe to stiffen and hide under his blanket for protection.

"Ice-Demon?" Erioh asked coming up to her side.

"Wendy, did Ozpin update you on Grey?" Blake asked.

"He did. He's here isn't he?" Wendy asked.

"He is."

"Who are you talking about?" Erioh asked.

"The man who hunted my baby for several years." Yang stated, putting a comforting hand on the lump under the blanket that was Scythe's head. "If he's here, then that means he was hired as a Kengan Fighter."

"I see." Erioh stated, his eyes thinning. "I'll be on high alert, is there anything specific about him that can help me to identify him?"

"He's got raven black hair, has a nasty stripping habit…" Wendy stated.

"He's also got sclera similar to the Kure Clan's." Blake added. "Usually keeps them covered with sunglasses. He uses ice as his main form of attack."

"Noted." Erioh exclaimed, before a chilling breeze went down their backs.

"I see I don't need to go hunting for demons." The all too familiar voice of Grey, exclaimed.

"Scratch that, we don't need to go looking for him." Yang growled, turning to Grey.

"Let's stop beating around the bush with this Yang." Grey exclaimed.

Grey was dressed in a black, skin tight short sleeved shirt, dark navy blue pants, and a pair of military issued steel toed boots, with sunglasses and the same windswept styled hair he had before, the Demonslayer Markings traveling up his right arm.

"You know what I want, and you know that boy is the son of a man who can destroy the world in a week, if he wanted to." Grey stated.

"Funny, did Salem tell you to practice that line? Because I'm pretty sure you already know he's related to me and Blake now." Yang stated.

"Smart girl, just hand him over, and nobody has to get hurt." Grey stated, removing his glasses, showing the black sclera and the glowing dark blue irises.

"So you must be Grey." Erioh exclaimed stepping in between the two arguing forces, his eyes closed. "I'm assuming that the reason why you're here, is because you're a hired fighter for the Kengan Matches? If that is the case, then surely you must know fights between competitors outside of a match is strictly prohibited."

"I was a hired fighter, but the man who hired me, was disqualified and kicked out of the Kengan Association for bringing on live cargo. I was quite surprised to find it was the little demon brat this entire time. I would have grabbed him from the infirmary, but a certain black haired brat, wouldn't leave his side, not even once." Grey exclaimed.

"So you were hired by Jacques Schnee to fight in the Kengan Matches huh?" Blake asked. "Should have figured. Your element matches well with his stone heart."

"If he even had a heart to begin with." Yang stated.

"I'll admit, I found it a bit surprising to find one of you had taken out one of Salem's inner circle Dio. But I assure you, he was the weakest out of all of us. So defeating him was nothing to write home about." Grey exclaimed, with a chuckle. "Now hand the boy over. He is the key, to achieving Salem's victory."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." Erioh stated, as a purple aura enveloped him. "For you see, my great granddaughter, Karla, has taken a fancy to this boy, and as the next head of the household, she has already chosen who will rule by her side."

'_Ahri and Kurama are not gonna be too happy about this.'_ Yang thought. _'Then again, Bigamy is legal, so he could marry both of them if he wanted.'_

"So I hope you understand…" Erioh stated, opening his eyes, showing Grey his black Sclera and glowing purple irises. "That any acts against him, will declare war against the entire Kure Clan, and that is very unwise of you to do."

_'His eyes, they're just like mine and Salem's. But I'm not sensing any magic coming off of him.'_ Grey exclaimed.

"As the current head of the Kure Clan, let me explain something." Erioh exclaimed. "We are a proud clan of fighters, you could even go as far as to call us Assassins, and it is through selective breeding, that we have created our clan of proud, unstoppable Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Normally, the human body has limiters to prevent risk of any sort of self injury happening to them." A new voice stated.

Grey twisted around, his eyes wide with shock, as he didn't even sense someone coming up from behind them. Standing behind Grey, was a tall man with bleach blonde hair, wearing a T-shirt that looked too tight on him, and a pair of tan cargo pants, with Karla sitting on his right arm, hugging his neck. This is Raian Kure, an unspecified relative of Karla's. On his face was a never wavering smile, and eyes just like  
Erioh's.

"These limiters, are what cause normal humans to be at their limit and unable to go any further, allowing a person to only be able to use one third of their full potential." Raian stated putting Karla down, before she went running to the wheelchair, and hiding under the blanket with Scythe, to which Yang put a hand on the lump they made. "Though, through the selective breeding the old man mentioned, we Kure's have been able to transcend humanity, and break those limits to certain degrees. We of the Kure have broken through our limits, and have obtained Godlike strength. The extent to which the latent ability we of the Kure possess, can be released at, is dependent on the individual's nature."

"Though, despite that, there is one other being outside our Clan, who is able to use our technique, the Release, without risk harm to the body." Erioh exclaimed. "The Dragon Faunus. Natsu Dragneel, was the one who made that clear to us, when he fought to protect my granddaughter ten years ago. All he had to do, was see one of us use it once, and he mastered it within seconds. He was able to handle 95% of the Release's power."

"Your clan isn't human." Grey exclaimed. "You're nothing more than a family of demons."

"Demons? No, we're not demons." Raian exclaimed, slamming his foot down, his smile only broadening. "Now if what I heard about you through the grapevine is correct, you've hunted this boy down, to turn him into a weapon for Atlas, which means you're the only demon here not us. You choose to hunt children to turn them into instruments of war, and that really pisses me off."

"Raian." Erioh exclaimed. "I understand your anger, so just this once, I give you permission to use the Release in public, however don't kill him. Just send him back to his Queen, with a reminder that not even she is not safe from the Kure Clan's wrath."

"Break his bones." Yang stated.

"With pleasure." Raian stated, veins bulging on his body, and his skin flashing between purple, and flesh-tone, before he grabbed Grey by the throat, and slammed him into the ground.

Grey's eyes went wide as he had the wind knocked out of him, before Raian picked him up, threw him over his head, arching him through the air, and slamming him into the ground once more, screaming silently in pain as he felt both his kneecaps break from the heavy impact.

"Let's hope you're good at swimming with broken legs." Raian smirked, still holding onto Grey, as he began to spin, before sending the ice-demon flying through the air, far off into the distance.

"Wow, that's a far distance to have thrown him." Yang whistled, sounding impressed.

"Punk deserved it." Raian smirked his skin returning to normal.

"Sweetie, Karla, it's okay for you to come out now." Blake said, removing the blanket, only to find both children were gone. "Crap, where'd they go?"

"Scythe's instincts must have sent him running when he sensed Raian's Release, thinking it was Grey." Wendy exclaimed. "He must have merged with the shadows to run off unnoticed."

"But where's Karla?" Raian asked.

"She must have grabbed onto him to stay by his side before he left. He's able to travel with anyone through shadows, so long as they are holding onto him." Blake stated. "Same rule applies to me and my shadows."

"We have to find them." Erioh stated. "There's a reason why the location for the Annihilation Matches, is known as, Demon Island."

"I can't track them through scent, there's too many people around still." Yang exclaimed. _'I could probably enhance my senses even more with Release, but Yakusha told me to only do it if I'm in a corner. Plus I haven't mastered it yet, so there's no telling how much my senses would enhance. Hold on baby, I'm coming to find you.'_

_**~With Karla and Scythe~**_

"Scythe slow down, I think we're far enough away from that mean man." Karla exclaimed, clinging tightly to Scythe, with her arms around his neck, as he was using lightning to enhance his speed and run up the mountain.

Scythe skid to a halt, as he took in deep breaths as he was winded, and still recovering from the obsidian that had coursed through his blood. He set Karla down from the piggyback he was giving her as they on the roots of a tree.

"Sorry that I dragged you along with me." Scythe exclaimed.

"Mmm." Karla motioned, shaking her head side to side with a gentle smile. "I don't mind actually. You protected me from the Goblin King, so I wanted to protect you, or keep you calm at least."

"Thank you." Scythe smiled softly.

"Plus, I'm the one who grabbed onto you, remember?" Karla smirked.

"Yeah, you did kinda put me in a choke hold from behind." Scythe laughed.

"How long do you think we should stay here before going back?" Karla asked.

"I don't know. I kinda just ran in fear." Scythe explained.

"What did he do to you exactly?" Karla asked. "The bad man, I mean."

Scythe just sat silently, before turning his back to her, and removing his shirt, giving her a view of the branded scar on his back.

"He carved this into me, using a cursed quill of ice." Scythe explained.

"Cursed?" Karla questioned, gently touching the scar, causing Scythe to flinch slightly at her touch.

"Dark Magic." Scythe exclaimed, putting his shirt back on. "Magic is real, and it can be dangerous. I use magic to, but mine is of a holy origin."

"Wow." Karla said.

Scythe looked at her to see she wasn't scared, but in awe, which caused him to smile lightly before his head shot up, and he jumped at Karla, taking her in his arms, as he jumped away from the branch, just as a metal club came down and smashed it.

Scythe and Karla looked up and saw something that was frightening to them. Standing there, raising the club over his head, and resting it onto his shoulder, was a fifteen foot tall, monster of a lifeform, wearing a loincloth made of animal furs, with a horn on his forehead, and a large single eye in the center of its brow. Regardless of what it was, only one thought came to the forefront of their minds, they both wanted to run, but they were too distilled with fear to make even the tiniest of moves as the Cyclops came closer to them.

"Now this will only hurt while you're still alive." The Cyclops exclaimed, bringing a triggered memory to the forefront of Scythe consciousness.

"_This will only hurt while you're still alive brat, best hope it kills you."_ The memory Grey's voice echoed in his mind, before the vague sensation searing pain of the branding returned to him, forcing him out of his paralyzed fear, before reality came rushing back to him, and he grabbed Karla once again, jumping out of the way of the attack coming at them, with the club grazing his shin, causing some flesh to tear from it.

'_Dang it, I'm not wearing my armor, which means I don't have the force field to protect me.'_ Scythe exclaimed as he skid along the ground stopping at a tree, before remembering something. _'Oh wait. Mom made sure I had it in my pocket before we got off the ship.'_

Scythe pulled the armor generator from his back pocket, and before Karla could ask him what it was, he pressed it against her chest, and activated it, causing Karla to instantly wear the armor.

It wasn't too long after, that Scythe instinctively pushed Karla out of the way, as the Cyclops's club came swinging at them. It came too fast for Scythe to be able to dodge, as it struck him in the torso, sending him crashing into a tree, coughing up blood, before sliding down the trunk, landing on his feet, falling to his knees, and his back thudding lightly against the trunk, as his sights were on the Cyclops that stalked towards him, as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Scythe." He hear Karla call out, as she was somewhere out of his sights.

'_I guess this is it. I'm sorry mom, mama, my family.'_ Scythe thought as the Cyclops stopped in front of him.

"You have my respect, you've got the soul of a warrior, which means you'll make one fine tasting morsel and strengthen me." The Cyclops smirked, raising its club into the air.

As the Cyclops brought its weapon down, it was suddenly sent flying through several feet of trees as another titan figure came out of nowhere and slammed its fist into the Cyclops's stomach. The Cyclops's club spun in the air, before the hilt landed in the open palm of who had saved Scythe's life.

"I could only imagine what you planned on doing with these innocent children Cyclops. But it ends now." The new figure stated, revealing it was feminine.

"Perfect timing Ogre, I was just about to get stronger from that little one's warrior spirit. But since my snack has been put on hold, let's duke it out." The Cyclops smirked, picking himself up.

"Please, the last time you and I fought, you were nearly taking a dirt nap." The Ogre said, dropping the club to the ground. "I'm not interesting in small fries like you."

"Small fries? You're barely half my size, you puny Ogre." The Cyclops stated.

Scythe managed to move his head, if a bit painfully, towards who had saved him. If he had to guess, the Ogress that stood in front of him, stood at around seven feet tall, with short black hair, reaching the base of her pointed ears, and from his position he could see the tips of two horns sticking out of her forehead, with tan skin (Rose4 skin tone), wearing surprisingly modern MMA fighter styled clothing with wraps on her hands, forearms, ankles and calves.

"By small fries, I'm not talking about stature, I'm talking about difference in strength and power." The Ogress exclaimed, calmly turning around and gently picking Scythe up, being surprisingly careful about any injuries he might have. "Now I'm only going to say this once. You're in my territory of the island, and these children are under my protection. If you wanna see what a mother Ogre is capable of when little ones are in danger, then by all means, pick up that rusted sword by your feet, not that it'll do you any good." She said, not bothering to turn back around to the Cyclops who froze as he was reaching down to pick up the item she said. "But if you don't wanna die today, then get lost."

The Cyclops stood his ground and quickly grabbed the sword, which was more like a dagger for him, as he went running at the Ogress. Without missing a beat, or batting an eye, the Ogress, swiftly delivered a spinning back kick, to the Cyclops's face, hitting him square in the eye, and caving in the front part of his skull, with her heel, and sending him to the ground, his unconscious, and possibly dead, body writhing in spasms of his nerves responding to the last commands they got.

"Wow." Karla said from her position across the battle field.

"C'mon little one, let's get you looked at." The Ogress exclaimed, cradling Scythe comfortably in her arms, as the adrenaline began to wear off on him, allowing unconsciousness to overtake him.

_**~Yang and Blake~**_

"Where could they have gone?" Blake questioned as they were walking along the forest's path.

"Their scents are leading us in this direction. I guess it was a smart idea to start looking for them at the mountain path, since I picked up their scent immediately. But how deep did they go?" Yang inquired before she got a text from Kali. "Huh, well I guess that's good news."

"What is?" Blake asked.

"We have until the afternoon in two days, to find them, since my fight is in D-Block, second to last. I'm apparently fighting someone named Gaolang Wongsawat, the Anima God of War." Yang exclaimed.

"Oh." Blake said, her eyes going wide. "Yang, you might wanna go train until the match."

"No way, I'm going to find those kids, even if I have to forfeit the match." Yang exclaimed.

"Yang I'm serious. Gaolang was the only man who send my father to his knees in a head on fight in his prime, and there's a five year age gap between them." Blake exclaimed. "He could give my father a run for his money in a fair fight. He's not known as the God of War for nothing. I'll look for the kids, but if you don't show up for the match, he's going declare all-out war on both our families because of a, disgraceful victory."

"Are you serious?" Yang asked.

"I am. You need to be able to fight in this match against him." Blake exclaimed. "You know who was known as the Anima God of War before Gaolang?"

"Your father?" Yang asked, to which Blake simply nodded her head. "Alright, I'll help with searching for the kids until tomorrow, so we'd better find them today."

"Alright." Blake said.

Both Huntresses in training went farther along the trail, before they, both stopped, smelling a copper tinge in the air, carrying a familiar scent with it. Blake and Yang looked to each other, before they went running as fast as they could, finding the scent of Scythe's blood came from two different spots, where one area was the strongest of the two. But what shocked them the most, was finding an unconscious, Cyclops lying on the ground, between both spots, his eye gouged, and blood seeping from the socket.

"This is definitely Scythe's blood." Blake stated, examining the tree with the red bodily fluid covering part of the trunk.

"Blake, I found his blood here to." Yang said, standing next to the giant metal club with both the Cyclops's scent, and another scent belonging to a female creature.

"Yang, the Cyclops is starting to wake up." Blake stated as the one eyed, or now eyeless monster, began pushing itself up off the ground.

"Damn that Oga, gouging out my eye with a kick like that. When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna tear her apart, and make her watch as I devour those kids." The Cyclops growled, unaware of the two Dragoness's who were listening in on him.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Yang asked, a deathly dark aura surrounding them both.

The pressure of the magic aura Yang and Blake were giving off, were enough to make the Cyclops look in their direction, without needing the use of sight, as it was exactly easy to pinpoint their location. If he had his sight, he'd be seeing two small women, barely over a third his height, but with his sight gone, and his other senses picking up the slack, he was seeing two dragoness warriors, standing taller than him, with a blood lust.

"Yang. Will you do the honors?" Blake asked, cracking her knuckles and neck, as Yang effortlessly hauled the metal club over her shoulders.

"Gladly." Yang exclaimed, stalking over to the Cyclops, as he was cowering in fear.

"M-Mercy." He tried to plead.

"Sorry, all out of Mercy." Yang exclaimed, raising the club over her head. "But I will grant you death, after you've spilled your guts."


End file.
